


The First

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Major NON Cannon, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 132,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: (First off this is my first try so be gentle :D )this is MAJOR NON CANNON timeline wise and age wise and Danse is a Human , Arthur Maxson has been in love with Freja for years and now she is back he is going to make her his.The whole crew will appear but this is a brotherhood one , Maxson is Matured but still obsessive and possessive, Frej is one of the first Brotherhood .  I am NOW at the moment in the process of reworking and fixing it up :)





	1. She is back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok what can i say hes older than in game there are other changes also but the main story line is there in the background , All fav companions will appear in some shape or form , so kick back chill and enjoy , im still writing this havent stopped writing it for the past for day from 10am till 4am :D  
> it will be updated the more i write .. so here goes hope you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So am re working this entire story :)

" What does she looks like ? " he asked looking bemused ,

 

  
" She has fair hair, blue eyes and is about 5 ft 3ins" replied the Proctor ,

 

  
"Huh?" replied Arthur ,

 

  
" Sorry about 160 cm's " said the Proctor

 

  
"Not her damn HEIGHT! Proctor do i look damn stupid? I was asking for the woman description that William sent , not her stats!" his voice straining

 

  
. " I am sorry Sir. I can only give you what i have " murmured the Proctor,

 

  
" No. I am sorry Proctor forgive me. I'm trying to work out if it is her or a random actual Vault dweller. Tho i doubt it can be her. She was captured again and no one has heard from her in over 20 years, " Arthur sighed and looked towards the picture he had and smiled sadly

 

 

" Sir she has an amazing ability of turning up when we least expect her. Well she always did have a soft spot for the eastern branch it wouldn't surprise me if it is her. Tho William know's her so it is strange he wouldn't say. Then again she never looks the same" replied Quinlan sensing his Elders battle ,

 

  
" Thank you proctor leave the reports from William. I will read them myself thank you for bringing this to my attention. Dismissed" Arthur replied

 

  
" Ad Victoriam Sir" replied the proctor

 

 

' _far to loud_ '  

 

  
"Ad Victoriam" he replied.

 

 

He picked up the file

 

_is it really her? Can she really be back ?_

 

The brotherhoods greatest ally and enigma, he looked down at the old back and white photo that had been handed down to him, wondering what height was the woman in the picture. He couldn't tell being she was in power armour, all he can see is the side of her face and her middle finger. Arthur laughed to himself she wasn't the only one there, doing it. The great Roger Maxson was doing the same along with Casdin and McGraw's distant grandfathers and family's , the Original Brotherhood where very different from the Elders now he had to laugh. Even what they had written on the placard the held

 

"FUCK YOU !!!

 

We are the Brotherhood your Destruction our gift to your Victims .

 

We are your end!!".

 

 

He wondered what the Enclave would have thought if they had seen their message to them, his stomach tightened.  He hoped more than anything she was back, he needed her.

 

 

**( Back in to Arthur's Memories )**

 

 

the look on Rothchild's face as she taught him to pitch, when Rothchild had tried to point out there was no place for games

  
her response had been perfect

 

  
" you want him to be able to chuck a frag a decent distance don't you !"

 

  
the old scribe caught onwhat she meant had murmured

 

  
"smart idea we should teach all squires baseball "

 

  
she had smirked .

  
but she hadn't looked at all like the picture, she hadn't told anyone that she was First Sentinel Pendragon, she had been known to them as Lone the brotherhood asset that came from Vault 101 .

 

  
He had only found out who she was. when he over heard her and Vargas talk, Vargas had said he was a Templar, that had confused a 14yr old him  
she had looked Vargas flat in the eyes and said

 

  
"Don't you dare breath a word of whom i am , are you lot still going ?",

 

  
"Yes we are, and i won't, but don't you think Lyons has a right to know ? Or even Maxson ?",

 

  
" **NO** ! Don't you dare , as far as any of them are to be aware im James's Daughter. They do not need to know the girl was murdered, if lucky ...... and i was put in her place!!",

 

  
" I am sorry Frej. I can not imagine what you have been through"

 

  
She had smiled weakly at him, her head had turned and looked straight at Arthur

 

  
"Ahh fuck .... should have known you would have been around , what did you hear ?"

 

  
Vargas had looked questioningly at her, then following her eyes he spotted Arthur

 

  
" Haha my guns and bullets thief strikes again" .

 

 

 

Her eye's piercing in to him

 

  
" I Promise you .... next time we meet i will tell all, but for now trust me please" .

 

  
She had turned and walked away. Vargas smiling down at him 

 

  
" it could be a few years before you see her again, she knows they are coming for her again".

 

 

Within 48 hours she had gone missing it was only later he was told who they where.


	2. Poor Danse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse has no idea whats going on .

** ( The Commonweatlh ) **

 

 

The ground really did rumble, as the big guy kept stomping across the ground she glanced up keeping her face lowered,

 

' _Damn he has gotten good looking the older he has got_ '  trying to suppress the giggle that built inside her.

 

 

She rarely looked back it would have put anyone in a padded cell if they tried to understand what had happened to her. She could barley believe it was real any of it 321 years old she was now. She had to admit she looked damn good, she hadn't aged much since she had been stolen from her bed, by what she called the scum. To the rest of the world the Enclave, but how and why the hell had they done it to rip worlds apart to get her DNA.

 

 

In her world fallout was a damn computer game Maxson a brooding 20 year old , Danse a damn Synth, Rhys an ass and Haylen soft and a liability because she was to emotional,ha such a soldiers view she had of life.

 

 

In reality William Danse was human and pissed with her .

 

  
Well she had to make sure he was human and he hadn't gone weird when she had hit him with the E.M.P, tho he had been pissed and still was. Freja tried her best to suppress the laughter that build inside, her the look on his face had been a picture. It didn't help that Haylen ,Rhys and Rodgers had run and left her to face his wrath alone.

 

All four of them had used the device on each other and that's when the Enclave chips had fritz's out properly Rhys had smiled and said

 

  
" i bloody knew it was you welcome home, Does this mean they cant track you now ? " .

 

  
Thankfully until that point she had hide her arms from Danse as far as he was aware she had always looked as she did.

 

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ?" His voice roaring 

 

trying her best to suppress the smirk of his startled look as he had been woke by four face staring at him as they hit him with the emp.

 

"We don't know who is or isn't human!"  she replied trying her best to sound angry at him

 

" YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY ASKED ME! NOT WOKE ME WITH YOU ALL STARING! WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU ALL STARING ?!! " his voice roaring still,  his footsteps crushing on the ground outside the station.

 

"To see if you went funny or not" she replied trying to suppress the giggles

 

 

murmuring to himself and eyeing her .

 

 

" where the hell did you get that device from any way? " ,

 

 

" From Fort Hagen where i **KILLED** Kellogg!" she answered,

 

 

" hmm well i suppose you all thought you where doing what was in the Brotherhoods best interest. But really. If you had just asked me for fucks sake, and not scared the crap out of me. I thought something was wrong waking to you lot like that and then that damn device going off " .

 

The Truth was she really liked William he was fast becoming one of her best friends, and she didn't want to have to kill him.

 

  
So far other than Maxson's age and the time scale of things happening the games had been almost spot on. Well there where a few major differences, there was transport tho it was very unreliable, there was running clean water in many settlements and it was warm .

 

  
The fallout world was a bit further on than she had expected it to be .

 

  
For the first time in centuries she was herself and free, she looked like herself, she could be her, not an enclave experiment.

 

  
Tho she had caused the Enclave a headache, she had blown up everything they had or helped to do it. They couldn't understand why the control chip wouldn't work.  
When she had woken in that damn tube this time she had known she was in the Commonwealth, but this time was different she was in pod C5 not C7 Nate and Nora where both dead and she had found a ring on a chain in her hand and a holotape on the floor in-front of her where she had landed when the door had opened.

 

 

~ Hello Freja

 

We have liberated you from your kidnappers, as you know doubt are aware we are the Templar's. Rodger set us up to find you and free you.

 

  
Your kidnappers are dead we have dealt with them you will pose as Shaun's Aunt to get into the Institute if you still want to help ,

 

  
We are sorry.

 

  
We found you as fast as we could, they moved you around a lot, the ring well hehe you will find out~

 

  
there was a pause then 4 different voices said together

 

  
~ see you on the Prydwen ~

 

the tape had ended ,

 

 

She had cryed for the first time since it had all begun it was over.

 

  
Next to the tape had been the device she had told William she found with Kellogg, at last it looked like it was over no more being tracked hunted and locked in a room, while Enclave scowled at what went wrong again, she had laughed at the image of the looks of confusion on the faces every time.

 

  
What had they expected She was Cut from Steel she had been Brotherhood before the Brotherhood had been born.

 

She knew this Vault so well she had run through it so many times in the game she payed respects to Nate and Nora and decided she would have the brotherhood come here and bury all the residents and staff , in her mind they should all be rest in peace.

 

 

 

" The Prydwen will arrive in the next 30 minutes"

 

  
his voice had pulling her back to reality and out of her own thoughts and memories. Smiling up at him, he really had gotten so damn good looking she shook herself out of it,

 

 

_no place for that in life solider_

 

  
the small voice in her head said

 

' _but there is now you are free_ '

 

  
shaking her head she smiling at him, wondering in her mind what Arthur looked like.

 

 

_He will be in his 30's now 36 to be exact 4 years younger than me._

 

  
Hmm she couldn't picture it ,he had been a sweet deep funny intelligent teenager last she had seen him and he had that Maxson streak for mischief she had noticed. Part of her was dreading boarding the Prydwen the squires a stark reminded of her own son she had lost .

 

  
When she had been taken from her home and bed she wondered what he had turned out like, what his life had been had he married and had children had he joined the army, following in his mothers footsteps as she had when she was 17, she shook her head trying to shake off the thoughts threatening to envelop her in her past and questions.

 

 

They had all boarded the Vertibird and where headed to the Prydwen. Rodgers and Rhys fighting over who would man the mini gun. 

 

Danse rolling his eyes at them before him, in his best Paladin voice and suppressing his laughter at them

 

" YOU ARE KNIGHTS OF THE BROTHERHOOD NOT BLOODY SQUIRES!! BEHAVE !!"

 

Haylen and Freja in a kink of laughter at his feet, looking down at them and then his two grinning knights

 

  
thinking to himself

 

 

' _worse than kids Arthur must hate me to have lumbered me with these three_ '.

 

 

  _Freja hmm why was she so familiar to me?  Like a voice in a dream._

 

It unnerved him he hadn't meet anyone so alive since his wife. She was like the wind and sun and a cool kiss of rain all rolled in one .  Women like her didn't exist not since Kathy had passed damn he missed her, not as much as he had but it still hurt to think of her. Now she had descended in his life like a storm .

  
She had rushed in to the station in power armour threw herself in front of him and coldly and calmly killed everything that had threatened him. He hadn't been able to move, he had sat on the step in shock from this figure that had appeared. At first he had thought it was a man, until she had stopped shooting and looked at him her head tilted and he will swear till his death with a smirk on her lips

 

" you called ? "

 

 What the hell did she mean he called?  Then she explained she had heard the signal on her pipboy, and had come to help. He heard Haylen, Rhys and Rodgers break into laughter his look of confusion, hmm the sound of his soldiers laughing was rare especially with all they had faced that had been through.

 

  
She had joined the brotherhood there and then. She had tech they needed had found Artemis recon brought Brandis back all before setting foot in the station

 

  
' _who the hell is she_ '     the voice in his head kept saying.

 

 

She was one of them he had never seen Rhys take to someone so quickly, his team had grown by one who from what he could see was more Brotherhood than even him!

 

But damn did she have a temper. He had been on the receiving end of it. When he had innocently asked why she was crying.  She had screamed at him,~ it was none of his god damn business it didn't effect her ability's as a fucking soldier telling him to fuck off~.  Slamming the door to the room she was in in his face.

 

Haylen had looked at him sympathetically  "she misses her son it is his birthday today" ,

 

his mind had gone into shock "son what son she has a son?" 

 

she had nodded  "he is dead now sir, over two hundred years ago" and she had walked away

 

He had felt like he had been punched in the stomach how hadn't he known this. She was his charge he should know these things, not have to be told by a Scribe in his team.

 

He could not be angry with her. He knew the lose of losing someone you loved, but could not fathom what she was going through. He would have to give Arthur a full debrief when they where on board , his report had given basics this hadn't been included.


	3. Back home

They arrived on the Prydwen the others where dismissed.

 

Lancer-Captain Kells turning to Freja a smile breaking across his face, "Oh my god it is so good to see you again Ma'am welcome home"

 

Freja laughing her face lit up smiling "Thank you Mark, how are the wife and kids?",

 

"Very well Frej, Arthur is on the command deck i think you are expected as our newest Member " a deep laugh erupting

 

"I need to see Cade first got to get these damn things removed. Do you think he would mind if i kept him waiting little?" Her eye's dancing 

 

" Leave it to me. Scribe please go to the Command deck and Tell Elder Maxson i have taken our newest member to see Cade she went over her ankle"

 

  
turning back to Freja smiling "So how does freedom taste?",

 

"haha you damn templars are everywhere you know that" she replied smiling

 

"blame yourself you where the one planted the idea in Rodgers brain" his eye's sparkling

 

Freja rolling her eyes "Don't remind me"

 

Walking along talking as they headed to Cade's office.

 

 

The Prydwen was very different inside from what she expected, the space had been used better. Cade even had a door.

 

  
He got to work removing the chips that had been put inside. Talking away she hadn't been paying much attention. Merely um hum aha in response to his conversation.

 

  
The door had opening Arthur  entering seeing her with no top. Cade making an incision 

 

 

"What the hell is going on here?  I was told the new recruit had a swollen ankle. Why has she her top off?? "

 

 

Freja turning her head to look at man who had entered

 

 

' _Wow had he grown up, damn and hell WOW_ ' 

 

  
he was staring at her she seen the look in his eyes he knew her. Trying her best to regain some control, turning her head she felt so childish. Her face was burning she was sure she was bright red.

 

 

Arthur turned on his heels as fast as he had opened the door he was back out it

 

  
' _OH MY GOD its her. It is really her, damn 5ft 3ins fair hair blue eyes does not cover what she looks like. She ia so much damn more. Is Will that blind_ '?

 

 

  
"Scribe find Paladin Danse tell him my quarters now!"

 

 

_Bloody hell how can my best friend be so damn blind? Her eyes have hints of gold, her lips so oh my god her lips_

 

 

He couldn't think. He had dreamed of meeting her again she looked like the picture. Nothing like she had in DC. He had dishonoured her by seeing her in that state of undress !

 

He shook his head as he hurried to his room

 

 

' _ooh damn ,_ _what will she make of me ?  Will she be pleased with the man I have become ?  Will she like me?  Will she be ok with how I have shaped the brotherhood now?_ '  

 

 

  
"fuck i need a smoke and drink" muttering to himself.

 

Arthur tried to steady himself as he waited for Will to appear. Picking up the whiskey and pouring himself one

 

  
"omg she is really here" is all he kept mumbling ,

 

  
' _and you made an idiot out of us_ '   that inner voice replied .

 

 

 

The Door Knocking

 

 

**"Come"**

 

 

William Danse walked in he eyeing his best friend worriedly

 

  
"Art whats wrong ?" taking in his friends look of shock 

 

  
"Whats wrong really ?? I mean god damn Will. I know you do not look at women since Kathy. But are you blind that didn't you recognise her ?? " snapped Arthur in disbelief

 

  
Will was taken aback by his best friends reply

 

  
" recognise who?"  feeling lost and confused 

 

 

  
"OH MY GOD! You stood here staring at her fucking picture, before taking off for the Commonwealth are you serious?!" Arthur held up the photo he could see it registering in his friends eyes

 

" i knew she was familiar. Is it really her ! She is here ! Oh shit that explains why shes more brotherhood than me" he said laughing in shock and understanding,

 

" She isn't what i was expecting. Be warned my friend, she is well.... she different cold but warm hard but kind. She is a damn enigma that has driven me fucking insane for the past 7 months. Pour me a bloody drink "

 

Will grabbing a chair and sat down now it made sense. He had meet Lone once damn his friend was right now the more he thought about it they acted the same, talked, walked, shot. How could he be so blind it was her? Will put his head in his hands. Slowly lifting his head to look at his friend

 

"ooh damn Art do you think she remembers us spying on her ?" Arthur burst out laughing

 

  
" Really that's all you can think of ?" almost chocking on his drink .

 

The two men cried with laughter. They fought to regain their composure when another knock came at the door.

 

" **Enter** " shouted Arthur still calming down

 

The door opened and there she stood. Even tho she was a little below the average height of most female staff by a couple of inches it didn't show. Her presence seemed so over whelming. Arthur felt like a teenager again, William like a 20 year old both shuffling their feet under the table.

 

"I am sorry. Did i interrupt? I was told it would be best to see you before wandering off around the ship" biting her lip feeling strangely like a new recruit on her first day enrolled instead of the veteran she was. 

 

 

"Tho to be honest i feel like a squire right now. Wanting to run off exploring her she is a wonder, truly breathtaking" she couldn't stop it.

 

 

Her mouth had just rambled exactly what she was thinking. What ever had caused her to rambled seemed to work a treat. Arthur's eyes light up and he was off his chair in seconds

 

"I would love to show you around. Help you get a feel for her introduce you to everyone" beaming as he spoke 

 

William looking at his friend glaring thinking to himself 

 

 

' _shes only here because of me and my team. I should be showing her around not you_ ' ,

 

 

" Thank you Elder. But i am sure you have a lot of other duties and papers to deal with. I am Sure Paladin Danse would be better suited to helping me become acquainted with everyone. Tho if it is ok can we talk later. I am sure i have a lot to catch up on, and you have lots of questions" she replied eyeing his desk .

 

William could hardy suppress his smirk as he stood up, walking past Arthur nodding at his friend seeing the stunned look on his face.

 

" Yes agreed. How about dinner? Yes say 18 hours here " Arthur replied his smile reappearing,

 

" hmm yes that sounds good. One question, do we have coffee on board? i could kill for a decent cup" her voice light

 

"Yes. Of course we do. William shall make sure the mess hall give you the stuff kept for officers. Well until later then" His eye's drinking her in

 

"Until later Arthur. Hope that is ok. Or would you prefer Elder ? " Freja asking looking unsure

 

" Arthur is fine in informal circumstances" he replied .

 

With that Will moved between them and out the door showing her the way . Arthur stood at his door staring at her as she walked away, completely unaware of his soldiers staring at their smiling Elder wondering if he was drunk .


	4. Old Friends and new

Arthur closed the door  and stood with his back on the door.

  
She was so much more than he could ever have dreamed. Even the most vivid dreams he had of her, since he had first worked out who she was. Could not compare  
to her in reality her eyes danced with life, her hair had strands of gold and hints of red it was on fire like the light her eyes carried.

  
_wow what a figure_

 

She wore old style Combats and a Karki Tee shirt that was a tad to tight around her bust. Arthur smirked to himself, what a figure. How many times since his 20th birthday and being given the picture had he imagined what was under that power armour. He hadn't even been close, he bite his lip as he felt the heat grow inside him a fire he knew to well but now it was stronger than ever, shaking his head.

 

  
 "get control of yourself man your not 20 anymore" he mumbled.

 

  
He sat down at his desk picking up the paper work and started reading, but his focus kept returning to her lips and what it would be like to kiss and bite them.

 

  
"damn this will be a long day" he muttered .

 

 

William and Freja walked along the corridors of the Prydwen. William a good foot and one inch taller than her, he felt strangely powerful walking next to her

 

 

 _she is the perfect size to fit next to me in bed_    he mused looking at her ,

 

  
Shaking his head

 

 

' _what the hell is wrong with me Kathy is only dead_ '   he thought,

 

 

the voice in his head answered _ten years now she wouldn't want you to live like this_.

 

" yohoo any one in there?"  Freja playfully poking at his side bringing him back to earth,

 

"yes im sorry just thinking, work you know" he replied

 

"ooh if you don't have time to show me around im sure i can find my own way" looking up at him with that quirky smile playing on her lips,

 

"no no not at all of course i have time" he could have kicked himself he sounded like an over eager child replying to her,

 

she smiled at him, "So tell me when did you finally catch on ? " 

 

"when Arthur called me to his quarters and waved that damn picture in my face",

 

"what picture? what are you on about?" she genuinely looked confused

 

"the one from Mariposa of you all with the sign" he looked at her searching did she remember it.

 

She burst out laughing it was so sudden and unexpected a couple of scribes turned to look at them

 

"oh my god i had forgotten all about that. We where soooo drunk Casdin had to hold Rodger up for that picture" she had tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

 

Will looked almost shocked which made her laugh even harder

 

"what you think just because he was Rodger Maxson he didn't need to blow off steam like a normal person?" Freja couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face,

 

as it sunk in that the Great Roger Maxson got piss blind drunk once in a while.

 

As they spoke a door opened and Proctor Quinlan walked out. He did a double take when he seen her,

 

 ' _ooh damn here we go_ ' she thought to herself.

 

After being stuck with Quinlan for over two hours of questions while he took notes. Freja finally bid him good bye, promising to help him in any way she could smiling and sweetly as could and resisting the urge to bang her head against a wall. Leaving his room she running into Rhys 

 

_thank god a normal person_

 

Rhys laughing seeing her look "how long where you stuck in there? ",

 

" two damn hours of my life has just gone in vain " Rhys laughing taking her arm

 

" So where are you looking for?  I will help you, since it seems you look a tad lost sister" smiling she linking his arm 

 

" I have no damn idea where i am meant to sleep and i need to wash and change. Maxson has summoned me to dine with him tonight , and before you say a word its for debriefing " only finishing the sentence

  
when Rhys went into a hysterical laughter ,staring at him lost and confused,  laughing harder he managing to gasp out between fits of laughter

 

"Debriefing ummm huh " it dawned on Freja what he meant, going bright crimsons then breaking into laughter with him.

 

Proctor Ingram turning to see what all the noise was about. Stalking over to the pair noticing Freja's brotherhood tattoo and name and serial number, stopping dead.

 

"Frej is it really you ?" her voice hushing

 

Regaining some control and hearing the familiar voice. Freja looking up her face breaking into the biggest smile that Rhys had ever seen. Jumping on her dearest friend hugging her.

 

"oooh Ing ooh i got you presents. Lots of presents they are at the airport. I had a friend deliver them while i reported in. How are you? Ing i have missed you" the pair of them chatting like two teenagers,

 

Danse walking over to Rhys "Solider",

 

"ooh Sir i was helping Frej find her way round ",

 

"yes i was helping until Quinlan grabbed her"  rolling his eyes,

 

"you have take to Pendragon well Rhys"  Danse looking down at him

 

"yes sir she reminds me of my aunt " Rhys turning looking up at Danse nodding, as he headed to the mess hall Danse watching as his nephew walked away.

 

It was past five when Frej and Ing finally stopped catching up. Ing was more than happy to hear she had managed to gather a couple of crates full of Reactor Coolant for the ship, and she had manged to gather quite a few suits of power armour including X-O1. Ing was beside herself couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

 

Hurrying over to where Danse was working on his power armour,

 

"Sorry to be a pain big guy but i really could do with a shower and looking a little more well presentable. Before i have to see Maxson for the millions of questions im sure he has for me. Can i ask your help please ? " 

 

looking up at her his eyes like big deep brown wells "of course i would be glad to help"

 

getting up from the ground looking up at him. Frej was taken aback at how tall he was. He looked like he had fallen out of an old Hollywood film,  in the old world she was sure he would have been a model.

 

After a warm shower Frej hurriedly dressed and headed down to Arthur's Quarters as she got closer, steadying herself what the hell was she so nervous about he was probably going to ask all the normal questions and bring her up to date on what the brotherhood's standing was. Besides she was sure a man like that and with his blood line was bound to have been married off already.

  
_Ugg marriage_

 

Quinlan had been telling her how now she was free it was her duty to find a suitable husband and have heirs a blood line like hers could not die out. All the original brotherhood members had done so. Now was her turn, the idea turned her blood to ice

 

 _marriage never happening, don't get me wrong_ she mused _Danse is good looking so is Maxson and others_

she had seen but she needed more than looks. She needed a pure Alpha male and so far she hadn't spotted any. Any where the reason she was single when she had been taken was just that. No one came close to what she knew it would take to keep her in line. She was just as Alpha as any man, but she was also very old fashioned she would only bow to a true male in her eyes.

  
Knocking on the door absently playing with the ring on the necklace that had been left with her in Vault 111.


	5. Their Girl

Opening the door to her. Walking in past him, he began drinking in every detail of her appearance. Her hair now hung lose down her back, the uniform was well still to tight around her chest she had an hour glass figure he tried to guess her waist size

 

"hmm 8 maybe" he muttering louder than he had meant

 

" 8 what ?" Her head turning looking at him

 

  
blushing somewhat muttering "i was guessing your size",

 

"ooh haven't been asked that in the longest time, well where im from im a 8 waist 36d chest and 36 hips. Never did get round to working out what that was in the conversation size of UK to USA" she said a little bemused with herself more than him,

 

"your accent sounds American " His voice soft

 

" so would yours if you had been here near 300 years " Smiling 

 

"I am from the UK if your asking which i know you know already. Quinlan made sure i knew that all brotherhood squires are taught everything about the founding group. Then went on to lecture me about marriage and babies"laughing as she poured herself a drink and taking a seat on the couch ,

 

" I know the feeling i am still getting shouted at about heirs and Marriage. I got away with it for a few years made them think i was gay" them both roaring with laughter

 

"oooh i can just see the council of Elders faces at that one. I would have paid to have been a fly on the wall" her breath returning

 

"knew you still had that Maxson streak for mischief in you buried under all that umm ..... well " going bright red and taking a drink.

 

Arthur sized her up _so she does like what she sees then hmm._

 

  
Without thinking blurting out " yeah well they are expecting any day to receive my formal engagement notice "

 

Frej looking up at him feeling a little disappointed  " ooh is she nice ? I do hope shes fertile, can't  deny the brotherhood their heirs" giggling at him

 

" i don't know are you?" smirking in reply

 

spiting her drink everywhere

 

"WHAT??!! " staring at him in disbelief

 

"well i told them that there was only one woman i would marry, and its not my damn fault you turned up blame yourself" his eyes dancing 

 

Frej eyeing him from the couch laughing

 

"well aren't you fucked. I have no plans on marrying anyone who isn't .... umm ... how do i put it .....hmm spartan enough " smiling slyly.

 

The Scribes came in with the food they ate while talking and yeah he asked questions but not ones she expected he was asking about her the person.

 

  
They decided she would be known as Star Paladin Pendragon, he had wanted her to be his Sentinel she has said in time we shall see. It was perfectly amazing evening in Arthur's eyes she was funny smart and so damn quick witted and fierce and so damn beautiful.

 

  
They had drank a bottle of whiskey together, he didn't want the night to end but she had told him she must go. She would be hitting fort strong in the am with Danse, Rodgers and Rhys.

  
As she left she had place her hand on his chest and thanked him for the amazing evening, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek the fire inside him exploded like a volcano.

 

After she left the first thought in his head was spartan. He opened the door a few minutes later giving her time to make her way towards her quarters, that had been made up today, he had one of the knights at the door get him Quinlan when he had arrived Arthur told him he wanted everything he had on spartan's, if it was spartan she wanted then by god he would give her spartan.

  
It was then he decided yes he was in love and always had been and by hell if he would lose the chance to have his perfect woman as his Wife!!

 

After reading the  weeks of reading the material that Quinlan had given him ,

 

Arthur smiled to himself and thought ' _so she wants me to be well me_ ',

  
he had been raised as a warrior taught to fight as soon as he could walk he was honourable and would not stand any who dishonoured him or his brothers and sisters, and she wanted him to be less reserved when showing her what she meant and what he wanted . He had decided long ago she was the one he would marry so it will be.

 

Yes he could definitely be spartan no weakness could be shown to her, he knew she was to like him the slightest sign of the wrong type of weakness and he knew she would see it and destroy.

  
Yes she was more than his perfect woman she was his perfect match!

  
Her work for the brotherhood was amazing her team had cleared more areas of Boston than he could have imagined , and she had presented him with a treaty between the Brotherhood and the Local group called the Minutemen, which she just happened to be General of. That really shouldn't have surprised him half as much as it did.

 

He had been bombarded with emails asking about her when would she be visiting the Citadel so the Elders could meet her, so far he had put them all off not wanting her to feel over whelmed by them all wanting to meet the only founding member left. He also knew they would want to have her on their sides of all the petty fights and expect her to deal with them all.

 

He laughed as he picked up the paper that Rhys had brought him this morning a formal request to date scribe Haylen, the knight had been rather red handing it in.

  
Arthur had asked "why ?"

 

Rhys had replied "Frej sorry sir star paladin Pendragon has told me. If I did not formally admit my love for Scribe Haylen and ask her out she would tell Haylen, I was gay and she should just moved on"

  
he had to suppress his laughter he had do the same on his Uncle ,when he was to scared to ask his aunt kathy out and Rhys like Danse in fear of losing the women they adored had their hand forced, Arthur told the knight he would let him know on the teams return later, he also had Rhys tell Danse he wanted to see him on his return.

 

 

 

When Will returned he had headed to Arthur's room , he had knocked the door and let himself in as normal went to the cooler and garbing a beer  he needed it.

 

"Bad day old friend ?" he smirked asking coming out of his bathroom

 

"You could say that" he spoke flopping down on the chair

 

"what happened this time ? Did you lose another suit of power armour please say no i can not face Ingram screaming again after last time" he chuckled

 

"no i didn't " his reply moodily "its her ",

 

"Ok what do you mean her ? Did she do something wrong ? You don't like her? " Eyeing his friend 

 

Will took a long drink from the cold beer thinking how to answer looking at him

 

"Just the god damn opposite, which is the problem i know you are in love with her..... well so am bloody i.  Art this wasn't supposed to happen shes amazing on the field "softly moaning

 

" I mean she took down a deathclaw by herself while Rhys Rodgers and I fought some Mutants" his voice awed coated with lust

 

"She finally got Rhys to admit hes in love with Haylen, Told Rodgers to stop wossing out and ask out Knight-Captain Williams son and shes a damn mean cook as well " groaning now 

 

"damn and fuck Art what the hell " looking at his friend confused 

 

Arthur studied his old friends face and smiled asking "how good of a cook are we talking here",

 

"oooh Art its wow, i didn't know seasoning could change food so much " he laughed Arthur poured himself a drink

 

" well old friend i have no idea how we sort this. It was her i wanted to talk to you about , i have decided to announce our engagement" laughing at the look on Will's face

 

"Bloody hell Art are you insane she will murder you ! " at this Arthur told everything Frej had told him.

 

 

Will sat back and looked at him _hell she could be talking about either of us_  

 

"hold on the reason she knew so much about what was coming was them games right? " Will thinking out loud

 

"Yeah it was"  thinking, then he said what they both where thinking "what the hell are we like in them damn games??!" .

 

They decided it was time to get Their Girl drunk and get the truth out of her because she wouldn't talk sober her most annoying habit.


	6. Meeting her friends

So the plan was put in place Arthur decided to hold off on the announcement, until they had gotten to know the enigma of Frej better , as for Frej she was non the wiser .

 

She was moonlighting as an agent for the railroad at present much to Will's distaste.

  
Arthur tho he thought differently so far she had managed to find secret government bases they didn't know existed, and there was something about these synths that nagged at him he knew he should see them like all other abominations of Science.

  
But these where different like the detective Frej had arranged a meeting for him with. That had been a most strange experience. He had wanted to meet the Synth she seemed to have befriended, and to try and understand this woman a little more. Since that meeting he had become a little more unsure about the total destruction of the synths, their creators yes they must be dealt with, with extreme prejudiced.

Then there was the one question he found strange the. Way Frej had kept looking at Will the uncertainty in her eye? Yes they needed to follow this plan and find out what she was hiding from them. But first he had to to take the verti to Sanctuary for the funerals of those murdered in the Vault, and as requested Nate would have full Military honours was only fair and right.

 

the day of the Funeral arrived and ten vertibirds headed to Sanctuary

 

Frej was already there two days with Danse, Rhys, Rodgers and Haylen arranging everything they had found a beautiful spot. Where one of the old houses had once stood it was a cool day tho thankfully it wasn't raining. The settlers where seated in chairs, that had been placed in rows as minutemen and brotherhood Soldiers stood at the side of each of the graves. Nate and Nora it had been decided would be buried together, after all the coffins had been placed in the ground.

  
A scribe who knew religions well , gave a speech that had been agreed would suit all, after the funerals where done everyone gathered at the community house that Frej and the others had built there. The food was amazing tho it had been a sombre day the mood lifted that evening at the after meal.

 

Frej had a strange crowd of friends he had to admit that. There was an old lady mama something that kept muttering something about triplets, he believed he might ask Frej if the woman needed to see Cade.

  
Then there was the mouthy Red head who was on top of a table challenging Paladin Wilson to an arm wrestle.

  
There was a ghoul who had insisted on sitting down next to him and offering him jet, to which he had with all the resolve he had to be polite and tell him no thank you, most of the brotherhood where drunk and there was a lot of dancing.

 

Frej had disappeared sometime before with a few other females one of which being Haylen. They where on shore leave, but he wondered where they had gone as if by magic they appeared.

 

Haylen was wearing a pale pink dress she had rather longish hair that sat on her shoulders, he smiled when he seen Rhys almost fall over himself to get off his chair to go and meet her. Haylen blushing somewhat, the mouthy Red head wolf whistling at Haylen causing her to blush more Rhys wrapping his arm round her protectively.

 

Will was in the corner with the minutemen's second in command playing cards rather drunk. He smiled seeing his friends and brothers and sisters relaxed and happy.

 

Then she appeared her hair in the most strange style like out of one of the old fashion magazines, wearing a white dress with flower print so bright and little heels she was breath taking to him. A voice behind him told him that's how women had looked before the war.

 

He turned to see a ghoul smiling her eyes where kind tho old

  
"My name is Daisy i live in Goodneighbour. Frej was a dear for me and cleared the library of mutants we became good friend's from. Its nice to have someone else who is old enough to remember the world before" Arthur looking at the woman

 

" I am Arthur im supposed to be her boss, but she is very dear to me ........ i mean as a friend "

 

Daisy laughing "honey don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. I can see how you look at her, she is a rare find even with all she has seen. Within her beats a heart of gold tho she hides it well"

 

He nodded, and wondered what the other Elders would do if they seen this. Brotherhood ghouls and synths partying ,he laughed to himself trying to sober up he caught Wills attention and nodded in Frej's attention. William looking over his jaw dropping. Looking back at Arthur and mouthing ~ Holy hell~. Heading to Arthur, they talked quietly and decided tonight they would put the plan in action.

 

Frej walking over towards the bar and got herself a whiskey, looking around for a free seat. William and Arthur appearing out of no where, one taking either arm and marching her to a table that was free and a little away from everyone else.

 

Arthur eyeing her up and down Frej feeling so nervous wanting to know what was going on,

 

 

"ok boys what? " the pair looking at her and fining innocence

 

"we just thought you deserved a little quite spot and a laugh to relax and a few drinks" answered William

 

  
Eyeing them both nodding. With in minutes there where shots at the table and so began the drinking game. Of course the boys rigging it so she was losing fast and being that she had barely eaten the drink hit her fast and then it began the truth came out.

 

"Frej tell me i know in your world you told Rodger about games called fallout are we in them ?" a smiling Will inquiring 

 

"Yes you are well your in one, Art is in two fallout 3 and fallout 4 " giggling she continued " in fallout 3 hes 10 and so cute, you just wanna grab his cheeks and go aren't you so cute"

  
Arthur shuddered at the thought and groaned **CUTE**  

 

" but in four well its supposed to be 10 years later" waving her glass spilling drink as she did

 

 

" well hes twenty and damn so grown up but so broody " looking at Arthur smiling

 

"tho you will always be my favourite Brotherhood Elder and i do adore you madly. I only refused to do one thing you told me to" nodding her head 

 

 Arthur wondering asking "what wouldn't you do ",

 

Looking at him 

 

 

"i wouldn't kill my best friend and fav companion for you, synth or not over my dead body was he dying" nodding her head vigorously 

 

 

before he could ask anything else she went on

 

" i know it was a tactical fopa but hes well hes Danse, he's the sweetest softest nicest annoying pain in the ass but no better gun or brotherhood officer ever existed, so i refused to kill him and argued with you and stood in front of him, and you of course being soft backed down, aaaand i won! " beaming happily 

 

"now i need a pee excuse me gents" getting up

 

Staring at each other in disbelief so that was it.

 

"She thinks we are both soft " Will speaking first

 

"never bloody mind that me at twenty Elder god help the world" Arthur muttering

 

"well at least we both know why she hit you with that emp and has pulse grenaded you" Arthur laughing looking at him

 

"OH MY GOD she thought i was a bloody Synth" Will shaking his head

 

This game has a lot to damn answer for they both agreed and decided to show Frej what the pair of them where truly like, they got up and went in hunt only to find her flat out on her bed sleeping,

 

"that's a kingsize " looking at William

 

"yep and she has taken it all over" smiling looking at her

 

Arthur moving her feet took her shoes off and placing the blanket over her. Murmuring in her sleep what sound like thank you baby to Arthur,

 

Will spotting the spare bed and throwing himself down on it .

 

Arthur looking for some where to sleep, finding no where he could lay out he. Deciding stuff it and stripping down to his boxers and dropping down on the bed next to Frej,

 

"well this isn't what i had in mind for our first time sharing a bed" chuckling to himself .


	7. His Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last after a rather bumpy ride the get it on soo yeah we have smut , what can i say Arthur is a god in bed :D

The dawn breaking over Sanctuary

 

Arthur waking early to find his arm wrapped around the small frame of Frej who was snuggled in to his chest, her leg draped over his. His stomach doing flips his body heating up he feeling his groin stirring. He could feel it grow at her stirring on him and murmuring on to his chest

 

"Arthur please tell me we didn't while we where drunk" his heart stopping

 

_how the hell does she know it is me? Her eyes are closed_

 

 

as if reading his mind, drunkenly and sleepily saying  

 

 

"i know your smell its so male mmm " giggling and going quite,

 

He was thankful he had closed her bedroom door last night. He going to move feeling her say on his chest

 

"where the hell do you think your going Maxson, you have been trying to bed me for ages, and now you run, see told you not spartan" turning over freeing him

 

what she said stopping him dead. Looking down at her in a matter of seconds moving up behind kissing her neck ,

 

"ooooh mmmm " her murmurs stirring him on his hands moving to the zip at the back of her dress,

 

opening it he found she had no bra on her, rolling her on to her back and slipping the dress off 

 

"ooooh my fuck breathtaking" moaning at her

 

leaning down and kissing her savagely on the mouth slipping his fingers inside her undies. Moaning his name in his mouth, bitting her lower lip causing a deep moan to escape from her. Running her nails on his back catching her bud between two of his fingers making her groan. Moving from her mouth kissing his way down her neck to her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue and then gently nipping it

 

" yes Arthur " her soft voice moaning

 

the fire inside him taking over. Slipping his finger inside her hands now playing is his hair, grabbing his hair as his finger entered

 

"oooh my god yes  Arthur"

 

Lifting  his head looking up at her, seeing her flushing in pleasure plunging his finger in and out of her,

 

_damn she was dripping wet_

 

 

Sliding another finger in her hips bucking up to him, watching her face intently as the pleasure built up in her from his fingers,

 

his mind groaning seeing her so wild and free, using his free hand ripping her underwear off

 

 _fuck it I  will get her more_.

 

His eyes now resting on the stockings, it was taking all his will not to just claim her,

 

deciding he would show her what an alpha is truly like and make her weak in his arms and at his touch then claim her as his own, moving his his body planting little kisses down her body as he did slowly taking his time making sure not to stop his fingers. Listening to her moaning and crying out to him in pleasure.

 

"Arthur please fuck me" her voice begging

 

"not yet my love. First you will yield to me completely " answering in a deep voice that sound almost like it came from else where with in him

 

Opening her eyes and looking at his, seeing fire and hunger in his eyes but there was more, there was pure steel he had decided and she could see it, turning her more to see the look in his eyes. Turning back to kissing down her body until he got himself where he had wanted. Placing his mouth over her heat licking gently, adding another finger causing her to scream his name.

  
He sucking on her clit, next nipping on it and then blowing cool air the sensation was almost to much for her,

 

grounding down on his mouth and hand. Sliding his fingers out and placing his mouth there instead he gently slipped his fingers around her ass ,  
moaning as he slipped one inside. Sucking on her his eyes watching to see how she accepted, him taking all of her. Bringing her to the edge completely undoing the years of isolation, she had been forced through and destroying the walls she had built. Him wanting to know her in every way possible.

 

The taste of her in his mouth was beyond words all he could think of was sweet .

 

"Arthur please im so closse " moaning begging him.

 

Her words only causing him to work her harder, plunging his finger in and out  as he tongue worked on her. Her body breaking grinding down harder on his face

 

" yess oh Arthur fuckk yesss " crying out gasping her body shaking violently

 

Keeping going while she rode out the waves of her orgasm and the next one built. Enjoying having so much power over the only woman who had ever made him weak and to hold so much power over him.

 

Lifting his head "tell me my queen are you ready to become mine" 

 

snaking his way up to her rubbing his hard on her thigh making her moan.

 

Grabbing her legs and pulling them around his neck

 

" Arthur .. ooooooo Arthur... your ooooh my "

 

" Freja yes oh my god you are heavenly " moaning out slowly moving himself inside her 

 

" you are so tight my love" his voice moaning

 

filling her up stretching her, waiting for her to get used to his size. Feeling her relax slowly moving in and out of her 

 

bringing deep moans from them both speeding up the pace causing her moaning louder. Crying his name he felt he walls tighting again as her orgasm was building to explosion before she could, stopping dead pulling himself out,

 

Frej's eye's  opening staring at him and seeing the look on his face of pure animal hunger feeling her orgasm deepen. Rolling her on to her stomach pulling her hips up toward him. Pushing himself deep inside her  almost slamming into her causing a scream of his name.

 

Groaning in pleasure as he felt her walls tighting more. Pulling her up towards him  his fingers in her mouth having her suck on them and wet, pushing her back forward with his body weight

  
moving slow but hard in and out. Growling listening to her moaning  louder crying out his name louder, the sound music to his ears.

 

Leaning up moving his now wet fingers on her ass slowly working them inside. Her moaning getting deeper keeping his pace slow and hard in to her. His fingers moving in and out of her, 

 

" tell me my love has anyone ever been near that sweet ass of yours?"

 

strugging to fight the waves of pleasure

 

" no " finally squeaking out

 

looking to the bedside table he seeing a tub of what looked like a vaseline

 

" do you trust me my queen ?" his voice deeply groaning

 

"yesssss " grasping out

 

she was so  wet now it was getting harder for him not to cum, slowly moving himself out and burrying a finger in to her heat

 

 

_damn she is dripping it is running down her leg's_

 

"tell me when is the last time any man ever touched you ?" growling in lust

 

gathering her breath back  " over 300 years ago"

 

the thought that he was the first man to touch her in so long drove his mind higher with passion. Pulling his finger out of her heat focusing on her ass, slowly adding another one in. Frej moaning deeply in pleasure. Moving them slowly in and out, adding a third wanting to stretch her as much as possible. Before he made her his completely.

 

Frej moaning deeply in pleasure his fingers moving in and out. Pulling them out hearing her moan in displeasure at him

 

Leaning forward and picking up the tub. Opening it rubbing it on his hard on and on her opening fingering some of it inside, causing her to moan deeply. Pulling his fingers out moving himself and her hips in to place

 

slowly entering inside her. Frej moaning out his name and  yes

 

Slowly filling her letting her get used to him, before pushing in deeper doing this until he was fully inside her. Slowly moving back and forward letting her get used to him being in there, once he could feel she was completely relaxing his hips moving him slow but hard his fingers rubbing her clit

 

now keeping pace with him and pushing herself back on him. Nipping and rubbing her clit hard knowing she was going to cum again, and cumming hard this time ,

 

he had decided he wouldn't cum just yet as he feeling her body wither and cumming. Moving in and out of her in short snaps forcing a deeper orgasm. Feeling her orgasm ending moving himself out of  wiping himself clean. Turning her round to face him, standing at the side of the bed above her. Frej on her knees now, Arthur's hand rubbing on his hard on, looking at her with pure hunger and desire like Freja had never seen in a mans eyes before.

 

Before he could do anything. Freja reaching up and taking him into her mouth. Feeling he was so close already, putting his hands into her hair feeling her mouth wrapping around him. Taking him deep into her mouth

 

" Freja ooh yes yes suck it hard yes " groaning out in pleasure

 

 

Feeling her sucking on him hard and deep. His hands wrapped in her hair. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted, snapping hard and fast into her beautiful mouth. Cumming  quickly crying out her name watching her sucking him dry looking up at him as she did. Feeling her tongue go up and down and her swallowing,

 

 " oh my god.... did you just swalloow  ...... me ? " moaning out

 

caught between bliss and surprise. Watching her first making sure she had sucked him dry lifting her head licking her lips and smiling

 

"yes is that a problem?" her voice purring 

 

"no ...... not at all " collapsing next to her .

 

Laying next to him running her fingers through his chest hair. Laying looking at her wondering if he was dreaming, did he really finally get the woman he had been dreaming of. Feeling her gently kissing his chest and neck

 

"so looks like i was wrong you are spartan" her voice coated in pleasure and love

 

Smiling to himself and thinking  ' _yeah and i love to bloody read only reason i could do what i just did_ '

 

Hearing the bang of the spare bedroom door, Frej looking alarmed

 

Arthur laughing "ooh fuck Will " ,

 

Frej blushed deeply, Arthur sniggering

 

 "was it rude of me but i so wanted you all to myself the first time since you are mine really" his eyes shinning

 

"what?" staring at him

 

"Well we will marry, i will send out the announcements once we are back , but i have seen the way you two look at each other also "  answering with a smile,

 

Frej feeling taken aback trying to wrap her head around it. First she is now getting married, and what about Will.

 

Laughing and getting up leaning forward and kissing her deeply ,

 

"You said spartan well that's what you have got" winking walking naked out to the bathroom.

 

Rolling over and dozing back off. Feeling completely relaxed and at peace for the first time in as long as she could remember. Finishing in the bathroom heading back to bed the Spare room door opening, Will eyeing his best friend.

 

"Could you two have been any louder or did you not want the settlement two over to hear you?" asking snarky

 

Smirking at his best friend walking back to where Frej was sleeping. Will's eyes seeing the naked figure of Frej laying on the bed

 

"holy fuck me" muttering burning

 

Laughing closing the door wrapping himself protectively around her

 

"Mine and damn i love you Frej" muttering on her skin stirring sleepy replying

 

 

" yes "  moving into his embrace as much as possible

 

 

Waking up late afternoon Frej sleepy starting to stretch feeling the weight of Arthur's arm around her waist stopping.

 

' _holy hell that was real ooo i thought i'd been dreaming_ ' 

 

They had made love and he had told her they where to marry. Feeling half terrified half elated she was in shock. Gently slipping herself out from under his arm, pulling a house coat around her

 

' _had he meant it ? was he still drunk from the party_ ' 

 

Arthur stirring behind her and pulling the duvet towards his chest. Smiling looking down at him

 

' _damn he is everything I have ever wanted in a man and more and hell he can hold his own against me_ ' .

 

She was in love with him like she never knew she could be, to be honest she had never been in love once her her life, her son hadn't been the result of love he had been forced on her, she had trusted the wrong person and swore from then never to trust again , now she trusted this man with every part of her ,

  
Her mind turning to Will

 

_damn damn_

 

' _ooh you have to go and fall in love with two men don't you idiot_ ' her sarcastic inner mouth answering her 


	8. Poor Cod's

Opening the bedroom door it had been Nate and Nora neighbours house it felt wrong to take their house. Tho want it or not Cods had joined her she did love that mad robot she had told him everything. Poured her heart out to him he had become more than a mere robot to her and she his best friend. He had decided that for all that mattered she was Shaun's Aunt.

Shaun the megalomaniac leader of the Institute. At least that part of the game had been right, she had captured a synth and asked about father. In fear it had told her what she needed. He was there and in-charge, she had asked Virgil the questions also he admitted what they where doing and that he was in fact in charge. She had promised him the serum she had held off handing over the relay to anyone worrying about losing Will

 

' _Ha no need he's definitely human you keep testing to make sure_ ' Laughing at that as she began to rustle up some food.

 

"good afternoon Miss Freja " Cods he loved to use her full name

 

"Hello Cods, hope you don't mind me cooking" smiling at him

 

"not at all mam. Shall i make coffee for umm you all" rather quietly

 

Frej laughing swearing if the robot could he would have blushed .. " yes please thank you Cods my friend"

 

the Mr Handy bustling away, turning on a player she had managed to fix and loading up some holotapes. Singing absently cooking for the three of them.

 

Will waking his headache finally gone

 

  
' _damn never again_ '

 

stumbling of the bed, then like a sledge hammer hitting his best friend had made love to Freja

 

  
' _ummm he has loved her longer but really, tho it had sounded soo good_ '

 

  
Shaking his head. He had been woken by Frej crying out in pleasure  what a sound , it had been it took every part of him not to kick the room door open and jump in, making his way down the hall where he could hear her singing 

 

  
' _what a voice_ '

 

Peering round the corner watching her cooking away singing and the robot was whirling about laying plates

 

  
' _ooh shes cooking for us damn love her cooking_ '

 

Will taking a deep breath moving forward

 

"Good afternoon Mr William, Coffee?" Cod's chiming at him

 

"Umm yeah and thanks Codsworth" muttering his eyes low

 

Freja stopping singing spinning on the spot

 

"Will good afternoon babe" smiling

 

Looking at her trying to remove the image of her laying naked sleeping on her bed blushing a little

 

 "noon Frej" nodding

 

Stirring Arthur (be fair the guy did all the work) looking around. Pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt and deciding  fuck decorum he was taking a couple of days of to spend with her now he had her he wasn't letting her of out sight that fast not after 8 months of chasing her.

 

Making his way  towards the music and the angelic voice singing and felt his groin stirring again

 

  
' _damn woman. damn i love her and shes mine at last_ '

 

 

Walking in to the room snaking up behind her kissing her neck and muttering in her ear "good morning my queen"

 

" Good Afternoon sexy " replying laughing

 

"noon really, well it was a eventful time must have been tired" Laughing naughtily 

 

" yeah you could say that " Will's laughing voice from the table

 

Frej looking at Will and sticking her tongue out in answer.The three of them laughing

 

 

Codsworth very confused by the three of them

 

  
"Miss Frej i shall go see if anyone will want to see you or MR William or Mr Arthur today" Bristling out the door

 

Laughing even harder. Frej finishings cooking and laying the food out

 

" boys we need to talk all three of us "

 

Will and Arthur eyeing each other, Frej joining them at the table. The three tucking into the food.

  
' _Will was right this food is bloody amazing hold on whats this_ ' looking at Frej

 

"What is this, this isn't the normal pre war food" he looking at her questioningly

 

" ahh so one of you does have a brain ill show you after we eat " taking another mouthful

 

they talked as they ate she told them all about Dr Virgil and his serum that will work but only on one strain and from what she had seen Virgil had managed to become Gen 1 Supermutant like Marcus and rest of Masters army , They both stared at her in shock then she went on to tell them about well everything she opened up and laid it all out they where talking for a good 3 hours the boys asking questions and she replied by the end of it they both eyed her with Wonder both thinking the same thing

 

  
' _how are you still you, and kind after all you've seen_ '

 

" now the food its pre war non mutated what you had is well come see we found a vault hidden it was well "

 

Leaving the table dressing quickly pulling on a pre war dress , Arthur grabbing combats. All three of them going to see

 

Noticing her playing with the chain again this time, stopping  her and taking hold of it to see what she was playing with 

 

 

 " where did you get this ?" Arthur's mind going into shock seeing the ring

 

 

" when i woke it was there for me with the holotape and other bits " nervously looking at him

 

 

"well can you please take it off your neck and give it to me " holding his hand out

 

 

 ' _how the hell did she have my mothers engagement ring_ '

 

 _well if you ever needed a sign she was yours her it is dumb ass_ ' his inner smart mouth chiming in

 

Frej stumbling to take the necklace off nervously she handing it to him

 

at once Arthur was on one knee on the ground ring in hand looking up at her his deep blue eyes burning with fire but so nervous

 

" Freja Jane Pendragon will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and equal?"

 

staring her mouth working on its own "Yes Arthur it would be my honour to marry you"

 

 ' _what did i just say_ ' shouting at herself ' _you told him yes about bloody time months you have been testing the poor fella_ '  her inner sarcastic mouth answering her

 

Arthur's face breaking in to relief. Putting the ring on her finger getting up and with one arm picking her up. Pressing her close and kissing her deeply causing a moan and giggle to come from her

 

Cheers coming from behind, the three of them turning to see settlers friends and brotherhood clapping, laughing Arthur putting her back down. Taking her right arm looking at Will, grabbing him with her left arm the shock had gone from him now smiling. Reaching the barn pulling out a key Frej opening it up there was a scribe in Commonwealth clothing nodding at them.


	9. Roll in the hay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didnt think i would leave Danse out of the fun

"Sirs , Ma'am" she standing to attention

 

" At ease please Leana is all ok ?" nooding  to the barn

 

"Yes Frej they are doing great no mutation or deaths other than from harvest and we have babies" the excitement in her eyes

 

" ok dismissed take a break i seen Sturges tinkering with things " she smiling at the scribe with a knowing look

 

The boys looking at each other

 

' _What the hell_ ' Will mouthing to Art shrugging feeling as lost as  him

 

The Barn door opening walking their eyes adjusting to the dimer light. The men's eyes widening in shock and awe

 

 

 _no bloody way Animals Farm Animals_  

 

 

Arthur seeing her looking at them her smile growing wider

 

" Meet your breakfast boys" she beaming and pointing at the pigs

 

"we have been keeping them here under observation to make sure they can survive in the environment, Scribe Neriah and i are planning on transporting some to all the settlements and the airport , and they aren't all we found seeds old world seeds and have been growing wheat for bread , and potatoes real potatoes and tomatoes not them tato things" pulling a face of disgust

 

Arthur and Will staring in amazement.

 

 

Arthur speaking first "this is bloody amazing is this all the animals? whats that weird sound?"

 

"Bees honey hives , come see" grabbing their hands and trailing them along like an excited child

 

stopping at the hives she picked up a jar from a table beside, dipping her finger in

 

"open wide " both doing so without any argument 

 

first she putting her finger in Arthur's mouth, closing his mouth sucking on the sweet honey

 

 

"mmmmm ooh my fuck" moaning 

 

Next she using a different finger dipping it in the jar turning to Will

 

and doing the same

 

"ooh my fuck mmm heavenly" murmmering his eyes closing savouring the honey

 

Frej feeling herself buring

 

  _'how the hell is something so innocent so damn sexy_ '  Biting her lower lip hard

 

 

feeling the heat pooling in her groin and the fire waking, taking a step back from them leaning on the table. Arthur watching her seeing that fire spark in her eyes, and her skin flushing her biting on her lip, smirking to himself. Turning her back to them thinking she had gone un noticed trying to busy herself and calm the fire ,

 

Leaning to Will whispering "yes she is mine and we will have children. But i would be a fool if i didn't notice you see her as yours. I meant it when i said Our girl shall we show her what real spartan men are like?"

 

Looking at his best friend the idea would normally have caused great disgust to him but he had to admit hearing the pleasure Arthur had given her had turned him on no end and he was determined she would be his also

' _well i cant have kids nature made sure of that so they would be his for sure_ ' he thought ' _but could i share her_ ' his brain went on thinking the voice inside answered for him ' _yes we can you are in love with her and you adore your best friend he is offering to share what he treasures more than life its self to keep her happy and you, now stop overthinking you idiot_ '

 

Arthur watching his best friend knowing he was fighting it out in his head they had drunkenly talked about it. After Will had admitted her was in love with her . Arthur had though long and hard about it before deciding on it yes he loved her more than life more than the brotherhood and he knew she loved him just as much but was torn because of Will , he decided she would never feel torn ,so he had decided .

 

Looking at his best friend sizing him up and whispering back "are you sure?"

 

Nodding with a smirk he had to admit the idea of Will and HIS Freja was a bloody turn on and they where both HIS , His best friend and HIS woman the idea of watching Will plunge deep inside Frej as seeing that wild pleasure on her face was making him hard already , then the selfish side of him was turned on by the idea of Will tasting what he would never own yes he was sure.

 

Nodding to the loft area reading his friends mind

 

 "whats up there Frej ?" Will asking

 

Turning on the spot still trying to calm herself down looking up

 

" thats just for storage " answering him

 

Will already by the ladder "storage of what? Lets take a look. Shall we Art see what else shes hiding from us?"

  
,  
" Good idea old friend she does seem to have one to many secrets from us" he said following Wills lead

 

" fine , ill lead the way " climbing up the ladder

 

"fuck me Frej you have a nice ass" Smirking looking up at her climbing the ladder above him Arthur laughing at him

 

"if i could punch you right now, i would William Danse " doing her best to sound insulted

 

Seeing Arthur reach the ladder top. turning on a lantern that was hanging

 

"See storage " curtly showing them the loft area.

 

Leaning down placing the light on a table.  Arthur coming up behind her pressing his hard on against her, moaning in spite of herself. Turning looking at him her hand rubbing on him causing a deep moan to escape from him, wanting to rip his clothes off and have him make love to her again,

 

her eyes locking on Will, to see him smirking at her his eyes on fire and biting his lower lip in anticipation of what was to come, it dawned on Frej ,Art had meant what he said, her right hand still rubbing on Arthur's groin through his combats her mind wandering the idea of Arthur watching his best friend and her made love was tempting but could she.

  
she had never liked the idea of two men or being watched if making love but these weren't just any men these where the two men who had won her heart but , Art look at her biting his lip in pleasure, seeing her thinking he decided it was time to take the decision out of her hands again ' _She had said she wanted pure Alpha , True Spartan a man who could decide all and strong and secure enough to know what he owned_ ' he thought .

Arthur turning her head to face him and kissing her deeply and strongly one hand on the back of her neck, the other was under the dress and rubbing on her outside her undies

 

"Mmm  your so wet again already" moaning in her mouth

 

with one arm picking her up and laying her down on a soft area making sure never to break the kiss. Lifting up his head and removing her clothing and undies, moaning seeing her naked again. Kissing her savagely the hunger and fire near consuming him, pulling back watching her. Her eyes closed biting her lip moaning his hands moving along her body looking over at Will and nodding.

 

In seconds his best friend who was already in just his boxers slipping down on his knees. Staring at the naked fierce woman in front of him, moving his hand to her heat his other to her breast foundling it. Frej moaning out a deep moan, causing Will to become braver leaning forward his hand now exploring the warmth of her heat. Frej knowing those hands where not Arthur's and that smell not his. Knowing it was Will he smelled of oil and musk. Moving to the side of her not wanting to put his entire body weight on something so delicate as she now looked, burying  his finger deep inside causing her to groan out

 

"Willlll"

 

his hunger took over he couldn't stop himself ,he had dreamed of hearing his name on her lips but it was even more erotic than he had dreamed, Shifting his body weight and moving himself down her body determined to make her scream for him

 

Arthur had found himself somewhere to sit watching intently as his best friend, leaning down and devouring Frej causing her body to spasm and her to moan out his name the sight was so erotic wondering if this was how she had looked as he had made her his, moaning in pleasure watching her coming undone in his friends hands

 

Will couldn't stop himself she tasted like a dream, he greedily licked and sucked at her heat. Driving his tongue inside her, her hands in his hair pulling and crying out yes, pushing herself down on his face. Loving every moment she was so close to cumming, he could tell from her bodies actions her heels digging into his back. Working her heat harder, feeling her pulling on his hair begging him to stop and fuck her.

 

Will raising his eyes watching as her body raising and her walls crashing as the pleasure took over her

 

"mmmm yes that is it ride the waves" moaning on to her heat

 

"ooooh Wwwwilll please fuck me now" begging feeling the waves washing over her

 

Will not a man to leave a woman begging, shimming his boxers off. Sitting up on his knees pulling her towards him leaning down and with one powerful arm swooping her up and sliding her down on top of him

 

"ooo fuck yes moree " her voice crying out

 

"oooh Freja you are divine so warm and tight" moaning out filling her up

 

Will gave her time to get used to him inside her then began to slowly move her up and down setting a pace , Frej's eyes closed in pleasure her body arching as the orgasm built in her again.

 

Arthur's mind and eyes where clouded with pure lust, desire and hunger for her now. He hadn't even noticed he had stripped himself naked and was behind her, his hands groping her breasts leaning back into him kissing her neck biting down on her, feeling his hard on, on her back

 

"Arthur yes " moaning harder

 

his fingers nipping on her bud. Leaning even further back on him, Will's pace speeding getting harder and faster the sight of his best friend groping her chest. Nipping her bud biting and kissing her as they made love, was to much for spinning to the edge, wanting to hold out and wait for her to cum again but it was too much his body betraying him his groin snapping out of control, emptying himself inside her

 

"sorry" moaning blushing

 

 

"it is ok" feeling Arthur biting again

 

Will looking at Arthur seeing the look of desire and lust in his eyes. Lifting her gently off Will and laying her down on the pile of his clothes. Kissing her passionately

 

"mine " his voice moaning in to her

 

Moving himself inside giving her no time to adjust to him snapping his groin hard 

 

 

"yes always" groaning out 

 

the words spurring Arthur on. The fire with in him taking over feeling her orgasm build deeper than before. Her body shaking her nails clawing at his back her heels digging in on his spine her legs gripping tightening on him

 

" yess my queen that's it yield to me " growling hard 

 

with every plunge inside her Frej's walls tumbling further as she began to fall in to the seas of pleasure.  Arthur knowing he was not far behind her, speeding up and he drove himself in harder feeling her losing all control her body arching up in pleasure.

 

" Arthurrrrr" crying out her body giving

 

Arthur's pace getting faster as he drove her further over the edge of the waves she body shaking under his feeling the second wave hit her 

 

"Yes Arthur" groaning hard

 

letting himself cum with her spilling himself inside her, pumping himself dry calling her name, leaning down 

 

"i love you" growling deeply

 

"you are more than i ever dreamed" kissing her

 

Frej moaning in to him trying to gain some control on her breathing and body. Hating to move out from her but knowing  he had to. Getting up he looking for something to clean himself, he didn't noticed Frej now eyeing him, without warning moving to her knees. Wrapping her warm mouth around his now soft manhood licking him clean Arthur moaning in pleasure looking down at her

 

"how does it taste ?" his eye's shinning

 

"Like all three of us"  smiling shyly eyeing him

 

and Will who was now in a state of shock at what she had done

 

" yes she is one of a kind" laughing at his face 


	10. How did they get it ?

They all redressed, and fix themselves before heading back down the steps to go out.

 

Will grabbed Frej's arm and kissed her passionately ,

 

" i can't do this out there so ill get mine now" he smirked and walked ahead.

 

Arthur laughed at the look of shock on her face, as it registered he was more than she had thought.

 

He wrapped his arm around her " love you too" she whispered. Barely above a whisper

 

Arthur kissed her deeply and lovingly knowing it had taken a lot for her to admit that to him.

 

' _She is truly mine_ ' he thought to himself. 'N _ow don't fuck it up_ ' the other part of his brain replied.

 

 

He had no intention of fucking it up, or losing her not after all it had taken for him to finally get her . The years of waiting the hoping and praying, the specialist teams formed to hunt for her. Last the east had know of her was DC , he knew better last the brotherhood had heard of her had been New Vegas. He knew she was the courier he  
could still see the scar.  He would ask her about it, he knew she carried more secrets than she had told him. Yet was to be expected she had been stuck here from 2017 when the Enclave had managed to punch a hole threw reality's and take her.

 

He knew why even tho she didn't. Her DNA was very rare, she healed faster than the normal human he had read the reports. They had infected her with pneumonia in both lungs she nearly died, but one day of antibiotics and rest and she was fully recovered her body was a natural miracle. He knew they had exposed her to a version of fev but all it had done had made her faster smarter healed old wounds , and pissed her off, they had in truth created their own destruction.

 

He knew the loss of her son was still a shadow on her, even before Will had told him about her outburst in the police station, he had laughed at the look on his best friends face as he told him. Poor Will yes he was spartan but as she had said he was soft under it all , he knew himself his best friend was like a damn teddy bear, but as she had said a better friend, gun or brotherhood officer did not exist.

 

' _But how the hell did she get my mothers ring it was buried with her wasn't it_ ' his mind whirled on that question.

 

"You said there was a holotape when you woke, can i hear it ? is that ok ?" he looked at her questioningly.

 

Hoping he hadn't over stepped, Frej looked at him smiled lifted her right arm fiddled with some buttons and hit play, Arthur listened as the voice spoke.

 

" Hello Freja.

 

We have liberated you from your kidnappers, as you know doubt are aware we are the templars. Rodger set us up to find you and free you.

 

Your kidnappers are dead we have dealt with them. You will pose as Shaun's Aunt to get into the Institute if you still want to help.

 

We are sorry.

 

We found you as fast as we could they moved you around a lot,

 

the ring well hehe you'll find out"

 

then the pause and the 4 different voices said together

 

"see you on the Prydwen"

 

" I downloaded it to my pipboy, do you know the voices Arthur ? " she looked up at him questioningly.

 

" Yes i do. But how the hell they got my mother ring is beyond me" he looked even more confused.

 

"Your mothers what ?? " she looked at him in surprise.

 

"The ring its my mothers tho it looks perfect on your hand" he smiled.

 

"What confuses me is, I thought she was buried with it " he continued to ponder.

 

He would get Casdin's ass from DC as soon as to find out the answer.

 

 _That will be fun it will be an Outcasts reunion_ he thought.

 

Her and Casdin in the same place was asking for trouble. He had cried laughing when he heard Tristan going nuts. When he found out lone had been helping and supplying the Outcasts with tech and even got them suits of Tesla and T 51B.

She was well gone when it all came out, it was because of her. That Casdin and he had bonded so well, and the Outcasts had come back into the ranks.

Casdin had told him of the drinking sessions, and them trying to out snipe with each other. He had been the one to give Arthur the picture. Tho not directly. It was on Arthur's 21st that he had been made Elder and had set out to bring them back in. Arthur had learned so much in that year before taking control and trying to rebuild the east. The idea of him being Elder any younger made him shudder. Yes he had the makings of an Elder but when she had gone missing, he had become a jerk majorly a spoiled brat to be exact. .  
He shook his head no wonder in her world so many disliked the Arthur Maxson they knew he was a dick.

He burst out laughing, causing Frej to look at him like he had just gone insane .


	11. Away from the Prydwen

He smiled at her " just thinking of that games version of me, i would hate me" he laughed even harder.

 

"You were not that bad Arthur, i actually really liked that version of you. Tho yeah you where a bit assholie, and the whole Danse thing didn't put you in the best light. You have to understand. Will was everyone's fav power armoured Paladin. Women and men swooned over him. He was as i said sweet and nice, and well wounded and hurt and everyone wanted to save him. He was never married or had family, he had spent his youth savaging the wasteland for scrap. His closest friend had been turned in to a mutant, he had had to kill. You were Pure Military you seen his being alive was a tactical fuck up. If the Institute grabbed him all they needed was his chip. To know what he knew about the Brotherhood and our plans, but he was Danse. Just Paladin Danse, no first name, no family no nothing, but the brotherhood and his best friend and his initiate " taking a deep breath.

 

"You know i did shoot him once, to see what would happen. Brought him back very quickly, reloaded the save in the game " she winked at him. Got up from the table they had sat at gave him a kiss and wondered off leaving him alone.

 

_She shot him once for me cause i ordered her to_

 

 

 Arthur couldn't believe what she had said. She shot him once, it was a game sure in her mind then they didn't exist. The thought dawned on him. Why did she keep Danse alive? She had told them both that in the game if she did the brotherhoods side. As she said was her norm, she never took Danse out again as her back up. So why save him and now she admitted she had shot him. Once in the game she had bowed to him, the rest of the time she had saved Danse just to win and be alpha.

 

' _i really love her_ '.

 

He watched her as she went from person to person checking on them, asking if they needed anything. He liked this place it was nice to just be Arthur for once. Most of the troops who had been there for the funerals had gone. He was sure the entire Prydwen knew by now that he had asked her to marry him.

  
' _Maybe i should have asked her in private_ ' he thought ' _but seeing the ring i knew just knew_ '

  
"Carpe Diem" her voice echoed in his mind.

  
She had taught him that many years ago, and so he did as she had taught him. Seize the day.

 

As the days passed vertibirds came and went to the settlement dropping off papers and stuff. Ing turned up, Arthur was surprised to see she wasn't wearing the power armour frame anymore.

 

 

_' how the hell is she walking'._

 

He got up from the work bench, were he had been fixing a gun and walked over to her.

 

"Ingram, how are you walking?" he looked bemused.

 

Ingram Laughed " Frej she gave me the designs she had drawn up from her world artificial legs, amazing aren't they, we also have designs for other parts arms and all ".

 

Arthur looked at her in wonder "amazing isn't the bloody word".

 

"So are you here to build this relay ?" he inquired.

 

"Here to see if can make sense of it yep. Tho i am told i wont be working alone ? We are allowing outsiders to help?" Ing looked puzzled.

 

"Not exactly Sturges is minutemen, and they are part of the brotherhood now. Even tho they seem to be unaware of to what extent, and the railroad well a peace deal was worked out to ensure we all came out to the better" he gave a quirky smile.

 

"Frej's idea ? " ingram asked further.

 

"Nope. Not really. The minutemen she did bring in the peace deal, the Railroad well.  They worked for years in the shadows, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We are at war Ingram. After a lot of thinking i asked Frej to approach the Railroad with the offer. " Smiling at her.

 

Ingram smiled and walked off to find Frej

 

' _She was right he is a great supreme elder_ ' .

 

 

She thought of that conversation they had had years back. Ing had doubted Frej's faith in the teenager, she was right again. She laughed it didn't surprise her. Her friend was normally right.


	12. Wedding Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings weddings everywhere

The weeks passed quickly. As they got busy building the relay. Will and Arthur did most of the heavy lifting, insisting on getting their hands dirty. As they sat relaxing the boys got talking about her.

 

"Art you know she had a kid and she was never married, well did he die or something? Is that why she didn't marry ? Cause she not the type of girl to sleep about" Will wondered asking.

 

"No he didn't Will. She thought he was a friend, they had been on shore leave. After a drinking session he had beat her unconscious, and well her son was the result " Replied Arthur the anger in his eye was so close to hatered and venom his friend was taken aback by what he seen.

 

"fuck i didn't know she never said" murmured the other.

 

"she never told me either. There is a sealed file on her only certain people can read. I was given it she told Roger he documented it all, that's where i found out. In truth old friend she never mentioned any man. Roger had noted that he thought she was maybe in truth a virgin " Arthur looked at his friend.

 

"Are you fucking serious?? Well makes sense she joined the military early it was her life. She detached herself from everyone and she has admitted under drink she cant sleep with someone she isn't in love with. Then admitted shes had never been in love. Fuck, you know what that means ? " Will mused.

 

"yep. I am the first man my wife to be ever slept with. I took her virginity" at this he burst out laughing.

 

The words and thoughts echoed in his head. That was the sexist thought he had in his mind his pure beautiful innocent Frej. That could cut your throat as quick as she could smile at you. Tho he hadn't admitted to any one his lack of experience in that area. Everything he knew he learned from books. His favourite was the Kama Sutra, he had stolen from her stuff after she had gone missing in DC.

 

Will thought about what they had talked about. Frej the most capable woman he had ever meet, the woman who had gone through Adams air force base alone. Who found it funny to release the deathclaws on the Enclave, and turn their own robots on them. She had cleared old olney alone fighting deathclaws was second nature to her. She had cleared out Vault 87 alone. Well till she had meet that thing she called Fawkes. He had nearly died when he had seen that fucking mutant in the citadel, talking with the scribes who stared at it in wonder. The beautiful funny sexy breathtaking loving woman, he had come to know and love dearly. To know she had been so dishonoured. He understood his friends venom and hatred, to the person who had done this. Yet even tho she hadn't asked for her child, her tears that day showed how big a heart she had. The love she had to miss her son and love him even tho she never had a choice on his conception, the woman truly was fucking amazing.

 

"Do you think she knows how fucking truly one of a kind and amazing she is?" Will asked. Pulling Arthur back to reality.

 

Arthur smiled "nope she hasn't got a fucking clue, but we do. I think we should make sure she always feels it and show her".

 

"Agreed my friend" he nodded.

 

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Arthur asked.

 

"Paul is driving me bloody insane. The boy is worse than an obsessed woman, trying to have everything perfect for Haylen " laughed Will.

 

"Has Frej decided on anything about yours ?" Will inquired.

 

"Yep. Since i decided we are getting married her exact words. ~You can fucking plan it. Im a fucking solider what the fuck do you think i fucking know about wedding planning, just because im a fucking woman doesn't mean it comes fucking naturally to me~" he said in his best impression of her. They both went into fits of laughter.

 

"So im planning it. I have a couple of ideas, and scribes helping me and teams dress hunting in DC. They are hunting for Haylen's dress also. One of the Citadel Scribes said they had read about a place, with a lot of them so we have a recon team wedding dress hunting" he managed when he had caught his breath.

 

"oooh holy fuck stuff the tech send them dress hunting" his friend laughed.

 

They both laughed ever harder at the fact a brotherhood recon team was now wedding dress hunting.

 

He had expected the western crowd to be pissed, but had been told that the wives daughters and girlfriends of the elders and officers there had been very happy at the idea of getting real wedding dresses he shook his head and laughed even harder.


	13. The night before

Deacon had come over along with Preston to join them. Bringing beer with them cold beer, Sturges had got the fridges in the settlement working again. Arthur swore this place was heaven.

 

Arthur had been unsure about Deacon or as Frej called him Deac at first. But he had warmed to the man, tho he took everything the man said with a pinch of salt. After Frej's warning about his embellishments of the truth. He seen Hancock wander slowly towards them and the merc Rob almost running their way.

  
' _the woman has the most fucked up collection of friends, but they are a good bunch_ ' he thought to himself.

  
He knew Will struggled to be friendly to Hancock and Nick. Or as she jokingly called him crumble bot. The old Synth always shook his head and smiled, when she did. He wondered where he was he hadn't been near the settlement since the day after funerals. Tho he had made a point of finding Arthur alone to congratulate him. On as the he had put it "having the balls not to let her get away" Arthur had laughed so hard.

 

Once they where all gathered the conversation flowed easy. Arthur mused this must be what its like to have no cares no one looking answers or to have papers work. But he knew he wouldn't trade his life. He was born to be whom he was becoming a leader, a warrior, a protector and now to become the husband of the most amazing woman and if fate smiled on them maybe a child or two. But first to deal with the Institute or as Frej seemed determined to call them an Enclave out post. Her reasoning for it made perfect sense they had FEV , Vault listings had been working on government Security Robots before the war. Her reasoning made more than sense. He had a horrible feeling she was right. The Enclave never seemed to die no matter how hard they hit them they kept appearing in some fucking form.

 

"Frej " he heard a voice shouting.

 

He looked round to see the old synth walking towards him, but calling her he motioned toward Arthur to follow him.

 

Arthur got up and excused himself heading towards the old synth, as Frej came to meet them her arms extended giving the old synth a hug when she reached them.

 

"Crumble bot long time no see" she giggled.

 

Nick shook his head laughing " I've been busy, far harbour has arrived Frej".

 

" FUCK. Worst bloody timing Nicky. I am about to head into the lions den tomorrow" shaking her head.

 

"I know. But we know the girl is safe it was just to tell you" replied Nick.

 

"I had been planing a visit anyway. I am glad i caught you before you went. Oh Piper came with me, you know she has been nagging me for a week to come see you" laughed Nick.

 

"You mean Preston. I've seen her watching him" giggled Frej.

 

Frej turned looking for her dear friend.

 

She had talked Arthur into an interview with Piper. It had done wonders for the brotherhood's rep in the commonwealth they had droves of new recruits. Those who didn't quite reach Brotherhood standards became minutemen. In the past year the, commonwealth had become almost as secure as DC was. The raiders had been almost driven out. The city its self was being claimed back, people had started to move towards the city and out of hiding. From the roving raider and gunner gangs, the Commonwealth was finally on its way back. The only major problems where feral's mutants and of course the damn Institute.

 

Frej took a seat next to Piper Curie Ingram and Cait. They where having some wine the girls laughed and joked.

 

"Sooo how are the wedding plans going?" asked Piper.

 

Frej laughed " i wouldnt know ive left Arthur to organize it all".

 

The others looked at her in shock

 

"WHAT?" they all said together.

 

"He's the one wanted to get married. Soooo , and i trust him he knows me better than i seem to know me " she shrugged.

 

"Bloody mad, you're fucking crazy, letting some fucking man organise your fucking wedding" Cait chimed.

 

Frej burst out laughing "Cait you swear more than me and thats saying something"

 

at this they all burst out laughing.

 

Frej looked at her friends, smiling to herself. Her life had changed in so many in ways, she couldn't believe. She had great friends a home well a few homes her heart was in the Prydwen. Well in truth her heart was where ever that damn man was, tho part of it was with Will. She smiled looking over at them laughing in to herself. The brotherhoods greatest Elder sharing beer and cracking jokes with a synth and a ghoul.

 

 

_the game was soooooooo bloody wrong about him._

 

 

She had nearly fainted when he had asked her to offer a sit down with Dez. Her first response had been

  
" are you ok do you need me to get Cade?" he had burst out laughing.

  
At this and assured her he was fine. The man was full of surprises. They hadn't had as much time at night together, as she would have liked. Most nights with all the building work, the boys had been so exhausted they had just passed out on the bed next to her. They had always made sure she lay in between them. Arthur always on her right and Will on her left .


	14. Synths Ghouls and Brotherhood

She shook her head wondering how the hell this had happened.

She had never shared her bed with any man now she had two. She loved them both dearly in different ways. Will was so reserved until he lost control then well that man was damn.

Arthur he was Arthur she had tried to find the words to explain him. He could be so gentle and so volcanic at the same time, he matched her in every way she had to admit. She adored the man more than life, more than the Brotherhood and that scared the hell out of her. She was like the game version of Will. There was Brotherhood then everything else, nothing ever came in between. But he had changed all that, her walls where gone where he was concerned. She was in truth looking forward to being his wife and hopefully having children.

  
She had watched him one day with the squires. Kells had asked if he'd time could he teach them some hand to hand. Instead he ended up having a wrestling match the result,  
all the squires pilling on top of him.

She had cried with laughter, he had been smiling like a loon having so much fun. When he had caught her watching and laughing he had blushed, and then sent the squires at her for story time.

 

He must have felt her looking at him for he was staring straight at her, he got up of the ground and was making his way towards her. As he reached them he looked.

 

"Sorry ladies but im stealing her. It is getting late and well, tomorrow is a big day. I would like to spend some time with my wife to be before " his voice quite

 

Frej could see the worry in his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same as her. What happened if she didn't make it out? If they killed her or locked her in a room? She could see the fear he had at losing her.

 

Frej got up, and on her tip toes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Arthur pulled her close drinking her in as he responded hungrily and needy to her kiss moaning in to her mouth.

 

" for fuck sake get a bloody room would ye" Cait blurted out " you two trying to make me fucking sick".

 

Everyone burst out laughing including Frej and Arthur.

 

Will had already made his way to their house, excusing himself from the boys claiming he was exhausted and feeling drunk.

 

Arthur and Frej made their way towards the house. Hand in hand Arthur's step a little faster than Frej's, unable to wait to get her inside the house. Picking up where they had been interrupted.


	15. Men misbehaving

Once inside the house Arthur locked the door.

 

Frej headed to the bedroom, stripping as she went along dropping her clothes to entice Arthur to move faster. She got to the bed room to, find Will on the edge of the bed rubbing himself. Looking at her with hunger and lust as she stood there naked. She watched Will rubbing up and down his long hard manhood, moving her fingers down to her heat rubbing her bud and moaning. She was already so horny, Will moaned as he watched her play with herself Arthur heard the moans and stripped himself naked in the living room. There was something he had been wanting to try, he had talked to Will about it earlier he had been up for trying.

 

Will got up off the bed, lifting Frej in one arm into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her down on to him where he stood.

 

" William " her breath gasping.

 

As he entered her causing him to bring her down faster than he had meant,

 

"Heavennnn " he had moaned out as he filled her.

 

Frej felt Arthur's naked body against her back kissing and biting on her neck

 

" do you trust me my Queen?" he murmured on her skin.

 

" yes with my life" she gasped.

 

Arthur moved his fingers to her ass, using the ones he had already covered in vaseline he began to push them inside her ass.

 

"ooh oohh fuck yesss" she moaned.

 

Will holding her in place moving himself slowly in and out.  Arthur now using three of his fingers, wanting her relaxed as possible. Her moans in pleasure and enjoyment spurred them on.

  
Arthur nodded to Will. Will stopped moving holding her steady as Arthur started to move himself inside. 

 

"yess Arthurrrrr more" Her voice crying out.

 

Taking his time as Will held her steady for them both. Finally filling her up. Frej's head fell back in pleasure landing on Arthur. Linking his arms with Will, moving slowly to start, Will matching his pace. 

 

"ooooh yessss " he moaned on to her. 

 

"heavennnnn " Will gasped out.

 

Arthur felt Frej's pleasure build, knowing she was close he sped up the movement. Causing both Frej and Will to cry out. Arthur at the same point as them, his movments becoming short fast hard snaps. Will feeling him speeding up matched his movements. Feeling her body start to spasam. The pleasure took over of them both inside her, she had never felt such pleasure. Never known this was possible Arthur kept going, as her body gave in to the orgasms ripping her apart one after another they crashed through her body

 

"mmmm i cant take much mooorree" she moaned out.

 

"yes you cannn Baby enjoyyy ittt, let gooo" Arthur answered.

 

Pushing her body of the edge of the cliff ,then it hit the biggest orgasm she had ever felt. It started in her toes working it's way up, all her bodies muscles clenched in pleasure her walls tightened like vice grips on both men she was crying in pleasure. Her body stiffened as it hit her and her muscles tighten both Will and Arthur exploded into her.

 

" yyyyyyesssssssssssssss " cried out Will.

 

"ffuuuccckkk Frej yyess babyyy " moaned Arthur.

 

Frej's body shook violently as she rode out the pleasure. Arthur kept moving slower now making sure they all rode the wave together. 

  
.  
Arthur slowly lifted Frej free from them both, and carried her to the bed looking down at her. She looked so peaceful and calm, had drifted of in his arms as her carried her from the door frame where the had, made love together. She was completely spent.

 

Arthur lay down beside her pulling the blankets over them, and pulling her close. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, but as long as she slept that was all he cared about. He knew his worry over tomorrow, and what would happen would keep him awake. He was terrified of losing her, it had almost driven him insane the past 15 years wondering where she was trying to find her once he gained the power to hunt for her.


	16. There and back again

Will wandered in to the kitchen making some coffee the smell drifted down the hall to Arthur. Kissing her lips gently and got up to go get some.

 

He sat down on the couch. Will brought him over a cup handing it to him they sat silently the rest of the night lost in their own thoughts. Worrying over what tomorrow would bring to her, neither of them had wanted her to got but she had insisted on going. What neither of them knew was she had known the family over 200 years ago had been at Shaun's Christening.

 

With a flash of light Frej was gone.

 

Arthur and Will had paced for hours wondering where she was , was she ok .

 

Frej was fine. Shaun happened to have photos of his christening, one in which she was holding him. She asked where he had gotten them he told her the institute had them he had no idea how they had them. The photos were in black and white but to Shaun it was enough to believe she was his family. He was rather cold about his mothers death he hadn't known, he had thought she had made it.

 

He was more than happy to have some member of his family there, and being she was Nora's sister he seemed relaxed with her wondering and exploring. She was careful not to ask to many questions that could raise an eyebrow, she offered help to any who needed it blending in. No one had questioned her exploring. She had found Dr Virgil's lab easy and recovered the serum. Meet all the heads and spent time in robotics watching new synths being made, she has made contact with the inside person for Dez.

 

She had made contact with Madison, who was not near as annoying as she had been in game. Once she handed Madison Virgil's tape Madison had agreed on the way forward. She had spent a couple of weeks in the place. Only leaving once to help a courser, she was getting used to the lay out and gathering all the intel she could. In the evenings she ate with Shaun, he was highly intelligent but so cold.

 

At last Shaun had asked her when she would be returning to the surface. He had a job he required her help with it was the bunker hill job. So later that day Frej had travelled back up to the commonwealth. She made sure to get transported into an area that had no connection to anyone, tho she knew the Institute would hit all three factions at some point. While there she had learned everything they where up to. Some she knew about, and some she didn't .

  
Including gene splicing, the fuckers had picked up big Mt's work, she travelled by foot to Sanctuary. Where Arthur and Will where distracted waiting for her. Will had upgraded every suit of power armour he could find, and re painted them all while she had been gone. Arthur had helped teach settlers who couldn't read to read, and had done all the paper work that had built up and more.

 

The pair had driven Ing to near distraction, asking was she back had she picked up a signal yet.


	17. Back to reality

The look out spotted her at Red Rocket, and called through she was on her way .

 

As she walked across the bridge to Sanctuary, the gates had opened. Arthur came out the gates, she ran to him he  meet her half way. Swooping her up in his arms kissing her passionately.

 

"Never leave me again for this long i thought i had lost you" he said when they finally parted.

 

Wrapping an arm around her, they walked together back into the settlement. Will had headed to house knowing Arthur would bring her their first . Walking in the door Will was on her kissing her and shouting for being away so long.

 

"what has happened to you two" she giggled.

 

As they asked if she was injured had she been hurt.

 

Cods was next into the house. Fussing over her making her coffee, then came Preston and Piper hand in hand. The rest spilled through to the house quite quickly, she told them all what had happened how it had felt like an almost surreal experience.

 

She gave Deac the disk for Tinker and Preston the one for Sturges and Ing was given the brotherhoods disk. Once all the questions had been answered Cod's had shooed everyone out of the house. Except the two men. Arthur sat next to her, she snuggled up to him and feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks she fell asleep.

 

The next day she woke in bed to find Arthur had made her breakfast in bed.

 

"You can cook?" she asked.

 

" yeah i had Codsworth give me lessons" laughing answering her.

 

Giggling in spite of herself. Her Arthur her strong, protective, obsessive, possessive, Arthur standing with a tray she had salvaged, with food and coffee on it looking at her so adoring and loving showing his softer side.

 

Frej thought to herself ' _i should leave him more_ ' and giggled.

 

He set the tray on the bedside table, sitting on the bed telling her everything she had missed out on. Preston and the minutemen had secured the Slog and added it to the growing settlements list. That a joint team lead by Will, Rhys and Rodgers had cleared out Saugus, and the iron works was up and running providing work for people. A much needed resource, to the brotherhood, and that the Vault out by Salim she had found. Was now a massive resource of pre war tech and information Quinlan had moved himself in to personally detail everything, and then he started to snigger.


	18. Breakfast

Frej eyed him worriedly.

 

 

"what have you done ? " she knew that laugh was mischievous.

 

"Nothing " he said innocently "its Quinlan" he added.

 

"oooh god what now" rolling her eyes.

 

"hes been handing out his latest work. On you this time" he roared laughing.

 

"ooh fuck, as long as i don't end up with a cult " she said smirking at him.

 

At this Arthur moved fast and was on top of her tickling her

 

"but you do have a cult " he said as she cried laughing "i started it" he laughed.

 

Frej was struggling for breath she was laughing so much. Knowing she couldn't beat him stuck under the quilt she fend injury. Problem Arthur knew her to well to fall for it.

 

"Nice try. Think that deserves more punishment" he laughed grabbing her feet.

.

Chocking with laughter "Arthur Maxson dont you dare tickle my feet".

 

Eyeing her hungrily "who said anything about tickling?"

 

Frej felt the heat pool between her thighs at how he spoke and the look in his eyes.

 

"what about my breakfast, and i have to go see Dr Virgil" she said. Trying to keep control of her body that was she knew betraying her, as he sat to work on her from the feet up. Arthur at the end of the bed kissing her feet and ankles, he looked at her keeping his kisses landing on her

 

" yes you really should eat " he mused on to her skin.

 

Moving picking up his idea of breakfast, fruit from the seeds they had recovered Frej's eyes went wide.

 

"ARE they Strawberries ?" she said in shock "they grew?"

 

"yep but only in the vault they die up here" he said loving the look on her face.

 

"Now open up breakfast is being served" as he brought the strawberry to her mouth.

 

She bite down, she hadn't tasted anything so sweet or heavenly in the longest time in spite of herself she moaned. Which did nothing to diffuse the fire in his eyes, if anything it seems to have exploded.

  
Before she could stop herself, she seen the juice had run down his hand. Leaning forward and starting to lick his hand, moving slowly up to his fingers that had held the last of the strawberry taking each into her mouth licking and sucking them clean.

 

"yesssss mmmm" his voice hissing

 

Leaning back their eyes locking in unspoken desire, pulling her close and kissing her savagely, biting her lower lip.

 

"mineeeeee" muttering on her lips.

 

Just at that moment Pipers voice came from the livingroom "BLUE yooohooo where are you?"

 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE PIPER TIMING ! As in your damn timing sucks!" Barked Arthur.

 

"we will continue this later " moaning kissing her again.

 

"Opps Sorry Artie. But you have company, some guys called Casdin and McGraw said you had sent for them" she answered as chipper as ever as she wasn't fazed.

 

Frej bounced off the bed and pulled on combats and that too tight t-shirt making Arthur moan.

 

"You like?" she giggled.

 

"You have no fucking idea how much, you where wearing it your first day on the Prydwen , i spent the night in a cold shower to calm down, and it didnt fucking work" he moaned.

 

"Hands work better. Well mine did that night" with a wink she took off.

 

Arthur sat in shock. She just admitted she had felt the same even then. But she had been so collected controlled showed no sign she was interested in fact she went out of her way to state the opposite .

Then his mind drifted to her laying on her bed in the Prydwen, naked using her fingers to bring relief from her hunger of him. Those small delicate hand moving over her bud and inside her warm wet heat getting faster as she imagined it was his hands on her. Her body arching in pleasure as she moaned his name .

  
' _ooooh fuck i need a cold shower_ ' he thought

  
Feeling like he would explode. He took of to the bathroom to try and gain some control, in the bathroom he thought fuck the shower. He sat on the chair she had placed there for towels and clothes while showering. Planting himself down his hand on himself, moving up and down as his head was filled with images of her naked moaning his name. He imagined bending her over and fucking her hard and fast, as he had her tell him she loved it and how good he felt and how she was his. Imagining the feel of her warm tight heat contacting in pleasure, as he drove himself in and out of her and she moaned his name, telling him she loved him as her body spasmed out he came moaning her name.


	19. Outcast reunion

Standing up and cleaning himself off .

 

He wondered when she would ask where Will was. Will he had sent back to the ship to gather reports and fill everyone in on what had happened. He really hated the thought now of his best friend touching what was his, he chilled himself in the mirror

 

' _stop it man your inner brat is taking over_ '

 

He didn't hate it he loved to see her so happy, and he did get one hell of a buzz to watch them and he loved them both dearly. He Knew she was his completely body mind and soul like her belonged to her. Same as he knew his best friend would move heaven and hell for her or him. No he didn't hate it he loved it, strange as it sounded if anything was to ever happen to him, he would be happy to know Will would love and protect her in his absence. He had just wanted her alone all to him.

 

' _whats wrong with that me wanting her to myself_ '? he thought ' _nothing as long as you keep that possessive streak under control idiot_ ' replied the inner voice.

 

He came out to find the three best friends laughing like teenagers, he felt like he was intruding on them, Casdin looked round and seen him hovering at the door.

 

"Arthur my man how are you? hope your looking after her , you better bloody be" Casdin spoke bringing him into the conversation.

 

"Casdin how the fuck did you get my mothers ring?" it was out before he could stop himself.

 

McGraw and Casdin looked at each other and laughed.

 

"So this is why you summoned us, not to see our Sister. We where given it by your mothers best friend Liza" he replied with a smirk.

 

"We travelled with you here remember. Liza gave it to us with the order it was to be given to the woman, who would never hurt you and would love you as you and not change or destroy you. We have been watching for years, tho I knew the first time we spoke the spark in your eyes when you asked about her," he said nodding in Frej direction McGraw continued " you picked her we approved ".

 

Frej and Arthur looked at each other then back to the two men.

 

"But it wasn't your voices on the tape i know your voices" she uttered

 

"Yeah we know, so Williams did the tape, we did speak at the end tho this isn't the Prydwen" looking around the house.

 

"Paladin Williams is a woman " she said questioning.

 

"No not May her husband Chris hes out on Recon at the moment hunting pre war umm stuff" he answered. Trying to suppress the laughter of his friend out with a recon team dress hunting.

 

 _'Well that explains that '_ Arthur thought to himself. He sat himself down on the arm of the chair. Frej was sitting on slipping and arm on her, Casdin and McGraw looked at each other and smiled.

 

"yep we where right" they chimed together.

 

Frej smiled "It is wonderful to see you both but im afraid i have to head to the glowing sea today have to see a Doctor about a cure"

 

"who is going with you?" McGraw asked.

 

" I have no bloody idea my team are out somewhere else. Where is Will and all ?" looking at Arthur.

 

"Busy " he replied evasively.

 

Yes Will is doing paperwork but it was wedding paper work. His best friend had taken over the wedding planning, after a very loud drunk debate that Arthur hadn't a clue about weddings.

 

"You have no fucking idea what your doing it will be a bloody fiasco" Will had stated.

 

"I'll do it i've been married. I know what needs doing. What do you know about seating plans and favours? " he added.

 

"What the fuck are favours ?" Arthur had replied looking bemused.

 

"See told you. Your fucking useless at this, don't get me wrong no better Leader is there. But weddings aren't your thing Art you suck" laughed Will at Arthur's lost look.

 

" But i told her i would do it, and i wont let her down" looking more like a teenager than a Brotherhood Elder.

 

Laughing Will said "I'll do the details you have last say, and you pick her dress when their back with them, and the wedding colours and cake and food but ill handle the rest. How does that sound ?"

 

"Yeah ok. Yeah that could work, yeah deal" he said nodding his head.

 

So Will had taken over the wedding. He knew deep down inside it was because his friend wanted to be part of it as much as possible. She was their's and even tho Will wasn't marrying her on the day by doing this he was in his way. He still had no idea what the fuck favours where, they sounded like he would owe everyone at the wedding or something smutty.

 

"Really must ask Will what they are " he mused to himself.

 

As he walked behind Frej and the others on their way to the verti to head to the glowing sea. Casdin and McGraw had decided there was no way in hell she would go alone and that it would be like old times.


	20. Back to work

The verti had gone and Arthur had become lost in his own mind over everything that had happened.

 

It had been decided and agreed by all that any action on anyone's behalf at bunker hill was to dangerous for them all. As much as Deac hated to admit it they would have to let them be recaptured, it was to much of a risk to do otherwise.

 

The deal between the brotherhood and railroad meant all Synth data would be handed over. So the escapee's could be watched and if they where troublesome, like the one who became a Raider they would be dealt with same as any raider, It had also been agreed once they had breached the institute that the tech to make more synths after being studied by the scribes would be destroyed.

 

At an informal meeting of the council months before that all information on the FEV would be collected and Dr Virgil would be given a place with the brotherhood to continue his cure research, tho Frej had said to them. Fuck that shoot them her response had taken many back.

 

"Don't get me wrong im not talking first gens or Fawkes. But to cure the standard Mutant is evil to them. How would you feel to become human and have to live with the knowledge that you had murdered and eaten people, the physiological damage is to much for any human to survive sanely" she had stated very matter of fact.

 

All at the meeting had agreed they hadn't thought of the after effects, the standard average Mutant wasn't likely to recover from being made human again. With the knowledge of what they had done.

 

"Remember we are talking about human beings. Who where kidnapped and forced to go through experiments that broke their minds dumbed them down, and turned them to the most based savage creatures to try and reverse that and make them human no. WE DO NOT PLAY GOD!" she had paused.

 

Then looking each of them hard and square in the eyes " WE ARE NOT THE FUCKING ENCLAVE" and she had taken off.

 

It had taken hours to find he. She had climbed up the big tree in the middle of the settlement, the meeting had been held in. Will had found her and went to get Arthur. She had cried laughing as the pair of them had tried to climb the tree and fallen landing in a heap on the ground.

 

So it was agreed the cure would be offered to the first gen's when it was ready. If they chose to take it then so be it but if not they wouldn't force it on anyone. The Elders council had backed her at the meeting. Arthur had been in awe of how she handled them, they had tried testing her. Yes she was the brotherhood's first Sentinel but they still tested, and she had taken it in her stride and brought them all to heel .

  
She was carved of pure Steel she didn't break and they all seen it. Since then all Brotherhood Units outposts and Battalions had backed her.

 

' _We do make a hell of a team_ ' he thought to himself.

 

He had laughed at the mid western Elder saying to him " Damn pre war woman are scary, tho do you think she would marry me ?"

 

He was taken aback by this, the Mid western Elder was a pain in his side never happy with anything that was agreed or done and she had his backing.

 

 _miracles never cease_ he had thought.

  
He hated her being away again so soon but he knew she was in safe hands.

 

'W _ell more like Casdin and McGraw where in safe hands_ ' that inner voice chipped in.

 

4 Days had passed since he had returned to the Prydwen. He had to admit he missed Sanctuary, yes he was still Elder but he hadn't had paper suck under his nose every 5 minutes and people saluting at him every where he had gone. He had also gotten used to eating with people around him, so now dinned in the mess hall, and had gotten to know his crew a lot better, the change seemed to put them at ease a little more. He loved to hear them laughing and joking, one of the newest members of the crew Squire Gavil had taken to sitting with him every meal time. Asking him so many questions, the little ones innocence made him smile the awe in her eyes as he answered her. Claire was her name. Her mother was a Knight her Father was Logistics Knight-Sergeant Gavil, at first her mother had tried to stop the little one. But Arthur told her it was ok, now she had taken to calling him Uncle Artur, she couldn't quite say his name. He was sitting talking away to her as normal, enjoying the new food that the ship had now in its resources.


	21. Quickie

Frej stood watching him, smiling at the sight of him looking so human. No longer did he have the walls and barriers he around him keeping his crew at distance.  
Now he looked like a true leader, he was one of them he just seemed to have forgotten.

 

' _He will make an amazing father_ ' she though.

 

She had been back 30 minutes but had gone to Cade. She knew what was wrong but wanted the doctors confirmation, there it was the test showed it. She was expecting , they hadn't thought about the protection.

 

From the first Arthur had been sure that when they made love he came inside her, telling her he was hers so she would have all of him. His idea of romantic she smiled. She should be and was mostly over the moon , but they where about to go into full war. She knew he wouldn't risk her or his child.

  
I could hide it ' _no you have to tell him_ ' her mind answered.

 

She walked over to him the Squire giggling at what he was telling her. Slipping her arms over his shoulders leaning down more, kissing and biting on his ear. She felt his body stiffen at what she did.

 

" we need to talk" her voice whispering.

 

Turning looking at her, his eyes showed his worry but the fact she had done what she had he knew they where ok.

 

"Welcome home baby" he breathed kissing her.

 

Squire Gavil giggled " ewwwww ".

 

They both broke out laughing, neither of them had noticed the rest of the crew in the mess hall watching. Their elder and her. Smiling and giggling watching this open display of affection.

 

He moved on the bench and made room for her, but she sat facing him.

 

"ok tell me whats up, is it mission related?" he asked.

 

She opened her mouth to say think we best talk about this in private and instead blurted out " your going to be a dad im expecting , your no longer the last Maxson".

 

At this everyone in the mess hall held their breaths watching them.

 

"Damn didn't mean to blurt that out here" she shook her head looking at him worriedly.

 

His face breaking into the biggest smile he was off the bench in seconds, swooping her up in his arms kissing her passionately.

 

When the parted he shouted to the Mess hall Staff " DRINKS ON ME"

 

"How far along ? Are you ok ? Do you need a seat? Have you eaten ? Is the baby ok ? Did the glowing sea harm either of you ?" his eyes filled with questions.

 

Frej gigging " Bump and i are just fine, your forgetting i have a natural in built radiation deflector, tho not sure ill fit into my outfit by the time the wedding comes"

 

At this he spun on the spot disappearing leaving her and the whole crew there bemused. Minutes later he was back with a Scribe in tow. He sat papers down on the table handed her a pen, she looked down and read.

 

It was a marriage cert both their names printed on it, tho his signature was dated over 5 years ago she looked up at him

 

He Smiled " what told you ive been planning"

 

Frej shook her head half in disbelief and half in amusement and signed her name.

  
Laying the pen on the papers he was on her again kissing her.

 

"At damn last Mrs Freja Maxson" he said, the hush in the mess hall erupted to cheers.

 

Once they had calmed he announced to all they would all have to sign as witnesses. Which brought even more cheers, and more drink the unofficial wedding party had started.

 

Will came running up to them "what the hell art" looking anything but please.

 

"Frej is expecting old friend so the official wedding. Will have to be put off until the baby is born so she will fit her dress" replied a beaming Arthur.

 

In a state of shock Will opened then closed his mouth several times trying to find the words to say, he finally gave up and sat down staring at them both.  
Finally after 20 minutes of shock and a beer  he spoke.

 

"Bloody hell. Didn't see that one coming " getting up hugging Frej and hugging Arthur his face light up.

 

"Im going to be an Uncle again " he laughed.

 

"Godfather also if your ok with that. It is an old tradition but i would like to keep it. If that's ok ?" she looked at them both.

 

" Of Course it is. Hmm what is it? " Arthur replied both men looking thoroughly confused.

 

Frej laughing explaining what it was, what all it entailed explaining the child would have two godfathers and two godmothers. The child wouldn't be of a set religion she added being that well the churches where for want of another word no more. But it would be raised to believe in God and that their actions, where how to show love understanding and compassion to others as well as being a Soldier. They both looked at her and agreed yes that was more than ok.

 

"you will make an amazing mother " Arthur said kissing her.

 

" What do you mean pregnant and married ??!" Ingram shouted at a Knight when demanding to know what the hell the noise was about.

 

Arthur looked with dread if Will had been pissed about missing the signing Ingram would be a hundred times worse. Her best friend and he where like true blood Sisters. Arthur and Will looked at each and as if reading each others minds split leaving Frej alone talking to Squire Gavil's mother.

 

" Where is he ?!!" Ing demanded pissed wasn't the word.

 

Frej burst out laughing as she turned to see Arthur's jacket heading out the door running from Ing with William in tow.

 

" He would need to bloody run, how dare he do this and not have me here for the signing!" she was laughing now, with her friend at the sight of the Great Elder Arthur Maxson running from her.

 

Frej laughed _smart man and he really is spartan he knows what battles are fucked before they begin_ the tears rolling down her cheeks. The three women laughing sat down.

 

Frej telling Ing all about what had happened and about Dr Virgil's serum she had stayed in the cave with McGraw and Casdin helping to take care of the man as the serum worked on him, his cure worked, she wouldnt admit it to anyone she had dreaded that the game had gotten that wrong.

 

All four of them had left together Virgil in a Protective suit she had brought with her , they had re traced their steps back across the glowing sea thankfully meeting no resistance, being that they had killed everything on the way there , once at the edge of the sea they had called for verti's , she had come back to the Prydwen and Casdin McGraw and Virgil had headed to the safe house they had set up for him where he could continue to recover and work .


	22. Stoned

Arthur stopped at Cade's door, knocking waiting to be called he had learned his lesson after discovering Frej that time having the chips removed.

 

"Come" shouted Cade.

 

Arthur opening the door walking in with Will trailing behind.

 

"Doc need to talk to you need advice and have lots of questions" he said taking a seat.

 

"Of Course Elder whats wrong" Cade replied.

 

" Arthur please. Well im sure you know my wife is expecting. First off is it safe to have sex ? Should i have her pulled off the field ? Oh hell Cade i've no bloody idea whats going to happen or whats ok or not or normal and help " he blurted out looking at the older man for answers.

 

Cade smiled so many of the male knights and officers had asked all the same things.

 

"First off yes Arthur it is perfectly safe, and you might find her sex drive will increase. As to pulling her off the field ask her tho i have a feeling, she will knock you out if you try. Frej's body is not like the normal females as you know. From what they did her body can handle more and heals with in minutes depending on the injury, and where it is, yes she still scars but no where near as bad. As you know she will gain weight baby fat it is called, tho from what she told me she didn't gain much with her first son. She was nine months before she showed, she will have craving for certain food and things. She will be hormonal 100 times worse than normal female time, she might experience morning sickness. Tho really it should be called all day sickness for some poor women, as for the birth it would be and operation. Frej sustained injury in the years of her service that means well surgery to deliver "

 

Arthur and William looked at each other then back to Cade.

 

"Ok amm Doc if i need to talk or help " he started.

 

before her could finish Cade answered.

 

"My door is always open Arthur " Cade smiled at him. He could tell Arthur was over the moon at becoming a Dad ,

 

"Arthur do you not mean Wife to be ? " Cade added confused.

 

Arthur Smirked "Nope i finally got her to sign the papers, the big ceremony will still happen for the rest of the brotherhood Allies and outside friends you know"

 

Cade beamed " Congratulations " he took Arthur's hand and shook it.

 

Arthur and William excused themselves and headed to the flight deck still hiding from Ingram's wrath, Arthur looked down at the front of the airport

 

"What the hell is that?" he pointed.

 

"Ah that is your house well our house. I used the excuse that our rooms where needed being that we have so many guests coming over, for meeting and such and there wasnt enough private bedroom space and a place close to the ship was needed. So i had the boys and some locals get to work building it, we have the lower levels of the airport turned into medical rooms and quarters for the troops and new recruits, it was dead space so why not" replied Will looking very pleased with himself.

 

" Bloody ingenious my friend , does she know yet ? Is it ready? " he asked smiling.

 

"Yes it is and no she has no bloody idea. Tho i think tonight you shall show her it and have her all to yourself, being your wedding night and all " Will smiled.

 

Arthur looked at his best friend "thank you, you really are a dear friend and brother"

 

"Will are you ok with Frej expecting and all ?" he looked his friend square in the eyes seeking the truth.

 

"I would be lying Art if i said i wasn't a little jealous. The child isn't mine and she carries your name, but no my friend im happy for you both, and i get to be and uncle again hehe, and all your stuff is down their already " Will Beamed at his friend.

 

Arthur laughing his best friend looked like a teenager his smile made him so much younger .

 

They both decided it was time to face Ingram and mix with everyone for a bit it was Arthur's wedding party. They made their way back down towards the mess hall when Quinlan caught them.

 

"OOOhhh wonderful wonderful news Sir. I have of course informed the Council " he beamed at Arthur .

 

To Arthur, Quinlan looked like he was going to pass out with happiness. He had only brought him aboard because the Council had demanded it, and for a bit of quite from them he had given in. The rest of the crew where all hand picked by him and Kells Ingram Teagan and Cade.

 

Arthur nodded " thank you Proctor sorry cant stop to talk im going to see my wife."

 

They continued walking towards the mess hall, they opened the door the party was in full swing. They stopped dead looking at the bar to see Frej dancing and singing on top with Haylen and a few other female crew .

 

"ARTHUR COME JOIN ME" she shouted

 

He burst out laughing shaking his head he walked over put one arm around the middle of her legs and lifted her down with ease, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Kissed him passionately and giggled.

 

Arthur eyed her her eyes where strange "What did you drink baby ?"

 

" Umm that glass" she said pointing to the empty glass.

 

" WHAT WAS IN THAT FUCKING GLASS " Arthur bellowed at the room "WHO THE FUCK GAVE IT TO HER?"

 

Ing came into the room she looked down at the table her face in shock.

 

" Shit fuck no, that's my glass " she said running to Frej's side.

 

" GET FUCKING CADE NOW!!! " she ordered a near by knight.

 

"Frej come sit down. Get me water now! Arthur come here keep talking to her. Will get a lancer that's sober for prep a bird!" Ingram barking orders.

 

"Ing whats wrong whats she drank ? " Arthur looking terrified asking.

 

"I have to take pain relief in liquid form i always mix it, i thought i had lifted my glass but had lifted hers i only just noticed when i took a drink, i was coming back to get mine" Ing replied.

 

"Will she be ok ? " he asked. His voice higher than normal as the fear took over.

 

"Yes as soon as we get her down to the medical bay and Cade can give her something to counter act it. She and the baby will be fine, i only left 15 minutes ago so have gotten to her fast enough" she said squeezing Arthur hand.

 

Frej was completely oblivious to anything being wrong and was still singing away quietly to herself smiling at everyone, she was stoned .

 

She tugged at Arthur's top he turned to look at her a little bit more relaxed

 

"Yes my queen" he voice almost whispered.

 

"I love you Arthur Maxson. I know i don't tell you that anywhere near enough. But i really do i bloody adore you, and damn man you are sexy as fuck," and with that she went into fits of giggles.

 

The hush in the room broke as the giggles and laughter broke out even Arthur was smiling .

 

"Arthur im sorry" muttered Ing.

 

"Please Ing don't think about it accidents happen. I know you would never hurt her" he smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

 

Frej was taken by Verti to the airport, and in to the new medical area where she slept the night away with Arthur never moving from her side. Cade checked her over the next day and gave her and bump the all clear.


	23. Breaking in the new bed

Once she was discharged the next day Arthur took her to their new home. Picking her up and carrying her over the threshold, some traditions it seems still hung around she mused beaming up at Arthur.

 

He leaning forward and kissing her before letting her down.

 

"So we have everything here warm water, lights the heap?" asking her eyes trying to take in everything.

 

Arthur nodding smiling at her excitement, after walking around taking in their new home turning to Arthur.

 

"Im going to have a shower" Smirking at him and was away.

 

He heard the water running and her singing, poking his head through the door drinking in the sight of her naked. The water running down her body, he felt his groin come to life. Watching as her hands worked down her body slowly rubbing the soap all over her. Moaning feeling he was now fully hard and pulsing against his flight suit. Stripping himself down leaving everything on the floor at the door, walking over to the shower.

 

Frej hadn't heard him she felt his naked body against hers, his hands moving over her body. Towards her heat moaning as one of his hands rubbed on her bud. The other groping her breast and playing with her nipple, turning her head looking up at him moaning. Leaning down and kissing her passionately and hungrily, he needed her more in this minute than ever before. Being separated while she had been in the institute had been bad enough, then she had gone to the glowing sea leaving him again. But last night had scared him, he had to show her how much he needed her and wanted her.

 

Turning her around lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist he slowly moved her down on top of his hard on.

 

"Tell me my Queen how much you love to have me inside you" his voice moaning.

 

Frej's entire body weight was being held by Arthur her head had fallen back her back arched in pleasure. As Arthur stretched her filling her up moaning out she lifted her head. Looking him in the eyes her brain knew he needed to know he was her first and as much as she adored Will, Arthur was her soul her true and pure match. Looking him in the eyes catching her breath

 

"I love how only you can make me feel like a queen " her voice heavy in pleasure.

 

A groan almost like a roar came from him. Pulling her close kissing her deeply and savagely plunging himself deeply all the way in to her. Carrying her in that shape to the bedroom, laying her down on their new bed making sure never to break his contact of him deep inside her. Moving above her moving at a steady pace moaning with every plunge deep inside her.

 

"Tell me My Queen who belong to" as he drove deep and hard into her.

 

" You my love, my soul" her words gasping out

 

Stopping pulling himself out turning her over onto her stomach driving himself deep in to her hard and fast.

 

"Arthur more yes" her voice crying out at his roughness.

  

One hand wrappedin her hair he let go of it. Pushing her face down so he could drive deeper into her. The other between her legs nipping on her bud, he felt her pleasure build deeper the harder and faster her drove into her.

 

" Mine you are all mine my queen" growling feeling himself on the same edge as her

 

" Yes all your's" her voice gasping 

 

 "mine" his voice repeating over and over.

 

Driving her body and mind over the edge of the pleasure waterfall. Her walls clamping down on him as she came, pulling out as the waves crashed over her. Turning her on to her back trying to regain his control, Pushing her further up the bed. Moving two fingers inside her heat, finding that spot he knew would drive her wild his mouth sucking on her bud.

 

"Arthur" her voice groaning deeply.

 

Pushing her body harder and further, wanting her to cum like never before. Raising his eyes to see her body shaking and arching, the waves taking over her. The sight of her so to much for him. Removing his fingers pulling her legs round his waist. Moving inside her again, her body arching up. Her eye snapping open in pleasure, the look in her eyes was like nothing he had ever witnessed before. There was fire and steel and pure lust and desire and hunger staring at him. Leaning forward putting his arm under her, swooping her up in one move. She was on his knee placing his hands on her hips. Keeping her in place moving himself in and out. Wrapping her arms around his neck looking him in the eyes. Kissing deeply moaning into each others mouths, the pace he had set was slow and deep. Making sure they both enjoyed this as much as possible, wanting to show her what he wanted them to do everyday from now until eternity. Her body spasming out again deeper than either of them expected.

 

" pure heaven " growling in to her.

 

"Say it My Love. Tell me!" growling ordering.

 

As the last wave hit her. Opening her eyes again looking deep in to his.

 

"Arthur I love you" her voice panting out.

 

His body coming undone feeling himself cumming calling out her name, holding her close. Turning laying on the bed her on top, making sure to stay inside her. Not wanting to take himself out. Frej s head on his chest she drifted off to sleep.

 

Arthur was sure he had never felt so satisfied and complete in his life he closing his eyes dozing off still inside her.


	24. Arthur plans a dinner

When he woke he found heard noise coming from downstairs and music playing and a blanket over him .

 

He got up from the bed pulled on his boxers and combats and walked do the stairs to see Frej sitting before and easel painting and Cods making food.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder he slipped his hand down her top groping her breast she moans softly and looks up at him he had that mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Looking at the watercolour she was painting from her memory it was beautiful. Arthur stopped what he was doing and pulled up another stool and sat beside her, his eyes mesmerised by what she was painting .

 

"is this your home ?" he asked.

 

Trying to take in every detail the hills in the distance the cranes closer but still distant the buildings and then the houses it was a view from a window.

 

"Yes its the view i had from my living room window" she smiled.

 

"Frej its beautiful, do you miss it much ? "

 

He had thought about it before, she had lost everything her home her family her son her life everything, had been ripped from her in the name of furthering science. It was one of his reasons he believed so deeply and vehemently that science must have control.

 

"hmm not now i did for a long time , and when i first fell out of the tube in Vault 111 and heard the tape, it hit me i was free and yeah it hit me everything i had lost, it took me a couple of hours before i could even face the world outside" she admitted.

 

"That was an eventful first day radroaches, bloatflies , molerats, blood bugs, raiders, ooh yeah and then the bloody deathclaw " she laughed.

 

"Helping a crowd of innocent people reminded me that yes i may have lost alot, i have also helped alot and gained so much , and now look at me married to the most amazing smart ass man , and expecting, no my love at last i can look back without crying" she finished turning back to the painting.

 

Arthur marvelled at her taking her face in his hands he kissed her long and slowly there was no less passion than any other time but this time was different it was pure love as well as passion.

 

Arthur leaned back looking at her and decided tonight will be special.

 

He got up and went up stairs putting on a t-shirt and boots he came down the stairs, Frej had left the painting and was outside in a seat smoking and having a coffee, he spoke to Cod's before leaving for the Prydwen, he took a vertibird up many of the soldiers looked in surprise at him out of his flight suit and battle coat , he made his way down to the mess hall and spoke with the staff then went hunting Will and spoke with him , once he had arranged everything, he went to check with Kells if there was anything he needed to be aware of.

 

Kells looked at him " Art its your bloody honeymoon you are only getting a couple of days , everything is fine , now piss off and go relax"

 

Arthur had laughed at his second in command and headed back to get a verti back down to the house, once there he started the ball rolling telling Frej to get ready they where taking a trip , Frej tried to ask his response was to kiss her and shoo her to get ready.


	25. Shopping

On the Prydwen it was all stations go and Will was the one barking the orders and checking everything.

 

At the house candles had been set out leading from the door to the dining table, that had been set outside with oil lamps hanging above it a , fire stove had been set to provide heat , Haylen was organizing flowers roses to be exact that Neriah had in her lab growing from seeds that had been recovered, Wine glasses where laid out on the table , along with cutlery and plates Cod's was being buffed up looking remarkable like his old pre war self , the old robot didnt argue , in fact the scribes seemed to believe he was rather enjoying the attention.

 

As every thing was in full go for the dinner and romantic evening Arthur had decided his wife would enjoy . The vertibird carrying the happy couple landed at diamond city Arthur had decided to take his wife shopping , Frej laughed when he told her .

 

Yeah the fallout world did somewhat suck for a shopping spree, but she loved the idea he had come up with wanting to spoil her , she smiled at him it was strange to see his romantic side out to play in such full force , he seemed to be taking to the role of husband with ease almost like second nature, they went inside .

 

Danny Sullivan Head of Diamond city security had seen her and came over ,

 

" Frej , General or is it Star Paladin today , " he laughed

 

Frej smiled "today Danny its just Frej or Mrs Maxson if you insist on a title "

 

"Mrs Maxson as in the Brotherhoods Elder's Wife " he replied surprised

 

"yes Danny , this is my husband Arthur , Arthur this is Danny Sullivan head of Diamond City Security" introducing them

 

" pleased to meet you Danny" Arthur put his hand out Danny took it shaking his hand

 

"and you Arthur, you do know you are the envy of most of my security team that dreamed of marrying her" he smiled

 

From Behind she heard the Piper

 

"what do you mean Mrs Maxson since when what about the big wedding , Artie did you rob me of my new dress, " she chirped in

 

Danny, Frej and Arthur laughed

 

"No Piper you can still wear your new dress ,there will be an official wedding but yes we signed the papers last night" he smiled

 

Piper eyed them both and grabbed Frej's arm

 

" Blue you have a lot of explaining to do !" she said as she marched her friend off to the noodle bar

 

"sorry about that Arthur , Piper is well Piper" apologized Danny

 

Laughing he replied " i know "

 

Arthur noticed the All faiths chapel to his right he bid Danny good bye and went in looking for the person who run it .

 

"Soooo blue tell me what the hell is going on why the quick signing of papers . i promise i wont publish " Piper inquired

 

"wow well you know everything up till i got back yesterday to the ship and went to see Cade , i knew myself what he was going to say"

 

before Frej could continue Piper broke in

 

" are you ok? your not dying are you ?" at this Frej burst out laughing

 

"Such an optimist Piper , no im not dying , im expecting" she laughed

 

Piper face was a picture " ooh my god , more of him around, tho i will admit my intel on him was a bit off, he does seem to be a really nice guy for the military obsessive protective type" Piper saying out what she was thinking her normal

 

Frej giggled at her " Piper he brought me out shopping , yeah i know there isnt much a girl can buy in post apocalyptic world, but the thought counts"

 

"Why are you surprised the man is head over heels in love with you, i mean like a damn puppy dog, Cait and I spent hours laughing at him in Sanctuary on the day of the funerals, watching everything you did , checking everything was ok , just to have an excuse to talk to you, Frej your such a bloody soldier if you didnt notice that , you didnt did you ? , or you did and thought he was just chasing skirt , Frej the man blushed every time a couple kissed near him, there are other signs my dear friend , but trust me that man has NEVER slept with anyone before you "

 

the look of shock on Frej's face must have been a picture, because piper went into fits of laughter at her

 

" you really didnt know ? I quizzed Hayley everyone had decided up until you arrived in his life again ,that he was in fact gay , he never looked at any woman , kept all staff at arms length , then you arrived and everyone seen him change , he started helping with squires , talking to his crew , and well was seen on many occasions staring at you "

 

her friend continued " he kept giving you and your team missions that meant he seen you as much as possible , he was heard asking Ing a mother load of questions about you, asking what you liked , your favorite food ,music, color , every damn thing, Ing was heard at one point saying Arthur just bloody ask her out" at this Piper laughed

 

Frej was taken aback by all this new information it wasn't one sided she had stolen glances at him when she thought he was busy, had found out alot about him tho more subtle than Arthur's way of doing things , but that he had never touched a woman before her threw her he seemed so experienced, to know exactly what to do, the pleasure she had felt at his hands was mind blowing , was her Arthur really a Virgin before her , why did this surprise her she had never known a mans touch , what had happened for her son to come about, well thankfully she had been unconscious so it hadnt damaged her as deeply as others who had gone through it , she didnt have nightmares or remember it , she still seen herself as a virgin until Arthur, it wasnt that she hadnt wanted, it was the army was her life and nothing came in between her job and her,

 

' _think Arthur and i need to chat_ ' she thought but how to broach the subject .

 

"knock knock anyone home or are you going to keep ignoring me" Pipers voice brought her crashing back to reality

 

At this Arthur had appeared at her side " are you two ladies having fun?" he asked

 

kissing Frej on the cheek "hope you dont mind Piper but i am going to steal my wife Fallon's just got new stock in from an old shipment found in the shops in the city now being opened up" he added

 

"no not at all Artie have fun ill be over to the airport soon for a visit" piper said taking her leave still smirking at her friend

 

after and hour of Arthur having Frej try on everything she liked and buying up half of Becky Fallon's new stock much to Becky's delight, they departed from diamond city as they walked Frej decided to broach the subject.

 

"Arthur i want to talk to you ,there are some things about me im not sure if you know or not" she continued " i know Roger had a file on every member of the brotherhood, so im sure you are aware about my son and what happened, but what i never told him was that other than that i had never known any one in a sexual way, and well what has happened with you and i and Will , i dont want you to think im some whore , im not , i cant sleep with someone i dont have very deep feelings for, you where my first " she took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts on what to say next before she could

 

Arthur kissed her " i guessed " he said when he pulled away ,

 

"so did Roger , and since we are being open and honest , i have never slept with anyone either my queen , i never wanted to , i was given that picture of you on my 20th birthday , lets start at the beginning ,........ yes i did have a crush on Sarah told her i loved her at age 11 she called me a silly child told me i was her baby brother and to grow up , then at age 14, well you appeared , you looked at me like a grown up, you taught me so much the best way to make sure a stab wound would never heal, how the throw a frag at a good distance, the weak spot on a mutant and the key to taking out a deathclaw, ill admit 14 year old me fell big time for Lone, then to find out there was more to the story than meet the eye intrigued me , i tired to get the story from Vargas but he wouldnt talk , well then on my 20th the picture was given to me along with the file on you , wow that was an eye opener , i knew there and then you and lone where the same person , the eastern chapter was in chaos at this point , so i started reading everything i hadnt really paid attention to in my younger years, i now understood on my 21st birthday i was made Elder, it was then that Vargas came to me and told me all about the hunt for you and the belief you had been in new vegas, i told Vargas to do everything in his power to find you , my first few years as Elder i spent my time trying to rebuild the East bringing Casdin and the outcasts back in was easier than expected, because of you , once everything was stabler and running alot smoother well my full attention went back to you , and finding you the more i learned about you the harder i fell , so at first it was my work that kept me occupied and my mind had no interest only fixing the brotherhood , then well i swore i would sleep with no one unless it was you, "

 

Frej was taken aback by what he had confessed to her

 

" But you seem to know exactly how to well you know in the bedroom area" she looked at him puzzled

 

At this Arthur smirked he had to tell her " Books are and amazing source of information my queen , my favorite is the Kama sutra I found in your things and I just go with what feels right" blushing a bit

 

" Arthur Maxson are you saying you I took your virginity ?" she said biting her lip

 

"Yep same as i took yours " he smirked

 

" do you know how damn sexy that is the thought i took your virginity" now he was blushing

 

They Boarded the Verti back to the airport it was near 8pm when they arrived the stars where shining the moon was full it was a perfect night.


	26. Under the moon light

Frej whispered in Arthur's ear as they walked to the house

 

" you know i have always wanted to make love under a full moon under the stars"

 

"have you now , any other fantasies i should know about?"

 

"well we already did the shower , would love try a beach but knowing my luck a mirelurk would try to eat us" at this he laughed only she would come off with that .

 

As they reached the house Frej seen the candles light leading them in a path to the table out back , Arthur had he wait while he left the bags inside and nodded to Cod's , he came back out and took her arm leading her to the table , in the background music started to play , Cod's came out he was soo shiny , he served food and poured Arthur wine he went to pour Frej one she put her hand over the glass

 

"thank you Cod's but im expecting a nuka would be wonderful if thats ok"

 

"Oooh mam yes of course and congratulations im so happy , may i ask can i help with the little one? " he brimmed

 

"Of course , wouldnt have it any other way " Arthur answered first

 

Surprising both Frej and Cods

 

"Ooh thank you so much Sir " an over excited cods replied

 

" please Cod's its Arthur or Art no need for sir " he smiled

 

The mr handy spun away to get a nuka from the fridge , they sat enjoying the night and the food laughing and joking telling each other silly stories of things they had done , Arthur admitted to him and William spying on her in shower in DC she had cried laughing shaking her head and calling them two horn balls , as they finished their coffee.

 

Arthur got up taking Frej's hand he kissed her slowly and deeply their tongues playing with each other he pulled her close his hands in her hair and working under her top , he walked her over to the outside seating they had and laid her down on the rug .

 

He laid down beside her running his hands on her body Frej ran hers on him they kissed gently and deeply, teasing each other and biting each others lips , she rolled Arthur on to his back kissing his neck, removing his clothes as she did her breath still caught every time she seen his body the muscles, the light sprinkling of body hair on his chest it turned her on no end, the heat pooled between her legs , Arthur felt it through his combats and moaned she moved her way down his body kissing and licking running her teeth every moan from him spurred her on, she opened his combats and pulled them and his boxers down .

 

Arthur moaned out as she worked down him, pulling his clothing down when she reached his boots she took her time removing them and his socks them, finally freeing him from his combats and boxers he was laying naked on the rug she pulled off her top ,skirt , bra and undies , the fire in Frej exploded she felt her self go from damp to soaking as she looked down at him, she moved her way back up kissing his legs , Arthur tried to lift his head to watch her, the sight of her naked snaking her way up his body kissing his legs as she did her naked breasts rubbing on him made him groan

 

" Freja what are you doing ? " he moaned

 

"lay back and enjoy my soul" she muttered on his skin

 

"mmmmm"

his was rock hard by the time she reached it she put her hand around him moving her hand up and down as she sucked on his balls he grasped out

 

"wow mmmmmm"

 

she moved up to his cock licking it from the bottom to the tip then working her way back down on the inside making sure to lick and kiss all his cock as her hands moved up and down on it tightly but slowly she moved herself so her pussy was on his thigh and as she began sucking on the head of him she began grinding herself on him

 

"mmm fffucckk youuurr sssooo wwettt" he moaned out

 

she took him deeper into her mouth moaning on him and running her teeth on his cock as she came back up flicking the tip of his cock with her tongue

 

"frejaaaa babby pleaseee sttoopp"

 

She looked up at him her eyes on fire Arthur moaned at the sight of her eyes and his cock in her mouth, he had never seen any thing so fucking sexy she kept sucking on him and working him until she tasted his pre cum, knowing he wouldnt be able to take much more she sat up looking at him his hands grabbing the rug under them her hand still working on his cock , she got up from the ground and sat on a chair making sure Arthur could see her she began to rub her clit and slipped two fingers inside herself .

Arthur sat up staring at her the fire in him now taking control he moaned as she plunged her fingers in and out of her self then rubbing her clit her movements got faster as she got closer to cumming moaning his name as she rubbed harder and faster, biting on his lip he watched moaning at her pleasuring herself

 

" yes Frej baby thats it, rub it harder baby, oooh fuck yes thats it, cum for me baby " he groaned

 

his hand on his cock moving slowly as he watched her rubbing her clit her wetness glistened in the low light as she started to spasm she called to him

 

"helpppp meee Arthurrrr "

 

he was there in seconds plunging his mouth on to her driving his tongue deep inside her she rubbed harder her legs over her shoulders her heels digging into his back as she came on him crying out his name

 

he lifted his head looking at her just when he thought she couldnt get sexier she did something else to blow his mind

 

he went to pull her hips with a smirk " ooh no you dont tonight its my turn to be on top for a bit my soul"

 

Arthur wasnt sure what she had in mind but if it was half as good as the blow job , he laid back on the ground she got off the chair and walking over, she positioned herself above his cock getting down to her knees , and slowly lowered her self on to him , her movement where deliberately slow he knew she was teasing him ,and he knew what book she had read this in he had found it , but damn no book could ever describe how heavenly this felt, her warm tight pussy on the top quarter of his cock she was slowly moving up and down on just that bit, at times letting him come out and then slipping him back in ,his hands grab for her hips she seen them move and grabbed them putting them on her breasts he groped at them nipping her nipples bringing deep moans from her

 

"yes Arthur thats it "

 

he moved one hand to her clit rubbing it as she fucked the top of his cock, she moved his hand back up to her breast as he took hold , she moved all the way up and then without warning she took him in completely,

 

"FUCCCKKKK FREJJJJJ YYESSSSSS"

 

she ground her hips on him moving back and forward it was pure bliss, he put his hands on her hips helping her with the pace she had set, the friction between her clit and his groin drove her orgasms to higher levels her hands grabbed on to his arms as the waves crashed over her body, she arched backwards Arthur watched her moaning as he felt her walls clamp on him her pace getting faster , Arthur hands moved her faster he was so deep inside her , it felt like they where joined he was in heaven , as her body shook she leaned forward and landed down on top of him, Arthur took this as his cue to take back control and rolling her over onto her back, he drove in and out of her at fast pace he couldnt hold on much longer he didnt have to , Frejs body still alive from her last orgasm clamped down on him as this one took over he looked down at the pleasure in her eyes and face, he drove into her losing control he pumped harder and faster her nails ripped on his back causing him to go faster and harder , kissing her and biting her neck and ear lobe he moaned in to her ear as she cried out

 

"ii love youuu " and came screaming his name

 

at that he pumped into her a few more times

 

"Frejjjaaa mmyy quueeen ii lovee youu" as he came pumping everything he had into her

 

he kissed her and moved from above her not wanting to squish her with his body weight , they lay under the stars and moon kissing and touching each other

 

"that was amazing my queen" he muttered on her hair her head resting on his chest


	27. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Frej, get it on alone

After the honeymoon was over.

 

Will moved into the house , and Frej had to go do the Bunker Hill job , Will had decided to go with her and keep her power armor safe, while she met and was inside with the Courser getting the Synths , it should have been a days job , but Frej being Frej got distracted on the way back.

 

Some how they ended up at Trinity Plaza , Mutants had come back and there where more than before , Will had been knocked flying and stunned as he tried to get up Frej was in front of him with a machete in hand cutting down anything that got close , she shouted at one mutant

 

"NO ONE HURTS MY PALADIN" and sliced its throat

 

in spite of everything going on Will felt his groin stir at how sexy it was her protecting him and claiming him as hers.

  
Once the last Mutant fell , she headed over to him

 

"are you ok big guy?" she inquired the look of worry in her eyes

 

"yes i didnt see that one to my side , and i got stunned hitting the wall" he said slightly embarrassed but horny

 

"Could have been worse could have been a behemoth" she laughed

 

putting her hand out to help him up " come on theres a clean room down stairs i can check you arent injured"

 

Will knew better than to argue with her now days when out on the field , and getting to his feet followed her down the steps.

 

He was first to get out of his power armor and was leaning on a table watching her get out of hers, no matter how many times he had seen her do it the sight of her getting out in that tight flightsuit drove him crazy with lust. Only now he didnt have to try and hide it. He had never wanted anyone as badly as he did her, His Kathy had been a gentle soul and he gentle with her, never showing his Alpha side truly , it had always been gentle and slow and soft , Frej she adored him gentle and alpha, and the more alpha he showed the more he wanted her and she wanted him, he was going to show her once and for all his true alpha side. She will yield to him also, ' _let the game begin_ ' he thought.

 

Frej walked towards him and ordered him to strip till she check for cuts bruises or breaks, the difference this time Will didnt have a t-shirt under his suit or boxers, as she noticed when he pulled his suit a little to low.

 

He stood up straight his arms out at either side , Frej bit her lower lip at the sight of him , Arthur was a couple of inches shorter than Will and wider muscle wise he remained her of a walking tank, Will was well just as well built but being taller made him less so tank like, but damn he was sex on legs his body, he looked like a greek god's and with his dark hair and eyes, he also had some chest hair making him like Arthur pure male in her eyes and sexier.

 

She felt the heat pool in between her legs, and bit harder on her lip, noticing Will smirking at her reaction to him, she knew he was loving this, she noticed his hard on poking out at the top of where he had brought his flight suit down to.

 

"are you planning on checking me, or are you just going to stand there staring at me like im a damn sex object?" he inquired smirking

 

She took a deep breath and went to check first his chest , even tho she could clearly see no marks she decided on pay back , at home yeah they where in charge on the field she was in charge.

 

Frej ran her hands on his chest checking making sure she was a little to close so her breath was on his body, Will couldnt help it he moaned , then she walked round to his back, now she would get a tad more revenge, and every place she had placed a hand she also run her tongue and planted a kiss. Will was moaning steadily now

 

"Frejjj no fairr"

 

She laughed on to his skin and then dragged her nails along and moved back .

 

" All good no injury , you can fix yourself " she said smirking

 

' _Ohh no she isnt getting away with this_ ' he thought to himself.

 

"we better get moving and get back" she added

 

"Frej its 9:30 at night to damn dark to wander through the city, we will have to stay here for the night" Will countered

 

She turned and looked at him weighing up what he said knowing he was right.

 

" Ok i suppose this place can be secured ill deal with the door , you do food " she turned walking out

 

As Will went through the bag she always had with her for picking stuff up, hunting food her found a strange looking fake cock in a box, hearing her come back in from blocking the door he turned and held it up .

 

"What is this ?" the look of confusion on his face

 

Frej Laughed then smirked " want me to show you?"

 

Will thought for a minute he knew that look and loved to see it , the place was secure everything was dead inside, and he was determined to make her scream his name and yield to him they where alone ooh hell yeah he wanted her to show him.

 

"ok , show me "

 

Frej took the toy and started stripping talking as she did ,

 

"See Will as you know i was a virgin no man had ever been ever fucked me, but i still got hungry and horny , battle does that and being a soldier i was in quite a few so these toys where made for women so they could satisfy themselves and i seen it in one of the shops and decided i show you two how i used to blow off some steam and fuck myself "

 

She was now completely naked and had made herself a place to lean back.

 

At first she opened the box and checked the toy had batteries, then she put her fingers in her mouth wetting them then she slipped her left hand down to her clit and started to rub it slowly at first, Will moaned watching her her right hand free for now played with her breast paying special attention to her nipple she moaned out as she pleasured herself her eyes locked on Will who now was naked rubbing his cock and biting his lip and licking his lips watching her drinking in every detail

 

"mmm yesss" she moaned

 

as the orgasm built from her rubbing her playing with herself she stopped and took the toy turning it on she started slowly pushing it inside herself

 

"ooh Fuck Frej, ooh you have no idea how fucking sexy this is " he moaned

 

Watching her his hand tightening as he rubbed his cock , as the orgasm built she moved the toy in and out harder and faster , Will moved beside her, he moved her hand and took over fucking her with the toy and sucked her breast her head went back moaning out

 

"ooh yyeess Wwwilll thhhatss iitt ffuckk meee"

 

Will lifted his head and groaned telling her

 

"first im fucking you with this , then my mouth and fingers and then, im going to fuck you senseless and have you scream my name , over and over until you cant take any more remember my heart your mine as well and its time i taught you what that means, when you belong to me and want the real me"

 

Frej's eyes opened watching him as he said it and seen a whole different side of Will the fire desire hunger and possessive side of him was there in full blast he meant what he said he was going to show her just how alpha he was.

 

At seeing the look her orgasm took over and she cried out

 

"Yyyeeesss Wiillliaamm "

 

Will moved the toy out picking her up he laid her on the table getting on his knees he pulled her towards him.

 

He started running with pushing two fingers inside her Frej's body was still ridding on the waves of her last orgasm that this caused the next to start fast, Will moved his fingers in and out watching her enjoying, watching her body react to him touch enjoying the feeling of having her come undone just from his fingers he felt powerful at her bodies reactions and her groans and moans and calling his name and moaning "mmm" "oooh" and "yess" was so erotic , seeing her nearing the edge he moved his fingers and put his tongue inside her and pushed his fingers in her ass , he so wanted to fuck her tight ass and have her scream and take every part of her, as he did her head lifted and she did scream

 

"YYYEESSS WWIILLLIIAM"

 

it was heaven to him, he worked her harder sucking on her and pushing his fingers in and out faster he felt her heels digging in to his back her hands in his hair pulling her body squirmed and shook as the orgasm took over her

 

"ooooh yyyeeeeess wwillimmm"

 

he pushed her body harder, as he fucked her with his tongue and fingers, as the last wave hit her he got up and pulled her hips round his waist and pushed himself in , in one go

 

"fffuuucckkkkk oooohh mmmmmm wwiillll" she rasped out

 

"mmm yes frej thats it " he groaned

 

he leaned down and groaned to her ear

 

"let it go tell me , talk dirty like i know you want to"

 

he leaned back up and slowly began moving in and out or her

 

"tell me frej" he moaned

 

in spite of herself it came out " harder Will fuck he like a man not a teenager"

 

he groaned and pulled back and push back in harder he moved slowly on purpose but was hard on each stroke in

 

"yess wwilll thatsss it fuuck my dripping pussy hardd make me screamm for youu "

 

"mmmm yess frej thats it "

 

"will takeee mmee properllly ffuckk me ggood annd harrd annd fasstt "

 

at this Will stopped and pulled out her turned her round and set her hips in the perfect spot first her pushed his fingers in hard and fast until he could see it running down her legs and she was calling out

 

"wwiilll sttopp fucck meee wiith yoourrr ccocckk"

 

Moaning he pulled her hips back and in one move her pushed himself in not giving her a chance to adjust he moved hard and fast his finger he put into her ass and move them both at the same pace Frej screamed out

 

"OOOHH MMMYYY YEESSS WILLIIAMM"

 

he moaned fucking her harder and faster feeling the orgasm crash over her as he fucked her her cum dripping over them both

 

"mmmmm ffuckk Frejj yesss tthats iit giivee too mmee"

 

he added another finger to her ass at this she scream

 

"WILLLIAAMMM FFUUCCKKK YEESSS "

 

her worked her body further he couldnt stop if he wanted he had to make her know the real him, as he pushed her further her walls clamped again and her body shook

 

"WILLLIAMM ppleeaseee"

 

as the last wave hit he stopped and opened the tub of lube he had brought, he pulled out and moved her down a bit

  
"Frej im going to fuckkk that beautiful ass of yourrs and make you cum hard " he groaned

 

"wiill ii doont kknow iif i caan takke moree" she gasped trying to catch her breath

 

"you cann my heartt annddd i saiiidd i wwouldd fuuck youu sensseeless annd you know mmy wordd iss mmy bbond" he gasped

 

in spite of the whirlwind of her body she felt an orgasm build just at what he said and the sound of his voice it was pure animal and lust and hunger and alpha.

 

Will moved himself in slowly this was his first he had never done this before but her ass was so fucking sexy he had to have it and he knew from when they had fucked her at the same time she enjoyed this alot more than even she would admit he would go as far as to say she loved to be completely taken.

 

It felt good different but so good her ass was so tight even tho they had done what they had it was soo tight it was amazing.

 

"ooh myy yourr ass is soo tight soo good fuck mee Frej"

 

she moaned at his starting to fill her ass and him using her name in that voice it was orgasmic

 

"mmmmmmmm"

 

he finally was all inside he let her adjust to him inside her then slowly he began moving, in and out feeling her relax and enjoy it he began to speed up he was in pure bliss as he built up the speed she moaned

 

"williammm yess williamm oohh myy goodd yess williammm moreee"

 

his hunger took over his name on her lips was divine he moved faster and harder groaning out

 

"ooohh Frejj deevvinee"

 

he pumped her ass harder and faster feeling the orgasm deep inside her growing and taking over her body she was crying in pleasure crying his name

 

"wwilllammm yeesss"

 

over and over he felt the wave hit as her walls clamped his fingers inside her pussy working that spot her legs where crossing trying to stop him she was over the pleasure edge he knew it when she came this time it was hard, the cum running out of her down his hand and her legs

 

"oooohhh fffuuccckkk yyeessss ttthhattsss iitss Ffrrreejjj "

 

He pumped her harder pushing her until the last wave hit and she screamed

 

"FFUUUCKKK WWWIIIILLLLLAMMM"

 

Will knew he couldnt hold on much longer and with her screaming his name he pumped in and out a few more times and then came in her ass calling out

 

"YYYYYEEEFREJ YYyeessss"

 

He slowly moved out of her she was laying flat down shaking like a leaf , her breathing erratic he moved and took her up in his arms holding her he felt the dampness of the tears she had cried as she came on his chest, he held her close , till she calmed back down and the shaking had mostly calmed,

 

"are you ok my heart?" he asked

 

"yes my heart, imm perfect" she spoke quietly but contently

 

" did you enjoy it ?" he inquired

 

"yes Will my love it was mind blowing" she replied on his chest

 

He felt amazing she had enjoyed it she had given herself to him she was his also, and it had taken quite a bit for her body and breathing to calm and the tears she had cried as she came he was sure he had fucked her senseless, and she still called him her heart and her love, how the hell did he get so bloody lucky that she loved him enough to share and give herself to him. He felt her breathing change he looked down she was asleep in his arms, he laid her down on a soft area while he made a bed of sorts for her and him, then moved her to it she was so light and delicate and small like this, it still took his breath away how beautiful she was, and how deadly she was a better solider he had never know, in a fire fight she was calm cold and collected and detached she was pure war on legs, but here was his pure sweet delicate Frej.


	28. Opening up

Will cleaned himself off before ,He held her close, he was right she was the perfect size and shape to fit next to him, his mind wandered, he knew tho she was his and loved him deeply , Arthur was her first and true soul, it should have annoyed him but it didnt, she was in ways like a female Arthur, he remember the argument her and Arthur had, had before they had finally got it together, over the fact she had gone after Swan alone, he was soo pissed , the look in his eyes had been fire and fear that she might have died, She had laughed at him 

"grow the fuck up Maxson, im a grown woman one of the first, and the behemoths here are easy" 

"Dont fucking Maxson me, its Elder Maxson, and i dont care if they are easier, you cant do this crap solo, you dont need to anymore " he had seethed at her, but trying to get through to her

She had looked at him with that look that could make anyone feel like a 4 year old "Oooh im sooooo Sorrryy, Elder Maxson , Your highness, Sir, My lord , did i miss any ? should i bow now ? " she had a sneer on her lips 

Will had never seen anyone hold against Arthur before , it was like watching a bomb go off with the pair of them, thank fuck they loved each other, because as enemies they would have destroyed each other and the brotherhood, Arthur had stood there for a few seconds in shock at her then had turned his back and said

"Go fuck yourself Pendragon, just because your free and think no one cares what the fuck happens to you, and your angry at the fucking world because of what happened, well I fucking care, its about time you fucking stopped this and looked at what you fucking have, get out of my fucking sight before i really lose it!" 

at this he had watched all of Frej's anger at the world disappear, she looked like a lost child she stared at Arthur, went to move towards him reached her hand out , but over thinking as ever she dropped her hand and walked out, then two days later the pair where having a drinking competition with Teagan and Kells like no Argument had ever happened tho Will did notice Frej's eyes and demeanor had softened from then, her anger seemed to have gone like a cloud lifted from her eyes, and her gaze lingered a little to long on Arthur from then.  
Arthur was right she was one of a kind, Since Kathy had been killed he had never thought he would care about anyone else again, Kathy had been out on patrol her team had been hit by raiders with missile launcher she had died instantly. He had lost it hit the bottle drunk and depressed he had contemplated taking his own life, then for some strange reason at his lowest point he had remembered the time he meet Lone 'Frej idiot' his brain chimed, She had appeared out of no where, Cutler had recognized her , good thing he had near shot her, she had smiled walking towards them hugged Cutler and looked down at him, 

"William isnt it or do you prefer Danse ?" 

"Will is fine Lone" he had said shocked she knew him 

She had sat down beside him and looked him in the eyes 

"He needs you , you know he looks up to you , your are a hero to him, and soon he will need your advice and help more than even he is aware, i know you see him like a little brother, but he feels so alone here, dont let him cut himself off," she had paused looking for the words he had thought " Remember no matter what happens and the pain you will feel , you have people who care for you, and you are more important and more loved than you can imagine, never step off that ledge" with that she had gotten up turned on her heels 

"Later boys" she called back and was gone 

He hadnt gotten a chance to ask who or what but in that moment of darkness he understood what she had meant she had been talking about him losing Kathy. Or so he had thought it had saved him, but later when he worked out who she was and they where out together he had told her about Kathy she had looked at him in shock that he had been married, 'I need to ask her what she meant was there worse to come' he thought to himself.

Frej stirred at his side and moaned in her sleep not a nightmare or worried moan, it was erotic , he looked down at her wondering which of them she was dreaming about and as if by some divine thing she started to mutter in her sleep 

"mmmm Art ooooh, myy Will yess" 

He felt his groin stir against her she was dreaming of them both and it sounded good from the groans and moans that where coming from her he watched as in her sleep her hands where sliding down her body touching herself, He bite his lip he was now fully erect , his mind was awash with watching her in her sleep her fingers rubbing on her clit she was moaning louder ,

"oooohh mmmm yeeess willl thatss itt make me cummm"

his mind taken with lust his hand moved down her body and slipped over the top of hers he slide a finger inside as she rubbed herself as he did she groaned louder and her naked ass bucked against his cock, he moaned and leaned down on her biting her shoulder, her eyes opened and she rubbed her self harder on him, before Will could do anything she had moved and shoved him on to his back, she moved with such speed her thighs and pussy above his face and her mouth over her rock hard cock, she brought her mouth on to him his brain whirled, he had so wanted her to suck on him as she had done on Art now she was her warm wet mouth moving on him , he moaned his hip bucking into her mouth 

"freejjjj fuuckk ooohh freejj"

Was all he could say as she went to work he move his hands up she was soaking he could see the glistening of her pussy it was so Erotic to see it this way , he plunged his finger in she moaned and groaned on to his cock , as he pushed his fingers in and out working her pussy , he pulled his fingers out and pulled her hips down more her had to eat her ,  
as his mouth went to work on her pussy he stared to push the wet fingers in her ass , she had bucked back on him causing them to go in all the way she groaned on him and worked him hard he moaned on to her pussy , she tasted his pre cum and stopped lifting her mouth off and freeing her self from his mouth and fingers she moved down to his waist 

"sit up Will like kneess bent and legs under you" she ordered 

Will did as she told him no dam idea what he was in for, but the sound of her voice so commanding was strangely such a turn on, the one thing he did know was it would be amazing. She lifted herself up and moved her self down slowly on his rock hard cock taking him in stretching her she moaned 

"ooh fuck Will your soo hard you feel so good" 

Will moaned out she wasnt facing him this was new to him, with kathy it had been him on top always, with Frej it was what ever came into his, art's or her mind , everything they tried was new to them all, He had found himself picking up pre war books on sex for ideas to try all three of them did. She had taken him in completely he could feel from inside her she was already close which was good because so was he , she had her legs under her like she was almost kneeling and was moving up and down he bite down on her, his hands moving on her one hand he her suck the fingers groaning as she did 

"oooh yeah thtsss itt suckk them goodd" 

He moved the hand down to her clit and started to rub on her as she fucked his cock she was moving so hard and fast it was bliss,

"moooove youuuurrr ffffingggers fasterrrrr rrruubb itt harrdd anndd ggoodd " she groaned at him 

His body was up against hers his other hand nipping her nipples making her moan deeply 

" oooh ffuucckk yyeess"

She stopped moving up and down and started moving back and forth, the feeling of being so deep inside of her drove Will on, his fingers rubbed harder on her clit he felt her clamp down on him she was cumming and hard he felt her speed up as she moved on him, Will couldnt help himself he had to take back control he moved her forward on to her knees, she moaned out as he did 

"wwiiillllll"

He drove in to her hard and fast, his fingers working her clit pushing her body over the edge , he felt the orgasm kick in to her he drove harder causing another to start 

"FUUCCKKKWWIILLLL "

How he hadnt cum he didnt know but he felt so powerful he was going to fuck like he had always fantasized, he had to show her what she did to him,

"mmmmmmmm Freejjjj"

His hand worked her clit she was buckling already he felt it ,knowing she couldnt take this position much more, he stop and laid her on her back pulled her hips towards him and was inside her all at the same time

" Oooooooo wiillll dammnnn yyeesss" 

He kept the pace from before he leaned down on her he needed her mouth on his, Kissing her passionately and biting her tongue he moaned into her 

" iii looveee yyoouu Fffrrreejjj"

her body was shaking and bucking under his, he pushed her harder breaking her limits, he kept the pace up he felt the orgasms hit her one after another, it was pure bliss 

"Ooohh yyess babbby tthhaatss iittt cccuuumm harrdd ffoorr mmmeee"

He felt himself start to lose control as he felt her lose it on the waves of a massive orgasm he push himself and her over the edge and cumming inside her he called out 

"FRREEJJJJJ" 

he collapse onto her completely spent he moved from her quickly but pulled her to him both of them shaking and their breathing erratic.

He looked down at her, his breathing calmed 

"im sorry Frej i couldnt stop i had to show you what you do to me" 

she sat up at looked at him her eyes looked surprised at him admitting this 

"i had no ideaa i affected you that much Will" 

He sat up and kissed her then sat back and looked at her, took a deep breath 

"Frej i have never felt so alive as i do with you, you drive me insane , you are so soo WOW , Art and i both agree your amazing with all you have faced and been put through, and you still are here , you have a heart of gold to those who you show it to, your funny ,smart and damn woman your cooking is to die for, your sexy, mind blowing, your so much i cant think of the words other than wow or amazing, after i lost Kathy i swore i wouldnt allow myself to love no woman again, but with you i couldnt and cant help it im hopelessly in love with you Frej, you brought me back to life, i can be really truly me and you love me and accept me, from the first day i seen your face in the police station i was smitten, i didnt know it then, then i was confused and frightened , then i caught on i was in love with you, that was after the prydwen was here, I told Art i knew he was besotted with you and it was probably a mistake to tell him, but instead of being angry or barking at me breaking up the team, he acted like only Art could he smiled and we talked, and well you know what happened" Will paused 

watching her but he couldnt stop telling her now or asking what he needed , he knew if he did, he would never have the guts to tell or as her, "Do you know you saved my life, When i lost Kathy i wanted to take my own life , but what you had said to me that day stopped me, i need to know Frej when i told you about Kathy you where surprised if it wasnt Kathy you meant who did you mean? " 

She looked dumb struck by what he had admitted ' They think im amazing' her mind whirled 

She took a deep breath "In the games you never married, you had no family , nothing but your best friend Cutler , you had owned a scrap shop in Rivet and when the brotherhood came through you had both joined up, Cutler and his team had gone missing while out, you had just been posted to the Prydwen and had talked you boss at that time into letting you lead a team to find them, they had been captured by mutants all had been killed but Cutler he had been turned , you had to kill him" she bite her lip looking at him 

He smiled " Well the game got me very wrong i have a mother and father a brother and two sisters, Paul is my sister Mel's son, and Cutler hes married and stationed DC with 4 kids"

He felt a sense of relief " well what ever was the reason you said what you did to me that day , it saved me when i needed it most Frej, you saved me and didnt even know it" he kissed her, and then he said 

"and look at us now, i mean it Frej i love you so much, you are insane tho just so you know, a machete against mutants woman you have that kick ass 10 mil" and he laughed 

' yeah they really did get him so wrong and Art they where both so different' tho she knew Art did have that very very very possessive side , she knew Art's way of thinking.


	29. Frej talks sober

They cleaned themselves up and decided to eat being that they had kept getting distracted, Frej started the food, she watched Will hover about checking for anything worth their attention, she smiled to herself, he has changed alot , he used to drive her nuts about the stuff she picked up until she had explained what all parts she could get and what they could be used for, now he was as bad as her, He turned at looked at her seen she was smiling at him, he walked back over and sat down 

"Frej are you nervous about the baby and all, i mean are you ok , your life has changed alot in the past year and well near two years" 

Frej smiled " Im nervous as fuck, Will throw me in battle and im like a duck in water, but being a mum, that one always threw me, my son lived with my sister in law and brother while i was out in service, i know you two look at me like im so angel, dont get me wrong i loved my son more than life , it wasnt his fault how he came about, and it helped he was my double, but i didnt give up the army to raise him, he was 11 when i was taken, it was my first night on shore leave home, i should have picked him up the next day, I do regret i didnt spend more time with him, but at that point my world was spinning towards WW3, and when i signed up at 17 i had decided i would stay for life, may that have been death on the field or retirement, didnt matter I had always wanted to join the military, i came from a military family going back generations, i had family all over the world the one thing we had in common, was we all ended up in the military, the American, Canadian, Australian every where ha. " she paused 

"dont get me wrong my life wasnt easy didnt have a typical family my brother we where related through marriage, my dads second , my mum she was drunk and lethal with her hands my ribs ive seen you looking wondering how i got them broken, that was mums handy work, but from i was a child all i dreamed of was the Army, guess it was hard wired in the DNA, i often wonder if my son followed me, i was nerd as we called them and a geek and i loved to strip apart tech to see how it worked, i loved to read and gaming when i had down time, my life tho i didnt have the closets bonds was perfect for me, do you know how scary it is to be in love Will , for me it scares the hell out of me, Arthur and You have saved me you have taught me to love really truly love and its ok to be me,"

She stopped watching the camping stove she cooked on lost in her thoughts, Will stared at her his mind taking in all she had just said dealing with all this new information then he said 

"Frej whats a duck? " 

She lifted her head looked him and broke into tears of laughter at the most random question, it took her a bit for her to regain her composure, Will wasnt the best when it came to pre war animals , big ones like lions yes, she looked at him trying to regain her control 'he really is adorable' she thought to her self.

"its a breed of bird Will, I have a book back at the house i will give you to read its pre war birds and animals" she answered once she had calmed 

They ate and then packed up and jumped into their power armor and headed out making their way back to a safe are to call a bird to they talked as they walked both feeling very relaxed, feeling more comfortable at knowing each other just that little bit more. once back at the airport they left their armor at their private stations near the house dropped of their bags and stuff, and took the waiting bird up to the Prydwen to debrief Art before before heading down to get showers. 

As they entered his office he looked up and smiled, there was a smirk on his lips Frej told him about the Courser and mutants before excusing herself and heading for shower, Will had taken a seat and knew Art was gona ask in detail what had happened that she hadnt told him, they shared everything about Frej with each other even their own private sex lives with her tho this had been Wills first time alone with her, it was normally him asking Art.

"So you gona tell me or do i have to order it out of you ? Yeah i can tell , did you enjoy your first time alone ?" Art asked pouring himself and Will a drink 

"Oooh Art it was , Bloody mind blowing Art , she did the thing with her back to me , and then this thing where ohh Art" he took the drink 

They sat for over an hour Will telling Art every thing that had happened what all he had told her and what all Frej had told him, by the end of it Art sat there majorly aroused but also taken back, Frej had never told anyone she had come from an abusive childhood, even he hadnt known , he had known his dearest friend had almost taken his life Will had told him about it before, He was the one who had told him who Lone really was, the thought that anyone would hurt her so turned Arthur's blood cold, the fact that she had told Will that they made her feel and she felt at ease to be herself with them made his heart skip. 

"OK Will it time we really spoil our girl and show her how much we adore and love her" he said looking at his best friend 

They sat for the next 45 minutes coming up with ideas and plans deciding what she would like and enjoy, the ideas where very romantic. they knew Frej had cleared out an island Spectacle , but that she never set up a settlement on it she had fixed up the original house , she had told them it was her private get away from every thing but from there she could see the Castle and the Prydwen, so they decided to take her on a picnic there to start , they both then decided maybe not the best idea, but noted it might be an idea for visiting Elders and families to stay there if she was ok with it, they threw so many ideas about but everyone one they decided no on, if Frej could have seen this she would have cried laughing at the pair of them, they where amazing soldiers and yes they did love her more than life but they sucked at planning anything more romantic than dinner or breakfast in bed, they finally gave up , Art looked at Will 

"We suck at this , we need ideas maybe a book will help, Hows the wedding plans going is it all set?"

"Mostly the scribes in DC have it sorted, just need to decide where we can have it here, hey that island it would be big enough, house has kitchen " will trailed off thinking 

"Sounds good my friend, Cade had me send out scribe and recon team today he wants an ultra sound machine" Arthur mused 

"what the hell for whats wrong with ours?" Will asked 

"One of the scribes broke it" he said shaking his head 

"Was she sick ? did she eat ok? " he asked 

"Damn my friend stop worrying so much, of course she ate she was with me and no she wasnt sick, in fact she seems to to more beautiful she glows strangely, i read in a book while you where on honeymoon, apparently women glow when expecting she seems to glow , think pregnancy suits her even if she is frightened, we need to find someone who she can talk to that will understand and help put her at ease" Will said thinking out loud 

"Knight Gavil she had a rough childhood , and has a little one now Claire amazing kid , her and Frej get on, leave it with me, now im sure your dying to get a shower and you, you smell of sex Frej , sweat and oil , get lost go get a shower and try not to fuck my wife without me there again today" he smirked at Will his friend went red


	30. Nice desk

Frej had noticed when she had been in Art's office he didnt have his battle coat on him or in the office, and he had a new desk , as she showered she decided she would surprise her husband and lighten up his day, 'damn Cade is right my sex drive is in over drive ' she thought to herself, having two men right now was no bad thing because how she was feeling she was sure she would burn one out before the time the baby arrived, getting out of the shower she decided to go 50's with her hair, Frej had been in her world a rock a billy she had loved the 40's and 50's hair styles and clothes she actually had a few tattoos, Art loved to trace them with his finger after they made love or first thing in the morning, she had woke so many times to his finger tips tracing the one of the grim reaper on her back , she had found this strangely erotic, the feeling of his finger tips running across her skin tracing her tattoo, she felt the heat pool between her legs just thinking about it, she went back to focusing on her hair and make up she had to make sure her wings where perfect, and of course her signature bright red lip stick , she did love scavenging through old shops for make up and other bits, to her it was free shopping, post apoplectic style, she smiled at this, she did miss some things from home like color pictures, and cars that ran on petrol and her Harley oooh she missed her Harley sooo badly she had custom built it when she had been taken off work to recover from being beaten unconscious and raped, it had been her therapy, her way to deal with all stress was to work on it, yeah she had PTSD 'show me a solider who doesnt suffer it in some form ' she thought but because of lack of memories the doc's couldnt help, her bike did , She had told Art she would like to build a workshop at the side of the house for a project, yep she was going to find a way and build herself a Harley , or as close to one as she could, she had noticed when she got back work had started on a workshop for her, damn man she should have known he wouldnt let her build when she was pregnant , she was shocked he was still letting her out on the field. 

She made her way to the bedroom and pulled on a suspender belt and stockings, she knew they drove Art mad with desire, dug out a matching bra, a little pair of heels and grabbed his battle coat, damn he was so big it drowned her, but it smelled of him mm damn , she heard Will come in and head to the bathroom, and she was out the door and away to the verti to the Prydwen. 

The knights guarding the Bird smiled 

"Noon mam " as they saluted 

she returned the Salute and boarded the bird, holding the jacket tight around her , the crew had gotten used to seeing her and Art out of uniform now that they just nodded thinking she had a dress on under, she knocked on his office door. 

"Enter" Art shouted 'god people give me 5 minutes peace today' he thought 

 

The door opened and Art's jaw dropped to see his wife standing there in his coat with that look on her face, 'oooh fuck me way to big on her but damn that is sexy as hell' he thought to himself he felt his groin stir against his flight suit.

Frej locked the door and walked round the desk Art pushed his chair out, she sat on his desk leaned forward and whispered 

"you looked like you could do with a pick me up and distraction, bad day my soul?" 

Taking a deep breath wonder what she had on under his coat "ive had worse, but its just got better "

He pulled at the belt of the coat he couldnt get it open fast enough he had to see, she stood up and dropped the coat to the desk Art moaned at what he seen she had stocking a belt and bra on no undies.

He pulled the zip of his flight suit down so fast stripping himself naked in a minute then sat her on the edge of desk and kissed her deeply running his hands on the stockings 

"oooh myy god Frej you look soo damn hot right now" he said into her mouth 

his cock fully hard was rubbing on her pussy

"ooh my love your so damn wet already" 

she lined him up and in one move with his hands on her hips he filled her up 

she bite down on his shoulder hard her nails ripped into his back he moaned out at the roughness her hips locked round his waist 

"bitt roough mmy lovee " he moaned 

He looked in her eyes the fire was on fire, she had hunger there he had never seen in her eyes before, and damn it turned him on massively, he grabbed the coat and pulled the belt free and tied her hands with it and held it as he pushed her back he kept hold of her hand ' if she wants rough ill give her a bit of rough' he though to himself , his new desk had hooks on the side facing where other sat he hooked the belt to it to keep her hands in place, he put his hands back on her hips. 

"is your office soound prof " she moaned at him 

"no and i dont care who hearss me fuck my wifee "he groaned 

and he started to move in and out building the speed getting harder and faster with each stroke Frej moaned out 

"harderrrr Artt " 

He groaned and speed up and moved harder he was spinning out of control fast and so was she , the sight of her tied up on his desk like this in stocking was to erotic, he pushed her up the desk more and climbed on top of her , his strokes getting deeper and harder as he did he felt her walls tighten on him she lifted he head and bite down again 

"FUCCCKFREEJJJJ" he cried out as she did it 

His strokes got rougher she felt he was as close as her she had manged to free her hands and they where on his back again 

"YESSS FREJJJ MOOREEE"

he was so close but he wasnt letting go until she had he leaned his head down and bite on her 

"YYESSSARRTTTYESSSS" she cried 

Her walls clamped down on him she body shook deeply as she came moaning his name, feeling the waves of her bodies pleasure he gave 

"FREEEJJJ" 

he cried out as he came.

Gathering her breathing he got up and looked down at her , he lifted her up and kissed her deeply , 

"damn my love that was fast and umm rough and fuck me good, where did that come from, did you like that, and being tied up?" 

"it seems i do my love, i dont know i was in the shower and decided you needed some cheering up, and well your coat smells like you and by the time i got here, well it had driven me insane with hunger and desire , and want for my man to well you seen, you seemed to enjoy it" she blushed deeply 

"Art i think half the ship heard us " she blushed even more 

"Yep i think they did, well im sure Quinlan, will add a chapter on in to his next work about us, and so what if they did, I have never exactly been an West coast version of an Elder, and since you arrived ive become less so, but im one hell of an Elder and Supreme Commander, now since my wife seems to like being tied up sometimes ill need to find new books " he smirked 

"i read one back in my world , dont know if you have it here tho 50 shades of something it was called, tho if you try to whip me ill break your arms"she laughed 

Arthur's face went pale

"Whip you ooh my damn never my Frej , i would never dream of it a bite make in passion is one thing but , that no i couldnt" he was taken aback that this was a thing 

Frej smiled and kissed him 

" i really didnt think this through, if i wear your jacket back down im going to be is the same state as when i got here and i think i burned Will out a tad " she smirked shaking her head 

Laughing Arthur fixed his flight suit and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a top and skirt of hers , Frej looked at him 

"A good solider is prepared" he smirked 

" What all have you in there ?" she looked at him 

" couple of suits , combats , t-shirts , dresses for you and a few out fits, on this ship you never know whats going to happen " he looked smugly 

"Such a damn smart ass" she quipped back at him 

"yep and you love me for it" he said kissing her 

"tell me did you have fun with Will ?" he inquired 

She turned and looked at him looking in his eyes she seen no jealously just pure curiosity, tho there was a hint of ego there and something she couldnt make out , 'is he asking if Will was better' she thought 

"Yes Arthur my love i did, it was different form You and I, so your ego can stop worrying if it was better," she paused she was back sitting on his desk her feet on his lap 

"hmm how do i explain , you and i are well wow ever time its mind blowing wow and your so strong and male even when i try to fool myself im in control, like the first night at the house, i know you are in control always and i love that so much, one of the reasons i love you so madly and deeply as i do Art, yes you can be romantic and soft but in all the right ways, Will well he thinks hes , well he is alpha but not your or my level, Does that make sense ? " she was confusing herself trying to explain

He smiled feeling the knot in his stomach go "yes Frej my queen it does it makes perfect sense , well to me , probably not to anyone else in the world tho" he laughed 

Frej mocked kicking him and smiled she got up off his desk and leaned down and kissed him biting his lip she turned away walked to the door and unlocked it and out she went blowing him a kiss as she closed the door behind her ' damn i really adore that woman' he smiled picking the paper work back of the floor where he had sent it flying.


	31. good things come in threes

Frej headed up the steps to the next level up

 

"well you two are loud" Frej heard the voice say laughing

 

She smiled and turned to see Rhys and Rodgers smiling at her

 

"aww boys did we make your horny ?" she said sticking her tongue out

 

at them they took either are of her arms and they headed to the mess hall, they found a table alone Rhys was giving her that look that said we need to talk after 10 minutes of joking and laughing Rodgers excused himself and headed do to the armor bay ,

 

"what is it paul ?"

 

" your in love with them both, and they both love you, and im guessing there's more to my uncle having a room in the house than the official reason given" he stated quietly

 

"Your to damn smart for your on good Paul, let me guess your going to shout or warn me, or ? " she looked him flat in the eyes

 

"Hell no , your all happy , i never thought i would see my uncle smile again, now he walks around smiling talking to people, you saved him and Maxson, and you , your smile reaches your eyes now Frej, in truth im happy for you all , i dont get it i couldnt let anyone near my Haylen, But then again Will and Arthur have never been like normal friends they are like brothers shared everything , not Aunt Kathy tho, she was a bitch , I know Will never seen it but the whole family hated her, he cut everyone off even Arthur" Paul answered

 

"What are you serious, he makes her out to be soft and gentle and wonderful" she was confused

 

"ooh hell yeah , when he was about yeah she was in her sly manipulative way , she died 10 years ago raiders , about a 6 months maybe a year before her death my Mum and Aunt Lin seen her try to kiss Arthur , he pushed her away and told her your my best friends wife, never happening and incase you havent been told im spoken for meaning you even then , he turned to walk away and they heard her saying you dont have a best friend ill destroy that, and sure enough William stopped talking to Arthur, she had already cut him off from everyone else, she was a bitch but we dont say that, he said to me i had taken to you well , i lied and said you reminded me of her, knowing he still thinks she was an angel ," Paul shook his head

 

"Mum and Aunt Lin are templars thats how i became one i was taught all about you, when she died and he told my Mum about what had saved him, she knew you would be important in his life again, She knows about you three and she thinks it bloody cool where her words, most of the templars have worked it out , and they all know William cant have kids, so your are for sure carrying a Maxson , tho to be honest they couldnt care less what you three get up to as long as you are happy, I still think its damn weird tho" he said shaking his head

 

Frej laughed at Paul going red she loved Paul Rhys dearly, he was like a son to her, he really did care about what happened to her.

 

"come with me i have to see Cade about the baby " she said getting up and putting her arm out

 

Paul beamed and took her arm they walked to Cades door Frej knocked the door

 

" Perfect timing come in Frej " Cade called

 

"Hey Doc" Frej said opening the door

 

"come in lay down had to get a new machine one of the scribes broke the last one" he said

 

Cade moved round and moved her top up putting the gel on her , he picked up the hand part of the machine moving it about and found what he was looking for, Frej looked at him checking his reaction before she sent Paul to get Art so he could see their Baby , but Cade face didnt look as she expected there was a look of shock , Frej started to worry what was wrong

 

"Doc whats wrong has it horns or something? " she babbled stupidly

 

"not at all , Knight could you get Elder Maxson he should be here before i say anything" Cade said to Paul

 

Paul was out the door running to the steps he was down and at Arthur's door in minutes he rapped the door

 

"Come" Arthur shouted

 

Paul opened the door "Sir Cade wants you in his office hes doing a scan on Frej, and says he needs you there "

 

Arthur seen the look of worry on the Pauls face and was off his chair in seconds out the door and up the steps and into Cades office with Paul running behind him,

 

he took Frej's hand and looked at Cade

 

"Whats wrong Cade " he asked terrified

 

Cade looked at them both "nothing is wrong , you two need to calm down, its just there isnt just one baby , theres three"

 

Arthur and Frej looked in shock at each other

 

" Three" they said at the same time

 

"yep here look" he turned the monitor and pointed at each one

 

Arthur had started to laugh leaned down kissed Frej let go of her hand went to the door shouted to the scribes near by "get Danse, Ingram, Kells, Teagan here now"

 

he knocked Quinlans door opened it and said "think you'll want to see this"

 

the Scribes ran off in all directions to gather who they had been sent for William was last to arrive in the room

 

Beaming Arthur said "OK Cade show them "

 

he was sat on a chair next to the bed Frej was on holding her hand kissing it

 

Cade showed the gathered crowd Arthur had sent for

 

"three holy hell your going to have your hands full " Said Kells

 

the rest stood silently , Quinlan looked like he was going to explode with happiness

 

"oooh i have to send a mail three oooh three" and was out the door

 

They all broke out laughing, Art and Will could see Frej was freaking, she had been worried about one now there was three, Art nodded at Will , will left the room and went to find Knight Gavil. Everyone else congratulated them and slowly left .

 

Cade seen the look in Frej's eyes

 

"Your worried Frej , i can see it and as good as i am this one i cant understand, but if you need to talk remember my door is always open, But i dont advice anymore traveling by relay again , we dont know what it could do, i will talk to Ingram about fixing your suit up more for you tho , soon enough you will not be able to wear it, i will want to give you regular check ups to make sure you are ok and the babies, and from the noise earlier i am guessing your sex drive is through the roof already, tho you are glowing and you havent had sickness , to be honest for what its worth your body is handling the change better than many do." he squeezed her arm and Art's shoulder and left the room to give them time

 

"your terrified my queen , i can see it , you know Will and i tell each other everything , please dont be angry he told me about your childhood" he looked nervous

 

"He told you a tiny bit Art there's alot " she bit her lip

 

She took a deep breath sat up and after 30 minutes of talking with tears streaming down her face she finished, Arthur stared in silence his mind reeled with what she had said he had heard some horror stories but this was a whole new level of fucked ,

 

"thats why you never let anyone near you , why you built those walls around you, why you where so damn angry , ooh my love " he was at a loss

 

Frej looked at him " thats my childhood Art most i have little memory of, but yeah now you get it , but thats not why in so worried, im worried incase what the Enclave did to me hurts our babies Art"

 

At this Art was off his chair and hugging and kissing her " dont be damn silly if anything they will be super soldiers and funny , smart , intelligent , and heart breakers we are their parents they are going to be good looking, but i want you to talk to Knight Gavil"

 

"Rosa , why do you want me to talk to Rosa? " she looked at him puzzled

 

"she had a pretty rough childhood also and i know how well you two get on, maybe you can help each other heal old wounds" he replied

 

Frej smiled and kissed him "Ok "

 

 

Will found Rosa Gavil helping her daughter finish her school work

 

"Do you have a minute ?" he asked

 

Rosa Smiled "of course i do Sir"

 

"Call me Will please this isnt official i need to ask you something" he replied

 

"well then my name is Rosa and please take a seat , Claire hunny go put your work away and get ready for dinner" she pointed to a seat

 

"As you know Frej is expecting and you two are becoming close , Arthur has asked me if its ok with you, as you know officers are aware of all members pasts, and yours and Frej is very similar, she is well freaking out about becoming a mother and we just found out its triplets, would you be ok with talking to her about how you adjusted, your a wonderful mother , your daughter is amazing , and Arthur knows Frej will be a great mum to but her past is causing her doubts" he took a deep breath and looked at her

 

"of course, why are you so nervous Frej is becoming a very dear friend of mine, and i fully understand her worry, thank you you have no idea how good it is to hear some one say it other than my husband" she smiled and squeezed Will arm


	32. Will's Injury

Everyone took their seats waiting for Frej and Art to arrive at the meeting, with Dez, Deac, and Preston , it was a a few months after they had found out they where having triplets , the main topic on the table was the Institute, and the next move. But Frej had other things she wanted to address .

 

"Sorry we are late" Arthur said to all gathered as they arrived

 

"My fault , hormones" smiled Frej

 

Deac looked at Will noticing his discomfort, and what looked like pain when he moved in his seat,

 

"You all right there tin can ? "

 

Will smirked thinking back to what had happened , her appetite had grown alot , neither man was complaining, hell they where loving it and the new stuff they had been trying , tho Will had pulled a groin muscle two weeks ago after a rather full on and enjoyable time of them finding Frej on the bed pleasuring herself, trying to not burn them out.

 

It was the first time Art had seen her using the toy his reaction had been well damn, they had come home early to surprise her, and heard the noises of pleasure coming from up stairs , Will had known what was going on, he had stopped Art

 

"My friend this is probably the sexist thing you will ever see, she is using that toy" he smirked

 

"the toy you mean she is in there fucking herself ,mmmm fuck thats a turn on just thinking it, damn sounds like she is having fun" Art's eyes on fire

 

They had opened the door and Frej was laying on top of the sheets she had pillows behind her back, with the toy moving fast in and out of her she was moaning deeply her skin flustered she was biting her lip.

 

Both men stripped in minutes and sat watching her, Will on the bed Art on the chair against the wall , after about ten minutes of her pleasuring herself, she opened her eyes

 

"areeee yoouu eennjoying thhee shoow geentts" she had moaned at them

 

"eitttherr ooff yyouu planningg onn hellping" she gasped

 

Will moved her hand, and took over using the toy on her his eyes looked on her the desire taking him over , his free hand running on her body as she moaned and groaned under him from the toy and his touch, she took his cock in her hand tightly and moved her hand up in down in keeping with his pace, he moved closer to her and leaned down sucking on her nipples moaning at her touch, while he sped up the movements of the toy going in and out , Frej's body reacted she moaned

 

"ooohh Willl yyessss iiimm ssoo cclosee"

 

Art had never seen anything so fucking sexy as her right now he was loving watching her come undone from the toy , his friend now used and him licking and sucking on her breast,' _im going to fuck her until she is beyond anything before_ ' he thought to himself as the volcano exploded inside him, but he didnt move he kept watching , he had to see what she had meant by Will was different.

 

Will kept going until he seen her body arc and Frej moaned out

 

"yyyeeeessssssss"

 

At this he moved the toy, he couldnt think he just had to take her there and then , he moved himself between her legs and with in seconds he was inside , his movements where fast hurried erratic , Frej groaned out

 

"Willl Calmm doownn"

 

"iii ccantt Frejj" he moaned

 

he was already so close to coming from watching her, and fucking her with the toy and her rubbing his cock ,he was driving into her out of control, and thats when the muscle twinged, he didnt stop the pleasure was all he felt, he pushed harder and in minutes he came undone

 

"Freejjj iimm sooryy ii couldnnt cooontroll" he said catching his breath

 

He leaned down and kissed her, now Art got what she meant, yeah he knew his friend gave her amazing pleasure and did blow her mind, but he didnt get his Frej, knowing what she needed at that minute , feeling rather smug he understood her like he knew himself, and could make her feel like no other man he watched Will move, seemed to have a slight discomfort and sat down on the make up table chair, Arthur looked at Frej she was rubbing her clit now trying to gain some release, damn that was even more sexier ' _this woman drives me insane_ ' he thought.

 

He got up off the chair and walked over to Frej, moved onto the bed and kissed her moaning into her

 

"are you ready for me to make you scream, and have you come undone over and over"

 

"mmm yes my soul" she moaned back

 

" look at me my queen" he moaned in her mouth

 

then sat up his fingers nails trailing across her, her body reacting to the feather but erotic touch, causing gasps and moans, Frej opened her eyes and looked into Art's, she could see the pure lust, desire , and animal want and hunger ,but there was also pure love staring at her, she bite her lip, Art could see the pleasure his touch was bringing , the power he had over her, but he seen the same as himself staring back he leaned back down and kissing her deeply moaned

 

"yess mine, my soul, my love, mine"

 

before Frej could react Art moved at lighting speed, he moved her legs and went to work on her driving his tongue inside her , her normal sweetness mingled with the salty taste of Will's cum inside her, ' _Different_ ' he thought ' _tho not dis likeable_ ' , normally they would end up taking her at the same time, or alone, it was a very odd time that one of them took her before the other, he heard Frej moan her hands in his hair

 

"yeesss Arrttt , oooh yessss"

 

He stopped looked up at her, moved and leaned towards the bedside table on his side of the bed pulled the drawer open and pulled out handcuffs, he had stolen from her junk retrieval one day, taking her hands he cuffed her to the headboard, he looked down at her ' _fuck that is beyond sexy_ ' he thought to himself

 

"ART , what oohh... " she started to protest and stopped seeing the look in his eyes

 

He smirked that mischievous look played in his eyes and on his lips and moved back down on her

 

Will stared his cock rock hard again at the sight of Frej handcuffed and completely at his friends will , ' _oooh fuckk that looks so damn sexy, we will have to try that_ ' he thought moaning as his hand worked on himself

 

"Arthurrrrrr mmmm pleeaseee"

 

She moaned as he sat to work pushing her over the edge he moved his fingers in and moved them on her g spot , moving his mouth from her bud he had been sucking on he breathed on her

  
"enjoy it , I know you love me to have control, now cum for me my queen" and he sucked harder

 

"Arrthuurrrrrrrrfuccckkkk"

 

She groaned as her body began to shake from him working on her g spot and his mouth sucking and nipping on her bud, her inner thighs tighten, he felt her walls clamp and her cumming it was running out of her, he did love that magic spot inside her, he left her handcuffed and moved to find some cord he undid one handcuff but re did them fast , she moaned is displeasure and not getting to touch him, he found this even more erotic he moved the pile of pillows and turned her on to her stomach, he took her hands and tied the cord to the cuffs and tied the cord to the headboard making sure she felt no discomfort , he then moved behind her pulled her hips up and moved himself inside very very very slowly he was going to take her slowly he decided , Frej moaned at his deliberate moves he was moving slowly but deeply it was amazing,

 

"arthuurrrrrrmmmmm speed iit uuppp"

 

a moan escaped from him from deep in his chest , this was heaven they had done gentle but never like this , this was deliberate and he was loving how she felt he could feel she had an orgasm build but it was happening slowly and deeper,

 

"noo my queeennn enjoy itt , ii cann feel youu aree"

 

Frej moaned it wasnt the normal erratic moaning and groaning it was deeper it was more, Arthur love the sound , Will watched them moaning and biting his lip his hand now moving at the same pace Art had set, Arthur moved one hand from her hip and smacked her ass, Frej let out a surprised deep groan of pleasure, Arthur responded by driving into her hard,

 

"OOHH FUUCCKK YESS ARTHURRR"

 

he moved back slowly then drove into her harder , and he set the pace moaning as he did

 

"OOHH FRREJJ "

 

he kept it going feeling her orgasm take over her , she hips kept trying to buck back and sped him up but Art kept her in place with his hand, the other slapping her ass causing groans moans and cries of pleasure from her,

 

"ooooh Arthurrrr myyy sooullll oooooo"

 

he drove her harder _'oooh this is beyond, keep control man_ ' he thought to himself, he kept the pace and felt her walls clamping down harder with each slap then like a vice grip she tighten on his last drive into her

 

"ARTHURRRRRRRRR"

 

She screamed his name , it took all his control not to give and cum, he was going to make her cum again , then he was going to fuck her mouth , he had been dreaming of it from the first time she had sucked him dry , out of everything they had done nothing burned brighter than the memory or her on her knees in front of him, her eyes on him as she sucked him dry, her eyes burned with pleasure, enjoyment, hunger and love for him, he loved to see that look.

 

He moved out of her the cum running down her legs like a stream almost , Will was in heaven watching this it amazing , how his friend knew and could work her to such lengths , Art looked round at his friend and seen the fire in his eyes again and him rubbing himself , he walked over muttered to Will and walked away , he undid the cord , Frej now sitting up still handcuffed wondering what he had planned , then see Will move ' _oooh my fuck they are going to fill me completely_ ' she moaned at the thought, Will sat at the end of the bed , Art handed him the lube and Will went to work on Frej.

 

With one strong arm he swooped her round and had her leaning in front of him, where he sat, he covered his fingers in lube and started to move one in to Frej's ass rubbing his cock with his free hand as he did and Frej moaned , Art was on his knees his fingers inside her pussy moving them in and out keeping the pleasure going and her body relaxed, he kissed her as she moaned into his mouth from his and Will's fingers working her , Will slipped another finger inside stretching her

 

"mmmmm yessssfuccckk Willl " she moaned on Art's mouth

 

He moaned at the pleasure his friend had just delivered her , Will moved the fingers in and out stretching a bit more before adding the third, Art felt her walls tighten on his fingers inside her

 

"ooohhh fuck yess Frej cum baby" he moaned in to her mouth

 

Will and and Art speed up the pace of their fingers as she started to moan and bite Art's tongue, Will had stopped moving his free hand on himself he was determined this time to make her cum before him , as they pushed in harder and faster her walls clamped down and she came crying out

 

"YYYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

 

she was now soaking, the feeling of how wet she was drove Art's desire harder and higher, he nodded to Will , Will swooped her up and moved her ass down on top of him Slowly taking his time not to hurt her as he filled her ass and gave her time to relax using both hands to move her up and down Frej was screaming out in pleasure

 

"YEEESSS WILLL OOHHH FUUCKK YEESSSS"

 

Art placed a few pillows behind his friend to support him, when he leaned back and took Frej's body weight holding her up a bit her legs wide open so he could slowly move in and out of her , Art was standing in front he rubbed Frej's clit as she rode the waves of pleasure she felt with Will fucking her ass, Art was the one who normally took her ass but her wanted to see the pleasure he was driving into her, he wanted the control today his possessive streak was in full from, Frej's eyes looked at Art he could see she was enjoying it she moaned at him

 

"arrreee yoouu ggoinng tooo wattchh oorrr makke mmee screeemm mmmmm"

 

Art smirked, and moved himself his leg either side of Will's, he leaned on his knees on the edge of the bed , he slowly moved inside her , slipping in easy because of how wet she was , Will and Frej both moaned out , Will and Art found being inside her at the same time the most erotic thing, that she allowed them to share her in this was was heaven, once he was inside as far as he could go , Art took control of moving Frej's body up and down she cried out

 

"ooooohhh Arthurrrrr yessssss yesssss"

 

he sped up the movement of her he could feel she was coming already the look on her face was pure bliss as her walls clamped and she came her body shaking

 

"ooooooohh mmmmmmmm yeeessssssss "

 

Art moved her down harder than she had been doing causing her and Will to cry out

 

"oooooohhhfuucckkkkkmoreeeee "

 

"ffuucckkk Artt bittt rooughhh"

 

He smiled to himself he was causing them both to lose control they where both breaking fast he looked at Will his eyes where closed but his breathing was close to earlier , he looked back at Frej she was moaning and gasping her hands still handcuffed in front of her the look of bliss on her face and her crying out for more drove Art on to move her up and down on them harder and faster her felt her walls clamp her body went ridged her eyes snapped open locked on Art

 

"YYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

 

she screamed and came , Will feeling her pleasure came with her

 

"Oooooooh Fuckkk Freejjjj"

 

Art slowed the pace moving her up and down until she and Will where spent , he moved from on top of her and lifted her off in a hug like way and sat her on the bed Will lay on the bed exhausted and moaning , Frej looked at Art and seen he was still rock hard , he seen that look in her eyes as she eyed him greedily in no time she was off the bed and on her knees before him and taking him into her mouth her hands still handcuffed cupping him and holding him best she could, Will felt the movement and opened his eyes to see Frej on her knees sucking Art, his hands in her hair ,

 

Art knew he wouldnt be able to hold out long to this, it was the most amazing thing her warm wet mouth working up and down on him the look in her eyes , his hips bucked his grip on her hair and head tightened as he moaned out, looking down at him fucking her beautiful sexy mouth, her divine lips wrapped around him tight

 

"oooohhh mmmyy Frejjj iii looveee youurr mouthhhh"

 

She moaned on to him feeling him pulsing and ready to cum pushing him harder she took him deep into her mouth he hit the back of her throat

 

"FUUCKKKFREJJJYESSSS"

 

he fucked her mouth deeply a few more times and came screaming

 

"YYYYEEESSSSSIIILLOOOVEEEYYYOUUU"

 

Frej keep moving on him making sure to suck him dry swallowing him down , gathering himself and his breath he sat on the bed and helped her up beside him

 

"heaven divine bliss wow my soul, that is my weakness you know" he said and kissed her deeply

 

Will lay there in bliss and in awe of what he watched 'f _uck me that looked beyond , and she swallowed him ooh fuck, that woman, i so want her mouth on me_ ' he thought to himself as he laid back a pained groan came from him Frej and Art turned looking

 

"Will are you ok " she tried to help

 

"Art handcuffs " she said holding up her hands

 

at this the boys went into fits of laughter tho Will did keep making pained sounds .


	33. The Tank

"Yo tin can" Deac quipped again 

"Sorry Deac, yes I injured myself in training" Will replied 

Arthur took his seat Frej on his right hand side at the side of the table, she watched as he went from Arthur mode to Elder Maxson,' damn he has no idea how sexy he is when he does that' she thought she felt her undies dampen , an Initiate came forward and poured them both coffee .

"I know we are all here to talk about our common enemy, but Nick Valentine came to see Freja before she made her first trip to the institute about Far Harbor , that is now the concern to us not only is their a refugee for Synths there but they is a war brewing , Freja and I will be taking a trip to their , William who has been Promoted to Sentinel Danse , will stay here and run things in our absence, it was meant to be Freja and William going but due to William ripping several groin muscles being over exuberant in training , I am taking his place"

Frej bite on her tongue to stop herself breaking into fits of laughter but it wasnt working , faking a cough  
"im sorryyyy needd ssoommee water andd aiirr" 

She was off the chair out the door and out on to the flight deck

"ill go check on her " Deac chimed 

"im sure she is fine " Arthur cut in 

"no I insist " and he was out the door after her 

He found her on the steps of the area at the front of the ship having a cig she was down to three a day not bad from 25 a day for 20 years before she was grabbed, she had finally calmed down, Deac sat beside her 

He had a sly smile "so that what you call it , when you three go at it?"

"why am i not surprised you know" she said looking at him from the corner of her eyes

Deac broke into a wide smile "We havent had a chat in forever my friend, how are things with you?"

"thats not my fault you are never at HQ when i drop by , where have you been? and im good"

"oooh you know me Frej places to go information to collect , you arent very big for three babies" he looked at her stomach 

"Cade says my muscles are i havent a clue i was still in daze of finding out i was carrying three, but the gist my stomach and womb are stronger than normal and i probably wont show for a few months yet" she shrugged crushing out the cig 

"let me guess you will be trailing us to Far Harbor ?" she inquired 

"we shall see i know Nicky is going with, so is it the babies or some other reason he is getting off the throne to go with you?" Deac asked laughing 

Frej rolled her eyes "Give him a damn break, he isnt what you thought admit it hes Different, he has stopped the brotherhood from killing Synths even has plans once the institute is dealt with that any who want to join the brotherhood can do, get over it Deac your intel was wrong for once, and no its not just the babies or the refugee , its oohh damn there is a member of the Children of Atom, i know him not just from the game Deac, when i was in custody and a couple of Enclave soldiers thought it was funny to beat the chained up Brotherhood Solider to a bloody plump, he caught them took them down threatened to kill them and well he took care of me , in a strange fucked moment of i cant explain we kissed" she pulled out another cig she needed it 

"WOW Frej you snogged a member of the Enclave! What the hell, where you sick , is he good looking , ooohh Artie is worried " Deac stared at her in wonder 

"Deac he isnt the normal , for Enclave he got sent out on a recon, but was hatching a plan to help me escape , a plan i now know was sent to the templars , and if the game is right, he saved a young girl and brought her up as his own daughter because her family where dead" she took a deep draw 

"Damn that isnt normal Enclave behavior you got me there , wow wow wow hold on this guy is in love with you, your worried you feel something thats why you have the tank going with you" 

She nodded breathing out the smoke and looked at Deac the look of worry and confusion in her eyes 

"Deac what the fuck am i going to do , Ive told Arthur , he took it better than i expected alot better, in truth strangely to well , hmmm " she said taking another draw 

"hehe the tank does love to see you smiling, maybe he thinks you need to find out and get this crush outa your system" he giggled 

"really The Tank " she looked exasperated at him 

Deac laughed " you said he looks like a tank and we all agree so we all call him the the tank when hes not about anyway" 

"ooh my god my friends are a kids" and she laughed with him 

Arthur was at the side of the door where they sat listening he smiled ' Deac is smart' he thought 'she thinks i look like a tank , does she mean that nice' was his next thought , and yes his plan as he told Will what she had told him, was to go with her and find out and to get it out of her system ,He knew she was his and his alone, and would never betray him she belonged to him body mind and soul , he knew if he hadnt brought Will into it she would never have acted on it, he knew Will and this guy where no competition to him ,but he had swore to himself she would never feel torn and like all brotherhood his word was his bond, he smiled turned on his heels and headed back to the Command deck . 

After a lot more talking they heard Dez and Preston shout to them , the meeting was over and they where leaving, 'Ooh fuck missed the meeting' she thought, She got up with Deac and head towards them giving Dez a hug she turned to Preston 

"tell Piper ill be to see her when i get back" she said 

"Yes General i will " he smiled they hugged and all three boarded the Bird 

She turned to see Arthur smiling at her, walked over and wrapped his arm around her 

"so im a tank ?" he smirked 

"oh my god you are worse than Deac , its a term from my world , you are well mmm hmm ok you worked out alot, before i came along like 3 hours in the morning and 3 at night, your muscles have muscles you are very strong and oooh my you are sex on legs really no matter what you do or dont have on i get wet looking at you" she blushed deeply admitting this 

"Noone could take you down it they hit you front on or back or side your a tank , one very very very sexy tank but a tank" she was staring at the floor 

He lifted her head and kissed her deeply

" i spent all that time training for a few reasons one to let my mind work through work stuff, two to blow off steam, three to control the fire i had for you, and four so i looked good enough for you, and five so i could protect you not matter what, i dont know how My beautiful queen but i always knew you would find your way back to the brotherhood in my life time , and i swore i would be the man who would be your man , i would love you, protect you, marry you, father your children, and spend eternity with you, no matter what it took, you see my soul i have always belonged to you, no other , and i knew you where mine and meant to belong to me, yes Deac is right i want you to get this out of your system , and i did some digging , Richter well he was born in to the enclave pure human like you and i but from records we retrieved and alot of digging there where reports his CO was worried about the change in him because of meeting you, they sent him on recon to stop him helping you , they suspected he planed to break you free" 

He looked her in the eyes 

"i would agree with Deac the guy was in love with you, and probably still is my queen, and im not one hundred percent sure whether you love him or its chemistry , either way we will find out , tho this is very different from you me and Will , Will is my brother he really is from i have meet him he has helped and protected me and been there with advice and listened to me , well baring the kathy shit, but when she died it was me he turned to, and no matter what Paul tells you dont be fooled , part of Will is very aware she was a whore and a bitch, he caught her fucking four talon boys at once the day before she was killed, he pulled her she told him he wasn't a good fuck and she had faked it to use him to get to me, and since i had told her to go fuck herself she had decided to fuck everyone else, thats what broke Will , but he blanked it out after her death , he told me it all the night he had planned to take his life, he was pissed he had been played, some day he will face it but until then my queen she is a saint in his fucking eyes, This guy i dont know , but the fact he was willing to risk his life to save you, makes me think hes a good guy even if he his nutty to join the children"

He took a deep breath , Frej looked at him in shock, then stepped forward and kissed him deeply stepping back she looked at him 

"How the hell did i get so damn lucky , i really do love and adore you Arthur Maxson with every part of me , hell more than the Brotherhood" and she blushed again 

He pulled her close just wanting to hold her to feel her against him, they headed back inside her snuggled under his arm and against his chest to check the plans for the trip.


	34. Clash of ego's

They had arrived in Far Harbor two weeks ago, the had helped everyone , even secured settlements, dealt with trappers the far harbor version of raiders effected by the radiation, Arthur had taken samples to give to the scribes back home to see if there was anything the Brotherhood could do to help, They had been to Acadia meet DiMA , Nicky now spent his time there getting to know the old synth trying to work out if he was his brother of not, Frej had the disk it was time to head to the Nucleus.

Frej was nervous she was lost in her thoughts ' ohh get real ,nervous isnt the world you are fully freaking out' said that voice in her head and they walked to the Nucleus , Richter her thought went back to him his hands so soft and gentle his touch had caused fire across her skin his lips had been so soft, she looked at Arthur ' yep and his touch causes a volcano across my skin' she thought and smiled , she did love him dearly, he was amazing with the people every one took to him, tho they where working it was also a bit of a holiday for them , and damn the man was amazing on the field , the amount of times after they had secured an area and sat to take a break she had jumped on him or he had jumped on her she had lost count, she had to admit they made one hell of a team even better than her an Will , she had to admit she was beyond smitten with him she was lost in him. 

They reached the Nucleus she had warned Arthur what to expect, and sure enough the loyalty test was on going, once it was done they walked forward tho Arthur hung back a bit watching the knot in his stomach back but worse than he ever felt before.

"Hello Grand Zealot, long time no see" Frej smiled speaking 

Richter did a double take, looked at the people next to them "Get lost" he barked 

"Freja ooh my Atom i feared they had killed you" he stepped

forward and swooped her up into his arms and held her close drinking in her smell it had been to long, her breath on his skin caused him to moan and his groin to stir, he had dreamed of seeing her again, Prayed to Atom 100 times a day to bring her back, to let him know she was safe, he finally let her go stepping back his face beaming his eyes softened , 

"quite a show Brian , you have changed , you have a beard a very soft one , we need to talk, im here on work, no not the brotherhood." she spoke softly 

"Of course ma'lady, follow me , tell your husband to hurry up or ill ignore my restraint and fuck you here in front of him" he smirked 

Frej looked at him shocked he smiled that smile that had melted her resolve, his eyes still kind but on fire, She turned and nodded to Arthur he came forward 

"Maxson hmm should have known you would have stolen her from me, damn im sure the rest are elated with this" seeing the confusion in their eyes he carried on

"you didnt really think we worked just in the brotherhood, to find you, my family had been brotherhood at start, it was agreed with my distant relatives that their son would stay in Mariposa he was a teenager, the Enclave came fast once the brotherhood had split and found him, he was raised in the Enclave ranks, he was the first Templar in their ranks, Rodger knew you would be taken again just as you did and they needed someone on the inside to try and find you, so yes my dear Frej i am YOUR Templar" he took a deep breath

pulled out a cig and lite it up giving them time to digest the new information,

" to think you should have been my wife , well i had decided you would be , i was going to break you out and run with you back to the brotherhood , back to my real family, but instead i was sent on recon, tho your warning did give me the light i needed, and the hope you would appear here , tho i had hoped single , fuck " he shook his head

Frej reached over and took his hand, he looked up at her 'damn she is just as breathtaking' he thought to himself 

"yeah the show of loyalty was brutal , the high confessor is, ooh hes fucking insane, Frej im at a loss, i dont know how to fix this , i need you... your help "

Arthur got up and looking at Brian 

"we need to talk , walk with me please" they left Frej alone 

"She is still in love with you , but she is my wife and carrying my children and our relationship isnt what you expect" he took a breath before he could continue Brian broke in

"She is mad about you i can see that , but yes i see the fire she carries for me , and your not the first Maxson to have a, well different relationship, i know you families full history more than you do, Rodgers kids well they all where married but well the women they married for some reason seemed to love others as well, and you Maxsons are the Alpha and strong and secure you have been fine with it , just because we where enclave doesnt mean no one fed our branch info , then again my relatives have been the bloody same" he smirked 

"But if your saying what you i think you are Maxson , i wont have you there, well not at first she was mine first Maxson, i want her to myself for a little anyway." Brian sized up Arthur

Arthur smirked " you may have kissed her first but remember, it was ME she gave herself to body mind and soul she IS MINE , and if she needs to get the idea of fucking you out of her system then she does , but it will be HER choice Richter get me!" 

At this Brian smiled and relaxed "She picked a pure Alpha, you've more balls than any from your line have had yet, yes it will be her choice , tho trust me i will help her make it, im not losing the chance at pure heaven again even if it is for a brief moment instead of forever as it should have been, your a very very fucking lucky man Arthur , you better treat her as the goddess she truly is " 

he patted Arthur on the back and headed back to Frej Arthur followed behind smiling feeling alot more relaxed ' a bloody templar that explained alot' he thought to himself 

"all sorted " she asked 

they both nodded , Brian moved up next to her closer than he should and smirked at Arthur

' this fucker is doing his best to piss me off , deep breath Arthur' he thought to himself ' dont bite he is trying to get a fight ' he took a deep breath and took Frej's hand 

Kissing her deeply she moaned into his mouth , once he stopped kissing her he whispered" no matter what my love , my soul, i will move heaven and hell if he hurts you" 

Frej took a step back and glared at them both 

"Ok gents dropped the fucking dick measuring contest right NOW! Arthur i love you more than life, more than the Brotherhood and you know that you are my world, and i love that you only want me happy and i am in your arms , and yes i am yours body mind and soul forever you are my true match, Brian yes i do love you and yes part of me is in love with you , and if something was to happen i have to be honest i would pick Arthur every time, i dont know if your ok with that, i dont want you to think that i will chose you over him , now as for your problem that is what im here about, as ever Brian im your saving grace, i have a plan but will need your help , if your up to it?" 

Both Arthur and Brian looked at each other, they both Smiled properly for the first time 

"yes my heart and soul i get you" Arthur smirked 

"Yes ma'lady loud and clear,it would be an honor , now start talking sexy woman whats the plan" Richter moved close to her winking at Arthur 

'i so want to punch his smug bloody face into nothing' Arthur thought

after talking through everything , Frej and Arthur walked back to the closest Settlement at Echo lumber mill, Arthur had decided he would stay at the the settlement while she worked within the Children to deal with the High Confessor and he really didnt trust himself not to try and kill Richter, he knew in a different life time they probably would have been friends, but in this life time he just wanted to rip his throat out.


	35. A very quick , Quickie

Frej got the statue , in times like this she loved them games the password was Mother and it was exactly where it should have been, and thank fully to the games there was no drinking from that damn spring, as she made her way back to the Nucleus she thought ' Could i really sleep with Brian, without Arthur there' she was confused by what she felt and hated that she now allowed herself to feel as she did, she remember back to the games she hadnt paid much attention to Arthur at start she hadnt taken Will as companion, she had no idea who Arthur was sending her to kill , she laughed to herself now look at her they where her rocks but she had meant what she had said to Arthur being in his arms was all she needed to be happy. 

 

She rounded the pathway across the water, Brian was standing at the entrance waiting for her smiling he took her hand and helped her up.

 

He still couldnt believe she was here , his goddess , his Frej , his ' yeah you wish , she is his not yours' that voice in his head said, he had shadowed her to the holy site, she moved like the wind, killed without quarter , every move was erotic and sensual to watch once she arrived at the site he had headed back to wait for her return, he had decided he would shadow her on all jobs she did, and help her if she would have him along, he had always wanted to fight at her side, he had been feed as a child on stories about her and her skills. 

When he found her that day he thought it was just a wastelander, her face covered in blood as the two scum fucks punched her over and over while she was chained to stop her fighting back they had drugged her to chain her up, he had seen red, near killed the pair of them , her pained moans had been all that had stopped him from shooting them, he had unchained her and laid her on the bed in her room, gotten water and a cloth and cleaned her face, it was as the blood cleared he and seen she wasnt a random wastelander it was her, the woman they all hunted for , his heart had stopped, as her washed her more even with her face so hurt she was still beautiful, breathtaking.

He had sat beside her lost watching her as she slept, he watched her wounds heal, it was all true, she had stirred her eyes had fluttered open she had looked at him strangely and then 

"Richter , Brian, Lieutenant" she asked 

"yes how do you know me, we have never meet" he replied 

She had smiled that secret smile of hers and Richter became lost in her , they had spent hours talking, day after day he had come to see her, brought her food smuggled her goodies, he hatched the plan to get her out, the last day he had with her he had stood to leave she gave him the warning he didnt get what she meant, her hand on his arm she had gone to turn away and Richter had grabbed her and kissed her deeply with a passion she had never known she had moaned into his mouth, he remember, he had gone rock hard in seconds from her lips and her moan, he had promised her when she was free, he would honor the kiss with his hand. 

' well that turned out well didnt it' that annoying inner voice chimed in 

"Hey blondie any one in there, or are you going to block the door and hold my hand for the next hour" she smirked 

Her voice brought him back with a bang 

"Sorry just remembering , damn that was a hell of a kiss" he mused 

he had made sure the court yard was clear of all Zealots as they walked into the courtyard he pulled her close wrapped an arm around her waist the other into her hair pulled her close and leaned down and kissed her, it was just as he remembered and she had moaned again he pulled her tighter his hips buck against her body he moaned into her mouth when they broke away Frej stood in shock , Brian fought to re gain control of himself and his breathing 

"I am sorry ma'ady i couldnt fight the urge any longer, and i have been waiting a long time to do that" he bite his lip 

"wow, ok damn, Brian dont go making this any easier on me, but yeah it was mmm hmm " she smiled blushing lightly 

"My Frej i know you will be given things to do , for the family , i will be at your side as you do them, and please dont argue with me, i never lose an argument, not when it comes to battle, or protecting those i love, just so you know , and to warn you , Zealot Thiel knows who you are, she is my daughter well , any way just to tell you , i have shown her our photo together, and i have told her you are now married tho, i did tell her well alot" he looked away 

"umm ok , does she hate me already?" Frej pulled him back round 

"ooh my Atom no, not in the slightest , she knows if you had escaped and it had been me you had meet first then we would have married , but well you meet him and well , pregnant Frej ?"

"yep triplets , what can i say my life has changed alot im married pregnant , General of the minutemen, agent for the railroad " she shook her head 

He laughed it caught Frej off guard it was so warm like a blast of summer sun 

"My poor Frej " he wrapped and arm around her and kissed her forehead 

They went inside , she meet the high Confessor told him she had a way to get what he was after , offered to help Mia , Talked Devon out of his mission to starve himself and then she meet Thiel

She was young , smart, funny , and deep and Brian was right she didnt hate her , she had hugged her and pulled to a quite area, she had asked a million questions about her, about her father , she was like an excited child , Brain had appeared and told Frej it was time to head out he had gotten the supplies.

he had changed out of his normal armor and was in combats that fitted a little to good , Frej felt the heat pool , and the t-shirt his chest muscle rippled under it

'was he always this well built , he is similar in build to Arthur' she thought to herself she bite her lip drinking in his appearance. 

Brian smirked watching her, her skin was flustered, her breathing had changed, her eyes where on fire and she was biting her lip and she was defiantly enjoying the view , he leaned down and whispered in her ear 

"Frej do you want to leave , or fuck me here in front of everyone" he breathed on her neck knowing he was causing her to lose some of her normal control

"Brian your playing with fire im expecting with three babies my sex drive is threw the roof" she moaned back 

At this it was his turn to bite his lip, he placed the bag in front of his groin , he could feel his ragging hard on straining against his combats 

"get up now and follow me dont argue or question just do as told for once woman" he moaned 

Frej smiled at Thiel and bid her good bye until later, followed Brian, he lead her up the steps and towards the computer core , he opened the door and walked in she followed him he took the entrance to the right she followed him he opened the door , there was a bedroom set up. 

"My room , i like to keep and eye on the computer core " he said 

He dropped the bag and pulled her into his arms and kissed her moaning into her mouth, he grabbed her legs and pulled the round his waist and pushed her against the wall , Frej moaned deeply feeling his hard on rubbing against her, Brian bite on her lip and then sucked it, their hands ripping at each others tops , once he had her top and her bra off Brian moaned as he drunk in her breast 

"fuck me Frej , be warned this will be quick ,hard and possibly rough, but its been over ten years in the making" 

he moved her from the wall and dropped her onto the bed and pulled her boots off then her combats and undies 

"oooh my fuck wow mmmm" he moaned taking in her naked form 

Frej was staring at him as he undressed himself he heard her moan and looked down to see her playing with herself 

"oooh my fuck, woman you will drive me insane" he groaned almost tripping trying to get his combats off 

He spread her legs further and lined himself up and in one go plunged in to her 

"ffuckkk Braaainn " she groaned 

" i told youu its been building for yearss from that kiss, this will be quick , and not how i planned our first time , but the next time my goddesss i will make you feel pleasure you have never known" he moaned 

he drove in to her hard and fast they both moaned as he did her hips where synced with his her nails clawed his back causing him to driver harder and rougher with every stroke he felt she was close, he leaned down kissing her she bite his lip drawing blood 

"oooohhh fuuuckkkyeeesss freejjj" 

he pushed her legs and hips up higher and drove deeper and harder into her he leaned his full body weight down on her never stopping the pace feeling her losing control fast knowing he wasnt far behind her he bite on her breast she cried out in pleasure her nails drawing blood and he drove in again as she lost control 

"briannnnnnnfuuuckkkyessssssbriannnmmmmm" 

his name being cried out from her was all it took for him to lose control and he pumped himself inside her moaning 

"fuckkkyess attlastt frejj"

he kissed her more softly and moaning as he did, he knew it wouldnt take much and he would be rock hard again, she had always had that effect on him and she hadnt known, her smile, her hugging him, her breath on his neck, it was all it took for him to want to rip her clothes off

"please tell me your here, im not dreaming my Frej " he moaned softly 

"well if this is a dream its one of the best up in the top three" she whispered back 

Hes kissed her slowly savoring the feeling of her lips on his moaning into her .


	36. Her Templar

He lay thinking to himself , he had never felt for anyone as he had for her, yeah there had been others before he meet her, they had taught him everything he knew, he had been 17 the first time and she had been a few years older, he had been surprised when one night talking in private she had made her move , it had been amazing it had lasted a while, she had shown him to savor it , how to be gentle and still cause that explosion within a woman she had taught him so much, but he had never had the reaction to others he had to her, just to touch her was enough for him to lose control, he normally was slow gentle and patient he had built up his resistance to giving in fast , but her , he couldnt believe how badly he had lost it with her , it had been passion hunger need want lust desire and more , he had never been rough before never bitten, never knew he would enjoy the feel of nails ripping him apart, his back still smarted but it only caused arousal in him no pain, they where her marks , she had marked him and whether she knew it or not he was hers, but he knew as he kissed her again that he was going to lose control, he was only to aware he would struggle to keep control with her, all he wanted was to make her scream his name , scream she loved him, to scream in pleasure, to hear her moan at him driving into her.

 

"We should get ready to leave Brian" she said quietly 

"no we can do tomorrow, its getting late and you are not getting out of my bed not now i finally have you in it, My Frej" he moaned on to her 

His hands had been trailing and exploring her body for the past 45 minutes as she lay in his arms, from their passionate quickie, he was kissing her constantly, moaning on her skin, Frej was so horny and wound up he had her on fire with the constant attention of gentle touches, every so often his hand got close to her groin, causing her breath to catch her hips to buck, she couldnt control her body any more, when this happened he moaned harder on her, she felt he was rock hard again, had been for the past 40 minutes of touching her and causing her reaction, she had also been moving her hands on him the feel of his naked body under her hands was divine, she was lost in the pleasure of the moment. But even as the pleasure took over her mind kept returning to Arthur her Arthur . 

She sat up and looked at Brain 

" we have to talk Brain" 

He knew what was coming bloody Maxson is on her mind 

"Ok lets get this out of the way, Maxson, Really Frej ,What have you been thinking, from what i heard from, people , granted not brotherhood but that doesnt matter , hes a fucking jerk, and ego the size of the Citadel its self, Hes insane, wants to blow up everything that wont bow to him, for a Maxson hes a whole new level of alpha ." he rolled his eyes 

He had sat up wanting to keep her close 

"Oh my , who the fuck have you been talking to, ENCLAVE assholes , He has peace deals over the Commonwealth, he is loved by the squires , hell half of them have adopted him , he has accepted all my friends , Cait and ex Raider a recovered junkie, RJ a merc former Gunner, Hancock a Ghoul, Nicky a Synth, Curie a former Miss Nanny now Synth.. do i have to keep going, I have no fucking idea what crap you have been told but that is not MY ARTHUR, He has been building three cribs for our children," 

She was so angry with him she wanted to punch him, she got up and started to hunt her clothes , Brian watched her shake in anger , 'fuck that shouldnt be half as sexy as it is, fuck ive hurt her, over ego' he got up of the bed and took her hand turned her face to look at him

"I am Sorry My Frej, my ego is well, hell im as bloody alpha as him, i cant help it, its a fight between my ego and his, for you, you know my family and his are quite close on the brotherhood side i believe one of my relatives is one of his Star Paladins, I know hes not what i have been told, because if he was you would have destroyed him, for the Brotherhoods sake, please Forgive me My Frej , i am sorry i hurt you so badly"

She watched his eyes , he was frightened , being honest , begging her not to leave him alone

"Is your Family name not Richter?" she inquired 

"hahaha no that was the name of the officer who had raised my great great great whatever gramps , We are McGraw" he smirked 

" oooh myy hell , Conor McGraw was your, he was so smart , funny, could break security on any computer, i have hoped if ive boys at least one is like him amazing kid he was" she shook her head 

'Ooooh fuck what would MCGraw say at her her with one of his cousins' she thought she walked back to the bed and sat down , he watched her taking in the info , he was right his distant gramps wife was having a full on affair with one of the other soldiers and her husband knew about and was fine about it, Rodger and Casdin and hinted it was a full on three way affair , she looked at him, he seen her eyes had soften and a hint of a smirk in those eyes 

"A McGraw damn , should have seen that coming" shaking her head 

He smiled and sat beside her wrapped his arm around her pulling her close , knowing he was forgiven , She looked at him 

"My Marriage , ive never known a man to hold his own against me before Brian, he does adore me , tho he knows when im pushing and in his way stops me, yeah he is possessive and obsessive, and has a slight selfish steak , but no better man could i ask for , i know you would rather we didnt talk about him, but you two are going to get fucking on, dont bother to fight Brian , you know im 100 times more Alpha than either of you." 

She looked him smirking 

"damn woman i fucking adore you , and because its you i will try , now are you going to let me show you everything i have dreamed of doing to you or are you going to keep being stubborn and talk about him, and i am aware there is a chance you will want him to be with us , but for now and tonight it is you and i only , dont look surprised my parents may have been Richter by name but they are McGraw by nature, My Frej , tho i will admit as much as me making love to you with him about and showing him how a real man pleases a Goddess is very erotic , i struggle with sharing you , and tho you are Maxson by name this life time, in the next you will carry mine and my children"

She stared at him and went to speak but before she could his lips where on her mouth his body next to hers his hand slowly moving along her gently exploring her body moaning into her mouth with each movement of his hand , he turned her and laid her on the bed never breaking the kiss, she felt he was hard again and moaned into his mouth

"Every night form our first kiss, i have dreamed of our first night, tho i had planned you would be my wife first" he moaned on her skin as he kissed her gently 

He moved his way along and down her body kissing every part moaning "breathtaking" with each kiss

She moaned in pleasure , she was lost to his touch , his soft lips , his soft beard , his breath, her hands gently moved in his hair he made his way to her groin she moaned harder 

"you wish my mouth to pleasure you, my fingers inside you" 

as he spoke he had his hand over the outside of her pussy using his palm to grind on her, she was aching at the pressure he used 

"tell me what you want from me , tell me how to pleasure you, for you are like no other My Frej" he moaned on to her 

"please me as you feel is right " she moaned 

he moved back up her body his hand never releasing her warmth

"tell me everything you have experienced , My Frej i want to know all the pleasure you have felt from him"

she opened her eyes and told him all how there wasnt just him there was Will everything they had done everything they had tried , she told him about the book, about Arthur being her first, about how she had tested him for months to see if he was strong enough before bowing to him, everything came out, he had moaned and bite his lip as she described everything in great detail, he had to admit the idea of pleasuring her at the same time as him who he was quickly seeing as his equal was driving him insane, the idea of her ass right now sounded orgasmic , the more her heard the more he lost control, but the fact she had been a virgin when he had kissed her was the biggest turn on of all, that he was her third, 'should have been her first' his brain pipped in , right now the lust was taking him again.

He slipped his finger inside her as the lust took his mind, unaware of what he had done until she moaned out

"ooohh yessssss Brian, My Templarrrrrrrrrrr" 

At her moans and her use of his name and calling him her templar he moaned and his lips crushed down on her and he plunged his finger in and out, throwing away everything he had planned, yes he would take her as felt right at that moment, no teasing no making her or him wait, he decided he could share her , he didnt care as long as he could keep her in his life.


	37. Marking her

He drove his fingers faster feeling her coming , this was more than he could imagine, his minds only thinking of her, her body, images of her arching in pleasure as she they had taken her, causing him to slip further in to the cloud of lust, the images of her first time with him, he was moaning as he imaged it was him , he wanted to know her in every way also, he had never found a woman's ass a turn on , but right now it was one of the most erotic things in his mind, to have her so completely , he stopped kissing her mouth she moaned unhappily at this , that was even more erotic, that she enjoyed his mouth so much, he kissed and sucked on her breast as his free hand grouped the other her body arched at his mouth 

"mmmmbriannnnn"

'ooh my atom' he thought to himself, he loved the sounds she made the pleasure he could feel he was giving to her , she was so alive , the feeling of the electric coming from her body, the smell of her sweat on her skin the taste of the salt as he tasted her, her skin to his lips was soft, she was divine, 'Atom Above is she of the divine gifted to the earth' he thought as he felt her tighten around his hand, he had pleasured others, he knew he was good at what he normally would do, he hadnt done it for love but to test himself, but her pleasure he felt now was stronger deeper, he had to taste her, he had to drink her down, he moved his body, keeping his fingers working her inside , working her soft spot he could feel she was so slick already, but he wouldnt stop until she buckled, he pushed her legs apart further, he started by licking and kissing her inner thighs he could taste the cum that had run down already, he moaned 

" you taste of sugar, and honey, and so many sweet things i havent tasted in years, oooh you are a pre war divine gift, My Goddess" 

he greedily made his way up her thighs he had to taste more he had to have her in his mouth to lick inside , drink her down as she came in his mouth, he had to have her inside him, she felt her clamping down he moved his fingers and plunged his tongue inside, she cried out as he did 

"MMMMMBRIANNNNNNYESSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssss"

he moved his fingers up and rubbed her bud it was so swollen from him pleasuring, she cried out again 

"YeSSSSSSSSSSSmoreeeeeeeeeee brianmmmmmm" 

Her crying out his name in such lust and enjoyment, was the most breathtaking sound he had ever heard, he rubbed harder and drove his tongue in as deep as he could, he couldnt get enough of her taste his other hand that he had used inside her, he rubbed the fingers over her ass causing a deep rumbling moan, it was all he needed to hear and plunged a finger inside , she cried out 

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSBRIANNNNNNNNNNMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

He drove the finger in and out, she was grinding down on him now fucking his mouth and finger deep inside her, he felt the waves of her cumming he drank her down but he couldnt stop he had to keep going, he wanted and needed more ,he knew it was selfish to push her so, to drive her body to such extremes of pleasure, so he could keep tasting her, but he also knew she was enjoying it beyond anything else, he plunged another finger inside he knew she was riding the waves of multiple orgasms he was giving her and this would cause her to be close to buckling, her hands where tight on his hair as she ground down on him she pushed his head trying to get him deeper, he moaned into her 

"ooooh My Frej, you are like nothing in the world, give me more, pleaseeeeeeeee"

he felt her body react to him begging her, for more of her taste ,he had to buckle her, she was shaking already he knew the next would be her breaking point , he plunged another finger into her ass,

"briANNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMM" 

her moan became a roar in pleasure, the sound drove the alpha inside him to fully take over, he pulled his tongue out and started to nip and suck on her outside,he moved to that area just at the edge where her inner thigh started and noticed a scar , it looked like teeth marks, he knew who had left them, instead of anger or disgust it made him moan to know she drove him this insane also, he moved to the other side determined she would carry his mark also, he removed his fingers from her ass and moved the other hand inside her driving two in at once he turned the hand, she cried out

"bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

With her crying out his name he bite her, sinking his teeth into her she cried out again 

"mmmmmooooooooffuckkk briannnnnnnnn"

he worked her soft spot hard her walls stared to tighten, he moved his fingers harder as her moaning grew deeper, he could tell this was her coming undone, he finished leaving his mark her blood tasted sweet even with that metallic tang, he felt her walls clamping down, her body quivering her legs trying to close her hips withering from it as he felt her cum he moved his fingers and drove his tongue in sucking her 

 

"bbbbbbbbbbbbbfffuuuueeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" 

 

he was in sheer bliss as he moved his way back up to her she shock violently moans still escaping her lips , her ran his finger tips on her naked torso, her reaction to his touch was the most amazing thing to watch he decided, she was still fighting for breath, he felt amazing he had brought his Frej to this , it was so erotic to see her in this state, her lifted her up so he could lay beside her and held her while she fought to control the effects, the feel of her body shaking against his was pure heaven to him ' thank you Atom' he thought to himself.


	38. Showering

Once she had calmed down and was laying relaxing in his arms he moved.

"You must eat My Goddess, you are carrying little miracles and they need you strong" 

She sat up and went to move

"no dont move stay where you are ill get it sorted" 

He pulled on his combats and heard the moan smirking he looked at her 

"you have a thing for me in combats or all men in them?" he joked questioningly 

"Just you and Art, there's something so fucking sexy about the both of you in them," she smirked 

"I will be sure to tell him of this weakness you have for us in combats" he smirked

seeing her biting her lip , he knew she was imaging them both in combats . He pulled on his t-shirt and headed out the door , he was back in under 5 minutes carrying nothing, Frej looked at him puzzled 

'thought he was getting food' she thought, she had wrapped the blanket around her like a bath towel 

"umm thought you where getting us food?" she asked 

he looked at her and smiled 

"its on its way "

"ooh bloody hell i better get dressed , i can imagine everyone's looks, and what they will say the new girl naked in the Grand Zealots room "

She turned looking for clothes panic setting in , he caught her arm and stopped her 

"first off everyone knows who you are, barr the high confessor, and i had heard a mainlander had made there way here , i sent scouts to check , i had been given your description, but well wasnt sure it was you, until i seen you myself, so stop worrying , many had expected me to trail you here straight away and not to send you to the spring, now sit My Frej" he pulled out a chair 

As she sat, he leaned down and kissed her , the door opened as they kissed , he pulled her tighter not breaking away, she was the one to moan to his mouth "company my templar" 

they moved apart and Thiel stood there beaming , she bounded over and and embraced him he wrapped his arms around her and they hugged 

"hey Dad , hope i didnt come at a bad time, but it is dinner time and i did see you out of your room , and we normally eat together , hope im not in the way" 

"Never , come sit we are waiting on food, and i couldnt resist stealing a kiss from My Frej" 

Frej looked at him his face was beaming, his eyes sparkling 

Thiel and Brian sat , Thiel was telling Frej everything about her and her dad, the pair where talking away , the food arrived and they ate and talked

Brian had never felt so complete he had dreamed of this, her and his daughter and him eating and talking together like a family, he had spoken to Thiel before her arrival that if and when she should arrive and the family was stable, if she would have him, then all three would move back to the commonwealth if she couldnt stay here,

' I wonder if she will be open to that , i hadnt counted on her being married to him, or married at all,' he thought to himself

' first i will have to sort this crap with Arthur, and see if he thinks she would ok with it' he continued to think , he couldnt lose her again, no matter what, he couldnt ever. 

After the food was done, he cleared away the plates and took them back out to the kitchen , Frej had jumped in to his private shower, the warm water was heaven on her skin , she loved the smell of him on her skin , but she was sticky of sweat.

He heard the water running, 'oooh atom she is naked in my shower' he moaned to himself, he walked towards the shower and peeked in 'what am i doing spying on her' he turned to leave 

"are you really going to walk away, and miss the chance to shower with me, get those clothes off and get that sexy body of yours in here" she called out 

He stopped dead, turned to see she was peaking around at him over her shoulder licking her lips , he pulled his t-shirt off kicked off his boots and pulled off his combats, and almost run to join her.

She reached out her hand when he was close and pulled him under the water with her, he was rock hard again, she felt him against her, as she pulled him down towards her to kiss him, he moaned at her naked body against him and the water running over their bodies he wrapped his arms around her and bent for the kiss, he kissed her hungrily feeling like he had been starved for a life time, she moaned and then broke away from him, 

His mind whirled 'did i do something wrong, she disliked the kiss, no she moaned whats happening then' his thoughts swirling 

Frej started to kiss his chest , it was her turn to make him cry out from her mouth and hands 

"mmmm My Frej what are you doing to me" he moaned at her feather kisses

"shhh my templar , enjoy , its your turn for attention" she murmured on his skin 

'Oh my atom is she going to do what i think, ohh please let it be so' he thought as her kisses where peppered across his skin he felt fire from each touch of her lips , as she moved down his body he knew she was heading towards his groin he moaned , in truth Brian Richter had pleasured a few women before he but had never came or had allowed any to show him the same pleasure in return, she was the first he had lost control with, first he had let go with and came with, and now she was delivering the most exquisite pleasure just kissing his torso, he bite his lip his hands trying to hold something of her, she was now on his stomach her felt her breasts on his cock, 

"oooh my fuck yes , My Frej , My Goddess, you have me burning " he moaned 

his hands in her hair running his fingers through it, he was so close already 

' how does she do this to me' he asked himself 

she was on her knees now she could tell from his body he was gonging to explode, she decided to take it slow help him enjoy it as long as possible, 

he moaned out as she took him in her hand he felt himself pulsing he knew he couldnt hold out long, oooh is that, he looked down Frej was running her tongue along him she wasnt moving her hand just holding him and using her tongue, his cock strained under the feeling of her attention , he couldnt take his eyes off her , he could see she was enjoying giving him pleasure , 

"ooooh ooohhh myyy Frejjj youurr mouthh" he gasped 

her mouth is so warm he felt the heat and wetness, as she placed him into her mouth, just the top of him, her mouth was open, her tongue running in circles around the width of his tip, the feeling was bliss , he felt her close her mouth on him and move down on him very very slowly she moved back and forth, ' this is pleasure beyond pleasure' he thought as she kept going he tightened the grip in her hair, moaning 

"mmmmyyyyeeesssssss" 

his hips bucked at her mouth working on him as she speed up, he gasped out 

"Frejj ii canntt hoold muuch loonger" 

he felt her plunge him in completely at once into her mouth and move her head back and forth at such speed he couldnt control himself his hands death gripped her hair, his hips bucked wildly in and out of her mouth as he came crying out

"MYYYYYFREEJJJYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" 

he felt her still sucking, milking him dry, into her mouth he felt her tongue go up and him being swallowed, as she moved back of him releasing him from the bliss of her mouth, he felt her tongue run on him making sure he was clean he groaned loudly 

"oooh MY Frej you will be the death of meeee" 

he was shaking as he leaned down and swooped her up kissing her deeply


	39. New best friends

"damn the waters gone cold "she giggled 

"so it has, i hadnt noticed you had me on fire my everything" he replied 

Frej looked at him ' did he just call me his everything' she thought 

Brian turned of the water and grabbed them towels, he was watching her think , and he knew what she was thinking

"yes i did just call you my everything, because you are , i have never given or allowed any one to have all of me, you i have because .... damn this is harder than i ever expected, you are my world Frej , form the first moment i seen you injured sleeping, i fell head over feet, there is just something about you , i want to give you everything of me, i know your married, and you will leave and probably never think of me again, i pray you wont forget me, but who am i fooling " he stopped and walked to the bed and sat down heavily 

"Damn man your a bloody fool if you think i could forget you, our problem my breathtaking templar is distance, i cant stay here , i have so much work to do in the commonwealth, and i couldn't ask you to give up your home and family and follow me, you have a wonderful daughter and people who love you here, i will be honest if you didnt have that i would steal you away in a heart beat , and never let you go " she sighed and sat down beside him 

His stomach did flips , his heart almost stopped at what she said , he could barley control himself he wanted to dance sing he didnt know what but he felt so happy so light , 'she does truly love me , i would guess almost as much as Arthur' he thought 

"hmm Frej a question, what is the commonwealth like now , have you meet many children there?" 

"Yeah and please dont get pissed with me, they shot at me first , they are quite aggressive Brian love" she replied 

"you called me love hehe, hmm was worried about that" 

"yeah well and ... so what if i did, i do you love Brian Richter madly, strange its almost as strong as i love Arthur, tho as i said he will always be first" she stuck her tongue out 

he laughed at her " Mad woman you are mad and wonderful, and we must sleep we must move early in the am, and i want to go see Arthur , him and i need to talk properly without egos " 

she got up and he moved himself on to the bed, making room for her it was a tight squeeze but to have her so close was perfect for him, she buried herself in against him and was asleep in minutes , he lay watching her sleeping for a while before drifting off to the sweetest dreams of her. 

The next day they woke and got ready and ate and left , Thiel was there to hug them both and wish them luck . They headed to Echo Arthur was up and outside already, Brian watched her steps quickening as she got there and seen him , he smiled to himself ' wonder if she will be like that with me soon' he thought 

He walked into the settlement getting strange looks from the settlers , he knew it was his Tattoo that marked him as a Child of Atom , that was causing the stir , when the settlers noticed he was with her they seemed to ease a little knowing she would bring them no harm, he let Frej and Arthur to talk, when they finished , he heard Arthur's footsteps behind him 

"My queen says you wish to talk properly, i suppose we should McGraw" and smirked 

When Frej had told him his family was McGraw it had all made sense to Art , yeah they where as bad as his family for egos and alphas , McGraw had been the hardest one to win over of the outcasts vote to come back, their egos had clashed also, they had a roaring fight that ended with them both drunk and laughing and a good friendship and mutal respect was born, he knew this one was worse, than Star Paladin McGraw. 

So they found a room that was quite and and they started talking. Frej watched them , they both seemed relaxed, they didnt look like they where going to punch each other or that she was going to have to shoot one of them , she nodded to herself and walked away to help the settlers with the wall fixing downstairs.

After almost 4 hours of them talking Frej had come into see them laughing and joking 'What the hell happened there' she thought , tho she was relieved and happy to see it, she was taken aback they looked like they had known each other for years.

Arthur looked up and seen the look on her face and he laughed harder, Brian turned and seen her confusion and found it something to laugh at also , she was bemused 'oh my god they are like a pair of bloody teenagers', where was her sensible Will when she needed him , then she thought 'no that would be bad it would three against one ' she shook her head and walked away. 

Arthur and Brian fought to regain control of their laughter

"that really was perfect timing" Arthur said through his attempt at gaining control 

They had talked about everything, Brian's life and growing up in the Enclave, him finding her, him falling in love , his earlier sex experiences with others, how he had become part of the children, Thiel the heap , next was Arthur's life and everything that included, then Frej, her arrival what she had done on Will , the game versions of them , this had taken Brian aback that there was games about their world, seeing he had no idea Arthur had told him all about it, about everything she had done and of course it managed to get round to the sex life, it was Arthur who had posed the question pure curiosity as to whether they had or not was to much, and Brian was only to happy to tell all , he did tell Arthur she now also carried his mark and had smirked as he did, Arthur did find it a turn on she had got under Brian's skin as much as she had his, then the shower , Arthur had smiled 

 

" i have experienced her mouth , its my biggest weakness when we make love, minutes and her mouth has me lose control, i can hold off mostly on the rest until she is a quivering mess, but the minute her mouth comes in to play , im lost" 

 

"it isnt that its a blow job, its that its her , the look in her eyes, its the most erotic thing and i cant control myself" he added moaning a tad as he thought about it 

 

" thats it exactly " Brian added "its damn and i cant think of the words for it" 

 

They had talked about everything that Arthur and Frej had done, He had told him all about where Will fitted into everything , and that tho he loved their airport house , with her expecting three , they would have to find somewhere bigger , and that he had no plans for moving the brotherhood back to the Citadel , that he planned to use the commonwealth as a staging post for striking further out once their work there was done, and they had finished building up and extending their base , out of the Airport and opening the Areas around them to create a proper Military base , like the old world had.

Then Brian had looked at him , Arthur knew he was looking for words and knew what they where , so he took the chance to make it easier for him,

"Are you planning on Coming home and returning to the Brotherhood, I know you have a home here , but you are a Brotherhood Solider" he smiled saving the other from what he was trying to ask 

" I have been toying with the idea yes, of course once the family is stable and things are settled here, tho how would she handle the three of us?" at this there was a mischievous smirk 

this is this they had been laughing at when Frej had come to check on them, and then seeing her standing there looking bemused and lost , they had lost it. She was the most capable woman they knew , she was pure female alpha, showed no emotion on the field , she could be so cold and logical , but to them she was funny, sweet ,beautiful, innocent ,pure and temperamental, she gave out such love , she gave a damn in a brutal world that was past caring , she went out of her way to change things, to make lives easier and was the sexist and most breathtaking thing they had ever come across.

 

Once they calmed down it was decided , he would come in at rank of Paladin in honor of his service to the brotherhood , while working with in the ranks of the Enclave , and that being Will was now Sentinel , he take Will's place in her team.

"hum how is Will going to take you pulling him out of her team?" Brian asked he didnt want another ego fight 

"He will probably go along with you anyway" he laughed 

" Now your daughter , she will be coming also i hope" Arthur looked at Brian 

Brian nodded 

"Hmm what would you prefer for her to be a scribe at base , or out on the field?" he looked at him 

 

"Scribe , i want her as safe as possible , she is a more than a proficient fighter and warrior, and she is raised to military standards , but once she found out from me Frej was expecting, well she wants to help with the children, if thats ok?" he replied 

 

"bloody brilliant im worried about Frej , you know she had a son she did take time at the beginning, but she threw herself back into the army because she struggled , she was worried she was doing damage and was no good as a mother, being she had a bad childhood , which she told you all them years ago , so yes that is a great idea, Ok she can train with Cade he will be happy , he was complaining before we left he needed more medical staff, and specialist for child area , being we have had a slight baby boom " he smirked at this 

"Now as a proper olive branch i am going to ask if you and Thiel , would be godparents to one of the children?" Arthur's smile was warm as he asked 

"Damn really ? you mean it? WE would be honored Arthur" Brian beamed 

"Perfect , she was right when she first told me about you, we are very alike and i was right we would make good friends , tho my ego just wanted to punch you in the throat" he added still smiling 

"yeah, She normally is right, tho i never admitted that, or her ego will be our next battle" and they both broke out laughing 

Frej came back to see them laughing again 

"What the hell , have you spoken at all or just laughed like teenagers the entire time? tho I am pleased to see i didnt end up with a scene from fight club" She continued 

"So all sorted boys ? are we friends? or is it pistols at dawn?" she smirked 

"Yes all is sorted and come here a second beautiful" Arthur purred 

Frej felt herself start to burn when he used that tone she walked over and looked at him 

he sat her on his knee , and started to kiss her neck, 

"mmmm Arthur stop we have to work, please, Brian is here this is rude" she moaned 

Brian looked at her face flushing , 'damn this is arousing to watch' he felt himself getting hard , he leaned forward and bite her lip , and leaned back 

"She's right Arthur, we should head out, you will be coming along i presume" he breathed out trying to regain control 

" fine spoil sports , yep ive packed already, what can i say i just knew" he replied

 

'and she does get quite hot after combat at the moment , i wouldnt miss this for the world,' his lust taking control, thinking of her and two true alphas , her cumming and screaming from the pleasure.


	40. Gwyneth

They headed out, the two new best friends behind her talking , that where unnerving Frej , 'one day they are ready to rip each other apart with bare hands and now, why did i suggest they sort this, they are going to be a handful together, and trouble in ways i cant even imagine damn, Brain will be giving him damn ideas ' her brain chirped away she shook her head 

"you know at the start it was like once , twice at most three times a day, now its like five times a day tho when shes in combat it goes up alot" Art whispered to Brian 

Brian eyed him is awe "Damn man how has she not burnt you out yet" 

"Will, tho here damn it has been a bloody amazing few weeks here alone , its not always full love making , and i have been responsible also, shes just so , i get a hard on watching her fight, how the hell is a woman killing and kicking ass all round her so damn erotic, and then its a hot heavy rough fast thing, other times its her on me and her mouth, and as you know that doesnt last long" he blushed 

"Oooh trust me i get it , i followed her to the spring , got back before, i told you , well that resulted in the rough quickie " blushing they looked at each other understanding and laughed 

" we are stuffed right now with her out front , she will be taking everything down" Brian said 

"maybe i packed a few extras , you should see her handcuffed and unable to use them nails or to try and pull you up, that is the most mmmm" Art moaned 

"Extras , handcuffs , where are you finding a bloody bed ?" Brian looked laughing 

"ive been scouting i know the areas , Vim plant she told me the layout from the game ,well as long as their are no injuries it will be find a spot, the other there is a camp on way back from the church where Sister Gwyneth is hiding out" he added

"So let me guess this right she knew how to get the statue, that i would send her for Gwyneth, and the pump regulator was needed, as well as Devon staving himself , and that the High Confessor has lost it using to many drugs " stated Brian 

"Mostly in the game he's just a raving mad megalomaniac " Arthur responded 

"OK well makes sense, as to how she knew i would be trapped hunting fusion cores, tho she was honestly surprised to meet me first time" he mused 

"yeah that wasnt in any game, you should have been fusion core hunting before you did , she had guessed you had been stationed at raven rock or adams and sent out , both of which she blew sky high, while having her version of twisted fun and revenge , at Raven rock she had Eden turn on his own men and Self destruct , and Adams she did solo , turned their robots on them and released deathclaws from the cages they had them in ,on them" Arthur answered 

"makes sense would loved to have seen it, no i wasnt we had an secure underground outpost you lot hadnt found , she wasnt that far out of DC when i found her" he was trying to suppress the laughter at the chaos she had caused 

"where the hell is she , ooh we at the camp ground already" Art looked round 

There where dead Wolves on the ground he had taken care of the day before 

"OK boys holotape found, yeah shes at the church had to make sure that was right" she said as she turned and headed off to it 

They trailed along quietly following her, as she moved quickly and almost silently towards the church , they past an old grave yard 

"not far now gents" she called back 

They arrived at the church, Frej had forgotten Brian was Grand Zealot , he was just Her Brian in her head , 

"Grand Zealot come to kill me have you, for that mad man , because he doesnt like what i say about Atom " Sister Gwyneth sneered at him 

Frej stepped forward in between them and put her hands out showing no weapons and spoke to her 

"Gwyneth im gona level with you here , yeah High confessor wants you dead, because you have been posting at the holy sites , But I am not here to kill you , im here to talk, ignore them two , neither will harm you " Frej said 

Gwyneth looked at them then at her "Ok we can talk " 

the two women found a bench and sat , Frej looked at Gwyneth sizing her up and how to handle this 

" Can i call you Gwyn ? " Frej started trying to relax the other woman and show her she was friendly 

"Amm yes, i havent been called that since i was alot younger" the other woman smiled relaxing 

"it suits you better than Gwyneth , im Freja , tho please call me Frej " she smiled back 

"I am pleased to meet you Frej" the other woman replied warming to her 

The two men had never witnessed her charms of speaking at work , they stood in awe at how quickly she had diffused this 

" Gwyn , i get you now believe in this nothing , or think you do, Martin left , you felt lost and in your darkness, you doubted all you held dear, because you felt Martin's leaving as a betrayal, your in love with him, i can tell your face shows it all, but that pain and darkness caused you to question and doubt all you believed , you Are a Child of Atom, one of the Chosen to gifts and visions, loved by all in the Nucleus, and many others, i know your pain is deep but this is not how to deal with it, I know those at the Nucleus will forgive you , a tale of redemption is a powerful story my dear, please let your anger and pain go , return home where you belong" Frej had taken Gwyn's hand as she spoke to her she had kept eyes locked on the other woman 

Gwyn cried , Frej took her in her arms and held her letting her cry her pain out

"thank you , i will return home and face what ever is decided" she said as she gathered herself 

"Im sure a quite word from the Grand Zealot and me to the High Confessor will bring about mercy" Frej smiled 

"holy hell how did she do that?" Art muttered to Brian 

"no bloody idea that was amazing, woman is full of surprises" the other responded 

Gwyn looked at Brian he smiled to confirm what Frej said the woman relaxed and went to finish making her food 

Frej got up and seeing the looks on their faces , she walked past and once they where outside she turned and looked at them 

"what can i say boys i have skills , not all wars need bullets" she smiled 

"its getting late Frej,how about we stay at that camp tonight" Art hinted 

"sounds goods , and i noticed it seems to have been secured " she looked at Art 

He feigned innocence as they head towards the camp and the men sorted the sleeping area Frej sorted food

"you havent tasted her cooking yet, it is damn she can turn anything into a masterpiece" Art smiled 

"you know once she sees this she is so going to know what we have planned" Brian said looking at their handy work 

"yep , but we are eating outside , so she wont see this until" Art trailed off smirking 

"Are you sure she will be ok with this" Brian wondered 

"Do you seriously think she hasnt already fantasied it, you must be joking , trust me when you said about the combats and her reaction to what you asked and the look, she was past just seeing us in combats, i know my wife to well at times" his face was now fully mischievous and full of lust at what they had planned 

"OI foods up , come and get it or starve" Frej shouted 

They ate in silence the men waiting for the perfect time and sure as planned, Frej got up to offer more food 

"mm yes please " Brian chirped, his plate out 

She took his plate and bent down to get more as she did he was behind her, hands on her hips his hard on against her ass , she moaned 

"Thought you where hungry " she moaned 

"i am my Frej but not for food" he moaned back 

She stood up, her back to his torso and moaned, she looked to where Art should have been sitting, instead she felt him move in front of her and his hands on her body as his eyes filled with lust ' ooh what have i done, two pure alphas , oh hell and they are friends now, oh fuck ' her mind whirled 

Art pulled up her top and bra and moaned at her exposed breasts he moved and his mouth was on them 

"oooh my Arthurrr " she moaned 

Brian had her combats opened and his hand in her undies he now slipped a finger inside 

"oooh mmy yes Briannnnn" 

"my goddess you are soaking already, have you been fantasizing again about us taking you" he moaned 

Frej felt her pussy get wetter that they knew what she had been thinking 

"that is a yes then, Art you should feel this she is dripping now" Brian moaned 

stopping sucking her nipple but keeping his hands groping her 

"think it time we took her to bed and showed her how HER two pure alphas will make her scream " 

Brian moved his hands and Art picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to Brian laughing and Frej protesting , Brian took care of the fire , as they disappeared into the cabin , Arthur stripped her down he took off his own top and boots but kept his combats on , she was biting her lip and moaning loudly, 'damn she really does love to see this' he thought


	41. Their Plan

he got down on his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders and her to the edge of the bed , he pushed two fingers inside and Frej cried out 

"Arthurrrr yesss " 

Art worked his fingers in and out of her fast as she moaned 

On hearing her cry out Brian moved quickly to the cabin , and sat to watch her come undone , his cock was rock hard at her moaning and her body arching as Art worked her body with his fingers inside her and his mouth kissing and biting her inner thigh

He hadnt been sure until now if he could go through with sharing her or watching anyone near her in that sacred way but now he knew he could, this was pure bliss to see her so pleasured and adored , this was pure love he knew it, to be able to share her with someone else who adored her as much as he did was the biggest turn on, he moaned with every arc of her body and every moan and groan from her aroused him like never before to be able to see her in such a way, that she was allowing them to share her , he knew Art felt exactly the same. He leaned down to the bag and absent minded grabbed the lube and started to undress himself 

Art was in heaven he loved to cause Frej to unravel at his touch, he heard the noise and knew Brian was ready to share her with him, he knew when they spoke earlier, how he spoke, it was like talking to himself, she was their everything, at that he had felt the bond build between them 

Art moved his fingers and moved Frej 

"mmmm i was soo closeee" she protested 

Art stripped and lay bedside her 

"you will be over the edge soon and we are going to show you what you do to us, and adore your body like you never had with me and Will" he breathed on to her breast 

He started kissing her breast and took one nipple in to his mouth nipping it she moaned out and arched back to find a naked Brian moving in behind her 

"oooh you are planning onn oooh mmm" she moaned 

she went to move her hand to Brian's cock 

"Sorry my goddess not happening " as he took her hands 

moved her onto her side so she was facing Art and moved her hands above her head where they had the corded handcuffs waiting and locked her in 

"your right Art this is a fucking erotic sight she is at our will" he moaned 

" what have you two talked about? how did this happen?!" she finally asked 

Art nodded at Brian and went back to sucking her breasts moaning and nipping on them 

he slide his fingers inside her working that soft spot "Everything and i mean Everything , your first time , the loft , over the table, on the counter top, Art and Will taking you together first time, you hiding undies that where damp from your cum in Arts jacket, his desk , Everything and we well agree you are OUR everything you drive us both insane , thats some doing to bring two alphas down in a rare thing, and since your very highly sexed even when not pregnant because you suppressed for so long, waiting, we agreed to join up , we both adore you Frej, and to be honest hes like the twin i never had, i see myself in him and he the same, we know exactly what the other is thinking, for that we owe you , and that you adore us both and are willing to share yourself with us we decided to blow your mind every damn time, ooh on a side note Thiel and i are coming home with you" he moaned all this to her 

Her ass had been rubbing hard on his cock as he worked her inside it was running down her legs already he moved his other hand his fingers covered in lube already and began to move one finger inside while keeping his other fingers rubbing her inside 

"ooh yesss yesss yessssss briannnn" she groaned out

'oh my Atom she does love this' he thought 

working the finger in he moved it back slowly and then back in he kept this going for a few minutes Art was now groping her breast and kissing passionately her moans all going into his mouth  
Brian worked another finger inside she moaned deeply and bit Art's tongue causing his groping to get rougher as he moaned in pleasure and bucked his cock on her thighs Frej bucked back on Brian's fingers taking them in deep 

"oooh Frej damn" Brian moaned 

He could feel her walls contracting on his fingers , he sped up his movements as she was starting to cum he plunged in a third finger, her body tighten hard on his fingers and she came screaming 

"FFFUUUCCKKKYYYEESSSSS"

he kept moving the fingers in her ass stretching her he moved his hand from her dripping pussy Art placed his fingers inside 

"mmmm Frej you have cum running out of you , are you enjoying your taste my soul"

Brian had put his fingers in her mouth and she was sucking them , all she could do was moan in reply and from their combined pleasuring her 

"my goddess , i have given you everything of me, now im going to claim you completely as mine also, do you yield that to me?" moaned Brian in her ear moving his fingers from her mouth to her hips 

"Yeesss Briannn ii yieldd"

Art began to kiss her he moaned into her "Frej you taste so damn good , your divine" and he sucked her tongue and lower lip moaning 

Brian moved her legs moving one slightly forward the other he lifted up, Art moved his free hand down to help him holding a leg he moved it on to one of his, Brian moved his fingers from her ass, and moved himself in place and slowly moved inside her he moaned as his cock started to slip inside her 

"divine so tight" he moaned on to her 

Art kept working her with his fingers and bite on her lip

Frej moaned from the pleasure of Art and Brian "yesss thats it my templarrrrrrrrrrrr"

feeling more confident she was enjoying him slowly filling her ass he moved a little faster she was cumming again and bucked back taking him in fully and crying out 

"YYYEESSS"

"oooh my , Frej fuck Frej mmmm" Brian moaned out as she did 

 

giving her time to adjust Brian started to slowly move in and out of her moaning

 

'ooh my Atom this has to be a dream' he thought as the pleasure of it took him over his mind was taken over by her moans thats he drew with every movement in and out he started to speed up his movement 

"yyyeesssbriaannnmmorreee"

she moaned deeply moving her hips back and forth harder and faster 

"mmmmmm myfrejjjj"

He moaned out feeling himself losing control he nodded at Art 

Art placed an hand on her and stopped her moving and began to line himself up , the minutes break gave Brain time to gain control

Art moved his fingers out she was like a stream of cum running out of her from the constant rubbing on her g spot and then him fucking her with them, then going back to her g spot 

He moved himself in slowly so not to cause her to buck back again he kept moving in she was crying out in pleasure 

"Arrtttttt ssttooppp tteeaaassinngg " 

"paitence my soull, we will bucckeell you soon, you are close already" he moaned

He keep entering her at a steady pace causing a deep moan to come from her 

"Arthurrrrrr pleaseeeee thiss is evilll"

"No my queenn it iss exquisite, i finally have you begging" he moaned 

Brian couldnt help the slight laugh that escaped from Art's answer to Frej 

"yourrr botthh enjooyyyingg thiiss too mucchh" she moaned 

he finally filled her up she groaned deeply in pleasure , they moved slowly and in perfect sync with each other , Frej's head rested back on Brian as she moaned deeper 

Brian could feel Frej's moans on his chest ' not a wonder Art prefers to be behind her, the feel of her moans is almost as good as being inside her' he thought 

"your cuming againnn myy goddesss ii cann feel itt" Brian moaned on to her skin 

his breath and moaning caused her to shake as her body started to give, they started to move faster and harder feeling her body crashing she moaned harder 

"mmmmmmmyyyyeeesssss"

Brian moved his hand to her breast and started to play with her nipple 

"yyeeeesssbrrriiannnyesssss"

her body started to shake deeper they where fucking her hard and fast now Art leaned back a little to drive in deeper as he drove in she tightened on them her walls where crashing 

"yesssmyy qquueeennnyyiieelldd ttoo uusss"

Art moaned as he knew both of them wherent far behind her , they keep pushing her further and further her walls clamped down she screamed out in ecstasy 

"YYEEEESSSSSSALWAYYYSSS" 

her body rigid her eyes wide open Art groaned and roared 

"YESSSssssmmmyyssooulllllll" and he lost control moving harder and cumming

Brian feeling her bodys pleasure on his cock and torso groaned deep and hard 

"FUUccckkkkkkyyyeessssmmyyggooddeeessss"

he was driving as hard into her as he lost all control and came 

Frej was shaking deeply Brian removed himself first and reached up removing the handcuffs she pushed in against him and pulled Art towards her needing to feel them both next to her, she fought to breath Brian wrapped an arm around her Art ran his fingers through her hair looking in her eyes 

"breathh deeperr ourr everythingg " he kissed gently 

She took deep breaths bringing herself back under control


	42. Getting washed

"where we to much my queen " his eyes still on her 

She looked deeply back into his eyes "no my worlds you where heaven ive never felt such passion from this before, please dont get me wrong my soul you are mmm breathtaking , you give me pleasure i have never known , and My templar you also , but ... " she bit her lip 

He understood at once "Will, i know you love him deeply, but he is your gentle Will he isnt as all consuming as us, and yes he pleasures you my queen, but not in this way or to this level , i know once he brought you close, but his gentle soul couldnt push you this hard i have watched and seen remember , i want you to promise me my queen if it is ever to much tell us please we would never hurt you" he kissed her lips softly 

"Art my love , you have never hurt me , neither have you Brian my love , and i trust you both to know when you are going to far, but if you wish me to promise i will" 

Art kissed her deeply softly "I love you" he moaned in to her mouth

"Excuse me i understand she's is your wife, because you got there first, but may i kiss my goddess also" Brian laughed 

Art looked at him smiling "be my guest " 

Brian rolled her on to her back and kissed her passionately when he stopped he said " thank you for trusting me , you have no idea what that means to me my goddess"

"Brian my love if i hadnt trusted you i would have broke your neck when you kissed me the first time" she kissed him 

"now my sexy men we must sleep , and tho you two are both like volcanoes, i fear we might get cold " she said giggling 

"sorted , would you brother?" Art asked 

Brian moved and pulled a large blanket "Art stashed it all here last night , what can i say he really did just know" 

He dropped the blanket over them and then crawled in under and wrapped an arm around her on one side Art did the same from the other they where all asleep in minutes.

She woke in the am to find herself alone , the men were outside talking while sorting food 

"you can cook ? you have to teach me Cod's tried but he lost patience " Art laughed 

"yes i can and will , i had to learn when i first joined the children i didnt start at Grand Zealot you know , i worked my way up , and the lower children help with food, and i like to hunt so i need to be able to cook while im out, typical Maxson cant cook , tho i was told Rodger was a mean cook Frej taught him" he laughed 

"you really would have married her wouldnt you" Art inquired 

"Hell yes , she was everything to me , i never felt love before her , dont get me wrong i loved my parents , but to be inlove i never wanted it or thought it was for me, i was told i would have to find a wife have heirs so they could continue the hunt for her, but i knew it wouldnt be for love, and the idea of giving myself to someone i didnt love with all of me , made me ill to my stomach, i fell madly and deeply for her in less than 30 minutes of meeting her, when she looked at me i could see her soul, she was strong, pure, determined, deadly, mindblowing, sweet, funny ,kind , a contradiction, a riddle things that shouldnt live in harmony, did with her , but i also seen the pain and the loss and that she was so like me , it scared the sweet hell out of me , Art my brother , but i was lost in her and only her, yes i wanted to marry her, have a family , grow old , damn i sound soft" he sighed 

"Nope not at all, you sound like me , i fell in love with just her picture, then the real her was mindblowing, I knew the minute i laid my eyes on her i was hers forever, so if you are soft so am i and that is not good Brotherhood Supreme Commander soft " at this they both laughed 

"She is awake listening to us you know" Art added 

"Yep , woman should know better we are both soldiers, so is she , she should know we heard her move" Brian replied smiling 

"SMART ASSES" she shouted 

"YEAH AND YOU LOVE AND ADORE THAT ABOUT US " Art shouted back 

They heard her laughing 

"Get up and get sorted there is stuff to wash with in there , tho if you want to come out here and wash we wont stop you" Brian teased 

"OOH MY GOD , what have i done, you are like bloody twins " she laughed getting sorted 

" Do you think that means if i had got you pregnant you would be having triplets also?" Brian laughed teasing her more 

Art was off his seat and by the window watching her wash , she was laughing and shaking her head at him 

"Bloody hell i dont think the world could handle more of you " she came back with 

"come on Frej you know, you want me to fuck you until your carrying my triplets also" he came back with 

Art couldnt help himself, it was to much watching her rubbing herself as she washed, he was in the door picked her up dropped her on the bed opened his combats and dropped them and his boxers down, and moved himself inside she was tighter than normal but still wet her legs wrapped round his waist she moaned out 

"Arthurrrr yes fuckk meeee hardddd" 

she pulled his t-shirt up and ripped her nails on him, he started to move in and out fast and hard biting on her shoulder she tore at his back moaning out 

"yess harder harderrrrr " 

Brian's cock went hard at the sound of her calling out and the sound of the bed creak and their combined moans , he moved the food off the heat , he had to see , he walked to the door and seen her legs around Arts waist her nails tearing at his back Art's combats and boxers round his ankles and he drove in to her fast hard and rough , his mind filled with lust he felt himself losing control he had to have her , but he didnt move he just stood and watched moaning 

Art drove in harder and faster moaning on Frej " yesss my queen cum with me " 

He was so close, he bite down again as he felt he walls tighten her nails dug deeper 

"arthurrrrrrrrrr im cummingggg"

he lost control and drove faster feeling her walls tighten on him like a vice as she came hard, Art came with her , cumming he cried out 

"OOOhhhhh yyeeesss myy qqquuueeennn" and crushed her mouth with a kiss 

Brian's mind was lost , Frej looked at him and bite her lip, his dick was bulging against his combats his eyes where on fire he had drawn blood biting his lip she was so turned on from the sight of him right now , Art had moved and was trying to gain control of himself and seen the look on her face her eyes , her hand now rubbing herself hard as she stared at Brian's appearance and his state of arousal , Art could tell , before she moved what was coming he fixed himself and sat on the bed as Frej was up and moving.

She was on her knees pulling Brian's combats open and freeing him, she moaned as his cock came free, Brian felt her mouth around him and moaned out 

"Frejjjjjj oohh yeess" 

Brian's hands where in her hair his hips moving hard and fast back and forth as he fucked her mouth hard , she kept rubbing herself she was soo close to cumming now as he fucked her mouth over and over, she loved she could undo them with her mouth alone it turned her on no end she was moaning deeply at his pleasure and hers 

"ooohh freejjj imm closeee" 

he moaned as he drove in and out , she was moaning on him his eyes locked on her , her eyes where looking at him , he could see what Art meant she was loving undoing him with her mouth the fire and pleasure and lust and hunger and more blazed at him it was to much for him he lost control, driving in to her mouth faster moaning with each stoke in to her mouth she could feel he was about to cum, as he started to cum she dropped her eyes and untilted her head and in seconds she deep throated him and she came at the same time , with that one move Brian came Crying out 

"OOHHFUUCKKYEESSFREEJJJ" 

she kept working his cock making sure to get everything before she freed him and licked her lips 

Brian leaned against the wall his breathing slowing again 

"woman you will be the death of meee" he moaned 

Art laughed "damn that was damn , yep thats how quickly i fall also my brother, she is deadly" 

"Im sorry gents did i just vanish , now the pair of you get you damn asses out of here till i wash and no more spying otherwise , we will spend the day , with one of you jumping me over and over , tho that does sound like dying and going to heaven, there are Abominations that need to be released from their suffering, and i believe breakfast is getting cold" she smirked 

Frej got up of her knees there was a little damn pool on the floor from where she had cum, she walked to get washed and ready, Art seen the patch and moaned and nodded to Brian on seeing what Art was moaning at his breath caught, 'damn , ooh Atom , she cant be real, ive been injured, im in a coma, i have to be' he thought to himself


	43. Grun

They ate and packed what they where taking and moved out, they walked together, talking and laughing as they got closer to Vim Frej's had them stop

"there is a good sniper spot near" she said taking out her silenced 50 cal  
and sneaked towards it, Brian looked at Art 

"She uses a 50cal " he stated 

"Yep and she is bloody deadly with it, you got to watch this, its so fucking sexy" Art nodded to where she was

They moved quietly getting in position to watch her and incase anything escaped her scope, 

"Which of you two wants to spot for me?" she asked quietly 

"I will i know this island better than most, ive hunted on it " Brian replied 

She handed him a pair of Binoculars, cracked her neck and fingers 

"ready" 

and they began Brian called out positions and she took them down head shot after head shot 'Art is right this is bloody amazing , she is deadly, i gatta remember never to piss her off when she is holding that gun' he laughed to himself 

With the outside secured they headed inside quietly, Frej now had her silenced 10mil out , Art had a Plasma rifle she had given him in DC , Brian had his back up 45 out , Frej's fist went up to head level telling them to hold position and she moved quietly ahead , she took down the three sleeping hounds and then the super mutant, she did love the gun Deac had given her, he was right it was a hand cannon, she holstered her 10 and pulled her 50 back over her shoulder moved quietly in to position and took out the brute in the room above, ' damn i love them bloody games ' she smiled to herself she moved quietly to the room below to check if there where any extras about.

Art and Brian watched her moaning 

"This is so bloody wrong , that this is so fucking sexy " Brian whispered and moaned at the same time 

"Bloody tell me about it, hate when she leaves me behind and moves solo clearing out, i get such a fucking hard on watching her, talk about bloody distracting" Art whispered back 

"how the hell am i going to move right now " Brian moaned 

"easy" Art took Brian right hand and hit the pressure point 

"ouch what the fuck bro" he looked at him pained

"Still got a hard on?" Art asked 

"nope, the pain distracted , thanks" he answered

"no problem the key to surviving Frej, i seen her use it once after she was rather drunk and slipped and i caught her and held her pretty close and i mean close, i didnt catch on at first and it took me forever to get rid of the hard on and the smell of her off my uniform i had to wash it three times as for my coat it took weeks to die down it was weeks of bliss and hell ,then i was very drunk one night she was fixing her power armor helmet joking and laughing with Will she dropped a screw driver , she wasnt in her suit she had short shorts on and bent over i nearly took her there and then so i used the trick thinking it would sober me , i used it for near 8 months before we finally got together" a quirky smile on his lips 

Brian went to answer and they heard her whistle all clear Art used the same point on his own hand and nodded , they moved up , they checked up stairs , Art spotted the meeting table and nudged Brian who smirked in return , the headed back down and through the double doors , at the back of the room, she had her sniper out again she checked the gantry above the checked below two targets she nodded to Brian and pointed to the one above as she took aim at the one below she took her shot, Brian took his 2 seconds after her both went down 

"mm fuck me sexy nice shot" she whispered 

She felt the heat pool 'damn cant get distracted' she chilled her mind 

Brian seen her use the trick Art had used , she breathed deep and moved back through the door and to the door that lead up to the top. She stopped turned to them 

"Ok we arent going to be able to do this all this way, but we can be as quite as possible , so i got you both these , yeah i knew i would see you again and i knew you wouldnt allow me to run alone mine is called Darth i renamed her after Deac gave me her "she pulled out two more 10 mills , "they are made to the same specifications as mine, i had Tom make them exactly the same , they are yours to name i hope you like them , this place isnt to dark , there is a room with massive double doors we will hit last once we have it cleared we will check all desks for documents to keep Quinlan happy, we are going to clear floor by floor from top down , there shouldnt be any suiciders mostly brutes and standard Mutants , its going to be move quickly and as quietly as possible and kill them quick, we dont need the whole building on alert , there is a set of power armor here once we have the place cleared and secured we can send a message to get it picked up, the pump reg is near the mixing vats , do either of you have any questions ?" 

"yeah will you marry me " Art joked 

"Sorry im spoken for and my husband would kill you for even daring to ask " she teased back 

" i wouldnt kill , might roar a tad , " he came back with 

"Really the third rail he kissed me on the cheek you broke his hand, tho it was sexy as fuck, you protecting me, it was a tad.... " she stuck her tongue out

"his hand was going for your ass, and i didnt mean to break his hand just bruise it " he smirked 

She rolled her eyes at Art and looked at Brian " Any questions ? " 

"so do you think we would have triplets also ?" he teased 

"Ohh my god , you two will be the death of me " she laughed 

"I do have one , whats in the room with the massive double doors?" Brian inquired 

"Grun, a ... , a behemoth, and their boss" she said looking from face to face 

"you have to be fucking joking me, Frej really baby , please tell me you are joking" Art looked stunned 

"i wish, IF the game is right which so far it has been , yeah we have to deal with Grun, Erickson locked him in before he escaped, and we know Erickson exists so i would say it goes hand in hand we have to take out Grun, if we dont his just being alive locked up or not will bring others back " she shrugged 

"Very true , ok guessing hes locked in computer or lock ?" he asked 

"Computer easy to break in to , standard lock on it " she replied 

"Ok , ill think of a plan while we work threw this " Art nodded his head 

She turned to open the door 

"Forgetting something my queen ?" he asked over acting 

Frej giggled and turned back and kissed him then she turned to Brian and gave him a kiss also 

"Good luck kiss , he started it , any excuse to get a kiss i think" she smiled 

"Works for me and since i didnt know can i have another one ?" Brian asked using that look 

"Behave , need the blood in your brain , not your dick" she laughed 

she turned reloaded the gun moved her head from side to side stretched her fingers and cracked any that felt stiff and opened the door, it went pretty smoothly the three of them made an amazing team , they stood outside the massive red double doors there was banging coming from inside, while they where having a debate 

" i say we open the doors and empty everything in to it , as i say they are weak compared to the DC lot them fuckers took mini nukes and mother loads of missiles to take out" Frej added to the debate 

She laughed at the look of horror on the guys faces 

"No in truth there are shelves get up there gents, ill mine the ground and open the door ill use a stealth boy as soon as he is out the door ill run in behind, he will hit the mine field and we shoot , hows that ?" she smiled being more serious than she had been so far having wound them up 

"that could work , actually a good idea we need to make sure they are spaced so they dont set each other off" Art added 

"Arthur Maxson dont go there i know what the fuck im doing oddly enough" her hands on her hips giving him a very pissed off look 

Arthur smirked "Damn your sexy when your pissed of with me , that day we had or first fight it took everything i had not to rip your clothes off" 

Arthur and Brian took their places Frej laid out the mines spacing them, she used plasma mines and a few cryo further away to stun it once it landed on them, she made he way to the computer turned her stealth boy on she had the computer open in under a minute , the doors flew open and Grun came out roaring , she slipped past in through the doors behind him and he hit the mine field , the mines worked a treat hes was badly injured but also pissed then he landed on the cryo mines, they stunned and froze him, Frej had followed him had climbed the shelves and jumped for his neck she had her knife out and drove it through his head and into his brain , Brian had smelt her perfume and shouted to Arthur 

"Dont shoot the she is on top of him " 

With a massive roar and a strangled cry he went down as her stealth boy cut out she vaulted herself and reached for Arthur who already had his arm and hand out , caught her and pulled her to the shelving, she lowered herself down 

"Damn my queen that was prefect, i am in awe to be honest " he jumped down swooped her up and kissed her 

Brian jumped down looking from her to Arthur in shock 

Arthur looked at him beaming "she lied i could see it in her eyes and she knew i could but she didnt want you to freak out and try to stop her, she has taken down more behemoths and mireluck queens and other crap single hardly than any member of the Brotherhood ever has, i had no plans on shooting and she climbed to where you where so you could smell her perfume and know not to shoot, but she knew it was to late for you to stop her, Yes at home i am in control and in the bedroom also , but here we are a team i know now she would never do anything to extreme" 

Brian looked lost trying to work through what just happened he opened and closed his mouth a few times and kept shaking his head , it was insane but he had to admit it was awe inspiring, he had seen her in full solider mode , she was more than the stories had said but damn the image of her vaulting through the air was , he shook his head lost 

Frej walked over to him " Im to much ? im insane? im dangerous? i dont care about myself? i cant be doing crap like that? any of the above the words your after , ive heard it, before, from Arthur, he was pissed, so next day i marched into his room threw his coat at him told him to come with me, i had another behemoth to take down so i had him watch how it was done, and that i never go that step to far , if i cant handle alone i get back up , but behemoths i normally take alone to stop any injuries for those normally with me, tho when we had that screaming match i was pissed at the world and said things that for the first time in my life i still regret " 

She dropped her head , Arthur walked up behind her and took her in his arms lifting her head up he kissed her 

"I dont you had me openly say to you , i care , Will told me a week later your reaction, told me you had locked yourself in your room crying , i screamed at him for not telling me right away, cause if i had known My Soul i would have kicked your door open and held you and kissed your tears away " 

"mmm Arthur Maxson kicking my door open that would have been a sight, that would have ended our dance alot earlier" she giggled 

"Now she tells me" he laughed looking at Brian 

"Bro are you ok ?" he asked

"yep that has to have been the most fucking insane amazing thing i have ever seen and sexy so damn sexy, yeah you are mad woman , but that was precision timed and perfection, wow" he finally said 

She pulled Brain towards her and kissed him and then she went to the big back room picked up her stuff and the headed off to look for Quinlans documents, they left vim pop and headed back towards the settlement Arthur had decided to stay in the settlement for tonight while she got the decon working, he would meet her outside the next day and would be with her as she headed to the core, Brian had asked him if he was sure, he was welcome in the Nucleus to stay , but he smiled saying he had a water pump to sort out, she kissed him deeply 

"dont injure yourself again pleasee" she giggled 

"Once woman i cut my finger once fixing a tap , will you ever let me live it down?" he smiled he loved her fussing in truth 

"You know thats not what im saying , just i wont be there to kiss you better" she purred 

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply "I adore you" he moaned


	44. Cooking

When they made it back to the nucleus Frej went to work on the decon and Brian went to talk with the Tektus, the decon took a bit longer than the game lead to believe, tho the good thing about being around so long and locked in a room she learned alot from books, and the enclave did like to check what she had learned so they gave her things to take apart and rebuild, it came in very handy now, between fixing turrets building walls fixing water purifiers and now the decon she worked quickly and then went to test that it was all working , once done she went to see Mai 

"All done tested and working like a dream" she smiled 

"OH thank you so much sister you have no idea what this means , finally the rest of the children will stop asking when it will be done" she was beaming 

"Anytime Sister Mai i was happy to help, and if you ever need any help please just say" she replied smiling back 

"Here take this i have kept it for a special occasion, i think you and the Grand Zealot will enjoy it"she whispered and winked 

Passing a bottle that looked like wine to Frej

"Thank you Sister, but i am afraid i cant..., i dont drink" she bite her lip 

"ooh no its not wine we dont have drink here , its a fruit mix my family recipe" she pressed the bottle in to Frej's hand 

Frej bid her farewell and headed off to take a proper walk around the Nucleus, in truth the place was alot bigger than the game had shown there was a bunk house of sorts where the children like to sleep to be closer to the sub, she talked with a few people and and helped where she seen it was needed only little things, but to her she was helping , She always had a soft spot for the children here even in the games she had always ensured peace , she didnt know why, she didnt get their belief in Atom as a deity but she respected it, she was never one to judge a person for their beliefs or life style , there where to many judges in her world, to many who forced their way on others, it caused so many wars ripped families and countries apart, she lost many brothers and sisters in those wars trying to help and defend or keep the sides from reaching each other , she knew there would always been extremists, and here she didnt see any but Tektus who was a junkie to boot he ruled with an iron grip of fear, she noticed that none of the children had that stange glow from their hands they had in the game, she was a little disappointed by this she had so wanted to know what it was all about, she found her self in the eating area in the core , Brian had taken down most of the security so they could use the kitchen but there where still doors that where locked , another thing the game got wrong about the place, she sat at a table in the eating area and a few of the children appeared to talk and ask her questions one brought coffee.

 

Brian spent the best part of an hour with Tektus , talking with him, thankfully he wasnt high and was the nice guy Brian once knew, in these times he loved to spend time with Tektus he wasnt angry or war driven , he was kind and understanding and a good person, finally they reached the subject of Gwyneth , Brian told him all that had happened , how Atoms messenger Sister Freja had seen into Gwyneth's soul and seen her pain and hurt and lose of way from the betrayal of Martin, that was all it took Tektus had decided and said

"Poor Sister Gwyneth to think we failed her so badly while she suffered so deeply from his betrayal , mercy we shall give her mercy , since you have assured me she is truly sorry , she should not suffer any further , we must help her to heal from this" 

Brian had nodded and said "as you wish High Confessor , i shall send someone to escort her back and keep her safe" 

After another 20 minutes of talking Brian had been dismissed, he left the Sub sent Ware to Gwyn and went to get himself a shower, he stunk of sweat and mutants from eariler, he showered he dressed in his normal Grand Zelot outfit and armor , it felt strangely heavy on him now, he made his way back to the main area to see if anything needed his attention and to check up on everything , once he had spoke with most Zealots , he walked about looking Thiel and keep hearing little parts of people speaking , this time it was , she asked how i was, she helped me fix this, she she she, he knew they spoke of Frej , but they spoke of her with love and kindness, his stomach flipped , he seen Thiel she came towards him

"Hey Dad, how did everything go, did you sort things with Arthur, did you ask?" 

"Yes i did and all is great, strange Thiel he is a brother now, and he asked about us going with them, ... and... , he asked if we would be godparents to one of the children, and he is very happy for you to help when they are born" he smiled 

as her face broke into the biggest smile, she hugged him 

"Dad please tell me you said yes " her eyes pleading 

"Of course i did" his smile was warm "now anything i need to know?" he asked 

"nope all same as when you went" she chirped 

"Well in that case im going to find My Frej , you i shall see for dinner my wonderful daughter" he smiled hugging her 

and he walked away and went looking for Frej, all of the children seeing him approach said 

"Grand Zealot" and dropped their head and eyes

He hated them doing it , he wasnt a damn deity , he wanted them to be happy relaxed this was there home not to fear him , he had , had enough of that when he wore an Enclave uniform, it was Tektus's fault high as a damn kite one day he had ordered all children to do this or pay with their lives, he shook his head at the memory of it. On not finding Frej in the main area he headed toward the core , as he got closer he heard singing , he had never heard the song before as he round to the eating area he found Frej cooking singing the children all looking at her smiling 'Sweet Atom, what a voice' he though as he listened , 

~ One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more ~

One of the children seen him and of course 

"Grand Zealot" and they adopted the now normal stance 

Frej heard them and turned to see all the Children follow suit , she looked at them in shock and then eyed Brian a look that said 'whats going on?' 

Brian shock his head mouthing to her "ill explain later"

"Grand Zealot Richter, have you come to test the sauce for tonight's dinner?" she spoke breaking the mood 

The other children started to lift their heads to see him trying this miracle sauce made by Atoms Messenger, Brian smiled as they all relaxed around him 

"I would love to , i have been told your cooking is Divine " he replied walking towards her

Frej picked up a small spoon dipped it into the sauce and turned to Brian who was now close behind her, the feel of his body heat and energy had cause the heat to pool already, she turned biting her lip 

"Open your mouth please" she said 

Brian open his mouth and she placed the spoon in he closed his mouth and took the spoon , and removed it , his taste buds kicked in 'OH Holy Atom, divine is not the word what has she in this sauce' he thought , as he savored it his eyes filled with delight and deep moan came out from enjoyment 

She smiled "you like then good, i would say the sauce is ready for sure now" she turned to one of the children in the kitchen with her 

"so you remember how to make it ? " she inquired 

"Yes Sister and thank you so much for teaching us new cooking, I shall write them all down so we can pass them on" he beamed 

Frej hugged the other " you are very welcome , i love to cook it relaxes me to create something that gives others happiness and pleasure" 

She turned at looking at Brian licking the spoon now she laughed "You wish to talk Grand Zealot, or just lick the spoon?" 

Brian blushed and laughed , the children looked at him many broke in to smiles and giggles with his laughter , it was rare to hear him laugh now days it was warm deep friendly and contagious, He sat at a table a coffee was brought to him, he smiled warmly and joked and talked with all in the kitchen and eating area, for the first time in a long time there was laughter in the Nucleus , they spent a few hours there, Frej stayed cooking joking and teaching everything she could or was asked about to do with food.

 

Frej's had found herself on her own in her own home by 16 she had been in the care system before then, tho her life never being the norm was dropped out of the system early she had spent time in a young offenders center learning to control her anger and temper , yes she was deadly but she had no control at first she had turned to drugs and drink at 13 when she had been dumped into the system, after finally being save by the social work system, when she got her own place she had been placed on to a cooking course to train as a Chef , she had the skills and talents and Gordon Ramsey's temperament not with the others in class with her it was the teacher , who treated them like something she had walked in, with Frej she wasnt to bad with it was the special needs Girl called Kim she went after, Frej blew a gasket one day when she told Kim she would never teach her anything but to make an open sandwich of lettuce and ham, because people like her couldnt learn and should never be given a sharp knife , thankfully Frej had controlled her hands , her mouth no

"YOU FUCKING STUCK UP ARROGANT BITCH, JUST BECAUSE MUMMY AND DADDY HAD MONEY AND BOUGHT YOU YOUR DEGREE AND YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU WANTED IN YOUR PERFECT FUCKING WORLD WHERE PEOPLE WHERE JUDGED BY THEIR OUTSIDE LOOK, WELL THAT DOESNT FUCKING WORK HERE IN THE REAL WORLD APOLOGIES TO KIM NOW YOU HATEFUL BITCH OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT YOU DEGRADING HATEFUL VENOMOUS BITCH"

The entire class was in shock , the teacher had said sorry, Kim had cried laughing and hugged Frej , when the hug broke Frej turned to the teacher 

"I wont be staying here, because if i do i will carve you up like a fucking turkey at christmas bitch , but i ever hear or even think you have spoke to anyone again in that degrading manner i will come back and next ill use my hands not my mouth on you" she had turned

walking out of the class to cheers, she heard later the entire class quit and the teacher sacked, and so ended her cooking career, two days later she applied for the Army and never looked back.


	45. His Real Freja

They had left when one of the children told Frej Dinner would be served in an hour, she so wanted a shower before then she was stinking. They headed to Brian's quarters he opened the door for her and she walked in past him making sure to walk past closer than was needed causing Brian to moan, she giggled enjoying causing his groan.

When they where inside Brian locked the door and took a seat and started to remove the armor from his legs and arms , he looked up to see Frej stripping down very very slowly for her shower

'she is teasing me' he moaned in his mind , she was bent over no combats on or top now she was slowly removing her socks, Brian bite his lip, then at the sped of wind she finished stripping and ran off to the shower , he took a deep breath and used the trick Art had taught him, it worked brilliant, he finished stripping down and pulled on running bottoms and a t-shirt, he knew before dinner was over he would be glad to have the room for the ragging hard on she would give him again. 

Frej came back out of the shower and dropped her towel on the floor, walked over to the bed naked she picked up a bottle of lotion and slowly started to rub it in to herself from top to bottom, 

'She is evil, she is loving me watching her right now, ooh Atom help me' he thought not moving his eyes off her 

as she slowly rubbed it in every so often a soft moan escaping from her lips 

'oooh Atom im going to cum just watching her' he moaned deeply, he slipped his hands in to his bottoms and started to rub his hard on moaning as he watched her make her way up her body to her breast his moans got louder 

"Frej you are divine " he groaned 

Her eyes locked on him she got up and walked over to him pulled his bottoms down and straddled him and in one move plunged him deep inside her, she cried out 

"FUCK YESSS"

His nails dug into her back crying out 

"FREJ YESSS"

She didnt move at first giving them both time to enjoy the feeling of him being inside, she then began moving her hips back and forth hard and fast 

"oohh fuck Frej yes, thats it fuck me hard make me cum baby" he groaned 

biting on her nipples , her arms round his neck she arched back at the pleasure of his bite, and the lust in his voice she had never had anyone talk like this before she loved it and moved harder 

"yes work that tight fucking pussy on me, you know you love to feel my rock hard dick stretch you like noone else does" his nails ripping her back as he moaned his words to her 

She started to move up and down on him hard and fast , Brian wanted control and moved his hands on to her ass and held her in place and drove in hard and rough , she cried out 

"BRIANNNNNNNNNNN" 

feeling her walls tighten he drove harder and faster moaning and saying 

"I know you love me more inside you, more than anyone else , i reach that animal in you and fuck you as you truly want, thats it cum for me, i can feel how much you love me in control pounding your tight pussy hardd" he groaned 

She came hard from his words and him fucking her so deep her body arched as she came groaning out 

"yyyyyeesssssss"

Brian got up, her legs wrapped around him , he undid her legs and lifted her off and place her face down over the bed end frame and pushed hard into her and then wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her back , he started to move in and out hard and rough, 

"You love me rough dont you baby, you love me taking you hard and fucking your pussy until it is raw from being pounded " he moaned out from the pleasure 

"yeah i can feel your enjoying this, your cumming again Frej thats it moan for me" he groaned 

Brian had no idea what had happened to him or where this was coming from, but it felt so good and Frej was riding multiple orgasms from it, he knew she was loving him being so dominating. He stopped moving and moved himself out he picked Frej up and laid her on the table he lifted her right leg straight against him and moved her to lean slightly on her side but still open to his view he pushed himself in 

"Dont move from where i place you my goddess im going to fuck you until your legs are too weak to hold you up " he said in pure lust and animal passion 

"iiii ddoonntt tthiinnkk thhheeyy woorrkk allreeaddyy" Frej moaned trying to catch her breath 

"My Frej remember your promise" he spoke 

as he moved slower in and out looking down watching himself filling her and drawing out again , she was quivering deeply and he had no plan on stopping he had buckled her already but he couldnt stop, she had awoken something inside him and now it was in control , he loved the moans these slow movements caused from her, she was soaking it had run down her legs when he had her bent over now he was going to make her cum like never before and cause a flood from her, he had to have her completely, to draw that last part of her free she had locked away even from Arthur. 

"tell me My Frej, why have you not yielded properly to me or Art?" he asked

still moving slowly watching himself, 'damn this is erotic to watch' he thought lifting his eyes, he looked at her she was biting her lower lip there was a trickle of blood he moaned at the sight of it 

"ii have givenn whatt i cann, i cann not giivee whatt ii cann noot oopenn" she moaned 

Makes sense he thought, she has locked part of herself away and now cant open it she doesnt know how, to allow it out, out of fear of what it would mean to lose all control of herself.

"you are frightened to lose control, of that part , tell me why my goddess" as he moved slowly 

"I fear whattt ii miightt dooo, mmmm youuurrr teasssinnnggg" she moaned

"Im going to have you lose yourself, and all control, My Frej you are mine, i gave you all of me, you see what you woke, now time for you to do the same" as he said that 

he pulled her her over the edge of the table, and drove in to her hard, he used his thumb of his free hand to rub on her clit and he drove in and out hard and fast he felt her body start to give she was crying tears of pleasure not one or two but a stream of them she was calling out 

"yyeesss bbbrriiiann" 

over and over , he could feel her losing it all, he drove faster 

"Yeessss Frejjjaaa thatttss itttt giveeee too meeee" his moan full of lust 

 

his thumb rubbed her harder, her hands tried to move his hand, he stopped rubbing and moved her hands to his other hand, he had round her leg and gripped them and then went back to rubbing 

"YOUUU WIILLLL GIVVEE TOO MEEE" he roared in pure animal desire 

As he did he drove in roughly and got harder and faster moving in and out and rubbing on her, he felt her shaking more violently she kept trying to pull her legs but he had them locked in place, he felt the wave build in her like he had never felt before he locked his eyes on her eyes and seen it happen she snapped the fire erupted and in no time she had her legs locked round his waist and was on him kissing him deeply his hands tore her back as he drove in to her , crying in to her mouth 

"yesssss thaatsss myyyy realll Freejjjaaaa" 

Her body arched he felt the walls lock on him but he keep driving in she screamed 

"MMINEEEEEEYYYEEESSSSSSSSSS" 

As she did he lost control and pumped in to her cumming crying 

"Freejjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

His movements slowed she was now shaking from head to toe but her eyes were more alive than ever before, she was still looking at him in pure animal desire, as they kissed their tongues ran on each other her nails trailed along his back he moaned into her, still inside her he moved his head back, and looked her in the eyes,


	46. Boy's will be boy's and talk

"Now you are mine, as i am yours, and even tho i would love to keep making love my everything, food will be ready soon" he smirked 

Frej giggled like a teenager, she felt more light than she ever had in her life, "there is just one problem my love , my legs have locked and wont work" she said still shaking 

At this Brian burst out laughing, he helped her unlock her legs the tears steaming down his face laughing as he did, grabbed a cloth and started to clean her

"My hands and arms are fine i just have no leg control, what have you done to me?" she quipped giving him that annoyed look 

To which he laughed harder as he cleaned himself up and pulled his bottoms back up, catching his breath and regaining control he said 

"I have released the you from your own prison, and fucked you properly, and you loved it admit it , tho i was a bit more rough than i thought i could ever be" 

Her face blushed "Yes i enjoyed it more than i can explain, you where so damn alpha, it was perfect, where did you learn to talk like that, it was very well i came just from your words" she muttered 

Brian felt like a god at that moment, he had found that thing that made her weaker and gave her pleasure, 'I have to tell Art about this, he will love that she enjoys to be domaninted a bit more than we had thought' he thought to himself 

He grabbed her some bottoms and helped her pull them on and gave her a top and socks Frej pulled her top on and decided to wait till she was on the chair before atempting the socks , she still shook a bit but was slowly gaining control , she tried to stand and had to grab the table her legs where like jelly, Brian picked her up and sat her on a seat and cleaned the table and the puddle on the floor from her, Smiling to himself as he did , he picked up the towel off the floor and threw everything in for the washing to go to the laundry room. 

The door knocked , Brian walked over and opened the door and Thiel came in, she hugged him then seen Frej struggling with socks and helped her smirking, she had arrived twenty mintues ago but heard them and decided to come back, she pulled a chair up and started talking

"Dad told me we are coming home with you once everything is sorted here, i cant wait to see the commonwealth, and im joinging the Brotherhood , and im going to be your help with the babies, i cant wait im so excited , whats it like in the brotherhood? are there many ..people my age? do you think they will like me? where will we live ? can we get a massive house together?" 

Brian roared laughing "Thiel my darling daughter take a breath" 

"yeah yeah dad " she came back with smiling 

Frej smiled and laughed "Calm dear one you are going to explode with enegry, yes there are people your age, and they will love you dear, how could they not, its military life , but since you will be helping with the babies you will come to spend alot of time with me for a time, and i have no idea to the other questions, i know we need a bigger house since its three babies, I am sure by the time we get back Will have that sorted already, he is very well forward thinking that way " 

Brian eyed her and thinking to himself 'I need to ask her about Will' 

the food arrived 

"Brian my love there is a bottle i set in the fridge can you get it, it is a present from Sister Mai for my work on the decon, i dont trust my legs"she blushed 

Thiel's eyes brighten at Frej calling her dad my love, she was so happy for him and for Frej, she loved Frej even tho she had only known her a little time she loved her deeply , and hoped one day Frej might see her like a daughter. 

When they had finished eating , Thiel got up to leave , Frej got up and hugged her saying

"Now no staying up to 01:00 again young lady you need your sleep, yes i know, Sweet dreams " and kissed her on the cheek 

Brian watched and smiled thinking 'Her mother side is kicking in, shes going to start showing soon, we will need her off the field by then'

Thiel giggled hugged her dad and headed back out the door to her sleeping quaters, Brian cleared up the plates and knives and forks and glasses took the kitchen, when he got back he found Frej undressed on the bed asleep, 'she is so beautiful and serrine when she sleeps, i do love her, i cant believe i got her back' he thought to himself smiling , he stripped down and placed his clothes over Frej's clothing on a chair, climbed in beside her wrapped an arm round her pulling her as close as he could and feel asleep breathing her in. 

The next morning Frej woke to hear the door to Brian's quaters, she pulled the blanket close and sta up to see the smiling laughing best friend walk in, laying back down she shook head moaning 

"To bloody early to be so cheerful, shut up" 

And pulled the blanket back over her head

Brian laughed walked to the shower turned it on , Arthur pulled the blanket off her picked her up carrying her to it 

"Shower time my love" and dropped her on to her feet the pair walked out laughing

There was knock at the door Brian got up and opened it, one of the Children came in with a pot of coffee cups and some breakfast as he left , Thiel came in with an extra cup and poured herself a cup 

"Morning Dad " she leaned down and kissed his cheek "you must be Arthur , am i allowed to call you that? or do i have to use Elder? or Sir? or Mr Maxson?" 

"In informal times like now or when at the house once thats sorted Art or Arthur is fine, on the ship infront of others Elder or Sir are the expected greetings" he smiled 

She took a seat , and started to talk asking Art a million and one questions about the Brotherhood the rules what would be expected what would she be doing until the babies arrived, Art took it all in his stride and talked away with her.

Brian heard the water being turned off and grabbed Frej's Clothes and brought them into her 

"Thiel is here, asking Art lots of questions" he laughed 

Frej giggled dryed off as Brian stood smiling and moaning every so often she dressed and was ready 

"damn i do love watching you dry, shame you had to dress" he purred 

Frej kissed him and headed to the main quaters and dropped the towel with the laundry 

Poured a coffee and sat listening to Thiel, trying her best to stiffle her giggles 

Once breakfast was over they headed towards the main core room, Brian dropped the dishes in the kitchen on the way

Thiel stayed at the first locked door to stop anyone from entering, Frej picked the lock ,Art took out the turret as the door opened, they moved slowly through the rest of the tunnel taking down 7 more turrets and two gutsies and three assaultrons, the only difference in the tunnel lay out was it was longer, they reached the gates Frej found the computer locked tho it was easy to break, they open the gates up 

"Ok stay at the top of the steps guns trained on either door , as much as this place is similar its different, in game there's one of them crazy assaultrons in the room to the left there, knowing our luck there will be one in either room" 

The men nodded and trained their guns , Frej went down the steps and to the cage opened on of the gates and walked to flip the switch

"Ok 3..2...1" she shouted 

and flipped the switch the doors outside flew open and there was no more security, she walked round looking 

"Well that was fucking disappointing" she sighed 

The guys laughed in nervous relief, as she walked to the main computer and placed the disk in, took a seat and placed the headgear on

"Always wanted to see inside a Synths head, NOT" Frej muttered and set to work 

While she was attached to the computer the guys talked 

"I swear Art , im warning you because if i dont she will try and dominate and eat you alive now" Brain replied 

"I knew she had it locked up and left it there, she has the WORST temper control known, during the interrogations at Mariposa , one guy said something her about her son, she picked up a pen and put it in his throat " Art looked at Brian 

"Yeah i know , but she isnt the same person Art, she is in love first time ever she is free stable happy, expecting, and what you dont know is she learned to channel her anger long time ago, trust me that fight you had would have been you saying something her snapping your neck, that wasnt what she had locked away Bro , this was part of her she locked up as a child, her core ... " as Brian spoke Art broke in

"Wowowow hold up, first off damn i was wrong that makes a change, second i know what your talking about , she put part of her heart mind and soul on ice to stop any pain getting in its been her saving grace, its why she was able to make it when she lost people , She told me, you broke that open, HOW THE FUCK? " 

" Just went with what was right at that moment we where making love rather roughly, but as you know she cant do that without being in love so i pushed her till i seen her snap, in her eyes the fire took over, i would say she is completely defrosted now" Brian laughed at his own joke 

"BRO a vault 111 joke really " Art put his head in his hands and laughed at how corny it was 

"Rather roughly " Art looked intrigued 

"Yeah thats the other thing Art , she well loves us being a bit more dominating than either of us thought, what can i say she jumped me, and from start it was hard fast and rough not any of that hitting crap tho, think i could have slapped her butt , but no , i dont mean that S&M crap Bro i mean just letting that Alpha side take over one in a while, trust me she can match it, and she enjoys it , ooh and talking to her a certain way, have you ever got selfish alpha and dirty with her?" He looked at Art waiting an answer 

"Umm maybe, yeah , have told her she was mine, and think Will was around once, that got hmm ... wet ," Art blushed looking at the floor 

"Well on the right track , last night said things i never thought i would say Art , she loved it, i mean loved it , the last time she came she said yes mine, so thats why im warning releasing that has completed the alpha in her, and she is .... i cant explain Bro you will have to experience on your own no me or Will, and whats this she said about him having a house ready, i doubt it will have room for everyone" Brian looked at Art a mix of questions and enjoyment from what he had said and remembering last night

"He will , i sent a mail , we have brought alot with us and had a device delivered since Frej found out the problem with Tektus is hes a junkie, she found something in a vault to deal with that, her and Cait found it " he seen a Brian's look of who's Cait 

"Yeah your gona love her friends, nevermind the ones she has here, we had a doctor from the followers arrive from New Vegas for a visit , Arcade was his name he had some lady called Whitman she knew all about the verties and the ideas she had for fixing them up she working with scribes in DC, yes to answer that look she is Ex Enclave, but Frej loves her and she loves Frej they hugged like old comrades , the doctor told me they had helped with the storming of the dam, his parents where also Enclave, good guy, does alot of good helps alot of people , Cade and him mail all the time, he had to come see Frej once he was told about the triplets had to make sure the healthcare reached proper standards" Art shook his head then went on 

"So the lot here we have Cait ex raider ex junkie, this device cured her, Hancock a ghoul Mayor of Goodneighbour and a junkie that wont quit, tho Frej has plans to force it on him, and Nick or Nicky tho Frej calls him crumble bot a Synth and DiMAS brother, yep really to answer the shock you are going through, we have Piper her best friend they cause chaos together she is a Journalist, McCready a Merc tho hes been running missions for us and refusing caps, says he has what he needs now his son is here and he has the house, i make sure he gets ammo or anything he wants or needs since he has unofficially joined up, i cant not forget Cod's the mr handy , or Curie was a miss nanny is now a synth, ill tell you all about that one over beer back in the commonwealth." Art took a deep breath 

"Hold on what the hell, the Brotherhoods leading light, the beacon of all thats right and Brotherhood, is friends with and ex raider and a junkie, never mind the ex Enclave people i cant comment being i was with them myself i know im different but i still wore their uniform." Brian's mind was whirling 

Art nodded. 

"I havent even scratched the surface Bro, theres 7 ft tall green and purple ummm things ... ummm ... people .. , included in that list of her friends" Art shrugged and went on  
"Some are first gen Master Army one is deeply philosophical and a permanent fixture at the Citadel, what can i say she is one of a kind, she has changed alot made sure the Brotherhood has gone back to Rodgers teachings, not the extremes we where hitting, we are helping more but not over expending, recruiting from outside across the board is now the normal, she used science and genetics to pull that one off, and ghouls only feral's are shot ,as i have always taught, but she has opened the door for non Feral joining later down the line, and mutants well the third gen are released as she calls it, if aggressive, if not well they are left alone and once the cure is ready are being offered it, she has helped Marcus set up safe havens for them across any land she has friends in, together her and i have molded the brotherhood into an Army people love again" he was beaming


	47. And then there was Peace

Frej moved she had what she needed, she heard them talking behind her as the real world kicked back in again, 

"Thats has to have been the most messed up experience i have ever gone through, so not what i was expecting, dont ask i cant explain it, it was just .... weird and confusing and DiMA owes me big time." she shook her head took a deep breath 

She unhooked the contraption on her head , downloaded the data from the computer to her pipboy, then got up 

"We have a few things to get in truth we dont need them but they would be safer in our hands locked away so noone can stumble on them" she took a deep breath 

"what havent you told me i can see it Frej , what have you hidden in fear of how i would react?" Art's eyes where locked on her 

"Avery she isnt human, and she doesnt know it, well in the game anyway and as i say we have differences here, but not that big of a deviation yet, so logically .... " she dropped her eyes

"Shes a replacement , and im guessing not the Institute handiwork, DiMA'S, which is why you have kept it quite and there was tension between you and him, you where fighting with yourself, I seen it part of you wanted to shoot him, now i know why, Why did he replace her ?" Art spoke calmly but the anger was there he tried to control 

Frej took a deep breath sighed and began " When they first got here they meet all the normal synth hate crap, he was frightened and worried and did something he has no memory of now, he thought it was for the best, he fucked up, but Avery is why the war hasnt kicked off properly between the Children and Far Harbor, you seen Lee and what i did to him when he wanted to shoot the member he claims was seen messing with the condensers, to stop it " 

"Yeah i remember you picked him up by the throat and screamed at him are you trying to piss Richter off , trust me that is the worst idea, he would not stop once you push the wrong fucking button fucktard, and then sent him into a wall , and with more venom that i have ever seen from you you said, if you dare touch a hair on any member of the Children, Richter will be nice compared to what i will do to you, I WILL FUBAR YOU " he laughed "That was damn sexy and hell of a night" he smirked 

"The funniest thing was as you helped the Member back off the ground where she had been on her knees , and Allan asked who was Richter , the Children member looked at you, you smirked and said , Your worst fucking nightmare multiplied by 100 alive and in color fully trained and breathtaking in action, and you will never have to worry about that as long as you keep your FUCKING trigger finger in check and back the fuck off LEE, because trust me i PROMISE i will destroy you and your sister before Richter will even know what youve done" he was laughing now 

"The look on the guys face was a picture, and yeah your right Avery had tried to stop him, im not happy about this Frej im beyond pissed, but as you say it was a while ago, so what else is there?" he was now more serious tho his eyes where still laughing

"we have a code to take down Far Harbor's turbines, they would lose the condensers and be destroyed but the creatures in the fog, and the Sub's launch codes, but the sub is rusted into the base so all they will do is kill everyone here, and the location to Marine armor and a memory for Crumble bot to prove DiMA is his brother" she sighed again 

"FUCK ok we have to get these secured and away from dangerous hands, now Tektus your going to detox him, what did the game have you do?" Art asked 

"Kill and replace him, and before either of you say a fucking word i saved every Child every person in Far Harbor i brought peace, and he was NOT a junkie he was just fucking insane" she stated eyes on fire 

"and not real " Art added 

"My goddess you are forgetting that the game wasnt real , dont get me wrong they have been a great help to us, but they did get some stuff very very wrong, and yes Tektus is nutty but it is from drugs, im a templar , a branch that didnt exist in the games because they went with them all being different people, and you didnt exist, i feel sorry for my computer self to have had no you, and he was a jerk" Brian nodded at Art and laughed 

"yeah yeah remind me of how much of an ass i was in them thank i shudder everytime i think about" Art shook his head 

"we go collect everything , get Tektus out cold and into the machine, and begin our version of bringing peace, give Nick the recording for him , you can deal with DiMA i would probably punch him, lets say one week at most to make sure everything is sorted from now, and the outpost is ok, and we head home all four of us, and we need to deal with the institute, but i think my soul you will be off the field before that, your showing and what was that?? " Art was staring at her tummy worried 

"hehee that was one of our children saying hello my love, in other words a baby moving" she smiled 

Art swooped her up and sat her on a desk and grabbed a chair sat down and pulled her top up

"Cade said i wouldnt be able to feel or see them move till,, oooh damn are we that far already.... Frej we have to get you home soon, can I ?" he was mesmerized watching her tummy move

"Of course you can , and yeah i had forgotten also , we do need to get home, we need to send a mail make sure everything is ready, Art taking in a week here and then travel time to the commonwealth, we will be very close to the operation date" she looked worried 

He placed his hands on her tummy , and giggled like a kid everytime one of the babies moved, he was mesmerized, he looked like he was going to explode with joy, he lifted his head beaming 

"wanna feel Bro ?, this is so cool, come on you will be like a dad to them also" he spoke to Brian

Brian walked over moved Art out of the way , placed a hand on Frej's tummy and jumped when the baby moved, Frej was laughing at this sight of them , Brian ran out the door and came back a few minutes later with Thiel.

"may i?" she asked excitedly 

"of course you can you will be their adopted big sister to them" Art answered looking surprised she had asked 

Thiel rested her hand on Frej's tummy and the baby moved again 

"By atom above amazing, truly amazing" she uttered 

"Ok you three i get this is very cool for you, but we must get to work and get back to commonwealth for these three to arrive" she smiled at them 

They sorted everything and left the core , the plan to get Tektus out of the Nucleus was put into play, Brian went to see him with the syringe to knock him out he nodded at the room Zealot she locked the bunker door just incase , Brian moved quietly and quickly he was behind a kneeing Tektus in minutes and injected him , plunging down the syringer he pulled it back out once he had given him the full dose, Tektus stood he went to move but began to wobble and bang he went down, Brian caught him, the Zealot opened the door and helped Brian get Tektus out of the sub where Art was waiting to help carry the Sleeping man out to the settlement and to the machine.

Tektus was strapped into the machine when he work, looking round her seen 3 faces he knew one he didnt Frej stepped forward

"You know who i am, I am Atoms Messenger , i witnessed the mother a woman in ghostly shroud who was wearing trousers and boots tho her jacket or top was long enough to make it look like a dress" she seen Tektus eyes widen at the description and thanked the game makers for getting that right "I am here to do Atoms bidding and will, and to do as he commands High Confessor, and your addiction has made him very unhappy but he knows you can not beat this on your own, so this machine will help you, it will be sore i will not lie but once this treatment is done you will be free to lead the Children in peace and harmony with Far Harbor, for Atom is very angry at this possible war and at the hate you have been preaching" 

Frej seen the look in his eyes there was fear and worry that he had angered Atom. She continued 

"Are you willing to do what Atom requires Tektus?" she asked softly 

"yes yes if Atom requires i will do, thank you Atom for sending your messenger to save me" he replied 

Frej nodded at The Archemist , she started the machine, Frej knew from when Cait had gone through this that it was sore and that it needed more than one treatment she had read the vault tec computer on the instructions , it took one use and then 4 hours rest then another go and another 4 hours rest and then one last go, the time in the machine didnt last longer than 10 minutes, Frej turned and walked outside she needed some air, the guys had left once the machine was on they where away to get the codes, Brian had sent children who where good swimmers to get the Marine Gear. The settlers at Echo brought her a coffee one asked 

"you really think we can have peace, true peace and work together ?" 

"Yes i know you will and you have brotherhood here as a buffer zone incase anyone does anything stupid or any condensers on any settlement malfunctions to help you " she smiled 

"thank you Frej for a mainlander you have brought great changes and hope again to many of us " the settler shook her hand. 

Once the machine was done this time she and The Archemist helped Tektus to a bed to sleep, and followed the process until the treatments where done, after the last treatment he was left to sleep to recover, Frej helped around the settlement then slept. She woke early the next day walked over to the Zealot guarding Tektus 

"Did he sleep ok ?" she asked 

"Yes sister like a baby" he replied 

Frej went and started sorting breakfast , worrying about her two everythings, she knew they could handle anything but she worried all the same, she was missing them badly she hated not having them with her, Thiel came over and hugged her 

"your missing My Dad and Art i can see, stop worrying, you should feel sorry for anything they run into" she giggled 

Frej could just imagine them both in combat out there the heat pooled and she bit her lip moaning and blushed remembering Thiel was there.

Thiel giggled "Im 18 now you have no need to worry, or blush, to be honest, part of me is looking forward to the commonwealth and the brotherhood in the hope of finding love and maybe to marry" now she blushed

Frej hugged her "God help any man who tries, he will have to get past your Dad, Art, Will and the toughest judge of all ME, for tho you are not my daughter, i shall treat you as one,I hope your not to old for that, and well you will have more family than you could imagine my dear all making sure and suitor is of standard " she smiled 

Thiel wrapped her arms tight around Frej hugging her 

"thank you , you have no idea how happy i am to hear you say that, tho i do worry about Dad when i do date , and now theres uncle Art , and ive no idea what Will is like" she bite her lip worriedly 

"Your Dad and Art are like twins my dear but they are big teddy bears in truth , Will is a sweetheart, he has another nephew would be same age as you, was in Dc should be at the Prydwen when we get back maybe you can be friends, from what his brother Paul has told me he is very like Will" Frej smiled 

"Sister Frej good morning and thank you, i am very sorry for how i may have spoken to you before under the influence of that evil stuff, i have no control it is like a demon took me" Tektus stood before her twisting his hands his eye filled with tears 

She rounded the counter and gave him a hug, when she stepped back he looked lighter but surprised at the forgiveness she gave him.

"Tektus it was not you who spoke with me, please do not dwell on it, it is in the past now you will rest here for a few days and recover properly before we shall return to the Nucleus, i know the Children will be most excited and happy to have there real High Confessor back, to lead them in this new era" she smiled at him 

"I have caused so much pain " he shook his head 

"No the evil destructive drugs of man caused it, you will be leading by example that all can change all can be helped, that no matter the pain or problem when family work together they can heal any ill, that is what family's do they help support and give second chances Tektus" Frej looked at him seeing the idea take hold in his mind

Tektus sat thinking and relaxed he smiled and laughed with Frej and Thiel , they ate with the settlers , who warmed to Tektus quickly, the bridge building and peace had already begun, many of the Children came and went that day to check on Tektus and Frej, the next day passed the same.  
On the day after Art and Brian reappeared laughing and joking as they came into the settlement , Tektus was sitting outside having a coffee and relaxing, Frej was inside making a snack when she heard them without thinking she ran out towards them and stopped dead looking not sure which to hug first Art laughed and grabbed her and kissed her then dropped her back down, Brian then swooped her up and kissed her , the let her back down.

"Now that my Brother is a Warriors welcome i can get used to" Brian smirked 

Art laughed "Yeah you cant be kissing her like that on the Prydwen or airport in front of everyone, sorry Bro" 

"I know, ill make sure when i get back from the field to go to her first for my heros welcome" Brian smirked 

Frej looked round and seen Tektus's confusion at what was going on 

"Oh bugger Brian your up, the poor guy probably thinks he is seeing things" she said 

Brian walked over and greeted his old friend warmly and sat down and explained everything to him, he could tell Tektus was taken aback that the messenger came for an alternate world stolen from her home so long ago, that she was here to make sure there would be peace, that she was Brian's, one and only love, Brian had told Tektus about the woman who had gave him the warning and that he loved, but that the messenger was this same woman was amazing to him, Brian gave him time to digest the information.

"So you and Thiel will be leaving, who shall take your place Brian?" he asked 

"Well Ware would make a wonderful replacement, but that will be your choice, i know you are hurt but i can not lose her, not again Tektus" he answered 

"No no no you can not, she is gifted to us from the divine, Atom himself will have brought her to you and us, you MUST stay with her at all costs my friend, yes i will miss your friendship and guidance but you must follow Atoms path, he had choose for you" Tektus nodded 

The next day Avery came to the settlement she and Tektus talked and a peace deal was agreed on, Arthur helped to iron out all details , with the brotherhood here to help , they would be stationed in all settlements incase of any trapper or creature attacks and they would train members from both sides to take their place when it was deemed the island was stable enough for a smaller force to to stay while the rest of the company that was now there would return to the commonwealth, both sides agreed and loved the idea of a military force helping to deal with the creatures and trappers once and for all. 

With the peace deal done and secured Tektus returned to the Nucleus with all Children, Brian and Thiel went also to bid farewell and take anything they needed, Brian's quarters where given to a Brotherhood Knight called Willis, his room on the sub that he refused to use was given to Ware who was promoted to Grand Zealot, the Nucleus was more relaxed and Tektus laughed and joked with many. 

While they where there Frej and Art went to Arcadia where she spoke in private to DiMA and gave Nick the disk and went to get Kusmi, after and hour there all four left and headed to Far Harbor to wait for Brian and Thiel, who arrived and hour after , Frej had readied the boat, the all boarded and headed towards the Commonwealth.


	48. They are home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have Frej and will bumping pelvis's and catching up on their time apart

Will was going insane with all the paper work, it was constant questions and Sir and door knocks and he hated it, 'God what i wouldnt give to be back out on the field' he kept thinking to himself.

He re read Art's mail about the house and two more people . This Brian, had Will really out of sorts he knew his best friend seen this new guy as a twin the way he spoke in the mail, that he was cool with, it was His Frej did she have room within her for loving three people or was he about to be replaced by this guy, he had worried alot. Then three days ago he had gotten a mail from his Frej that he read 100 times a day

~ Will My Love 

I am Missing you madly, cant wait to see you when we get home, am missing those strong arms of yours hehe ,  
hope you havent found someone else :P 

I do hope Quinlan isnt driving you insane my darling. Oooh the babies are moving and can be seen and felt. 

I know Art has told you about Brian and Thiel,  
my love please know i will never stop loving you, i know your worrying, no i wont get out of your mind haha. 

You are MY WILL , my sweet wonderful beautiful amazing perfect Will, never doubt that.

Love you more than nuka cola hehe, see you soon 

Your Frej xx 

P.S we will be leaving in about three of four days ~

 

His heart had skipped, and he had felt more relaxed, he loved she knew his response to her words even tho they where so far apart. 

He had gone to see Cade the day they had left and finally taken him up on his offer of counseling and hypnosis about seeing Kathy as she truly was, he had decided it was time to face that demon once and for all. 

There was a knock at the door 

"oooh ffs they are driving me nuts how does Art do this" he muttered 

"Come" he called out 

Paul walked in, he studied his uncle to see how he was before talking, 'he looks happier, more at peace' Paul thought then spoke 

"Hey Unc, hows the counseling going can i bash on the bitch yet?" he asked pouring a drink grabbing a seat on the couch

"Making yourself at home arent you, ha , its going ok , yeah she was a bitch tho that is polite, now i look back properly, with the hypnosis at the start, that helped to view it properly ,i am still a tad shocked how did i miss so many damn signs," he shook his head 

"She was good at what she did, and she went full out on you, anyone on the receiving end of that would have been blinded Unc, dont beat yourself up" Paul said before taking a drink 

"By the way Malc got into your papers and seen the picture of Thiel, Art sent for her file, i fear my brother is a tad smitten" Paul laughed 

Will laughed properly from the first time since Frej had gone to that damn forsaken island, 

"Paul, how do you feel about you know" Will said controlling his laughter 

"About my brothers dad not being mine, about my dad adopting me, when him and mum got together, or about the fact he looks a tad different, or how in the start as kids we got that dickhead making comments, which are you asking about?" Paul eyed him smiling 

"Im worried Frej sent a mail the babies are moving, we had to get everything sorted, but you know i will see those babies from a fathers view, i just dont know how they will take to me when they are older?" Will replied 

There was another knock at the door

"fucking hell, how does he put up with this, i want to shot someone everytime that damn door knocks now" he grumbled 

Paul roared laughing at his normally reserved Uncle ready to kill people for knocking his door.

"COME" he bellowed a tad miffed

It was Malcolm who walked in, smiling , he was 6 ft muscular , he had brown eyes, smooth mocha skin, and smile that could melt hearts, but like Will and Paul he was pure military and all about the brotherhood. 

"Hey Unc, Aright Bro, seen our Paul come this way and decided to join and make this a family piss up" he smirked and got himself a drink 

"Are we bitch bashing yet, or is Frej the topic of convo today, cause you havent said much about her, " he said opening the beer bottle and grabbing a seat next to his brother on the couch 

Will looked at the pair of them, yes there were physical differences, and their choice in drinks was different, but other than that, they where exactly the same. 

Will laughed 

"Your mother has alot to answer for sending you both to me" he laughed more 

"Well she thinks you did such a good job with him" Malc nodded his head at Paul "You found a woman mad enough to love his ugly mug and willing to marry him, that got Frej's approval she sent me, what can i say, she is trying to get rid of us, she is fed up looking after our asses" he laughed it was deep warm sweet sound and contagious 

"He has been hiding a mail from Frej, look at the smile, the babies can now be seen moving, which means she is coming home soon, tho its Frej so i doubt she was romantic, the woman doesnt know how to be romantic, she does sarcastic and funny and Solider wonderfully but romantic she sucks at " Paul smirked watching his uncle blush a tad

Malc was off the couch and pulled the computer screen and was reading her mail. 

"Ohhh strong arms, Bro you should read this, she does romantic not pass me a bucket standard but romantic, awww she loves him" Malc was crying laughing at  
the look on Wills face, he was bright red now, Paul seeing this couldnt help but poke his Uncle more 

"What was that about strong arms, Malc dont tell me she has written him a porn love note" Paul cleared his throat " let me guess she talks about his soft lips kissing her neck and his strong arms holding her body close, in their passionate throws, does she mention is bulging manhood ?" He laughed 

"What the hell have you been reading Bro, that was weird, really, damn you really need to marry Haylen and lose your virginity fast, and stop reading porn horn ball" Malc came back laughing 

Will was now laughing deeply as he got up to get himself a whiskey refill, Paul unlike Will didnt go red he shrugged smiling like a prat

"I want my wife to know im pure, the same way i know she is, and what, you should read that pre war porn its bloody good, might help your balls drop if you learned how it worked Bro and relieved some of the stress" He quipped back 

At this all three of them laughed, and so the evening and night went with the brothers and uncle picking on each other and laughing.

 

The days and weeks passed in Prep , the old car park that was mostly rumble to start with had been cleared and building started when they had found out about the triplets, a new Massive house was being built, there where jokes between the Troops that it was the Brotherhoods version of the White house. Will had to admit that it may have had influence his design but it looked bugger all like it, tho it was like an old world Mansion, built of wood and insulated to keep it warm or cool. Will's normal reading materiel was buildings and how things where built, he was in his element. It was going up fast , all other building work around the Airport had been stopped to get this done for the babies arriving. The count down had been on for the past month and a half to the operation date , and the new members of the Maxson family's arrival. 

Tho they didnt have access to all the old world tech and ways to make it easier, they where the Brotherhood and found new ways to move beams around to where they were needed, and they now had and amazing building force, made of locals who where loving having the work and using their skills and learning new ones, that could be used across the commonwealth once they finished all the airport work tho, it had been agreed that could take years. 

The message came through, they where back on commonwealth soil, the vertis where dispatched to get them.

Will felt like he could explode the last bits of painting where just finished to the babies rooms, the rest of the house had been finished, and items moved in to the rooms, for some mad reason Arthur had two blue cribs and one pink, Will so hoped his friend was right. 

He walked around the house checking everything, trying his best to distract himself and find something to do, it felt like the time was dragging in the birds had been sent over four hours ago,

'what the hell is taking so dam long' Will thought to himself, the he heard it the sound of the birds engines coming in, his stomach flipped he was frozen to the spot , should he go and greet them or wait here. His nephews where with him and seeing the look Paul nudged Malc 

"Come with me, time too meet Frej, and get her ass here fast before he passes out trying to decide what to do" he giggled 

The Boys turned and headed towards the landing pads, the birds touched down, Frej jumped down as ever first off , her eyes scanning the crowd looking for Will, Paul stepped forward and hugged her 

"Welcome home, and come with us, this is Malcolm my brother, Malc for short" he moved back and took her arm 

Malc took the other and they lead her to the new house

"Please to meet you Mam" Malc spoke 

"please never call me that its Frej, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Will has told me alot about you" she smiled 

"Paul where the fuck are we going?" she asked 

"the new house, Uncle Will is in there looking like hes going to pass out since he heard the birds engines" he laughed 

they both looked at her to see her face beaming, they got to the door and she broke away from them running to Will she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, Will snapped back from the insanity that had over taken him, seen her running towards him he caught her as she jumped, they kissed long deeply and slowly.

Art, Brian and Thiel arrived in behind.

"Stop kidnapping my bloody wife Paul, swear a less restrained man would kick your ass" he laughed 

Paul laughed "You dont scare me Uncle Art , she would kick your ass if you tried" he came back with 

they all walked in Thiel's eye where wide looking at the house inside, she didnt notice Malc's eyes where wide looking at her. 

"Will are you planning on stopping trying to suck the life out of her at any time soon?" Art asked cheeky 

Frej and Will broke their kiss she looked at Art 

"I will kiss MY WILL as much and as long as I wish, i have missed him terribly now bite me" she answered 

Will was beaming, and smirked at Art's look of yeah but your making me horny

Ingram, Kells Cade and Quinlan walked in 

"I get you Maxson's do things different and everyone in the brotherhood knows about this weird thing you have" he took a breath and eyed Brian" that i feel is about to get stranger but really must you when i am around" Quinlan finished sighing 

Will released Frej and she walked to Quinlan tho he had driven her insane to start with she had warmed to him alot, they where now friends and she knew how embarrassed he got when any sign of affection was shown near him between couples, which was now normal, being that Arthur and her had broken the Rules to start with and kissed alot in front of everyone. 

She hugged Quinlan, the stepping back 

"i have a mountain load of documents for you" she smiled 

Quinlan's face broke into the biggest smile

"Doc here to check the babies and me, cant it wait a bit, i need a shower and food and some sleep and tomorrow maybe we still have two weeks till they are due" she looked at him almost begging

"Paul can you show Thiel to her room please, im sure she would love to settle a bit before dinner" she added then went on "And Will my love can you show Brian to his" she took a deep breath "Cod's is there any fresh coffee pleaseee?" she looked at Malc and seen his eyes follow Thiel, she walked over and took his arm

"Be careful her Dad is a McGraw and very protective, take it slow make friends first" she smiled whispering to him

walking arm in arm to the kitchen area and the massive table, she took a seat and the rest joined her Malc sitting at her right and Art protectively on her left, she took a drink of the coffee that Cods had set in front of her , the Mr handy went to speak when the noise came from the front entrance hall area 

"Fuck me , now this is a fucking house , YO Frej where are you?" the voice called out

She broke out laughing 

"In the kitchen and you better not fuck up the floors with dirty boots" she called back 

"Kitchen where the fuck is that, all we can see is this bloody entrance hall and balconies and a fuck massive stair case, what the fuck was Will thinking , this place is old world and them some" the voice replied 

everyone was in fits of laughter at the reply , Cods whirled out of the kitchen and went to get them , the voice kept going 

"Ahh Cod's good man , I suppose he has added a bloody ballroom in here also, now i get the bloody white house jokes, Will has officially bloody lost it" the voice added 

They entered the room , there stood Casdin , McGraw , Piper , Preston and Deac

"Where is my cousin ? hes moving in here .... ? " giving Frej that look 

"Bite me buttercup" she quipped 

"think ill leave that to him" he came back with smirking 

Frej had got up and walked towards them hugging them all one at a time

"Ok All is sorted we have peace and a new safe haven for synths, and anymore questions as Art , i tire a little easier these days, being so close" She took a seat sighing 

Everyone was laughing and joking, Piper was about to explode with anticipation to see what Brian looked like, as they talked the boys started to reappear ,Will was first he kissed her cheek and then shook hands with everyone , Brian came in laughing 

"You find your own jokes that funny?" Frej joked 

"Nope laughing at something Will told me to do with you" he smirked 

He walked over and stood protectively behind her , his cousin eyed him, and smiled 

"yeah you are one of us alright " Keith said once he was done Sizing him up 

Brian smiled "Pleased to meet you too" he smirked 

"Umm Cod's is it?" he spoke to the Mr Handy 

"Yes Sir , how can i help?" Cod's replied as polite as ever 

"My daughter, i worry if i go looking for her i might get lost and starve to death in this place before i find her" he laughed 

"Of course sir " and the Mr Handy whirled away 

"Yeah ok i went a little over the top, but Frej knows i love buildings, as much as she does and this will be home for a long time at the moment soo" he smiled 

"I love it Will, tho i probably will get lost also for a bit" she giggled 

"you have done a wonderful job my friend, from what i have seen so far, now Frej you need to go take care of you, Will can you show her the way since this is your baby" Art smiled he went on "Brian Keith and John get the fuck out to the , are they bloody trees and plants ?" he looked bemused at the plants and trees 

"Yep" Will called back as he and Frej left the kitchen 

"He really did go all out" Art shook his head "Well piss off you three i will have Cod's bring Thiel to you so you can have your family reunion, Piper dont bloody move or you two", he looked at Malc "and you are?" he asked 

"Im Malcolm Rhys Sir" he answered 

"Ahh yes , you can stay take notes since we are missing Haylen if you are ok with that, Paul get the bloody coffee sorted and i know i smell goodies steal them also, let get talking about everything" Art finished talking


	49. 5 minutes please

Will lead Frej up the stairs talking her through the house 

"to the left at the top of the stairs is the Kids zone babies rooms and Thiel's room, straight ahead is guest rooms workout room and stuff , to the right we have at the end of the hall the master bedroom and there are inter doors to the room from Brian's and my room" He smirked and went on " All room have private bathrooms" he took a breath "now would you like to use my shower?" his eyes on fire 

Frej giggled "race you to it" and she was away

Frej opened Wills bedroom door, her breath caught it was amazing "Will you have a proper four poster bed, oooh hehe " 

She felt Will's body behind her and moaned "Yes and i found extendable hand restraints you told me you seen in your world, i found them in that shop you found the toy in, if you wanna try them at some point, tho be warned they are in all rooms and all rooms have sound proofing" he moaned 

His hands moving down her body bringing soft moans from Frej

"Shall we shower my breathtaking heart ?" he whispered 

Will closed over the door the latch not catching, and walked in to the bathroom turning on the shower he came out to see Frej undressing. 'She looks perfect on my bed' he moaned to himself he undressed as Frej walked past and went to the warm shower 

"OOH Will you must try this shower hurry it is delightful" Frej called to him 

Will left his clothes on the floor, and headed for the shower.

She moaned as his naked body, came against her,she was so wet already from his kiss and hands earlier, she pick up some lotion for washing , and began to wash Will's body, he moaned in pleasure as her delicate hands ran over his body.

'Ohh my im going to cum before we even have sex from her touching me so' he thought as his groans grew 

"Frej my heart please i will cum soon, form this" he groaned to her 

Frej took his hard on in to her soapy hand and started to move her hand tight and hard up and down, Will leaned against the wall, feeling his body struggle to stay upright on its own

"Frej please why?" he moaned 

"Because Will my heart, i know you hate to cum fast and love to move slowly in bed mostly, so if you blow off a little steam now , them you will last longer when you take me to bed and we make love" she moaned on his chest her hand moving faster 

"mmm yesss, okk , ooh fuuckk Frejj im gonnaa"

"Cum my love enjoy my hand, relieving you" she moaned 

It was so erotic to Frej to see her Will losing control from her touch

"Frejjaa my heartt ooh yeess yess yess fuckkk" he groaned out as he came 

The water of the shower washing down on them and cleaning her hand of his cum, Will leaned down and kissed her deeply they stood in the shower kissing and touching and washing each other over and over, locked in their own world.

Down stairs the meeting had broke but Cade waited to speak to Art and Brian alone, Cods came back with Brian in toe who was more relaxed now him and the Keith got on great and Thiel was hugged and welcomed into the family, Keith and John had warned her they would break any mans neck who tried to date her without full family passing him, she had sighed and rolled her eyes, Keith laughed and told her she looked like his Mother when she did that.

Brian sat next to Art 

"Ok whats this about? " He asked looking confused as to who the man was 

"This is Cade the doctor, Frej's Doctor,well one of them i believe Arcade is due again next week, Whats wrong Doc?" Art replied 

"Frej , well she is close , so no more of your normal fast paced gymnastics, just to be safe , yes by all means make love but not the normal umm , as in i dont want to see new scratches or bites on her or you" He looked at Art " and i am guessing since your a McGraw and you two seem to be strangely bounded you either, got me gents , gentle until the babies are here, and well we know once the babies are born she will be fully healed in roughly two days , for those two days keep you dicks locked up, I have told Will the same, if she complains send her to me, tho i am sure you, ..... two can please her no matter what way you do it" Cade glared at them 

Art and Brian looked at each other and then back to Cade and at the same time said 

"Ok Doc, we will do as you say" 

Cade nodded and got up leaving he looked at them

"anything and i mean anything , she has any pain get me fast, we havent had multiple births in a very long time, as for triplets its been at least 100 years , and of course they where one of the McGraw's" he laughed and left them 

"Slow and tender , i can do that, its Frej im not sure can do it"Art sighed 

"yeah she is quite heated at the moment, but well Doctors orders" Brian added 

They got up Art wanting to check the his room, Brian showed him the way they got close to Wills room, and noticed he hadnt closed the door properly and heard moans 

they looked at each other and open the door a little 

Will was laying on the bed Frej above him moving slowly her naked body covered in beads of sweat, his hands running down her body, bringing moans of pleasure, 

"holy hell i so want to jump in there right now "Brian moaned 

"Join the club, but lets leave them to it, they havent had time alone in a very long time" Art smiled 

closing the door over cutting off the moans they heading to their own rooms 

"you know we have interlocking doors, our rooms are sound proofed so guests cant hear us, but with doors open we can hear each other" Brian winked 

"Tempting but i dont know if i could control myself" Art replied he already had a raging hard on 

the men split and went in to their rooms, Art couldnt resist and opened his door a bit watching Frej. 

Her body was arching, Wills hands where on her ass ,they where both groaning, Frej was softly calling out Wills name but with no less passion , Art had never seen their normal love making it was beautiful and erotic to watch he couldnt stop himself he had to go into watch her enjoy such pleasure, from the slowly loving touches , he sat on a chair next to the door.

Will seen him "Art really you couldnt give us 5 minutes " he looked at him moaning 

"you two have been up here over an hour and a half , you have had more than 5 minutes, im sorry this is just so erotic, and breathtaking to watch" Art moaned 

Frej leaned forward and kissed Will moaning into his mouth "Let him enjoy my heart tho i am expecting the other to arrive soon" 

"Fine enjoy how a real man, shows his womann hee lovess heree slowllyy, ooh frejjjj" he groaned the end as she leaned up and back moving her hips slowly 

Art watched as they kept moving like this for what seems like and age, then Will moved pulled Frej towards him and rolled her on to her back, and leaned up moving in and out deeply with a little more speed , Frej groaned deeply in pleasure at the change 

"immm closee, cumm withhh me myy heartt" Will groaned out 

His pace quickened , Frejs moaning deepening her body reacting to the speed her walls where tightening Art knew the signs of her cumming , and that her orgasm was powerful her body arched her hands reached out pulling on the bed sheets crying out Wills name, Wills torso went ridged as he came groaning her name his hips still moving as he pumped himself dry in her. He leaned down and kissed Frej and moved her on top of him as they kissed. 

She was lying on his Chest, she was shaking Art could see her body quiver, Wills arms wrapped around her trying to bring them under control, Art had never witnessed such pure love making between them before. 

"Art there's cloths in the shower you can clean your hand with " Will laughed 

It was only then Art noticed he had pleasured himself while watching them. 

He smiled "Well what did you expect that was fucking amazing to watch, Damn" he got up and headed to Wills bathroom laughing. 

The bedroom inter door opened properly and there was Brian, he smiled at seeing Frej laying wrapped in Wills arms , that was a sexy sight he bite his lip, and walked over to the bed, he looked down at Frej, his finger running on Will's shoulder 

"Did you Enjoy my Goddess? it sure looked like you where,unlike my brother i behaved and gave you private time, he said you need" he smirked seeing Art coming out of the bathroom fixing himself 

"holy hell Art get a damn shower you stink" he laughed Will laughing with him 

"Fuck you two, im going for one now, i just, what can i say " he blushed 

"Baby dont let the two bad boys pick on you do you want me to punish them, no sex for a week " Frej giggled as she moved from the top of Will, 

Brian handed her a house coat 

"I have to ask how the hell are we going to work this gents?" Brian looked from Art to Will 

"Your not, it will be my choice who i will sleep with and i wont be making a bloody rota boys, suck it up" Frej smirked getting up off the bed and pulling the housecoat around her 

"And dont forget things will change once the babies are here, and i have no bloody idea, how we handle things with all three of us, i dont even know if that is possible" She looked bemused now 

"I believe even by McGraw, Maxson, Pendragon and Danse standards we have reached new ground" she smirked


	50. Whats wrong with me

" Now what did Cade have to say ?" she looked at Art 

"Brian be a star and fill her in im going for a shower "making a quick get away Art was out of the room 

"You have to take it slow no double teaming for a bit till the babies are here and no hard and rough" he answered 

"so we have to make love slow and gentle" she was on her feet and right next to Brian "lots of petting and gentle kisses like back in far harbor, then gentle deep making love" she moaned at him 

Her hand on his groin caressing him through his jeans he now wore 

"yessss myyy godddesss" he moaned out 

"oooh goodie that was mind blowing" she moaned back 

She pushed Brian back on to a chair and sat on his lap with her back to him rubbing herself on him , he was like a steel rod under his jeans , he pulled her house coat open,moved his hand in between her legs opening them enough to get his hand on to her dripping heat, the other on her breast groping one then the other, he push a finger inside her she opened her legs moving them to either side of his legs, Brian groaned on to her back through the material , with every plunge in of his finger she rubbed on him moaning his name. 

Will felt he was hard again from Brian moans of pleasure , he had felt something for Brian instantly it confused him, but he could see why She had fallen for him he was like Art but kinder and warmer, and watching him enjoying pleasuring her was so erotic, he took grip on himself and rubbed tightly but slow moaning watching him, Frej was pulling at Brian's jeans , she stood up and went to move to open them

"stay facing that way my goddess ill get them off you get the housecoat off i want you skin on mine" Brian moaned

Freeing himself of his jeans he leaned back in the chair , his hard on sat up right , he put his hands on Frej's hips moving her back and slowly had her sit on top of him facing Will , Will moaned at the sight of Brian's hard on, Brian groaned as he started to fill Frej holding her hips to make sure he filled her slowly her groans where deep and filled with hunger.

Finally he filled her up, Frej moved slowly on him up and down with Brian setting the pace, her legs were on either side of his again she leaned back , but kept looking up at Will , moaning at the sight of him rubbing on his hard dick, Brian moaned deeply at this new shape she had chose.

He slowly moved himself in and out he knew it wouldnt take much for either of them his thumb he placed in Frej's mouth and had her wet it before moving it down to her clit and rubbing her , he kept his pace and felt Frej's body react and her walls tightening 

Will moaned deeply seeing her so open to his view his eyes where locked watching Brian's hard cock moving in and out of her dripping wet pussy he moaned as he watched , Brian rubbing her clit as he moved in and out of her slowly.  
drawing deep moans, he seen her thighs skin flush seen her inner legs begin to twitch, he knew she wouldnt be able to take it long she was close all ready,Will hand started to speed up as he watched his dick plunge in and out of her, it was amazing, seeing this was causing him to be in a state was beyond arousal, he heard her moan out and her breath quicken her calling Brian's name as he sped up his movement in and out, and the speed of his thumb rubbing her clit increased, they had been making love like this for a good 20 minutes, and Will was drinking down the eroticism of it, he seen her body start to jerk her body gave and she came crying out his name , he watched as Brian moved himself faster losing control and came in to her his hands gripping her body as his hips made sharp gerks emptying himself groaning her name, Will had cum at the same time as him, Will dropped his eyes 'What the hell has gotten in to me' he thought.

"Damn ... ok i get what Art meant that is damn, damn..., ... hmm wow to watch" he moaned grabbing a t-shirt to clean himself

Art came into the room with towel round his waist his hair wet the water droplets still running down his body , a spare towel in his hands he looked at Frej on Brian#s lap, and nodded walked in to the room dropped the spare towel in the laundry basket walked back in and picked her up kissing her passionately, 

He turned and looked at the other two and said 

"MINE" and swooped her into their room pulling the door behind him and locking it

Will looked at Brian "Ok , hes not in a sharing mood" Will laughed 

threw Brian a top to clean on, as Brian started to clean himself he looked at Will and seen him flush, he smirked


	51. Love comes in all ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this Chapter come's with a warning, Ok first we have a change we have two stories at once and second We have Will and Brian here, i have had friends check and they loved it i hope you do, remember i welcome comments or ideas and hope you are enjoying if you have made it this far, what else can i say ..... Lets get back to it :)

( Will and Brian)  
"Tell me Will was it Frej's pleasure that caused that deep groan from you as you came or watching me plunging in and out, yeah i noticed your eyes where locked on me, mine where locked on you " 

Will went bright red, he didnt understand why he felt this arousal and emotion towards Brian he just did, and that Brain was showing the same to him turned him on, Brian got up off the chair he walked over to the bed where Will was still sitting and sat beside him staring at him, 

"I can see why she fell for you hard, your eyes are beautiful i could fall into them, you have a warm gentle soul, and i can see you have an amazing body, like a greek god, you remind of a male Frej, breathtaking, you stir in me the part she does" Brian ran his hand up Will's torso a moan coming from Brian's lips his eyes locked on Will's face he seen will biting his lip

"He locked the door, the rooms are sound proof, if you want we can explore a little, and no i havent done this before, there's just something about you, if you dont want to say, i wont take it wrong promise" Brian said 

Will finally found his voice

"Yes" was all he could manage 

Brian pulled his top off and his jeans, now naked he got on to the bed next to Will, he leaned forward and kissed him drawing deep moans from them both, Brian's hand move to Wills face he ran a finger along his stubble, he moaned into Will's mouth , his other hand he ran along Will's body drawing a deep groan from Will, 

"you are as divine as her" Brian moaned "may i ?" he asked 

"Please" Will moaned 

as Will moved his hands on Brian's muscular chest, Brian broke off the kiss he lifted his hand to his mouth wetting it then moved it down to Will's groin,

"ooh your skin is so soft" Will moaned 

Brian took Will in his hand gently, Will groaned deeply at his hand on his manhood it was firm but gentle , he moved his hand on the top of Wills hard on moaning as he did 

"Ooh yes Brian so good, damn yessss" Will groaned 

He fell back on the bed the pleasure over taking him

"Yess thats it my Will enjoy let go" Brian groaned 

"Yours , mm " Will moaned 

"Yes mine, and only mine in this way, as i am yours" Brian moaned 

moving his hand faster, drawing deep groans from Will , Will felt the pressure build in his groin his body began to arch, the feeling of Brian's hand was bliss, he knew he wouldnt be able to hold off much long 

"Briannn imm closee soo closee" he groaned is voice straining from the pleasure 

"I know i can feel you pulsing , cum my Will" 

His eyes where locked on Will's body and face, he was so beautiful to him, he had own him, he knew he was in love he couldnt explain he just knew, he sped his movement up moaning at every twitch of Will's body in pleasure, Will's hips jerked he moved his hips up and down now, Brian loosened his grip a little, to let Will move in his hand as hips moved faster , Will was breathless he could see he was cumming fast , Will called out 

"Ooh fucckk yessss Brainnn" 

Brian moaned as he felt Will's cock moving still in his grip, and his cum spilling down on to his hand, he made sure Will emptied everything

He moved his hand to his mouth and tasted the cum, Will watched him doing so gasping in pleasure fighting for his breath and voice , Brian looked and found the top Will had used and cleaned his hand and Will. Brian then moved back on to the bed and lay beside Will. Will looked him deep in his eyes and kissed him deeply and nipped his tongue, his body shaking still fighting to control himself. Brian wrapped an arm round Will 

"Sleep my Will, we have later for me to cum, for you" 

( Back to Frej and Art )

Art had laid Frej on the bed he ran a bath and carried her into it he placed her in it and washed she slowly paying attention to every part of her body, 

"My body, mind, soul and heart are yours my Queen, and i now have a little problem, there are times i want you for me alone, to hold you to take care of you to worship you as you deserve , i worry you will be unhappy with us having to much time for just us " Art took a deep breath 

Before he could speak Frej did 

"You are an idiot at times Arthur Maxson, i adore you with every fiber of my being and i meant it when i said all i have ever needed to be happy is your arms, the weeks of just us in Far Harbor was as close to heaven i have ever been, so i have no problem in any way for us to have just us time, and my love you may not have noticed but , My Brian and Will i can tell you by the end of tonight will be in bed together" 

" what ?" he asked sitting on the bath edge 

"I seen the look, they look at each other the way they look at me" she giggled 

Art smiled "Well that means you are all mine, for tonight at least and since that is so, once i have finished washing you and get you out of this bath and back on the bed. you will sleep for a little my beautiful wife, in my arms , you really meant it " he said smiling and he washed her feet

Frej giggled "Art my feet are ticklish you know that, and i dont think you want me to drown" 

"Never my queen! Now stand up" he said 

Frej stood as Art picked up a Towel and wrapped it around her, he pulled the plug and carried her to bed 

"You know Arthur Maxson i could get used to my strong powerful husband carrying me in his sexy arms " she moaned 

"Get used to it my Queen for every moment we have together i will show you how i adore you " he laid her down on the bed 

Frej undid the the towel and slipped under the covers and pulled them back on his side , Art jumped in beside her, pulling her close, they heard muffled moans from Wills room 

"hehe so much for the sound proofing" she giggled 

"they are happy and having fun that is all that matters my Queen , and they have left you all to me " he smiled deeply 

"I do love you my wife, and i plan to tell you that more often, than just when we make love" he kissed her softly 

he could feel she was tired even her moan at his kiss was sleepily 

"Sleep now my breathtaking wife" 

Art lay listened to her breathing change as she fell asleep in his arms , moaning his name every so often , he drifted off feeling her heart on his chest, and her hair on his fingers.


	52. Caught in the act

(Will and Brian)

Will woke to find Brian's head on his chest he smiled and moaned it had been real, he felt Brian stir against him, his groin sprang to life as he felt his chiseled body rub on him he was so warm, his mind filled with the memories of his soft lips on his, his finger tip running through his beard, his soft voice talking to him as he gave into the pleasure and joy he felt. Brian sleepily woke 

"hmm your hard, mmm" he sleepily spoke on to Will's chest

"So are you i can feel you on my thigh" Will moaned

Will lifted Brian's head and crushed his mouth with his , he nipped on his lip, their tongues exploring each others, their hand roaming each other in passionate frenzy, no long where they shy. now they touched without worry or restraint. Will pushed Brian on his back and kissed and nipped down his neck and chest, drawing deep pleasurable moans and cries of yes from Brian's , he moved his way down to Brian's groin, he looked up at him questioning , 

"Pleasee i need you" Brian groaned 

Will took Brian into his mouth moaning as he did he worked fast and hungrily as his mouth went to work , Brian's hands ran through Will's hair he moaned deeply and fought for his voice it had left him. 

He heard the door open and seen Frej walk in she bite her lips not sure if she should leave or stay and enjoy the show, Brian could see though the haze of lust he was in that she was very unsure 

"Will....., ...a... ...mo...ment.. " he finally manged to get out 

Will stopped looking confused he hadnt heard a thing but Brian's moans and his own

"Our..... Frej.... has.... found.. us..." Brain gasped finally getting his voice to work 

Will went white , he worried she would be hurt angry or hate them, he turned to see her smiling blushing deeply 

"My Heart are you ok with... ?" Will asked the saliva running down his chin and beard

"Yes i am more than ok with it, i am sorry i didnt know you where umm you know" she blushed deeper took a deep breath and conditioned " i seen how you looked at each other, it is the same way you look at me, your in love with each other also, and being the woman who is in love and loved by three breath taking wonderful men, i get loving more than one person" she smiled 

"Come here "Brian spoke 

Frej walked over, the boys moved and made room for her and hugged her each taking a a turn to kiss her, Frej giggled 

"now if you ever want to watch, our sexy little minx feel free" Will smirked 

She giggled harder , "Tempting but i have booked in as much time as possible with my sexy husband alone, and since you two are eyeing each other with such fire and hunger i would say you want as much time as possible alone for a day or two" sticking her tongue out she got off the bed 

"You know we do really love you, you are mind blowing and more than either of us deserves" Brian said 

"Yep i am, your are punching well above your weight where im concerned" she laughed and was out the door locking it again behind her

 

( Frej and Art)

 

As she entered their room Arthur stirred 

"why are you not in my arms, so i can kiss you and sleepily make love " he muttered

Stretching he seen she was laughing , but still flushed a tad red and that she stood at the interlocking door,

"What happened? they slept? , they chased you?, you seen and are hurt? tell me my beautiful wife" he spoke as he sat up

the covers dropping to his waist Frej drank in his torso , he was perfection his muscles rippled his chest hair peppered across it, her breath caught , yes Will did look like a greek god ,but Arthur looked like the goddess themselves had chiseled him with great love and care, she felt the heat pool between her legs, she drank in his appearance slowly moving her eyes to his face, he kept his beard neat and trimmed now , his chiseled jaw could still be seen, his mouth so perfect, his full soft lips, she moaned as her eyes moved up to his, they could pierce in to anyone's soul, he could see all with them, they showed the old soul that hide within him. 

"My wife please answer me, before you cum on the spot and then jump on me" he smirked 

Frej giggled undid her house coat, and walked over and climbed on to the bed on all fours from the bottom

"Frej you are Teasing me badly now, but i wont be distracted , talk to me " Art bite his lip 

"Fine" she said and settled herself beside him "i caught them well, Will was giving Brian a blow job, they stopped we talked, i told them im fine with it, they offered me if i ever wanted to watch" she giggled 

"You caught Will giving Brian a blow job?" he looked at her "I seen that fluster wasnt embarrassment you where aroused by what you seen, be honest beautiful" he smirked 

"yes, ok i was , but like our alone time, that is their alone time, my king " she stuck her tongue out

Art sat in shock as her words sank in her king 'if you ever doubted where she has you placed dummy there's your answer' his inner voice chimed 

"Now my king as much as i want to badly to feel your hands on me", she was moving again off the bed, "im bloody starving, and we must check on Thiel , i will have to explain to her" she said trying to find where Will had put clothes 

"Your King " he stammered

"haha Arthur Maxson is that why you are quite because i called you out loud what i have called you inside from the first moment my eyes seen you?" She laughed 

"Why have you waited so long woman, to say it" he looked lost now 

Frej pulled a dress on and walked back to Art's side of the bed and sat facing him

"Because i didnt want you to think i was just saying it because you called me your queen, i didnt want it to be corny, or you to think i didnt mean it, because i always managed to get my love out first" she bite her lip 

Art leaned forward and took her face in his hands and kissed her gently and softly, when they broke from each other he looked Frej in the eyes 

"you have no idea how i dreamed you seen me as so, and to hear you say those words from your lips , is so erotic and breathtaking, my Freja " his eyes where smiling and dancing 

"Well then i shall use it alot, and since we are being open , when you say my full name, when we make love or anytime, you make my mind and heart melt" she smiled blushing 

"Yeah, i love to hear you calling me Arthur, Art is nice but my full name any time from you, does the same to me" he bite his lip 

"You have dist acted me badly from the first time i meet you, when i left Cades room i got lost because you where all i could think of" she nodded and giggled innocently and like a teenage girl 

"Yeah i needed a drink and Cig and i told you your effect that day, i gave you missions and ordered you report to me just to look at you, i day dreamed of running my fingers through you hair and you lips on mine, holding you close and feeling your heart beat, you where my last thought at night and first in the morning, i dreaded that you might find someone else, because i knew it would kill me and i would kill him, i felt like a god damn 14 year old every time i seen you, worried you didnt see the man i had become for you" he blurted out 

Frej stared at him taking it all in 'he did all that for me, I had effected him as deeply as he had effected me' she thought 

"damn we really where a pair of idiots, i knew the moment we spent that night having dinner you where everything i had ever wanted or dreamed of, you where perfect, when you said about sending out the mail, i secretly hoped you would to take control, for me my breathtaking love am a bitch, i push and push till people break and run, i tested you and you held strong, you went from what i wanted to what i needed" Frej was now bright red 

"I nearly did, now if you dont get off this bed in the next 30 seconds, i am going to kiss and lick every part of your body, showing you how i adore and worship you, then i will make long slow love to you, and it will last all night " he moaned running his hand on her thigh 

Frej got up and started to change, her dress was damp from them talking and art's hand, gently running on her.


	53. Beyond words

(Will and Brian)

 

Will looked at Brian, "that went better than i ever dreamed i was so terrified she would feel hurt and rejected " Will spoke finally 

Brian sat back up looking at him lovingly "Part of me worried also, but our Frej never reacts as anyone expects, tho i did see she was turned on from what she seen, that opens new doors for us my Will" he laughed naughty 

Will caught on straight away what he meant "me in Frej while you are pleasuring me or the other way does sound heavenly" Will moaned 

"Yeah tho Art under her at the same time , that takes care of the three question" Brian laughed 

"Yes, tho i was thinking when we are out in the field" smirked Will 

"ooh damn yes that would be amazing baby" Brian groaned deeply now

He pushed Will back on the bed kissing him deeply moaning and rubbing his groin on Will bring deep groans into his mouth 

"Will, i want you to own me fully and to own you so" he moaned into Will mouth

His hand rubbing on Will hard cock bringing moans and groans from him there hands keep exploring , Will leaned over pulled the top drawer open grabbing the lube, Brian moaned , Will opened the tube and rubbed Brian's fingers in it, Brian moaned as Will moved himself to his side , Brian moved his fingers down to Will's ass and gently started to rub over the opening, he tentatively slipped the tip of one finger in, Will groaned loudly , encouraged from his groan Brian moved the finger further in slowly until it was fully in, drawing deeper moans of pleasure from Will

"that feels soo good i understand why Frej enjoys it so much" he moaned 

Brian moved his finger in and out slowly at first, he could feel there was no tension in Will just pleasure , he moved his finger out to the tip, and slowly slide another in with the one there already

"ooh yess damn... i wont .. hold.. long.." Will moaned 

"we must be safe baby i cant just take you" Brian moaned back his mind filled with lust, he wanted nothing more than to plunge himself into Will, and give himself to him and make Will his at the same time

He slowly moved them both in, stretching Will further Will was moaning and groaning constantly in pleasure, Brian slipped in the third finger, Will bucked back at the feeling taking all three in deep 

"Fuuckk.. yeesss.." he groaned as felt all three of them deep inside him 

his hips moving on Brian's hand , knowing he was losing it fast Brian push his torso against Will, stopping his body moving he moved his fingers out and held Will, calming him a little he kissed his neck 

"relax my love deep breaths " he muttered on his skin in between kisses 

taking the lube Brian rubbed it on his straining hard on, he dropped the tube to the side, he moved himself slowly in, they both groaned deeply as the tip of him entered into Will 

"Breath deeply and slowly my love" he moaned 

giving Will time to adjust to him entering , then he slowly moved in taking his time, stopping every so often to give Will time to relax and adjust, when he was fully inside, he stopped groaning at the feeling of being inside him, Will moved his arm back round to pull Brian towards him 

Brian moved slowly out and in, trying not to cum as badly as he wanted to, Will was moaning deeply 

"yess this is beyond words" he groaned out he couldnt find the words to explain 

"i so want to move faster but i wont last once i start my Will" Brain moaned 

"yess do itt imm so close alsooo" he gasped from the feeling of Brian sliding in and out 

Brian began to speed up his movements, it was to much for Will the lust took over, and his hips started to moved back and forth on Brian hard and fast 

"Will... Willlll Fuckkkk.. yessss" Brian cried out losing all control he meet Will's movement and drove into him hard and fast as he gave and cum crying out Wills name

Will feeling Brian explode in him came groaning deeply his name. Brian slowly moved out of Will hating doing so , once he did , he turned Will to face him and kissed him deeply

"Now i belong to you also my love and you to me" he muttered in his mouth as they kissed 

"Yes my world we do" Will moaned back.

 

(Frej and Art)

 

Downstairs Frej had taken a little time with Thiel and told her what was going on , her eyes where wide but she smiled 

"If dad is happy i have no problem , and I seen when their eyes locked on each other, it was the same way he looks at you pure love" she smiled 

Art was smiling when he came into the kitchen, he felt on top of the world after his talk with Frej, he was now determined to be the ultimate husband to her and show her every second what she meant to him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed nibbled her neck, she squirmed and giggled as he did, he whispered on her earlobe "I love you my amazing wife" 

Frej turned around and wrapped her arms around him and buried herself against him " I love you too my sexy husband" 

Thiel giggled , Cod's whirled in that background "Food is ready,I shall get Master William and Master Brian?" he asked 

"No just save their food Cod's and thank you" Frej interjected before the Mr Handy could get any further 

"Ok Mum" he replied 

Frej smiled a little taken back that he had called her Mum, she smiled let go of Art and three of them sat having dinner and laughing and talking, after dinner Thiel excused herself, she had been invited to the Prydwen by Paul and Malc to meet everyone. 

Art got up and took Frej's hand pulled her towards him, when she was close to her kissed her and then said 

"now my sexy Freja shall we go to bed and make love properly and slowly ?" 

"that sound perfect Arthur my universe" she purred 

Art swooped Frej up in his arms and carried her up to their room, Frej's arms around his neck giggling. The bedroom door still lay open from when he had left earlier, as they entered the room Brian walked out in Will's jogging bottoms, he laughed at the sight of them, 

" We got hungry" he smiled as he past he stole a kiss from Frej and headed towards the stairs, Art shouted 

"I told you earlier MINE" 

Brian laughed "For tonight yes, then tomorrow she will be ours again. Bro your selfish steak is in full force today" 

"Until my wife decides she wants you she is MINE" he laughed 

They heard roaring laughter coming from Wills room "My toy, no touch Art" he called out 

"Fuck off the pair of you" he called back closing the door with his back 

He laid Frej on the top end of the bed then kicked off his shoes , he ran to the door making sure it was locked, then jumped onto the bed beside Frej making her laugh 

"your like a horny teenager Arthur Maxson" she laughed


	54. Early arrival

Where you are concerned my Freja hell yeah 24/7 " he laughed and started to tickle her bringing her to fits of laughter. Suddenly she cried out in pain.

"Freja my love what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" Art asked panicking 

"Babies... Arthur... Babies..., Labor pain...., what the hell??!!" she cried out as another pain kicked in 

Art bounced of the bed unlocked the inter door 

"CADE NOW BABIES!!" he roared at Will

Will jumped up of the chair he was in reading and ran out the door, with no shoes or top on, he took off down the hall and stairs taking them two at time he was out the door to the helipad , He jumped into the bird and screamed at the Lancer 

"TAKE OFF NOW!! BABIES!!" 

The Lancer started the bird and got him to the Prydwen

"KEEP THE ENGINE RUNNING ILL BE BACK WITH CADE" he shouted over the engine roar and took off 

Within 5 minutes he was back with Cade.

Art picked Frej up in his arms and carried her out of their room , and towards the Stairs as he got to the top of the stairs Brian appeared , Frej was taking deep breaths trying to control the pain,

"Whats going on ? " He asked lost as to what was happening 

"Babies.. , they... are... coming... early......" Frej replied 

"Fuck ok , where do we have to get you to? " Brian asked he was shaking 

".......... We have a medical operating area in the Airport " Art finally finding his voice again he continued "She must have operation she cant have natural it will kill her , i cant .... i cant" 

Brian was up the stairs and took Frej out of Art's arms 

"Hold it together Arthur, stay with me Brother, lets move" he spoke as calm as he could to Art

They got Her to the medical room, Cade ordered them all out. 

Art paced the room they had been ushered in to, because Art kept opening the door to the operating room.

"What the hell is taking so long, its been an hour already" he grumbled his fear turning to anger 

"Calm down you where told it would take at least an hour 30 Art, ffs they gatta do prep and cutting getting the babies out and stitching up after" Will replied shifting from foot to foot unable to say still 

"Cant someone just tell me she is ok!!! " Art's voice strained as the fear was taking over 

"She is fine, its Frej we are talking about" Brian replied pacing the other side of the room

As they spoke a Scribe shoved her head through the door 

"Two boys and a girl all healthy , Cade is doing stitching up, Frej is in and out of conscious but strong and doing fine, another 30 minutes Sir's, and she will be in her room" she smiled 

Art moved fast grabbed the Scribe and hugged her

"thank you , thank you so much, um sorry" he said letting the Scribe out of the hug 

"its ok my dad kissed the doctor when i was born and the doctor was male" she laughed 

the news had spread through the Prydwen and airport that a half naked Will with no shoes on was seen getting Cade and the Frej had been carried to the medical area.

"Ooh Elder , there's a bit of a crowd out side the medical area main doors waiting on news" she smiled and walked away 

Art took a deep breath and walked outside to the waiting brotherhood and civilians 

"My wife has given birth to A girl and Two boys , names are still to be decided, Freja is doing fine, as are our children" He Announced to everyone 

Cheers and applause and shouts of congratulations where shouted to them, Paul pulling a line of people behind him moved forward 

"Sir can we ? " he asked 

"Hell of course. Get in there" Art replied opening the door 

Paul, Haylen, Malc, Thiel, Ingram and Kells walked in past, Quinlan stopped unsure 

"Quinlan bloody hell get yourself inside" Art laughed

"Now as much as i would love to stay with you all, for the party i know is about to happen, I shall return for My Freja getting out of surgery, and to meet my children" he smiled as it hit him

He walked back in to the room where the others waited all he kept saying was "Im a Dad" 

Another scribe came in and motioned for Art to follow him, they went into a side room of the theater the Scribe picked up the baby girl and placed her in Art's arms. 

He stood staring at her in awe, she was so perfect and so small , Art looked to where her brothers lay , he was blown away how perfect they all where

"I have to be the luckiest man alive " he said as the Scribe took his daughter and laid her in her crib then handed him one of his sons and then did the same with the last one.

"Is My Freja ok, did the early labor cause her problems ?" he asked still worried 

"Yes sir she is fine, thankfully she was on base when the full labor kicked in tho, Cade has said he thinks she was in labor quite a few hours, before she felt it, but she is fine Sir" the scribe reassured Art 

"Can i wait in her room please ?" he asked 

"Of Course Sir follow me" he nodded to the other Scribes who took the babies to the small maternity ward they had built for all brotherhood new arrivals

" She will sleep for a while Sir, so the babies will not be brought in until Cade is happy she is ready" the Scribe spoke as they walked

"That's fine i just want to be with her" Art answered

"Once they are in their Ward please let the others see them" Art spoke 

"As you wish Sir" the Scribe replied opening the door to Frej's private room.

Frej was wheeled in on a bed a little later, she was asleep, Art pulled a chair up close to where her bed had been placed and took her hand as she slept, he kissed her hand. Art woke with a start he had fallen asleep with his head on the bed, Frej was still asleep he checked the time, seen it was over 9 hours from the surgery. He jumped up and went in search of Cade he found him, treating a Knight with a knife wound from a gunner. 

He waited for Cade to finish, rocking back and forth on his feet , then spoke 

"Why is she still sleeping?? are you sure she is ok ???" he asked freaking out

"She is fine and if you remember from her file, she will sleep until fully healed, Arthur i know you are in a bit of shock and not thinking straight, but take a breath man, before you give yourself an ulcer or a damn heart attack" Cade chilled him 

"YES .... yes ..... yes you are right... i am so sorry .. i just .... can't be without her" he finally broke admitting his worst fear 

Cade hugged Art as he broke and cried, finally Art's sobs calmed and he re gained control, Cade stood back

"I am sorry you had to see me so, i have not cried like this since Sarah and Owyn passed" he took a deep breath "I just love her so deeply, the fear has been building since i found out she was expecting triplets, because of how dangerous the birth would be, and knowing there wasnt a thing i could do" he dropped his head 

"Arthur it is fine, you have probably needed to get that out for a while now, i will have a cot brought to the room and placed beside her, go sleep a little" Cade smiled at the younger man

Art turned and headed to the room a few minutes later a scribe appeared with a folded up cot, Art took the cot and fixed it next to where Frej lay sleeping, another scribe appeared with a blanket and pillow for him, he thanked them both, closed the door and lay on the cot holding Frej's hand he drifted off.


	55. Boy's Shopping

Mails had been sent and everything was now being organized on the Prydwen, it would be two months time giving the others time to arrive or send what ever they deemed suitable. The children would receive their blessing and two days after the Official wedding would happen , Haylen and Paul's Wedding would be in two weeks time and they had chose to hold it in sanctuary.

The buzz across the brotherhood at the news was electric, there where messages sent out to all allies and friends, of the couple across the commonwealth, and Mail sent to Far Harbor troops to pass on to the 3 factions there.

Art had drifted on and off, he keep waking with a start, then dozing off, Breakfast had been brought to him , Will and Brian had arrived and tried to send him for a Shower, he refused to moved unless he needed the toilet, at around midday Frej woke, to Art telling then to stop annoying him, he wouldnt leave until she woke, and then meet their children

"Arthur" she spoke sleepily 

He spun on the spot looking at her , her eyes where open and she was smiling 

"Get Cade, he wants to check she is recovered now" he whispered to Will

He walked over to Frej leaned down and kissed her 

"Boys or girls or hobbits?" she asked 

"One beautiful girl and two beautiful boys, whats a hobbit?" he laughed 

Frej giggled "I'll tell another time Arthur my love, so you where right" 

"I normally am, tho with you that isnt the case alot" he laughed 

He felt so much lighter now, she was laughing talking awake and fine, 'yes now we can enjoy our new arrivals, together' he thought 

Cade came to see Frej and gave her the all clear, the scribes brought in their children, Brian disappeared for a bit then came back with a Scribe, in charge of taking new recruits photos in tow 

Frej was holding her daughter and one son, Art the other , he was sat on the bed his eyes locked on the sight of Frej, she was glowing pure love as she took in her beautiful children, he had never seen her look more happy, 

"you too, time to record this ,and get a photo out to all" Brian called 

Art moved to the top beside Frej and the photo was taken , he kiss Frej on the head 

"You are amazing my wonderful wife, i have to be the luckiest man in world" he smiled 

"Congratulations Sir and Mam, any ideas for names yet?" the scribe asked as she gazed at the new arrivals 

"Not completely , but our daughter will have Sarah in her name, and one son will have Rodger and the other Owyn even tho he drove me nuts tactically " Frej said giggling 

Art bust out laughing "yeah i remember your arguments with Owyn, my wife you were a perfect cross between the east and the outcasts , which reminds me where are the troublesome twins i wonder" 

"on their way they were shopping post war style" Brian laughed 

Thiel, and Cod's had arrived along with all the rest , they all got a chance to hold the babies, eventually , Cade chased them , Frej was to say one more night to be safe and then home in the mooring, Art finally went to get a shower, but was back at her side in under 30 minutes, they ate together and , shared feeding their children

"Sarah, Rodger and Owyn" he finally said 

"As second names yep" Frej answered feeding their son

Art's over protective side where his little girl was concerned had kicked in already, so he was feeding her. 

"Cade came in while you were getting a shower, he said from what he can see they are as healthy and as developed as a full term baby, and he says it looks like they got part of that from what was done to me, in other words we have 3 little super babies" Frej laughed 

Art laughed "God help anyone that messes with them, when they are older if they have their mothers temper also" 

"Oi mine is no were near as bad as yours i seen your temper, remember, the trapper that managed to get a punch on me , you were like hell on earth on that guy and the roar, half of them run screaming from you" she was in tears laughing

Art blushed laughing "He hit my wife, he had to pay for it" 

They spent the rest of the evening laughing with Frej teaching Art how to change a cloth diaper, he nailed it pretty quickly , it was strange to for Frej to see him so, he was big muscly, in full out war would carry his gatling laser, yet with there children he was so soft and gentle and loving and calm, he was there perfect balance of war and peace. 

The next morning they all left the medical area and headed to the house, tho they where only there 5 minutes and Art, Will and Brian were out the door with the children and away to show them off, to everyone , Frej Thiel Haylen and Piper roared with laughter at the sight of them and their little bundles and their dopey grins , and of course Paul and Malc and Preston where away with them. 

Cod's was buzzing around he made coffee and had bottles ready for the next feeding.

"It will be so good to hear the sound of babies laughter again Mum" he said as he buzzed away. 

The Mr Handy had been one of the first to Visit when Cade allowed visitors, Frej was sure if he could smile he would have.

"Mum have you thought about what i asked ?" He chimed 

"Yes i have an as i said if you wish then i will have it arranged" Frej Replied

The Mr handy had asked if he could do the same as Curie had, tho he loved being a Mr Handy he had decided it would be easier with the children if he was in a Synth body, and Frej knew he was secretly jealous of people eating and drinking, and so wanted to try it and he seemed to show emotion towards Curie, she wasnt sure it wasnt like he blushed like a human but he did stutter alot when she was about and fly into walls A LOT.

"Yes please Mum if they will" he went on "It would for the best and more efficient" 

"ok i will do i will speak with Deac and Dez once they arrive" she smiled at him

"Thank you so very much Mum" he chirped and went back to the counter

The girls were at the breakfast bar , Frej got up and walked to where Cod's was, she seen a packet and was taken aback she took hold 

"Cod's is this?" she was waving it 

"Yes Mum they found a massive store of goodies in a forgotten buried bunker" he chimed back

"I must use it oooh , have we eggs yest from the chickens we got from far harbor?" she asked exploding with excitement

"Yes Mum ill get them" he whirled away 

"Frej what is it what are you making "Piper was excited even tho she was in the dark

"You shall see" she smiled that secret smile 

Frej worked away in the kitchen while they joked and laughed, The men finally reappeared and Frej shooed them out of the kitchen, yes she may have been a modern woman when taken, but at heart her kitchen was her domain, and she truly believed men naturally couldnt cook properly, tho she knew some amazing chefs that broke that mold she still thought this. 

Piper wouldnt move from her seat all the rest took off to the Living room , Cod's took the bottles in and the men feed the babies, Frej was loving being in the kitchen and the house full of laughter, she knew herself this time, was different she was loving being a mother and wife , it felt natural that disturbed her but she loved it, she put what she was making into the oven and began clearing up, Art walked in with their sleeping daughter in his arms,

'he looks so perfect right now' she thought to her self drinking in the image 

"You know our sons will need your love also Arthur Maxson no favoritism" she said giggling

"Cant help it she is a perfect tiny mirror image of you" he beamed 

Frej blushed at what he said, "you still have to give our sons as much attention Arthur, no spoiling, she will be a daddies girl no matter what" she answered him

"I will once i can get my sons back off their other two dads, they keep stealing them every noise, and they are there before me" he gave that exasperated look that brought Frej to tears of laughter 

once she had calmed she asked "Why are you in here?" 

"Wondering what had my wife in the kitchen cooking, i know it something special from what i have been told" he looked around trying to see

"you will find out soon enough man now get out of the kitchen no coming back, or ill punish you" she smirked 

"Really and what could you do to me" he came back with

"Handcuffs" she winked 

Art looked at her thinking, she knew what was in his head, could he give up that power ? and be at her will ? l, then she seen him imaging and the flush appear, she looked down and seen the outline through his running bottoms of his manhood at attention, she couldnt help but smirk more.

"Interesting" he smiled and walked out 

Later when everyone but the residents of the house, and Piper had gone home Frej brought out what she had been making, a Chocolate cake, it had been a packet of Coco powder she had seen, They all dove in to it.

"Freja my love this is the most amazing thing why is it brown ? what is it ? " Art asked 

"It is Chocolate cake, made from Coca powder, one of the greatest foods ever before the war was Chocolate " She smiled at the looks of wonder and enjoyment

 

People milled in and out of the house all day bringing gifts for the new arrivals and to chat with Frej and see how she was , Rosa was in the kitchen with her, Claire was in the living room on the couch holding on of the babies while Art watched. Then she heard the ever loud noise of Keith and John arriving anywhere.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS OUR SISTER?" John shouted 

"Im in the damn kitchen, no need for all the noise, we have babies here now, you two buffoons are scaring them", she answered as one of the babies cried at the sudden noise

"Shit sorry Sis " John replied round in to the kitchen 

"we got pressies, lots we have hit every baby related place near here we could find" they where carrying a massive bag between them 

"stay there we will show you" Keith beamed 

It always surprised her how boyish they where when the smiled, at heart they where like two kids that never grew up. Art Will, and Brian came to see.

"Go stand over there no peeking" John ordered 

They pulled out toys clothes booties and more, laying them out in ordered piles on the kitchen table. Frej had never seen so much stuff other than in the baby shop, when she had gone to get her first sons stuff. 

"Where the hell did you find all this ?" she finally asked in awe 

"We have our sources, nah we scouted places months ago, and have been stalking up since, we told Art not to bother with the travel stuff cause we would get, look over there" John grinned

There where Knights bringing in baby seats and prams. 

"Didnt they have any in color?" Art asked roaring with laughter at the sight of brotherhood knights in uniform pushing prams 

"Get bent Maxson" Keith came back laughing with him 

Will and Brian called to the rest of those in the house, and as Will barked orders everything was moved and put in its place.

"Coffee or whiskey?" Frej asked 

"Coffee please Sis" Keith looked at John "OI answer you bloody sister" 

"Coffee thanks, where are they?" John asked 

Art moved to the living room where the babies were sleeping, under Codworth's watchful gaze, seeing them sleeping he came back to the kitchen 

"Out cold again" he answered


	56. Pent up

Two weeks passed quickly, Art had a baby area made in his office on the Ship refusing to be parted from them for to long, Frej was put on extended leave, her next and only op would be the Institute breaching. Art's full over protective side had kicked in now and he couldnt lose her. 

They settled into family life, Will and Brian where brilliant , tho they were out on missions now, Frej was at home with constant visitors from other branches of the brotherhood, it was starting to drive her nutty. She left Cod's watching the babies ,she took a bird to the ship on a free day, 

"Arthur shoot me" she said as she opened the door a scribe was taking notes he was dictating 

She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk, she had a skirt and top on, her naked legs were dangling off the edge. Art bite his lip

"What time is it?" he asked the scribe 

"quarter past noon sir" he replied 

"Ok take a break get lunch see you at 13:15 " he said 

The scribe took his leave, Art stared at Frej's legs and moaned he got up and locked the door and turned to her 

"Freja Maxson, im going to Fuck you hard right now" he moaned 

Frej smiled "Really Arthur Maxson, who says i want fucked ?" she moved her hand between her legs lifting up her skirt ,as he sat back on his chair, she was showing she had no undies on underneath, 

"Fuck me woman get here now or i swear if i have to get you it will be hard rough and including spanking" he groaned 

"Promise me " she teased him more running her fingers close to herself between her legs 

"Fuck it, you were warned " he was up pulling his flight suit open, once he was free he grabbed Frej off the desk 

Her pushed her on to the desk face down " if i hurt you" before he could finish Frej broke in 

"Arthur shut up and fuck me " she moaned aroused at his dominance 

Art moved her legs apart and push himself in , she moaned out 

"Fuck yes thats it, make me cum screaming your name" 

Art couldnt control himself if he wanted to, he was so pent up it had been weeks since they had done anything with the babies arrival. 

He moved hard and fast smacking Frej's ass.

"You belong to me , i know you enjoy them but you are MINE, and im going to fuck you, the way only i can"

"Arthurrrrrr aaaaaaaa" 

She moaned out, as he drove in and out hard and fast, slapping her ass leaving red marks 

"YOU ARE MINE, FOREVER " he roared feeling her walls clamp on him 

He let her cum then stopped moving and pulled out, still rock hard, he rolled her over on the desk, ripped open her top the buttons going every were and ripped her bra, he sat back on the chair pulling her with him, and plunged into her as she came down on top of him , he didnt move his groin and stopped her hips from moving, pulled her top so her arms we caught, and latched his mouth on her breast, his hand round her back keeping her arms locked in place. He nipped on her breast, Frej's body arched 

"Arthur what has got ... in .. to... you.." she groaned as he clenched and unclenched the muscles in his ass and groin to move inside her, making her walls spasm at the feeling 

 

"You have, weeks of not having time to touch you, in this way, its well built to this, are you complaining at your kings desire for you" he moaned on to her breast 

"Nnnnn...oooo.... oooo...aaaaaa..rrr..t.t.h.rrrrrr" her control leaving as she came again 

"Yes my queen, damn that feels soo good Freja" he groaned 

"now im going to fuck you fast and hard , it will be quick, and if lucky we will get more babies" he smirked moaning 

He lifted her up a bit and started driving in and out, no control now just pure lust and desire, he felt Frej's walls begin to tense again, 

"Yessss thatss iiitt imm cummingg wiithh yyouu bbabby" he groaned deeply his body arching as hers did 

He fully lost control as her walls clamped hard her body spasmed , her back arched, even further back and she cried out 

"YYYYEEEESSSSS" 

Art lost all control feeling her cum and her bodies reaction, he roared out as he came 

"MMMYYYY QQUUUEENNN YYYEEESSSS MMMIIIINNNEEE"

He pulled her closer and drove in and out faster, still spilling that last of himself into her, moaning her name 

He held her close their bodies both shaking, and gasping, trying to regain control. Finally Art was calm enough to talk 

"We really have to make love more Freja, if we keep this up one of us will have a stroke" he laughed 

"Agreed." she smiled and continued " Thiel has decided she wants to take the old house, and has asked if that is ok, and that two nights a week, she can keep the children overnight, with her, Cod's has said he will help her, what do you think my King?" 

"i think if you dont get off the top of me, im going to be fully hard again inside you, in under a minute and fucking you again, my Queen" Art smirked 

Frej giggled "I dont want to move, ill admit it i love us this close, when we sleep and you are inside, it is divine" she purred back 

"Yes it is, and it always leads to sleepy sex when we wake" he looked at the clock "But my wife, i have meeting in 20 minutes and you need clothes before then" he laughed 

Frej giggled and slowly got off the top of him drawing an displeasured moan from him

"I hate you moving off me, as much as i hate me moving out of you" he moaned grumpily

 

Frej laughed "Make up your damn mind man. Now what about Thiel, shall i say yes or no, to what she has asked?"

 

"I hate my bloody job, i dont want to have meeting, i want to make slow love to you" he grumbled cleaning himself "Yes , of course she is grown up, it was only a matter of time she would want her space, she has made many new friends, she wants them to visit without her Dad watching her every move, so yes, and that would be amazing two nights a week for us, mmm," He eyed Frej lustfully 

 

"Behave Arthur" she giggled fixing herself " how much underwear of mine have you destroyed , man?" 

 

"no were near enough, you still have to much, i'll keep doing it until your naked underneath, always" he groaned and pulled her tight kissing her 

 

"dont forget we travel tonight, we have the wedding at Sanctuary tomorrow , so you will have to be up early then suited and booted , being you are in Paul's grooms party" she now eyed him lustfully

 

"You really cant wait to see me in a suit can you?" he smirked 

 

"Or get you out of it" she moaned now 

 

The door knocked Arthur let go of her and went to open the Door 

 

A scribe came in followed by two Elders, who smiled at seeing her there

 

"MAM, hope we havent disturbed you both ?" the Elder on the right asked 

 

Frej smirked "Not at all your timing is perfect" 

 

She shook their hands, and as she walked past Art he grabbed her and they kissed again, without thinking as she walked away he slapped her butt

 

"Until later my beautiful Wife" he smiled watching her walk away 'Damn what a figure and that ass' he groaned to himself

 

He turned back walked to his chair, sitting he noticed a button from Frej's top on the floor, smirking he picked it up and placed it on his desk, the meeting went great , everything did for the rest of the day , he was walking on air.


	57. A New Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we have Will, Brian and Frej, trying out what will had hoped they would

When Frej got back to the house, Will and Brian were home, snuggled on one of the couches they had claimed as theirs. Brian looked up though the open room doors, he seen all the signs. 

"My Will our everything has had very passionate sex, with her husband, for the first time in weeks" He kissed Will's head 

"Ohhh goodie , that means she has decided she is recovered . Do you think she wants our attentions? " Will groaned, feeling himself going hard at the thought of making love to her again.

Brian smirked seeing Will flush and him getting hard.

"No idea my love, she is off to shower, should we go and find out?" his smirk becoming mischievous

They where both off the couch, up the stairs and outside the main bedroom in minutes, Will opened the door a little so not to be caught , they heard the shower and Frej singing. Nodding at each other they entered the room locking the door behind them, stripped off and where on the bed waiting for her to come out.

Their hands started running over each other, they began kissing and rubbing each others hard ons. As they are moaning loudly, Frej came back in to the bedroom naked, her wet hair down her back , the beads of water still running down her body that seems to glisten in this low light, of the room, Brian seen her and stopped , and eyed her with hunger and got off the bed and grabbing her, his mouth crushing hers,dropped her on the bed laid her back and claimed on her ,his fingers between her legs she is dripping

"you so wet already" he moans breaking the kiss 

"I heard you two, sounded so good" she moaned his fingers driving into her 

"well then" he bite her lip moved his hand and plunged in to her hard, Frej moaned out 

"Brian ooh dammnnn " 

 

Brian moved slowly but hard in and out, drawing moans as he kissed and bite her neck.

"Our everything, it has been so long, yes we have each other, and that we owe to you, but you are, our everything, and we feel starved of you, having you. then not for so long, is a fate worse than death, my love" Will said as he leaned down and kissed her 

He sat up watching and moaning as Frej and Brian made love, rubbing himself in time with every thrust of Brian's hips, 

"Will... aree.. yoouu... goooinngg.. ttoo.. jooin.. orr. nottt." Frej's breath catching as the waves took her she groaned out

"Briann yess yyesss ooooommmm"

Will moved himself behind Brian, he wet his fingers and then rubbed them on Brian

"Oooh yess babby ddoo itt" Brian moaned deeply 

Will pushed his finger in causing a deep moan from Brian and him to drive harder in to Frej 

"Fucckk yeesss " she moaned out 

Will moved his fingers in and out, drawing groan after groan from Brian, he stopped moving them and walked to Frej's table and took out the lube

"I have.... in my.... i didnt ....." she fought to talk the feeling of Brian's pleasure and his strokes in to her had been more than she had ever felt 

"Yes , remember i put everything in your room my beautiful one" he winked 

He opened the bottle and rubbed some on himself and his fingers then slide his fingers back in and out for a little, Brian moaned deeply as he drove into Freja, her felt her body start to shake 

"Yess myy ggoddeeee ssss cuummm" he grasped 

Frej cried out as her body gave her walls clamping 

"Yyyyyyyyeeeeeesssssssss" 

Will watched her his breath catching, no matter how many times, he seen her cum, it always caught his breath, seeing her calm again , Will removed his fingers and lined himself up 

"My love" he whispered to Brian 

Brian stopped moving "yess ii nneedd youu" he moaned 

Will slowly moved himself in groaning deeply as he did , Brian kissed Frej deeply moaning in to her with every movement of Will filling him up, once he was in he stopped giving Brian time to adjust completely, once he felt he was relaxed Will began moving in and out slowly, Brian matched his movements, moving himself in and out of Frej, bringing deep moans from them all. 

"Faster my Will Fasterrrrrrrrrr" the last part came out in a deep groan as will sped up his movements 

 

Brian was losing control fast the pleasure of being inside his Frej while , his Will was inside him was more than anything he could explain, his movements matched Wills , her felt , Frej's body shake violently below him she was buckling under him he felt her orgasm hit hard her walls locked every muscle in her body spasmed and she screamed out 

"OOOOOAAAMMMBBBBBB......IINNNNN.... WWWWWW" 

Brian pushed himself backwards and used all the strength he could, to move out of her as he came, groaning deeply he couldnt find his voice, Will feeling the pleasure of his Brian he called out 

"YYEESS MMYY WORRLLDSS" and gave driving Brian back forward and losing control as he emptied himself in Brian, Brian's body buckled in pleasure and he feel forward landing on Frej. 

Will moved himself out and collapsed on the bed next to them, the three of them fought to control their breathing, Brian finally moved and crawled up to Frej's right side.

"Holy hell, that was intense, and ....." he finally managed 

Frej and Will laughed it was rare Brian was lost for words. They kissed and then, Frej jumped off the bed

"i must wash and change the bed , we have made a mess" she giggled 

Brian and Will both got up grabbed their clothes and headed to Will's room winking at Frej.

"You two Wash and Dress , no more love making, we have to Travel soon, Paul and Haylen's Wedding Remember" she called at them 

Frej turned unlocked her bedroom door, knowing Art would be home soon, and up to get ready, she walked in to the bathroom. She was fixing her lipstick when she heard Art coming up the stairs. 

"Please tell me my wife isnt being jumped right now, i wont share for now " He called out 

Brian opened Wills bedroom door stuck his head out no top on

"Sorry big guy , yeah we have her tied to the bed and gagged , Will is making her cum like a river right now" He winked 

Will's roar of laughter came out of the room 

"Will, bloody hell spoil it, He needs to remember , yeah he managed to steal her before you or me , but she is still ours, we love her as much as he does. You have got very possessive since the babies arrived big guy" Brian walked out put his arm around Art and pulled him into his and Wills room closed the door and sat him down.

"Arthur , my brother, my twin , what happened , you have changed and not for the better" Brian asked 

"Hes right Art, your like that 16 year old brat again" Will added pulling his top on

Art bite his lip, took a deep breath "She almost died, one of the Scribes finally admitted it to me, I almost lost the only person in this world that has ever made me feel...... like everything was for a reason... the only person to see the real me and love me, even when im a jerk .... " he dropped his head 

Will and Brian looked at each other "Are you fucking ... what the .. she .." Will couldnt talk he sat heavily on the bed 

"Hold up you two she didnt die, its Frej we are talking about, and the fact she is different is probably why she is still here" Brian cut in 

They forgot the inter door , at which Frej stood in now.

"Really almost died, I did die once the water purifier, did any of you know that" She walked in to the room 

they all looked at her, she was in a long black tight dress, with a split to the thigh one shoulder free the other covered, black kitten heels on, her hair was caught up, tho little bits dropped down. Their breath caught. she walked over to Art and sat on his lap, and kissed him.

"So this is why my beautiful Arthur, has become so over protective and pulled me off the field, .....Fear...." she lifted his head and looked him in the eyes "I live with the same fear ever day, i am married to one of the most powerful men, whom has powerful enemies, i swore i would never leave myself open to that type of pain happening to me, but MY UNIVERSE, i wouldnt change anything for the world, and women live longer than men even in this post screwed up world" she kissed him deeply 

Art wrapped his arms around her moaning into her as they kissed, when they parted Frej continued 

"Now you need to get a shower and get ready, for this evenings pre wedding dinner, you smell of me and sex and sweat" she giggled 

"You look heart stopping my Queen" he smiled feeling strangely light at her admitting she had the same fear

Frej got up looked at him, eyes over flowing with love " Thank you my King, now go or we will be late" she smiled 

Will and Brian still stood with their jaws hanging open looking at her, 

"Boys you are catching flies" she winked and walked out to the stairs 

"Holy fuck, how did we get this lucky?" Will asked when he found his voice again

The three of them laughed breaking the atmosphere that still hung in the air. 

"No bloody idea, and we cant even do anything tonight, we have to stay with Paul" Art said shaking his head


	58. A pole at a party

They left the house Cod's biding them farewell and telling them over and over not to worry about the children , and boarded the bird to Sanctuary, Art had his arm wrapped round Frej keeping her close, using the excuse he didnt want to get cold , but Frej knew it was how she looked, and that little fear still clung to him she knew she would have to show him, she was still strong, still capable, still His Frej.  
The Verti touched down in Sanctuary, Art got off first and lifted Frej down holding her close and she slide down on him, Frej felt he was rock hard under the suit trousers, she moaned , Art bite his lip.

"Once we find a quite time you and me, i dont care where or when" he horsly whispered in her ear as he let her down and gave her a quick kiss. 

Frej fixed herself and the jacket she had round her shoulders, and headed to where Haylen and the rest of the women where having their Dinner.   
The men headed to the rest of the men, for their dinner and drink.

Frej had been surprised to find out that her the night before the wedding both parties had their hen/stag night instead of a week or few days before. Then she was told the wedding would be late afternoon, made sense being the hangovers. 

The evening entertainment on both side had been organized by Hancock.

 

(The ladies)

Hancock with brotherhood help had managed to find tents, massive tents, inside there was a temporary bar, and Magnolia was singing, tho it wasnt her normal it was more upbeat, and she looked like she was loving the change in her repertoire. 

There where chairs, tables ,food, and a pole , at seeing this Frej went into a kink laughing. 

She had told Hancock drunk one night that she had taken pole dancing classes as a form of exercise, she also told him she had done yoga, she thought he was to high to remember it. 

There where alot of women here , Brotherhood, Railroad ,Minutemen, Settlers, Family from both parties. 

Haylen seen Frej crying with laughter and came towards her, with Paul's mum and aunt, Mel and Lin, Paul looked like his mum. Mel stepped forward first 

"It is a true honor to meet you, Mam" she said offering Frej her hand 

"Please call me Frej, and it is wonderful to meet you both, Paul and Will have told me so much about you" She embraced them 

She stepped back smiling, Haylen giggled 

"Should have warned you, since the babies she has soften more, and hugs alot now" Haylen managed through her giggles 

"Its fine, i can see why Will is in love, you are one of a kind, i can see your heart in your eyes" Lin smiled 

"Umm on that subject, has Paul told you about... umm.." Frej looked biting her lip

"Brian, yep we know, where shocked, but Will is Will and his love knows no bonds, and if he is happy thats all we care about" She smiled 

The two women linked her arms and walked her to the bar.

 

Where Cait was fighting with whitechapel charlie about the measures he was pouring not being enough. 

 

"Lay off him Woman stop picking a fight and enjoy the night" Frej said to her 

"Fine ill talk to bloody Hancock to sort it " she headed off grumbling

10 minutes later she was dancing 

The night was going great, they had a lot of joking. 

Women giving Haylen wedding night advice, poor girl was bright red. 

At some point Frej had ended up on the pole.

 

(The gents tent)

Art Will and Brian entered the tent it was laid out the same as the ladies only no pole. 

One of the brothers from Diamond city was serving behind the bar, and they had a juke box blasting music , there was a lot of laughing and talking they made their way to the bar getting the drinks in, and it began a drinking game, None of them had eaten much so the drink hit fast.

Paul and Malc came over and joined them.

Art couldnt get the image of Frej in that dress out of his mind he got up and excused himself saying he wasnt feeling the best, and would get some sleep so he was fresh for the next day.

He left the tent and went in search of Frej, he snuck towards the ladies tent, and spotted Frej on a pole.

 

"what the hell is she , oh my fuck, damn how is she doing that" he muttered to himself, he stood watching her in awe and majorly aroused. 

She was upside down , her back against it, one leg bent round the pole the other out straight on the other side, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, he had no idea she could move like that, or that she was so flexible, she straightened her legs up right , slide down the pole a little and dropped her legs forward, placing her feet on the ground and let go of the pole and stood up right. 

To a round of applause.

 

Cait shouted 

"Have you used that move on Artie boy yet ?" which brought a roar of laughter 

"Bite me Cait, and what my husband an i do is a state secret" she winked then laughed 

"how the hell did you learn that Frej?" Piper asked 

"It was fitness craze at one point, and i was a dancer and gymnast as a kid, and i for some made reason always wanted to learn" she replied shrugging 

"What you mean dancer and gymnast?" Cait looked confused 

"I danced in competitions was a way out of my house, and gymnastics was another form of exercise shall we say," she tried to explain and decided to show a little.

She moved to the dance area, hitched her dress up , ran flipped in to a cartwheel then down into the splits, then pulled her legs back in and leaned back and flipped back up. 

"HOLY FUCK" Cait shouted "Damn Frej that was amazing , you learned that as a child damn" Cait was in awe 

Art watched her from the shadow where he had hidden himself, "damn and fuck, wow that was sexy and amazing" he muttered

he was so engrossed in watching Frej, he didnt notice Mel Rhys appear beside, she pulled out a cig and light it 

"Breath taking isnt she, having fun spying Arthur" she smirked 

"Fuck Mel dont scare me like that, i came to try and steal her for a little, what can i say" he whispered back

"Go to your house here, ill send her , you my friend need to stop watching, before you explode in you trousers, but make sure not to burn her out, she is doing the bridal parties make up tomorrow" she replied 

She stubbed out her cig and turned walking back in Art made his way to their house here. 

Frej left the tent wondering what the hell was wrong, all Mel had said was "you better get to your house now". 

 

Frej entered the house and turned to turn the light on when she smelled Art behind her. 

 

"So this is why i got sent home then ?" She muttered 

Art's body was behind her his hands on her kissing her neck , he was pulling at the dress, trying to get her to her skin .

"Frej little help baby, this thing is tight" he groaned 

Frej locked the house door and turned round , walking past him, to the bedroom, leaving Art standing wondering what happened 

He heard her voice purr at him "Are you coming or going to stand there all night alone"

He almost run to the bedroom, at the door he kicked his shoes off, ripped of his shirt and pulled of his trousers down and dropped them there , Frej was laying naked on the bed.

Art walked to the bed and started at the bottom of the bed kissing Frej's naked skin

"I seen you on that pole my Queen " he moaned on to her skin

"Let me guess Arthur you want one in our room" she came back with moaning at his gentle kisses on her skin

"Is that possible? damn that would fun " he sat up staring at her 

"yeah it used to be a thing, people, well some people had poles in their homes" she smiled at his wide eyed look 

He sat staring at her she could see his mind processing the information that pre war people had poles in their houses, he moved up beside her 

"This wasnt my plan my queen, but tell me more about pre war homes, in your world and families" he pulled the covers over them 

Handed her one of the glasses of wine he had poured for them and snuggled up to her

"Ooh where to start, ok just homes and families or do you want politics and the state of the world also?" Frej asked burying in to him 

"Everything my Queen tell me all" he answered

"Bit much to ask Arthur my love , but ill try, been over 300 years here's hoping i dont miss anything. Lets start with the lay out of the world, Russia was no longer Communist , she was a still a super power and lead by a man i wouldnt have picked a fight with, thats saying something, you know me ill take on anyone, as a commander he was right up there, my militarily side respected the guy , the EU was ripping itself apart, My country voted to leave, and it caused a ripple effect of others calling their countries to leave also, China was China not much change there, Japan was working on the first synths, America... damn that is a conversation all on it own, and we where bringing on our own destruction, burning through every natural recourse the world had, Chernobyl had melted down in 1986, the effects where still being felt, tho not as badly as many fear monger's had thought, wildlife had started to return to it. The world was on its knees." she stopped lost in memories and took a drink 

 

"What do you mean melted down Freja ?" he asked 

 

" On the 26 April 1986 in the No.4 Light water graphite moderated reactor at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant went wrong, leading to the worst Nuclear accident to date , well it was i have no idea what happened after i was taken. The city was used in games design one being CODMW loved that game, im a solider i was good a shooting stuff even in games" Frej laughed 

"Damn! Did they stop using Nuclear power?" he asked loving this new information he felt he was leaning about her 

"You must be joking, one thing mankind is hell bent on my love, is its own destruction" she said mingled with sadness and anger

" tell me about families and your robots and all" he decided to change the subject

 

"Arthur my love we didnt have Mr Handies or anything like that, no Power Armor , well not when i was there, it was boots on the ground. Families they came in all shapes and sizes , Single mums, Single dads , two mums, two dads , a mum and dad , the idea of the perfect family and 2.4 kids didnt exist really anymore, many families both parents had to work, and pay for child care , to met the bills, many children had brilliant childhoods , tho then there were the ones like me, i was lucky to make it out alive there were ones who died at the hands of those meant to love and protect them." She took a deep breath "The world was the world , it wasnt that these where all new things happening , it was the fear of talking was being dispelled , so it was heard more about, it wasnt brushed under the carpet anymore." 

Art light her a Cig and handed it to her , then light himself one he went to speak but Frej carried on 

"Dont get me wrong my family life was hell, broken ribs, burned, the heap, but my life outside home, i was on my schools Gymnastic squad, was one of the top, was a straight a student, and jock as the yanks called them, i was in a local dance group we won lots of trophies , i was soloist in a church choir, I do have good memories and am blessed i know, as kids we played in the street, till sun down then had to be home, tho i got grounded a bit" Frej was laughing now 

To Art it sounded sweet and innocent , she was in memories and laughing from them, he had never heard this from her before, 

"You sound different, and so happy and innocent right now my Freja" he moved to look at her 

"Yeah i feel it, sometimes its nice to look back and remember the good, and the trouble i caused" she was roaring laughing now 

"Trouble you caused " Art shook his head he knew it would be something 

"I was remembering Science class , i always had a scientist mind, i was remembering the day i turned on it, and choose to become a solider, and decided myself science needed control, i was 12. My teacher had lots off tubes laid out there where 4 per person, and one chemistry jar to mix in sitting on a bunsen burner that we light and began, she showed us what to do, saying this last one only add two drops , i asked why only two drops , her answer was because i said so, and me being me, that was the wrong answer, i had to see what happened, so i added it all and blew up part of the science lab" Frej was now fighting for breath as she laughed and the look on Art;s face didnt help 

once she had control again she went on "I got kicked from that teachers class, but i knew that day, if i followed science i would be one who would say , lets see what will happen if, i knew even at 12 that i would be dangerous in the scientific field, and that people like me need to watched." 

Art stared at her, then he kissed her then leaning back he looked at her 

"I have never meet a person with a love of science who turned their back on it, because they knew they would be dangerous, never mind one who became a solider, and helped From the Brotherhood" he looked in awe 

"It was me had Rodger add that, yes we will have advancement but they would be controlled, it has meant we are not as far forward as the Enclave or Institute or Big MT, but we have never hurt anyone making our advancements." she smiled 

"Big MT . i want to talk to you about that, the intel is sketchy on that place, and you were taken again before reporting in, and you still havent reported it in." he looked at her His Elder side coming out 

"Oh Arthur Maxson you have no idea how sexy it is when you go into full Elder mode" she purred 

"I do now. Now stop trying to change the subject woman talk" Art smirked

They sat for over 3 hours Frej telling him everything in great detail about the place the floating brains, the robo scorpions, holograms, nightstalkers everything 

Art sat staring "Ok we will need to organize a proper meeting, and get all the info gathered and try and find a safe way to breach the place"


	59. How flexible are you ?

"Well this wasnt what i had planned" looking at Frej " I had planned to kiss you from head to toe and lick and suck you until you cried in pleasure, then make slow love to you, and cause a deep mind blowing orgasm for us both, i really should stop planning anything around you woman" he shook his head 

"Whats stopping you now then?" Frej purred 

"Wedding prep begins in 5 hours " he replied "I was told not to leave you exhausted" he smirked 

"Fuck that" Frej moved and kissed Art deeply their tongues and hands exploring 

Art moaned deeply "My Queen"

moving from her lips and on to her breasts , he licked and nipped each of her breasts in turn his right hand moving down to her groin drawing a groan as Frej laid back, opening herself to his touch and mouth.

"My Queen, as much as i want slow, right now i fear we will have fast and heated, for the images of you earlier in the dress, on that pole burn in my mind" he spoke on her skin

His fingers rubbing on her bud drawing moan after moan, Frej moaned out

"Be warned My King, it will be there tonight also, and you in a tux, i am so jumping you, and the other two will see me probably tipsy on the poleeeeeeeeeeee" the groan escaped as Art plunged his finger inside 

"Well how will we work that, maybe ill watch you be taken by them , and then claim you back as mine" he moaned, 

images of her on the pole again, of her crying in pleasure taking over him, he pulled his finger out and moved himself inside, drawing a pleasured groan from Frej 

"Arthurrr" 

he moved his hip slowly at first 

"tell me my queen, how flexible are you, i have something i have wanted to try, called oyster i believe" Art moaned 

"Very my kinggg" Frej moaned in reply

Art stopped and pulled out "Well then lets see, if you really are that flexible" he purred 

he moved the pillow from behind Frej's head making sure she was flat 

"Legs up and if you can, behind your head, and hold the shape no moving, my queen, and if this hurts or is uncomfortable in any way you say and we stop, got me " Arthur ordered without meaning to his Elder side kicked in 

"Mmm ordering me , that is actually from you so bloody sexy" Frej purred 

Frej lifted her legs up and back one on either side, but only her left leg would stay behind her head in this shape, 

"Ok anything else, or" before she could finish she seen the look in Art's eyes the were dark blue filled with lust and desire the animal in him taking over.

Art moved towards her and started by slipping his finger in 

"Oooooo myyy fuck " Frej gasped out at the feeling 

Art keep using his finger drawing deeper and deeper groans from Frej he could feel her walls clamp already 

"You are loving this my queen" he moaned 

"I... woulld.. bee.. ennjoyy.. mmoreee.. iiiff ... tteasinng.." Frej gasped 

Art was deeply aroused he had never known his Frej to give up talking during their love making, or anyone else.

He moved his fingers and used the head board to hold on to as he leaned down, slowly filling Frej,

"fuckkkkk yeeeeeeessssss" Frej groaned deeply 

Art groaned deeply almost a roar as he felt how deep he was filling her 

"Damn ooh soo deepppp" he moaned once he was completely inside 

Giving Frej time to adjust , he moved in and out slowly, getting in a more comfortable shape he moved his hands and held Frej's legs and he started to speed up, he felt Frej cuming over and over, it was bliss he had never felt anything so amazing they where moaning and groaning deeply , lost in the pleasure .

That neither of them heard a drunk Will and Brian come in, they had been laughing but hearing Frej calling Arthur's name they went quite, looked at each other and snuck forward, the bedroom door was laying open, the stopped dead staring at them, 

"Holy fuck , how is she in that shape"Will groan his dick bulging against his dark jeans 

"I Have no idea , but it sounds damn good, Art is roaring in pleasure" Brian replied 

His hand moved on to Will 

"Bed now, no door closing tho, that sound is divine" Brian moaned crushing Wills mouth with his 

Will moaned "Not yet i want to see this properly " 

As they turned to look for what seemed like an age , then they heared Art roar

"MY QUEEN IM CUMMMING" he pushed hard and fast losing himself and came roaring her name 

As he regained control , he looked down at Frej

"You could have kept going my queen in know but , the pleasure of you cumming so much and so deep was to much for me, but if you wish , im sure one of them two would be happy to try this new shape" he moaned kissing Frej 

"My King , that is beyond intense " she gasped 

"I would rather you had as long as it took until we where alone again before we do this again, but, that is me being very selfish" he smiled ," My queen the bed is soaking" he laughed 

Frej blushed deeply "Dont blush my queen to know, i have given you such pleasure, is almost as amazing as that position" Art moaned his hands rubbing Frej's breast drawing another moan from her , seeing Will making his Art moved off the bed, smirking.

Will was naked already and moved onto the bed and was kissing Frej's naked sweat dripped body 

"My heart you taste divine may i pleaseee?" he moaned 

Frej had laid herself straight out again stretching herself 

"William Danse, how dare you ask that" she moaned a bit pivved 

His hands where on her body his hand between her legs opening them up, he plunged a finger in moaning as he did 

Frej leaned up and whispered to Will , he looked at her his face flushed 

"Sounds good " he moaned 

Will got up off the bed, picked Frej up in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Where are they going?" asked a bemused fully dressed Brian

"Freja whisper an idea , Will liked it, they going to try it" Art said getting up 

Walking to the door "And im not going to miss this" he smirked , enjoying the feeling that his Frej has chosen to keep that position theirs alone for now

 

Art heard the dryer start , He seen Frej ontop of the dryer and hips around Wills waist and he was driving into her groaning , Frej's body arching Wills nails ripping at her 

"Fuckk Frejjj fuckk" he crushed her mouth with a kiss 

Will moved his hands down to Frej's ass and drove in hard Art watched as his body tensed with every plunge he could see Will becoming erratic with his movements, He felt Brian behind him 

"Bro im gona claim her back " he said as he walked past now stripped

"Back wall now" he growled at Will 

Will seeing the look in Brian's eyes directed at Frej moved quickly lifting her up as he did Will lost control and moved her up and down hard cumming biting her lip,

"Fuck Frej , sorry but that Dress was to much earlier" he moaned 

Will lifted Frej off him, she giggled 

"Holy hell boys , what is this pass the parcel" she laughed even harder seeing their looks of confusion 

Her eyes locked on Art, she was drinking him in , he bite his lip he knew that look she wanted to pounce on him again, before Brian could move he step forward and kissed her deeply, holding her close, her naked body on his he moaned 

"My brother you can never claim what has always been mine from time begun, but you can share a little " he gave Brian that look

They hadnt done anything with Frej together from Far Harbor , Brian moaned and came up behind Frej 

"What do you say my goddess to your alphas bucking you together again" He moaned running his hands on her back and ass

"Not now gents, i have an hour to shower dress and then go set up to do wedding make up and hair , then put on my matron of honor dress, Maybe later, depends how you behave when i take to the pole" she smirked Kissed Art chest running her tongue on it and rubed her back on Brian 

"Woman you are teasing now" Brian groaned 

"Hell yeah" she giggled 

Will was at her side pulled her from between them let her go and Frej run to the bathroom locking the door 

"Fuck i need coffee " Art muttered 

"Make us one too Artie boy" Brian called 

As Art walked to get combats on, determined to tease her a little, Brian walked past seen him in combats and laughed 

"Evil my brother, but payback is fair" Brian hunted for his and a pair for Will 

He handed them to Will "why combats?" he asked 

"Our little minx has a soft spot for Art and me in combats, and my love i dont think she has seen you in them yet, call it payback for the dress earlier" Brian smirked 

"No she hasnt, Uniform or jogging bottoms never combats, and you two are forgetting the three of us in Tuxedo's later also, she will be wound up to hell by tonight" Will looked at them both smiling mischievously 

"Yeah you havent seen her on that pole" Art groaned as he headed to make coffee 

"What pole, what is this pole about, she mentioned it also" Brian said following him quickly followed by Will.

"Back in her time , im guessing here also , bars and clubs and gym's had a pole , where a woman could dance and in a gym exercise on, well i think thats how it worked, really i have no idea, but fuck me i nearly came watching her" he moaned setting up the cups

Will and Brian stared at him trying to get what he meant

"She said some people even had them in their houses, i think she meant in a spare room, or maybe bedroom not sure, i so want one in our house, and so will you two once you see it" he took a deep breath lighting a cig to calm down 

"And being Our Frej, she wont be in a dress later, to tease us properly she will find something with less material and easy to move in" Brian thought out loud 

"She was in that black dress last night on it , fuuckk and then she showed of her gymnastic skills ohh that was damn." Art bite his lip so hard he drew blood 

The other two had never seen him so worked up by her and not able to control it. 

"still worried she going to die?" Will asked 

"Nope, right now im more worried she will be the death of me" he smirked 

they all laughed as he handed out the coffee, the bathroom door opened Frej appeared in jeans and a t-shirt her breath caught by the sight that greeted her 

"You three are evil, dam Will mmm" she blushed 

"Payback" Brian winked 

"Im outa here have to wake Haylen and get food sorted first" , she gave Brian and Will a kiss on the cheek, but made sure her hand rubbed on their groins drawing moans, her smile was full of mischief, she climbed up on a stool at the opposite side of the counter from Art, leaned over to kiss him, missed his face on purpose and kissed his chest 

"Freja Jane Maxson, this means war" he groaned 

"Bring it on sexy" she leaned back up, jumped off the stool and blew him a kiss unlocked the door and was gone 

Art's eyes where on fire and the mischievous part of him took over, as he smirked planning revenge , he knew he would lose but he would have fun trying


	60. Haylen and Rhys get married

The days prep went smoothly and quickly, Gertrude Haylen as was her full name,  
she hated her parents for it so Haylen was all she would answer to , was so taken by Frej's dress style of 1940's and 50's that she had decided that was the theme , so she opted for a dress Frej had said was inspired by Audrey Hepburn's style , a star form her world, who was elegant and classical. 

She looked breath taking , all the bridal party wore knee lenght dresses with petticoats under them, Haylen's dad arrived to escort his daughter to her waiting groom.

"You look breathtaking, so grown up" he had a tear in his eye 

She carried bunch of flowers she had chosen from the gardens of Sanctuary. As the Bridal party entered the Tent the men had used last night, music started , it was Magnolia singing, a song Haylen had heard Frej sing drunk on night in the third rail when she had stole the mic of Magnolia. It was by a woman called after the city Huston she believed. 

As they reached their places Haylen was last in place, the service was beautiful and went quickly, after the happy couple left everyone started to file out heading for the party Tent.

The food was amazing it was pork or chicken potatoes and some weird veg thing and a gravy, dessert was cake sponge with jam made from the strawberries grown in the Vault. 

The Drink was flowing as the couple took the floor for their first dance , Frej was loving it, they looked so happy so in love and pure bliss , as the first dance song ended , and the Newly weds left the floor , Frej finally spotted Art was staring at her, more music played in the back ground. She got up off her Chair with the rest of the girls as they took to the floor. 

Frej had been told by Haylen. what to expect it was part of the plan for later, when they had taken her it wasnt just her they took , they also took some of her stuff , including her cd player and all her music, and other things they had never seen before, and because Haylen loved Frej's music taste ,and their surprise for the guests later, they had been dug out of where Rodger had them kept and a very familiar music started to blast. Frej stopped dead and looked around , Haylen appeared beside her and they started to dance to candyman.

Art watched her dance, he loved to see her so carefree and happy, she moved with the music as if it had hold of her, 

"This is an amazing sight " Will's voice came from beside him

"Yep" he replied not wanting to be distracted 

"Does she know you can dance yet?" Will asked 

"Nope" one word was all he would say 

"I would advice you to go and show her, before Brian does" Will nodded to Brian moving 

Art smirked "Let him, ill cut in and take her away again" 

"you two are as bad as each other " Will laughed 

 

Brian cut in and took Frej's hand and started to spin her round the dance floor, and then the music changed and they jived a little. Paul leaned over to Art 

"Arthur next is slow song" he whispered 

"My wife shall be wanting her husband then" he smiled getting up 

As the song begun Brian pulled her close and felt a tap on his Shoulder , he stopped and looked to see Arthur 

"I believe this dance is mine" he cut in taking Frej in his arms and they danced 

"You look breathtaking my queen" he whispered to her 

"So do you my king, the other two look good, but you i could eat you alive" and she giggled 

"Whats so funny?" he was confused 

"Its the name of one of my favorite songs" she giggled more 

"Thats a song i would like to hear" he smirked 

As the song ended , save the last dance came on

"No leaving this floor Arthur, i hope you can dance properly, trust me this is you" she smirked 

"I shall listen to the words then" he smiled 

Piper and Haylen had heard what Frej had said, and had the song stopped and floor cleared 

"Alright Artie lets see if you dance like your wife can" Piper called out 

"He took lessons , he seen her dance once when he was teenager " Will shouted 

Frej looked at him "Full of surprises my king, Lets see what you learned, and are you any good at Latino dances" she smirked

"Name your dance my queen, and we shall see" He quipped back 

"Tango" she smirked 

"Easy " he came back with 

"Yeah let see if you know how to use those hips properly" Frej nodded to Haylen who was giggling 

Frej stayed on the spot hands on her hips , as the music started , waiting to see if he could dance, Art moved in perfect time with the music and took Frej's arm and the dancing began the moved perfect sync together around the floor, Art even knew some lifts and kicks as the song ended , Frej was in awe, Art pulled her close and kissed her deeply , "I learned alot for you my queen, as i said i became the man i am because of you" he moaned in to her mouth

There where cheers and whistling, and mutters of damn that was hot 

Frej giggled step back from Art, she nodded smiling " i never thought it was possible to love you more than i did 5 minutes ago, but i think it just reached a new level" 

They left the floor hand in hand , Frej giggling, and Art smiling happily at what she has said.When the reached the top table and sat Will stared at them in awe, Brian's jaw was still hanging open. 

"That.... that ... that" Will gave up 

Frej laughed and took a drink, excused herself needing the bathroom she said and was away, with Haylen Piper, and Cait, and a few other B.O.S female members. 

"She is up to something" he whispered to Will

"Yep, but lets not warn everyone, i heard them talking, earlier, its something that people did in her world at weddings, so be warned my little brother she will do the same on your day" Will whispered back 

"Do you ever miss a thing she does brother?" Will asked 

"Rarely, when she is in my sight i watch every move, when not i have people who do for me" he whispered back

"Artie man, is this a trust issue here?" Will whispered back

"Nope i trust her with my life, its a i want to know issue, blame my over protective streak if you need a reason" he whispered back 

"Smoke" he said getting up 

Will nodded and got up following him , Art looked towards the pole, " thats the pole" he nodded to Will 

"Ok ill be sure to keep my eyes on it" he laughed "Really we are getting one of them?" he asked 

Hancock heard them and laughed , "You seen Frej on it then, i missed the show, i know where there are a few, if you want one, just say Artie" 

"Explain it properly , she said about clubs and bars and exercise so gyms " Art looked at John 

"No not gyms, dance studios yes and the bars, were mostly mens bars , you didnt find them in just any bar" He laughed explaining 

"Mens bars, they had separate bars for men and women, since when?" Art looked bemused now 

John roared laughing "Not the way you are thinking, there were bars were a man could go to watch women dance, the women got paid for it" he explained once he had some form of control 

"The women normally had very little on" he added seeing the still confused look, at this last bit he seen them both get it 

After 10 minutes the females all appeared still dressed the same. 

"What the hell are they up to"Art whispered to Will 

The girls got drinks took over one of the bigger tables laughing and joking , they got up and danced for 30 minutes nothing happened.   
Then Art seen it , they started to organize , it was covered with dance moves but he seen it was a routine starting , the song ended the girls stood still. Magnolia called for everyone off the floor . They waited , Paul appeared at the top of the floor nearest to Art, the song started. 

The beginning of the song had a man talking sort of Art made a note to ask Frej what it was , Paul copied the words perfect, then a womans voice started at the Haylen moved forward pulled her skirt off she was in shorts the rest of the girl followed suit , Haylen was half way towards Paul, singing to him, the rest of the girls moved in perfect step and the Wedding surprise dance started. Art knew Frej had taught that dance , they were Frej moves , it was amazing perfectly timed and flowed , as the song ended the girls who were only two steps from Paul all turned their backs and walked away. 

The tent exploded in cheers and clapping. Paul was beaming and ran to grab Haylen they hugged and he landed a kiss on her. which brought even more cheers, new music started and the floor was filled again with people dancing , the whole Bridal party was now running around on shorts and corset tops of their dresses. 

"My wedding sucked compared to this" Will said laughing 

"She has started a new trend, this will be a brotherhood norm" Art laughed 

"Artie yours will have to out do this you know that, because of who you both are" Will said 

"My wedding was perfect it was me and my wife, spur of the moment and done from love" he smiled 

"Funny you know what i mean" Will chipped back 

"she is getting drunk, she has been eyeing that pole" Art replied ignoring what Will said

The girls where back on the dance floor, Frej whispered to Haylen , Haylen nodded to Malc who had decided he was DJ he nodded and smirked in return. Malc nodded to RJ who moved to the spot and light control. 

Frej walked over to the pole , the lights went down and the music started the spot came on and Frej was on the pole, her choice Marylin Manson Tainted love, and she went to town on the pole. 

Art's breath caught watching her, Will groaned , Brian stared biting his lip , none of Arts warning could pepare them for this, she was wow , all of them now felt the trousers were far to tight , as the song ended , Frej came down off the pole, the music changed and the lights came back up, she blew a kiss at the top table and mouthed "Payback" 

Haylen grabbed her and hugged her , there where claps and cheers and alot of people for the rest of the night trying the pole out. 

"Bitch bloody bitch " Art moaned 

"That was payback" Will groaned 

"Why do we try to beat her" Brian added 

The three of them decided, their revenge wouldnt happen tonight she would expect that, and have a plan to make sure it would fail. They agreed it was time to use the extendable hand cuffs back home and make her beg. 

Frej came up to the table and sat on Art's lap Rubbing back a little to much getting comfortable.

"Bitch" he moaned in her ear 

"Yep, you declared war , your move next " she said softly and sweetly 

"it is taking all i have not to bend you over this table right now" he moaned deeply

"Promises promise Arthur , you have had a little to much, doubt it will be a good night gents, you are all pissed" she giggled 

"Ive been counting your drink intake, Will is close to pass out stage. Brian still isnt used to drinking and tho he hasnt drank as much is pissed, and feeling ill, and you my sexy husband havent slept and have had drink, do you remember the last time that happened, Teagen and Kells carried you to your, room i stripped you down , and left a kiss in bright red lipstick on your chest, ooh boys think of another plan, the handcuffs are gone, i mailed my brothers, He may be your cousin and they are dear friends of yours , but us Outcasts stick together" she giggled getting up she kissed Art, bite his lip then stood up properly and winked at them .

Art was deep red, and laughing 

"bitch damn i love her so much " he laughed "I will get revenge on her" he smirked 

"Give up bro everytime we try she knows, and counter steps two ahead" Will laughed 

Frej was right about Will and Brian they where in bed sleeping within 30 minutes. 

Art she had wrong, he had eaten , last time he hadnt eaten in days, between work and the fight he hadnt felt hungry, yeah they had made up and where talking, but he still worried he had lost her, till he woke and found her kiss on his chest where his heart was, he had over thought it, but he had known deep inside she was his. This time he had eaten and was more than able and capable of making his wife scream his name.


	61. Really you would have sent him where ?

He got up and left the tent, and went to get a coffee, from the house across where Preston and others where trying to sober up, it was 4 am the party was still going, Tho Paul and Haylen had left 30 minutes ago, he knew Frej would be leaving soon also, he drank down the coffee and grabbed a snack to eat while he stood waiting.

Sure enough 15 minutes later Frej left the party heading towards their house, laughing and joking with Piper as they walked arm in arm, Piper left her and went into her and Preston's house, Frej walked to the front door of hers, she stopped and walked away from the house Art watched

'where the hell is she going' he wondered to himself . He seen her make her way down an embankment , she sat on the ground took of her shoes and dipped her feet in the water, she moaned in pleasure as the water hit her feet. 

Art stood at a tree watching her, his foot slipped , she heard the noise and turned looking her senses kicking in.

"Get your ass out here Arthur" she called 

He stepped out his jacket over one shoulder, the top 3 buttons of his shirt now open, his tie now undone, he stood looking at her.

"How the hell are you still standing Maxson, you should be out cold by now, like the other two" she watched him 

"See my queen, that last time i hadnt eaten in days, work , the fight, i hadnt been hungry, i know we were talking, but my fear i had over stepped and lost you, well" he smiled 

"As you have now made sure of my wife, i dont get away with not eating anymore, as you remember from our first dinner date, i can hold drink" he winked and sat beside her

Removed his shoes and socks and dipped his feet in the water. 

"Dinner date, are you counting my first night on the Prydwen and our dinner as our first date?" she asked smiling

"Yep, i always have my queen, and a more perfect first date there could never have been" he smiled 

moving close to her he wrapped his arm around her, Frej snuggled into him. They sat enjoying the silence then Art asked

"Frej that song you all danced to what was that at the beginning?" 

"It was rap, snoop dog,the song is called buttons" she giggled 

"You where breathtaking on that pole Freja" he said kissing her head

"Let me guess we are getting a pole Arthur love" she giggled more

"Oh hell yes in our bedroom, mm " he moaned 

His free hand staring to move on her, bringing soft gasps from her

"Shall we go to bed my king?" Frej looked at him

 

Art got up and helped Frej up, and threw her over his shoulder bring a fit of giggles from her and walked towards the house leaving their shoes laying at the water side, he got to the door, and let Frej down, and the walked in.

"Wait a sec baby want to check they are in their bed, i want you to myself" he kissed her and went to check seeing the pair snuggled up on Wills new bed, he closed the door , he walked back and nodded to Frej , she tip toed up to him, her picked her up and carried her to bed, laid her down and turned closing the door, and putting a chair against it, he smirked . 

"tonight you are mine and mine alone, yeah it selfish and i dont care" Art took a deep breath and sat on the bed Frej sat up looking at him

She put her hand on his arm, he looked at her smiling , his eyes filled with love

"Freja i love you , more than life, i want and need you more than anything i have ever wanted or needed, you are everything to me , a mirror image of me i see in you, you are the mother of our children, ..... and ......... in two days you are going to pick your Wedding dress for our wedding " the biggest grin broke across his face 

"Fuck you Arthur you had me think something was bloody wrong, i could kill you" He could see she was pivved but her eyes where smiling 

"Payback" he smirked 

Frej giggled, she knew he had out played her

"Well played my love well played" she smiled giving him that looked 

He turned facing her , eyes sparkling, "My Queen, i will always find a way to out play you, no matter how long it takes, thats why you yielded to me, and only me, i know the other two think they own you also, but I know you to well , My Freja , you made your choice and have never strayed from it, I know that first morning we made love if you hadnt decided it was me, nothing would have happened, but you had chose long before that, i would say the night you left that kiss over my heart, was you declaring your choice was made and you were bowing to me, but me being an ass. I over thought it" he smirked 

 

Frej looked him in the eyes "Yes i do love them both deeply and they are part of me, but no they dont own any part of me, tho i wouldnt change the way things are, well most of the time, there are times i wish that first day had been you and me alone, and it was always you and me alone, i have a selfish streak also, tho it is becoming more and more you and me, the boys are lost in each other" she smiled 

 

"Tell me my king what would you have done, if Brian had saved me and got me back to DC and asked for permission to marry me?" she was curious 

 

"Damn, now you are asking, ..... back then i would have been 26, and Elder, i would have blocked it, i will be honest my Freja , i would have never allowed anyone to marry you, I would have sent him away on a long term mission, and gone out of my way to win you off him" he stated looking at her 

 

"As i have told him , he can not claim what has been mine from time began, and always will be" he dropped his eyes worrying she would get pissed with him

 

"Well that would have caused a chaos, tho i have a funny feeling Keith would have blocked him also, cousins or not , my brother has always known what is best for me at times when i had no idea." she shook her head 

 

"Really long term mission?" Frej looked at him 

 

"Yeah north to Canada maybe, my queen we should sleep a little" He laughed


	62. Wake up call Frej style

Before Art could move Frej was beside him undoing two of his shirt buttons, and kissing his chest as she did so 

"MMY Queeennnn, noo stopp my turnn" he moaned 

Art picked Frej up her legs wrapped on him 

"No way Arthur my turn " she protested 

Arthur pulled her close and kissed her laid her on her back , his body weight pinning her down as she moaned at his mouth and his refusal to let her take control, he sat up right pulled her legs free and ripped the shorts opening them and getting them off , he pulled his on trousers open , moaning at the relief of being free shimmed his trouser down a bit and was back down kissing her and moved himself in hard and fast, the alpha had taken over at her pushing for control his movements frenzied , he leaned back up , Frej leaned up and ripped at his shirt freeing his chest completely moaning at the sight of his naked chest , her walls where clamping from his frenzied lust filed kisses and plunges into her , Art could feel her tightening 

 

"MMMM yes thats my queen" he groaned 

Art dove back down kissing Frej hard again, his beard scratching her , she moaned as his hips pushed hard each move was a snap movement, no long and hard, it was fast hard and rough , her nails finally found his back, she ripped at him biting his tongue as it explored her mouth, bring a roar like groan from Arts chest, he snapped his movements harder knowing he was losing control, he didnt care , Frej's body tried to arch from the pleasure under his, he felt the orgasm deepen in her, every fiber in her body was alive and tightening , Arts hands moved to her shoulders pushing her down harder on him as he felt her give her body , tighten her legs went straight out either side of him her toes curled she screamed his name in to his mouth as she came , he lifted his head locking his eyes on hers the pleasure was over taking her , At what he seen Art gave to the pleasure and groan out

"Frejaaaa myyy loovveee" 

as he gave a few more snaps and came emptying himself in her, he dropped down on top and rolled on to his back, made sure to hold Frej so she stayed with in and him inside her, he pulled an blanket over the top of them

"fuck the clothes you are not moving" he moaned 

Running his hands in her hair as her breath came back under control , he felt her breathing change again and she feel asleep on his chest, spent and content , he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her he whispered 

"mine forever, i swear by all i hold" he drifted off holding that thought and Frej close 

 

Art woke , and was sure he was still dreaming he could feel a warm heat on his balls and a tight warm grip moving on him, he could feel he was so hard and so close, he looked down and seen Frej's head between his legs working on him , he groaned no words would come out, he wanted to tell her to stop he wanted to be inside her but, nothing happened when he opened his mouth just groans of pleasure escaping, his hands gripped at the sheet below him , Frej moved up on to his rock hard cock and worked greedily on him, it felt like she couldnt get enough of him, Art felt his hips moving his mind had no control of anything in his body right now, all he could do was lay there groaning and letting his body do as it wanted , 

He looked down Frej had her eyes locked on him, moaning and using all those things her mouth did that took him apart this way so quickly , he moved his hands to her hair his fingers tightening in her hair , he felt his hips sped up, as he plunged in and out of her mouth, driving towards her throat, he felt his balls tighten in Frej's hand as she cupped and fondled them , he knew he was losing all control , his hips where now fucking her mouth with such speed, he felt himself cum the heat of her mouth go up and he filled her, her tongue lift as she swallowed him down moving greedily on him making sure she got everything he had , Art open his mouth to call her name but only a groan came out his body betrayed him as he started to shake deeply groaning.

 

Frej finally let go of him, he could feel her make her way up his body kissing him as she did, her lips felt divine on his skin, so soft, he moaned with every kiss, she came up beside him , her face next to his , her finger tips tailing gently on his body causing his body to shake and him to moan , he turned his head to look at her, her eyes where sheepish.

 

"Sorry i got hungry " she spoke her voice barely loud enough to be heard and so erotic to his mind right now 

 

"Did you enjoy my universe?" she purred in the same voice 

 

Art knowing his voice would betray him still, nodded his head, he had never woken in such a way before, he had dreamed he might one day, but with everything else they did, he would never ask, for his Frej already did things with him he could never have dreamed of. 

 

"I thought you deserved a special wake up, and being i was hungry i choose this" she purred her eyes where blushing, she was still so innocent in so many ways, but especially when it came to sex. He knew if nothing had happened that day, she would still, have no one in her life. His body finally started to respond to his commands he leaned down and pulled the blanket up over them, and pulled her close to him kissing her deeply and slowly. When they finally parted he looked her in the eyes.

"That was amazing my queen, i have dreamed i would wake so, but to experience it, was beyond words, you truly are one of a kind my wife, and i adore you so madly, now sleep a little because when you wake i am going to make love to you, and have your mind lose control of everything as you just did to me" 

"Not happening my sexy husband bird in 30 we are heading home" she kissed him softly 

"How about a rain check, in other words tonight ?" she smirked flushing 

"Deal" Art groaned kissing her

It was then Art noticed her hair was wet, she had showered and then woke him, he smiled to himself, she always let him sleep extra, he got up off the bed, noticed the chair missing , headed to the bathroom, noticed the smell of coffee in the air and heard Brian and Will talking,

"Sped it up Artie boy, we gatta move out soon" Will shouted

"Damn he has a nice ass " Brian laughed 

"Hands off hes mine alone" Frej called back 

Art smirked and closing the bathroom door behind him took a shower.


	63. Ingrams never ending list

After another two week Art finally gave , and Frej was back out on the field, the Team was now Frej Brian Will Paul, Rodgers has asked to go to DC with his other half , they made an amazing team. Tho Will and Brian found fighting at her side even more distracting than before, and spent most of their time using Arthur's trick to be able to just move. 

After a few weeks of them out about collecting Ingram's never ending list of parts for Liberty , Paul took a couple of days off, having been told on their last stop at the Police station, Haylen was ill, leaving just the three of them, out on the field hunting magnets again because one of the Scribes broke one again.

Frej had decided they would hit Mass bay medical, they took the gunners outside quickly and easily , Will spotting for Frej and Brian, they moved in quietly , Frej slide out a knife and went to work taking down Gunners from behind. 

"Think this is what they mean in the books, that talk about special forces" Brian moaned to Will

"Think so, tho this is more spy thing, the way she is doing that, she is hiding the bodies after, we should really be helping, not sitting here moaning" Will groaned as Frej took out another gunner 

"Yeah,..... as soon as we are all clear, im jumping her, i havent got to kiss or hold her or give her pleasure in weeks , and my Will it is killing me " Brian dropped his head worrying he had hurt Will

Will lifted Brian's head and looking him in the eyes smiled 

"I know the feeling, i love you as deeply as you love me, but we both know she owns us deep inside , and ill race you to see which of us gets to kiss her first" Will winked used the spot on his hand and was away

Brain sat shocked , the words sinking in, then caught on he was losing and was up away after him.

After 20 minutes of hunting rooms , he finally found Will and Frej , in an room with a massive white machine, Will had Frej's legs round his hips and her back against a wall her flight suit off , Will's around his ankles, Will's mouth locked on Frej's as she groaned in to it in pleasure , his hands on her ass as he drove fast into her. Her back slamming against the wall with each thrust , one arm she had round his neck the other pulling his hair , their eyes locked on each other , Brian moaned deeply watching them, They kept going like this for 20 minutes, Frej's body was so tight against Will, Brian could see her breasts where squashed against him.

Unable to take watching any more Brian stripped down, and walked over moving Frej off the wall, he put himself behind her, he soaked his fingers in his mouth and started to push them inside her ass, Frej's body reacted and she groaned deeply in pleasure and bite Will, who drove in harder in response, Brian worked her ass stretching her as wide as his fingers could, he wet his hand and then himself. He tapped Will on the shoulder Will stopped moving and holding Frej up a bit more , Brian entered her drawing groans from them both. 

Brian moved faster than normal, but her felt no resistance from Frej just pleasure, she was groaning deeply , Brian locked his arms on Wills so they both held her weight and they moved her in perfect sync, her body spasmed fast as she came, they moved faster her head now lay back on Brian , who was using the chance to pepper her in kisses, he felt her body shaking between them he felt himself and Will starting to give, to the pleasure they felt from her and each other , Frej's hands landed down on either side finding their interlocking arms, her nails ripped at their skin , as the massive wave took over she moaned deeply no words coming out , feeling her cum both of them gave and drove into her emptying themselves, their legs going weak they slumped down making sure to kept Frej from being hurt as they hit the floor, they moved themselves out, and the three of them lay in heap on the floor, spent completely holding on to each other, trying to regain some control.

"Well that has been a long time coming gents" Frej finally spoke 

"Hell yes my goddess" Brian replied in between kissing her naked shoulder

"God help our Paul if he had been here" Will laughed , running his hand on Frej and Brian

At this the three of them roared laughing, it took 10 minutes for them to stop, and that only happened because they all stopped looking at each other. 

Brian cleaned Frej even at her protests , Will laughed at her telling Brian her hands were not broke, to which he responded with kissing her, every time she spoke or tired to he kissed again, Will knew she was enjoying getting the kisses, which is why she protested so much. He also knew Brian was aware of this and couldnt care less , he was loving getting her attention and kisses. They finally dressed , got the magnet and had decided to crash at the place she had been given in Diamond city, by Piper and Nick for what she had done for them, as they headed down Frej stopped dead her senses kicking in again.

She moved quickly and quietly to where she had heard the noise and found two young kids in a locked room , their ankles chained.  
Brian seen her stand straight, her stance changed as she exploded in anger , she kicked the door off the hinges, a wasted sleeping gunner lay on the bed, she freed the children, they huddled at the door. 

she cracked her neck the knife slide down her sleeve where she normally kept it when out in the field. She woke the gunner up glaring at him 

"Wakie wakie fucker, im Karma , and today your my bitch" she said as she sliced his throat 

When she turned around the children ran to her, holding on to their savior.

"Fuck diamond city boys sorry, we find a clear spot and call a bird these two are going to see Cade then bathed and dressed." she cleaned the knife on a rag , slipped it back up her sleeve took their hands and walked out the door with them. 

 

"What the hell? they had chains on them!!" Brian asked in shock

 

"Slaves. She despises Slavers, should have seen her handie work, in DC, she killed everyone she found, no that is being nice, she ripped apart everyone she found, Cutler and I stumbled into paradise falls one day and found her head to toe in blood , she was pure war, swinging a baseball bat she had used to kill some of them, following a slaver who was crawling across the ground , she was reciting the Emancipation Proclamation and the 13th amendment as she followed him, it was scary but awe inspiring, Cutler set about Freeing everyone, Casdin appeared from one of the building reloading his gun, shouted all dead, seen her and what she was doing, and shot the guy. She spun looking well im glad i wasnt John, he just laughed and said, tone it down sister, and threw water and a cloth at her and a clean vault suit. he seen me then Cutler came back and shouted hello , they hugged and Cutler and I left, it wasnt until the next day when she found us and spoke to me i knew who she was." Will took a deep breath and pulled out a cig lighting it .

 

Brian shook his head, he had never seem Frej react like this, she was beyond pissed, but she spoke to the children so softly.

 

"Have you seen the big machines flying in the sky?" she asked them they nodded "We are going to take one of them, and im taking you two , too people who will protect and help you, do you have family?" they shook their heads "ok well we are your new family then, we are called the Brotherhood of Steel, we are the American Military, we are here to help and protect" she smiled seeing their eyes shine and them smile 

They got back into their power armor and left. They walked and found a clear spot and called a Bird , when they where on board the Lancer radioed ahead, getting the Prydwen in stand by for the new additions. Art stood on the flight deck waiting for them as they touched down, Art lifted each of the children down then Frej jumped down. They kissed and Frej took the giggling Children into see Cade. He put his hand up and blocked them from following her.

"Follow me Brothers" he said walking towards the hide at the end of the deck 

"You two stink of sex and Frej" he said as they came to a stop in a quite spot lighting a cig 

"Please tell me , that you are smart enough to not try and knock up my wife" His eyes locked on the blonde man 

"Really Art, as much as i would love to, no i am careful to make sure it doesnt happen " he said

"Ohh fuck tell him, he cant have kids, the radiation yeah he is immune but it took that gift away" Will cut in 

"What , but you always joke and .... " Art was taken aback , so was Brian that Will knew 

"I found the letter , Cade gave you, what do you expect you left it laying on our bed fucktard" Will snapped with a looked of anger 

Art eyed them both ," My Office, we need to drink and talk to clear the air once and for all " 

He turned on his heels flicked the cig over his shoulder and off the ship and headed towards the door , Will and Brian followed behind.

It was over 2 hours later of open talking and they were now laughing again like they used to before the babies.

"So have she shown you the dress she choose yet?" Art asked 

Will smirked knowing Art was burning to know " yep" 

"And !!!! Will dont make me demote you just so i can order an answer" Art snapped 

"She is breath taking, i have never seen anything so beautiful, she looks like an old world Queen Artie, i cant describe it my breath caught my heart stopped when i seen her in it" Will spoke softly his face was impossible to read as he was lost in the memory of seeing her 

"My little brother, you truly are the luckiest fucking man in our history, i hope you know that" Will added taking a drink

"under bloody statement, Will , your a jammy fucker Artie" Brian laughed 

"What can i say, i was made for her and her for me" he shrugged smirking 

"No no no, you keep telling yourself that, she choose you, out of everyone she decided you were worth taking a risk on" Will said filling his glass again

"We will need more whiskey Artie boy" Brian added lifting the bottle to fill his glass

"So did we have fun today?" Art smirked 

"Told you, he will always find a way to ask, Before we answer your turn to spill, you and Frej have been like bloody rabbits, ive caught you 5 times alone this week" Will eyed him and went on " the kitchen table , the kitchen counter top i believe she was starting food, when you jumped her, the down stairs bathroom, when there where guests in the living room, Frej was biting on a cloth to stifle her moans. The storage cupboard down the hall. Artie learn to lock doors" Will smirked 

" 6 Actually she was under my desk yesterday" he smiled like the cat who had got the cream 

"Six , holy hell" Brian shook his head laughing "Its only Wednesday" 

"She is back on the field, Will knows what that means" Art smiled blushing 

"Yeah i do when i found her earlier i did just kiss, it was Frej that bite my lip and opened my suit, well at that , you seen" it was Wills turn to blush 

"Ok i have only seen a slight side of this in far harbor" he bite his lip remembering 

"Be warned , she will jump one of us at and chance she gets now or one of us will jump her, being out on the field well it brings out the other side of her in full force, she is pure emotion, and instinct " Will smiled looking at Art 

"Tell him what happened, go for it" Art laughed 

Will told Brian all about Trinity plaza and what happened then Art told him about when she came up to him after. Brian looked at the pair of them 

"Holy hell, Art how are you still standing? 6 times in 4 days" Brian eyed 

"6 times we where caught, add another 6 on that" he smirked 

"Yes i love my wife more than life, but when she is on the field, part of me was always thankful, she loved Will enough she would jump him also" He roared laughing now Will joined him 

Brian just sat lost at what he just learned "I need a shower" he said suddenly 

"Yeah you do you stink" Will laughed 

"If you see Freja tell her Will and i might be late, umm wedding tell her" Art laughed pulling out another bottle of Whiskey


	64. Brians Secret

Brian got up and headed to the door laughing, he took the Bird down , and walked over to the house, the place was so quite Thiel and Cod's had the babies at her house being Frej was back on the field . He pulled his boots of and left them at the door took of his jacket and hung it up. 

He walked up the stairs towards his own room opened his door walked in and took a shower, when he came out he heard music coming from the master bedroom, naked the water still dripping he opened the inter door and seen Frej , laying on the bed she was rubbing in lotion the same way she had in his place at the Nucleus, he had thought back then it was show for him, he now seen no that was how she did it. 

He opened the door and walked in and moved to her on the bed .

"Art and Will say sorry they getting pissed and talking wedding so will be late" he said running his hands on her body 

Frej lifted her head and smiled. He looked so different without his beard he had shaved it off a week ago, when Frej had seen him without it they had been at the airport getting ready to leave, that moment she had wanted to touch to kiss, he looked much younger softer, like a solider, she lifted her free hand running it on his face, he moaned at her touch on his skin,   
he took the bottle off her and sat it on the table and leaned forward and kissed her softly yet deeply. when they broke he gazed at Frej 

"I have missed you very badly my Freja" he spoke softly 

Leaning down he kissed her softly again, and moving together they laid back on the bed, Brian broke the kiss and sat up 

"What is wrong my templar?" she spoke softly 

"This is yours and Arthur's bed. Mine is mine alone. Will and i stay in his room. My goddess we are going to my bed, and make it ours " he stood up lifted her in to his arms kissing her as the walked through the door. He laid her on the bed and then went and locked both doors.

"For now my goddess you are mine, i have waited a long time, to have you alone again" he lay beside her kissing her again 

They lay kissing and running their hand on each other, they both felt as if they had been transported back to his old room, Brian moved planting butterfly kisses all down Frej's body bringing soft gaps from her as he did.

"I love to kiss you my goddess, you are taste and feel divine to my lips, and my skin, you like me clean shaven. i have seen you stealing extra looks at me" he said between kisses

 

His skin was soft, now he was shaven, to Frej it felt strange but wonderful, to Brian it felt divine to feel her skin on face properly, 

"you truly are a gift from Atom" he moaned kissing her moving to her inner thighs, his hand gently opened her legs , he moved himself and lifted her legs on to either of his shoulders, Lifting his head he looked at Frej

 

"My goddess i have been dying for your taste on my lips and in my mouth again for so long, i warn you now, i will not stop, until i buckle you doing this, then i am going to make love to soft and gently as we should have out first time, it will be done with no less passion than any other time, the difference is this time, i will savor your pleasure and joy at me inside you, before giving myself to you again" Brian eyes dropped as he said this he was deep red admitting it out loud 

"My Templar pleaaseee" Frej finally spoke

Brian lifted his eyes and seen the look of desire and need for him in Frej's eyes

Moaning he ran his tongue on her bud, and then went to work, driving his tongue inside she was already wet from his kisses on her body, she tasted as amazing as he remember, he lost himself in her moans of pleasure his thumb working on her outside causing her cum quickly, he didnt stop he pushed her harder knowing she buckles fast from this, she came again as he worked driving his tongue in and out his mouth sucking down the juice as it ran from her, he moaned every time he felt her cum and tasted her doing so, she was close to buckling. her hands pulled on the sheets, her body was arching her hips were grounding down on his mouth, her thighs tried to close she cried out 

 

"YESSSSSSS BRIANNNNNNNNNNN" 

 

as she broke her body shaking deeply ,her hands trying to push his head away , He groaned in deep pleasure, he moved her legs and sat watching her body reacted so deeply to his mouth and touch, he kissed her body as he moved his mouth towards hers drawing even deeper moans from her, he slipped himself inside her moaning out 

"My goddess yess perfect" 

He leaned down kissed her, moving his hips in slow short movements, feeling Frej's muscles tighten around him she moaned in his ear 

"Briannnn aaaaaaaa" 

"My goddess if i allow you on top will you behave and take it slow?" he asked her softly 

"Yessss "

Brian rolled himself on to his back, bringing Frej on top, at first she didnt move she lay top of trying to find the strength to move, knowing she was past her point her kissed her, her eyes finally open meeting his, he seen the waves taking her over again just from him inside, kissing and there bodies being so close , then he seen the fire she sucked back on his lip making him moan deeply, she sat upright her hair over her face , he lifted himself up hating not having her body on his, he had to keep her close, he moved his hips and groin a little, Frej now sitting on his lap, he lifted her hair away from her face and kissed her deeply they made love like this for what felt like and eternity, moaning into each others mouths Frej body was on fire every movement every touch brought on another orgasm , Brian finally broke the feeling of her pleasure over and over was to much he groaned deeply into her mouth "I love you my life" as he came

He held her close as they fell back on to the bed exhausted and spent,

"I have never felt anything so divine my goddess" he whispered kissing her and she fell asleep on him

 

After a little he heard , Art and Will arrive home singing , he moved Frej to the bed and slipped out and got up from the bed wrapped the quilt over Frej moaned unhappily in her sleep looking down he whispered 

 

"I promise i wont be long" he pull on jogging bottoms , unlocked the door and went to tell them to shut up 

 

he went down the stairs the pair in the livingroom trying to it seem play chess 

 

"any chance of you two keeping the noise down" he asked 

"Aww did we wake you old man "Art giggled 

"No. But you might wake Freja and she is sleeping like a baby right now" he snapped back 

Art seems to sober almost instantly 

"shit sorry , i , we werent thinking, its been a long time since we drank like that" he said softly 

Brian smirked "Yeah you and him maybe , me and him was the night before the wedding" 

"And am your wife is in my bed, has been since i took my shower" he muttered very fast 

Will sat silent looking at Brian trying to suppress his laughter 

Art shook his head, "Should have seen that coming , let me guess you jumped her?" 

"Oh hell yeah and had the most amazing mind blowing love making in history" he groaned 

At this Will looked at Art they smiled before Art could say a word Will did 

"Tell all , how mind blowing , like your normal fast and heavy style, dont tell me she has new bites" 

"Nope ......., slow and soft and delicate, i buckled her with my mouth alone i had to, she tastes so divine and then we made very slow love, she feel asleep about 30 minutes ago after we finished" he was deep red and a moaning 

"My twin that means you were in bed together roughly four hours in one constant session, not a wonder my wife has passed out" Art laughed a warm laugh 

"Damn you are as bad as Art when he gets her in bed alone, we were meant to do food tasting last week, 6 hours late he turned up , they decided to have a quickie that lasted 5 and half hours" Will laughed 

Brian started laughing and sat down ," I did promise her i wouldnt be long till i would get back to her" 

"Yours is a double ?" Art asked 

"Yep perfect size of me and her tho my single in far harbor was better for keeping her close" Brian laughed 

"Our is a king " Art winked 

"Tempting my brother, so very very tempting........" Brian sat thinking to himself 

He was loving having Frej to himself for a change, he had thought of waking her in morning and making sure all the inter doors where open , for the other two to hear her scream in pleasure he was giving to her, but that would be payback on Art and Will for what happened in Sanctuary. 

Will reappeared carrying coffee for the three of them 

"We really do need to sort this, dont get me wrong Artie she is yours always, we know, we have seen her eyes on you filled with love never mind the rest, when something happens its you she turns to , same as you with her" Will said sipping the coffee taking a seat 

"But there are 4 of us in this strange relationship, and have you told her what cade said Brian ?" Will asked 

"No i havent and i need to because tonight, well it was to good she was on my lap and well, she will be freaking when she wakes" Brian bite his lip worriedly 

Art took a deep breath "Ok im going to come out with it , yes i worship my wife ,and i love to see her in pleasure , in ways i cant do alone, but i am struggling with three of us at once, i will not have two of us making love to her while a third one is trying to choke her, ive been reading and its not fucking happening" he stated , drawing in from his cig 

"What the fuck are you talking about it , choking her what sick crap have you been reading Brother" Will was in shock 

Art got up sprinted up to the main room opened a drawer grabbed the magazine and came back down and into the livingroom and threw it at Will 

"I have bee trying to find a way around this three of us thing, soooooo i have had Keith and John grabbing me books magazines the heap, anything i want for Freja or the babies they get me , it not like i can go out , and find those special things for her" he shook his head 

Brian got up and walked over looking at the magazine as Will opened and checked it , their faces when white 

"What the hell , we are never doing anything like that with Our Freja, and we have ideas already Art if you wanna hear them , well one idea so far" Will smirked 

they spoke for a while , they told Art the idea they had , and told Art about Frej's reaction to the time they had had sex at the same time as Brian having sex with Frej, Art was intrigued by it . after 5 cups of coffee and eating the cake saved by Frej for Piper they all agreed that idea sounded the best. they heard Frej move up stairs , Brian jumped up

"I have to talk to her, i need to alone " he muttered 

Art and Will nodded , he ran up the stairs to her and came in the door to find her coming out of the bathroom fixing his housecoat on her 

"We have to talk, its not bad " he said stumbling his words 

Frej sat on the bed end waiting , Brian paced taking deep breaths then blurted 

"Ive been to see Cade a while back when i first came back you know how it is full medical and he called me in a bit after and gave me a letter , I cant have kids Freja , so there is no worry about you getting pregnant , you know , suppose its a good thing we didnt marry " he took a deep breath and dropped in to the chair 

Frej got up and walked over , moved his hands off his lap took a seat lifted his head

"Good thing i have three already then, My templar you are still fully man to me , and sexy as fuck and means you dont have to pull out, which means we can fall asleep with you inside "She was smiling 

Brian looked at her beaming smile, the love in her eyes her acceptance of him still 'Why have been so frightened to tell her' he thought to himself 

"By Atom above woman you are amazing" Brian said and kissed her drawing a moan

Art appeared at the door with a coffee for Frej

"Coffee My Queen" he said smiling Frej got up from Brian's knee and took the coffee kissing him walking past she smacked his ass , headed towards the living room 

"that looked like it went ok " Art said smiling 

"Bro better than i could have wished, she was my amazing Freja i fell in love with all those years ago" Brian smiled getting up and patted Art on the shoulder


	65. Changes coming fast

They found Frej, making food in the kitchen, Brian couldnt help himself she looked sexy in his housecoat, he moved up behind her kissing her neck, his hands pulling on the cord. Frej slapped his hands away 

"Im hungry, i havent eaten and neither have you or them two, now behave" She moaned 

"We warned you, when she steals our stuff, it causes an effect" Art laughed

"she stole one on my tops once and boxers, to deal with Piper , as soon as Piper left i jumped her, how is it so sexy to see a woman in your own clothes is beyond me" Will added moaning a tad 

"It a male thing, im sure some scientist wasted millions to explain why it causes that effect, i just never read the study" she giggled 

"Never read what" Brian now looked bemused

"My Wife i am guessing has neglected to tell you , she doesnt just read books and stuff she also, spends days with Quinlan reading tech doc's , and reading all scientific finding's and advancement made by us" Art was beaming 

Brian had walked round the counter talking a stool beside the other two now , she was making some strange looking mess

"What are you doing other than making a mess" Will asked 

"Soda bread, its from my country, goes perfect with eggs and pork, tho i have searched and found no evidence of brown sauce in this world... pffft..." she replied mixing the ingredients 

The three of them sat watching her as what was a mess turned in to a dough , that was left for a little, before placed in the oven, to cook. 

"Baby do you think if we had meet in your world , we would have had a house together and everything" Art asked wistfully 

Frej giggled and blew him a kiss and that smile he knew meant yeah, 

"Gents i am a little curious, the up coming events, am i allowed to know any details?" her eyes going over each of them before settling on Art

"It has been decided that the blessing will take place in Sanctuary , there is the extra housing now it has been extended for all coming from the outside can stay there , but the wedding it self Cant tell you, thats a surprise " Will smirked 

"A surprise or you dont have a venue ?" Frej eye balled them both with suspicion

"A suprise, and since you told Me to arrange it, suck it up baby" Art smirked loving her having no clue 

Frej stuck her tongue out and left the kitchen to get showed and dressed , Brian looked at Art 

"Where is it being held ?" curiosity getting to him 

"Jamaica plain, the entire area has been fixed up , and there is a beautiful little church, and enough housing for all the guests, and enough space for the tent, Piper and few others are already decorating it all up, i know we have one week, but it will be perfect, its a once in a life time day." Will answered 

"Sanctuary for the blessing for the kids Art? how come?" he asked 

"She has a soft spot for it and so do I, was the place we finally became a couple , and probably at some point if i do the maths where our children where conceived" he smirked 

" We take alot of shore leave there, i love the peace and quite and no bloody morning sir and papers, its our hideaway" he was blushing now " Dont get me wrong i love the house here, but there its well, her and me, a glimpse of what our life would have been if things had been very different" 

"Bro can you be honest with me about something promise i wont get pissed" Brian asked 

"Sure i normally am brutally honest with you" Art replied 

"Would you have allowed us to marry?" his eyes locked on Art 

Will sat stunned , he knew the answer and that Brian did , but never thought it would be asked 

"NO" Art started straight back him 

"Knew that, just wondered if you would admit it" he shrugged 

"I have told you since i meet you , she is mine, anyone who would have tried to marry her would have been told , NO...... You know she asked the same thing, and was told i would have sent you on long range recon to Canada , and I would have stolen her from you" Art's smile was lopsided 

"Damn , Canada, couldnt have picked Europe maybe" Will laughed 

"We didnt have the capability to make it there back then" Art now laughed 

The front door opened and Thiel came in with Cod's and the babies, Art was off the stool and away to his children, Brian and Will laughed, no matter how many times they seen it, to see him around the babies was cute, he was beyond a dotting dad. 

"Sorry i am Early but Cade wants me in medical today, for more intensive training" Thiel said as Art reached her 

"No problem at all , how are my beautiful babies doing? have they been behaving?" Art asked lifting out Arwen she really was a tiny version of her mother

"Oi dont you dare try and go near my Alexander " Will shouted and was off the stool heading to get the baby he had bonded closest too 

Brian laughed as he went to join them picking up Gareth " how did you two come up with these names?" Brian asked 

"Freja fave book has Arwen in it, when they found her stuff it there where copies of a few of her fave books it was with them, Alexander after Alexander the great, and Gareth is a distant relative of hers" Art replied planting a kiss on his daughters head 

He smiled at Thiel, then looked at Cod's "You and Freja are heading to goodneighbour today Cod's its all arranged" he smiled 

The Mr Handy spun on the spot , "OOH SIR.... sorry Arthur " , Art laughed at the Mr handies explosion of what he believed was happiness , "Curie will be traveling with you also, i had to order the science team to give her the time off, she wanted to be with you for it" Art smiled 

"But we have the glowing sea and sentinel site today Art" Will pipped up 

"Yep you and Brian do , Freja isnt going with you, the kids are staying with me, you know i can look after my children and hold a meeting at the same time" He eyed them both with that do i look incapable look  
"Would rather not have to today and spend the day here with them alone, but i have a meeting later with Elder McNamara about Big MT and beside your Malcolm has taken to helping me with any thing i need, meant to say i have been thinking of promoting him to Knight-sergeant more fitting i think" Hey lifted his eyes and seen Thiel eyes light up then turned his head to Will smiling 

"Damn really Art, Mel will be ecstatic, tho Paul might be miffed" Will said 

"Knight-Captain Paul Rhys , why would he be pissed?" he asked smirking 

"No bloody way serious , damn bloody hell" Will was beaming 

"No telling either of them, none of you " his eyes rested on Thiel "Get me Scribe " he locked his eyes on her 

"Yes Uncle Arthur i get you" she rolled her eyes

"What is it with women and rolling your eyes ?" he asked laughing


	66. Cod's new body

They all headed to the livingroom, Cod's went to the kitchen seen what was cooking and started with the rest of breakfast for everyone and making sure all bottles where clean and ready for the day ahead. 

Frej came down to the Kitchen and smiled "Did Arthur tell you?" she asked softly 

"Oooh yes mum i believe i am very excited " Cod's replied 

Frej laughed and lifted the bread out , tapping the bottom to make sure it was done, and left it to cool on the counter top. She seen that Cod's had taken over the cooking so poured her self a coffee and went to the living room, the children where in their rockers she picked a different book and sat down and began reading to them, ignoring every one else.

~ In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit.~

Art moved from the chair he was in, walked over and picked her up sat down and planted her on his lap, as she read the story to the children. He loved to listen to her read to them, she did all different voices as she did, he felt like a kid himself listening to her, he stole her coffee and drank it as she read, the children lay cooing to her voice. 

Curie arrived to find them sitting listening to her 

"Ohh The Hobbit by Monsieur Tolkien, wonderful choice, Freja" she squeaked excitedly and took a seat to listen 

Brian looked round , it was a perfect family moment in his eyes as they listened to her read , he knew the children didnt understand a words she said but the did coo at the right moments as if they did, ' i have never felt so at peace as i do now" he thought to himself.

As they relaxed Paul came charging in, looking like he was going to pass out, Frej seeing him stopped dead and was off Art's lap and at his side 

"Paul talk to me whats wrong? Is Haylen ok? Has something happened?" She asked her worry clear in her voice and she got him to a seat 

Malc came in behind him laughing "Haylen is fine, you know she thought she was sick, Well she isnt sick she is expecting, Paul it seems if the sums are right got her pregnant on their wedding night, and dumbos first reaction to being told was to pass out , hes only woke. We came here to see if Haylen is here" he was roaring with laughter 

Will looked behind him and sen Haylen making her way to them from the other house, she was beaming, but looked like she was going to be sick at the smell of the food, so she turned and sat outside.

"Looks like she is having a rough time" Will commented watching her 

Paul seeing her was of the seat and away to her, Malc stood laughing at his big brother.

"Did you pass out Uncle Art?" he asked 

"nope he kissed told everyone he was going to be a dad bought drinks for the entire room and then married me all in about 10 minutes flat" Frej laughed 

"I had always planned to marry you, if you had bothered to check my room the first date we had you would have seen that Cert on my desk with a pen, it just so happened you voiced that you wouldnt fit in your dress, so would be postponing the wedding, and i wasnt having that." he smirked 

"Smooth Artie boy , really thats how you two got married, i had thought maybe you had do it small first for your own thing, but you had her sign the papers because you wouldnt wait any extra?" Brian sniggered 

"What you mean wouldnt i had already waited 16 damn years to marry her, think that was 16 to damn long, wouldnt you agree, tell me if she had never meet me and turned up at Far harbor single , how long would you have waited i had 8 months of her testing and driving me insane" he looked at Brian

"24 hours if she had been lucky, youve more patience than me brother" Brian now laughed 

"you wish Blondie" Frej answered before Art could , she went to see Haylen before breakfast 

At her reply Art, Will, Thiel and Curie laughed 

"I know she would have done the same to me, if not worse" Brian shook his head laughing 

Cod's called everyone to breakfast, Freja sent Haylen to get some sleep in the spare room of the other house, Paul went with her to settle her down saying he would be back once she had slept.

Freja wrote something down on paper, she handed it to Thiel "Sweetie when you are finished breakfast and before you go to Cade take this to the Science team and ask them to make some up for Haylen, how it is made and to be used is written that should help with her sickness" she smiled 

They all ate , the boys kept saying how they loved the bread she had made making her giggle and blush alot, when everyone was done, Brian and Will got up and headed to get ready, Thiel left and headed to drop of the paper and then to Cade, Malc went to the Prydwen to collect what was needed and then to come back for the meeting, Frej was getting ready to leave 

"My Queen what was on the paper?" Art asked 

" A natural Remedy for an oil to help with Haylen morning sickness" Frej replied pulling on her shoes

" You seem to know alot of natural things like that" Art stated 

" As you say my King im a tad different, I come from an old family, we passed things down, sound familiar." she giggled 

Art got up and walked over to Frej he seen Curie coming towards them, he whispered into Frej's ear , the stood back 

"Yes or No? you are arent you?" waiting for Frej to answer 

She bite her lip and nodded her head yes, 

" I knew it , bloody knew it, why havent you told me, did you think i would hate you for it, bloody hell woman, your not the only one , me too and quite a few others around most actually" he was smiling widely

"Knew it the first time i laid eyes on you, most the founding group were" he leaned down and kissed "when you get back i have something to show you" his smile was warm 

Frej grabbed her jacket, she Curie and Cod's left the house to meet Dez at Goodneighbour.

Art got everything set up for the up coming meeting, then went to spend sometime with their children while he waited.

Cod's now stood 5 ft 9 ins tall with jet black hair and brown eyes, it had taken him some time to adjust to breathing, and all the new emotions, but what was getting the most was having legs and arms , at first he kept tripping over his feet, he was still a little wobble but getting used to his new legs, he was touching everything, the sense of feeling was amazing to him, Dez watched it awe, he was in truth a new born synth, learning to do everything, he had a look of wonder in his eyes at everything, he seen to touched he also kept putting in his mouth to taste, Frej was giggle with Curie, remember Curie going through the same. Once he felt happier walking , they decided it was time to travel back, Dez had said Tinker would be along in a day or two to check he was doing ok. They thanked Amri and left calling for a bird at a clearing and headed back to the airport, 9 hours after leaving as a Mr Handy , Cod's was back in his new body. 

He went to rest for a bit, in Thiel's, and to try and get used to his new body,Curie went with him, telling Frej if she needed her she would come to her.  
Frej came in home pulled off her jacket and hung it up and slipped off her shoes, Art had already bathed the children and put them to bed, he was sitting in the livingroom with paper work all round him, that McNamara left with him. He seen Frej and got up off the floor where he had planted himself, and on reaching her he his her deeply, then went up the stairs. The was food in the Kitchen that had been brought down from the Prydwen, Frej could see he hadnt touched it, he was so predictable when she wasnt about he got lost in work and didnt eat, she heated up the food and laid the table for them to eat. 

Art came back with a box, and smiled seeing she was fussing again, they sat to eat she told him all about today,Art told her everything, McNamara had told him. When they where finished , he placed the box in front of her. 

"Open it" he said 

Frej opened the box there was an old hand embroider scarf.

"is this what i think it is ?" Frej's breath caught 

"Yep , we all do the traditional weddings , for show but we also have a fasting" Art took a deep breath then continued "So do you want to? would you willing to?" 

Frej placed it back down and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him Art moved his chair out and pulled her onto his lap moaning into her mouth, when they broke he looked at her 

"Ill take that as a yes then" he kissed her softly 

Frej went rigid "Alex is awake" she smiled getting up of Art lap to see to their son.


	67. countdown begins

The days before the official wedding passed in a haze of paper work and prep, Will and Brian had got back a day ago. Thankfully when Frej had got onboard the prydwen she had downloaded all areas she had marked to the main computer, and they now had detailed maps with that hers as the starter. So they had used a Verti to get them to where they needed.

Frej spent most her time entertaining visiting Elders and officers and their other halves and family's, the children where mostly kept out of everything, Arthur and Freja didnt want them on display breaking their routines.   
Brian was in the house being questioned by a few Elders about what growing up in the Enclave had entailed and what did they have, and was there anything he knew could help the brotherhood, Thiel had the children. Frej took it as her chance and slipped out the door , as she got out the door and round the corner for a two minute break , her arm was grabbed by Art,

"Keep moving, i have a surprise for you" he laughed at her 

Frej followed him as they walked round the side of the house to the back where Will had made the garden of sorts, The standing waiting to see her where old friends and faces she hadnt seen in what felt like a life time.  
Joshua, Craig , Veronica, Moria, Fawkes, Marcus, Arcade and Melissa , all stood smiling as she walked round the corner , Frej stopped dead staring at them her face broke in to the biggest smile at seeing them, she hugged the all in turn, and noted Joshua no longer wore his bandages, tho he was scarred he was handsome in a strange way

"Oh my god i cant believe you are all here, i wasnt expecting any of you to be here" Frej said taking a seat on the chairs placed there

"We wouldnt have missed it for you world, you changed all of our lives in ways none of us can ever replay you for, and tho you look different we all know you are you" Joshua answered for everyone 

"I cant believe im standing in a brotherhood base and am safe, I have been spoken to as a person by the soldiers here, the branch near us has makes sure no attacks happen to us, as Joshua says my dear friend you have made our lives better" Marcus spoke 

They all found seats and started talking catching up, Art smiled kissed her cheek and went to the house to save Brian from his interrogation, leaving them to catch up

"The king has asked for you to accept his apologies due to health he couldnt make it, hes fine just getting over a bout of the flu , he has sent gifts for the children and your wedding" Arcade spoke

"Papa sends his best and gifts, and wants me to thank you, we now have a major settlement and no long provide drugs it all healing we supply, and education, thanks to you and your kindness the Khans are the mighty clan we should have always been" Melissa beamed 

They spoke for hours , Cod's appeared with food and drinks for everyone, Frej introduced him to everyone, he now was not only her best friend but also she made sure he had a wage. He had been rather awkward at first but Frej had insisted on it. 

They all moved inside the house when Cod's called out letting them know dinner was ready, the dinner that night had been funny , poor Brian and Will hadnt known where to look as the two mutants sat at the table eating, Frej and Art kept exchanging glances doing their best not to laugh at the sight. The night passed quickly the guests all left early taking a bird to Sanctuary. 

Early next day , everyone was up early and onboard birds and headed to the blessing. The day went beautifully Pastor Clements carried out the service, the food was divine , they didnt stay to late as Frej wanted to get their children home , Will and Brian made excuses claiming they had to head off on mission, and took a verti to Jamaica Plain, as Will told Art

"Yeah we have two day but as of tomorrow you need to be there, and the day after Frej in her dress will be flown there" 

"I still cant believe we have managed to keep this from her, so what one did she pick no glazing over which number dress? , from my list " Art looked at Will 

"Number one, you where right she seen that one dress tried it on and fell for it, Rosa said she was in tears. Why she was crying i havent a clue, but apparently they where happy tears, im lost females are strange little brother" Will said shaking his head

Art seen the children's traveling seats being loaded to the bird, 

"Ok got to go see you tomorrow" he hugged Will and turned going to Frej and their children

The next morning Art was up early left Frej a note claiming that he had a meeting and would see her tomorrow.


	68. The big day arrives

Frej spent the day with the children , Rosa , Thiel, Piper, Cod's Haylen, Ing, and a few others. 

Later that evening two scribes turned up and took the children on Elder Maxsons orders, food appeared and the drinks , Frej knew then it was her hen night, 

"Well played " she laughed 

The party had a brilliant night everything from karaoke to pillow fights and more random games , some Frej had no idea how to play, they all fell on to beds and passed out. At 06:00 John Casdin appeared at the bottom of Frej's bed to get her up

"Please tell me you have clothes on Sister, Before i pull this blanket off you" He asked waking her 

"I still havent undressed from last night, now piss off" She replied sleepily and rolled over to sleep

John nodded at Keith who went and turned the shower on

"Sorry Sis Orders from the Boss" He pulled the blanket off 

Keith grabbed her and dropped her fully dressed in the shower the pair laughed hysterically at Frej sitting on the floor fully dressed under a shower

Frej looked up at them shook her head grabbed a bottle near by and chucked it, they ran before it connected

"Your aim sucks when you are half asleep and drunk" John laughed 

They took off to get the rest up and food started. As the women started to file down the stairs, showered and yawning still , Scribes appeared carrying outfits and shoes for all. John From Diamond city appeared to do the hair.  
It was now 10:00 in the am everyone was ready , Keith and John in suits as they where giving her away, Frej appeared at the top of the stairs in her dress, it was off the shoulder, a corset bodice drop waist to the hips , and flowed out at the bottom, it had a long train, she looked breath taking her hair was up she had a veil going down her back and a little pearl tiara on her head , her makeup was soft , tho of course she had her bright red lips. 

"Damn Freja if i was straight i would marry you" Keith said

At this Frej broke into a fit of giggles along with everyone else, John looked at Keith 

"well thanks make me feel wanted, fucker" He laughed at Keith now blushing deeply 

John Casdin and Keith McGraw had been together for years, John was married and had children, his wife well theirs was an open relationship, he loved her dearly, but he Adore Keith more and she knew it and was fine with it she was also madly in love with someone else, it had been her dad and Johns who had decided they would marry, and being Casdin he had sat her down on their wedding night and told her, she had smiled with relief in her eyes and told him about the person she wanted to marry, that her father didnt like and so, they had worked it to their advantage. The Children where his they had made sure to be careful, but once they had the children, and they had come this way they moved in with the ones they truly loved, and Johns wife and made sure no more children would be conceived. 

Frej made her way down the stairs , the rest of the bridal party was out the door and in to Vertis waiting for them, Frej was made to wait twenty minutes before she was escorted to the waiting bird, they boarded the VIP bird the doors where closed and she was whisked off to her waiting Wedding.

When the bird touched down and the doors where opened, Frej was taken away at how beautiful Jamaica was all fixed up, there where lights on ropes going across the light posts outside, Brotherhood flags hung , as they approached the church Frej was taken aback there where flowers in stands outside the front, the Bridal party waited at the front, in couples waiting to go in, as they arrived the music started inside Frej giggled at the music choice 

"He really is so soft" she giggled to her brothers

"Its a nice song, but hell yeah got a bucket sister" Keith said trying not to laugh to loud

Inside the church Art was standing waiting close to passing out, 'Shes my wife already why am i so bloody nervous' he thought to himself, Will stood beside him using his body weight to hold him up. As the Party entered Art turned to watch , they where lead by Claire Gavil, in her flower girls dress, then in came the rest. At last he seen Frej enter in through the door, he now got that look Will had given trying to explain, she looked breathtaking, He stepped forward to meet her as she reached the top, John and Keith took a step back and sniggered at the look and Art's face.

The all religions service went quickly Pastor Clements did wonderfully. He then stepped aside and Mark Kells stepped forward and started talking the hand fasting had started the Scarf was handed to him by Will, he proceed to carry out the service, once all was done, Art fumbled trying to move Frej's veil bring her to fits of laughter along with everyone else. Once Frej had calmed back down , she moved the veil, and Art stepped forward and kissed her deeply.

The cheers rang through the church, as they kissed 

"Mine forever now" Art moaned in to her mouth 

They finally broke when Cait shouted

"Would you two cut it out your making everyone horny or jealous" 

Which brought a ripple of laughter from everyone, They turned hand in hand a headed from the church and to the giant tent in the clearing that had been sat up. Before they could enter tho Quinlan stepped forward 

"Pictures we must have them, its a must you know" He stated 

Frej laughed Art rolled his eyes

"You want us to stand like statues for pictures, Really ?" he eyed the Proctor

"Yes it is a must" he stated again 

And so the wedding pictures where taken after 40 minutes of pictures they finally got to go inside the tent and get a seat.  
Frej's breath caught as she entered the tent it was breathtaking, they had lamps hung from the ceiling, the tables where all laid and there was a seating plan, there where little gifts on each table for every guest, 

"You got everyone favors" she said hold up a gift 

Art smiled 'Thats what a favor is' he thought to himself feeling relieved, having completely forgotten to ask Will

Frej drank it all in it was beautiful, she had never dreamed she would marry or what it would look like on her day, but this was perfect to her, She turned round to find Art with Will walking towards her

"I must confess my Queen, as much as i would love to take the credit , Will did most the work" Art said 

Frej peeked behind making sure noone was peeking in and pulled Will down to kiss her, they kissed quickly Will blushing, she then turned to Art 

"Amazing, my king , its perfect, thank you both" She kissed Art 

They took their seats at the top table and the guests where let in , there where murmurs among the guests at the tent, the food was served it was divine, the wine flowed and the music played , as the evening kicked through, Art and Frej took the floor for their first dance, Art had chosen the music, and they did a Viennese waltz. Later Art moved from the top table and disappeared with Will, Brian, Paul, Preston and a few others.

The music was stopped , the floor was cleared, and a chair was placed to which Frej was sat on.

Art he had arranged his own surprise wedding dance for her, Frej was giggling at him and the rest , When they where done Frej was bright red and fighting for breath. Art was smiling like a loon , he could see the red wasnt just from laughing, He stepped up picked her off the chair and kissed deeply moaning into her, she bite his lips as they kissed, 

"Once we can you are mine my queen" he moaned 

"You have no idea, my king " she whispered when they parted.

The rest of the evening went amazing and fast, after midnight Frej and Art parted leaving everyone to party.


	69. Teasing

They made their way to a small house Art had picked for them there was wine on a table a basket of fruit and other goodies from them. 

"Arthur can you please help me out of my dress, i love it dearly but its driving me insane"Frej giggled as she headed up to their room for the night.

Art lifted the bottle an opener and the glasses, kicked off his shoes and followed her up laughing as she got a tad stuck at the top, after finally getting her free. Art sat the bottle down and turned to Frej, helping her with the dress as it dropped down his breath caught, she stood in a white basque matching lace undies stockings and heels, not her normal kitten these where proper heels. 

Art groaned and pushed her on to the bed kissing her passionately drawn a surprised pleasured moan from her. He opened his trousers freeing himself and pulled her underwear to the side and moved himself in, never breaking the kiss, Frej moaning deeply now in his mouth , Art moved quick and fast groaning in to Frej's mouth refusing to break the kiss, as he drove fast hard and rough into her, moaning her name over and over in to her mouth, Frej pulled his shirt free and ripped his back with her nails, her legs locked round him, she bite his mouth drawing blood causing Art to lose all control, Frej's walls clamped at the feeling of him do so, Art's groan came out as a roar as he felt Frej cumming, finally breaking their kiss he called out her name and gave to the pleasure he felt of her cumming . 

When they finally gained back some breath and control, Art he sat up on the bed his head down, 

"I am sorry Freja i dont know what happen to me" he bite his lip 

Frej sat up and turned him to face her 

"Look at me Arthur" she replied softly, Art turned to look at her, her eyes where filled with love and sparkling

"Nothing happened to you, that was wrong, i know how you love me in stockings, and i had my brothers find me this, on purpose, i knew you wouldnt be able to control that Alpha inside, seeing me so" she smirked now the mischief in her eyes , 

she was licking her lips eyeing him.

Art shook his head and laughed looking at Frej "Well played my wife" he laughed 

"Payback for today sexy, thats why you love me as madly as you do , im you in female form" Frej giggled and got off the bed stripped down grabbed a housecoat that sat out for her and then the bottle and glasses and took off to the open fire below , leaving Art laughing and undressing.

Art came down to find she had moved the couch and had thrown a blanket on the floor and cushions and made an area to sit with the wine poured and the fruit on the blanket.

"Did i ever tell you, i have always dreamed of making love in front of an open fire" Frej asked with look of hunger as she eyed Art in his boxers

Taking the wine glass she offered him he sat looking at her lost drinking in everything 

"No you didnt my wife, you know our first wedding night should have been as, perfect as this" He mused 

"Yeah well instead i got stoned, and we spent it at the hospital" Frej laughed 

She took a drink from the wine looking at him

"Tho the night after was perfect" she moaned a little remembering

Frej moved to lay in Arts arms they passed an hour laughing talking drinking wine and kissing and teasing each other.  
Art moved Frej, opening the house coat and stripped her down, then sat her on the couch and on his knees he moved his mouth to her heat licking and kissing drawing moans from Frej as she watched his mouth go to work on her. Frej moved her hands into his hair running them through as she moaned in pleasure as Art set about licking and sucking on her, he moved his finger inside slowly drawing a slow deep moan from Frej.

"Arthur you are teasing me" Frej moaned looking down at him 

Art lifted his head his finger moving slowly inside, his eyes where on fire 

"Yes i am, i must have a little fun after your stunt earlier, i will have you lose all restraint my Freja" he moaned watching the pleasure in her eyes

He moved his head back down and went to work driving her senses further and further, Frej was crying from the pleasure she now felt from Arts hands and mouth, it was taking all he had not to just pull her down onto his lap. Her moaning was driving him insane with lust, she had stopped calling him name a little before, he knew he had pushed her further than ever before she had lost the power of speech her body was now acting on its own arching over and over in pleasure, shaking deeply, she finally broke, unable to take his mouth and fingers needing him she was off the couch pushing him on his back and was on top of him she took him in, in one go , Art roared out at the feeling and change in her, moving her hips hard and fast she leaned down and kissed him harshly her nails trailing on his chest leaving red marks. Art grabbed her and stopped her moving, and pulled himself up keeping Frej on his lap locked in place

"My queen , remember i am in control, always, i wont bend like the other two" he said 

Holding Frej close to him he set the pace calming things back down, kissing her softly , he felt Frej being to calm her body giving to the soft and gentle pace he choose.

"My queen today you gave yourself to me completely, yes you have carried my name, but having the fasting means you have given me your soul, and i have give you mine" he moaned as he moved in and out of Frej slowly he kissed her then continued "So tonight will be proper love making, not hard and fast and rough, but pure and blissful" he kissed Frej again as she moaned into his kiss 

He moved laying Frej on her back and him above , keeping the pace of slow but deep, Frej arched below him her hips moving in perfect sync, they kissed deeply and kept the pace for what seemed like mere moments to them unaware of the world outside. The house door burst open and Brian and Will , drunkenly came barging in . 

Art lifted his head, glaring with wrath at them for disturbing the heaven they where in, but it was Frej who's voice they heard 

"WHAT THE SWEET FUCK?" she roared pissed 

Art turned looking at her below him, seeing her eyes where on fire and the steel was there, Art smirked and moved leaving them to his wife's wrath, 

"Unless someone had dropped a fucking bomb or we are under attack or something is wrong with our children, i can not think as to why you thought it was ok to interrupt us on our FUCKING WEDDING NIGHT" she roared the last bit she was shaking now but it wasnt from the pleasure she had been experiencing moments before, as the rage took control of her.

Frej lifted her house coat and wrapped it around her. Glaring at the two men waiting for an answer. 

"Fuck she is a female him" Brian mumbled 

"Yep told you about their fight shes bloody scary when shes pissed" Will mumbled back 

Art tried to stifle his laughter at the looks on their faces at Frej's rage, finally gaining some courage in the face of her wrath Will spoke 

"It 06:00 we thought you would be asleep, and came in to make some grub, Didnt expect to find you on the floor making love" Will stumbled out 

Frej looked at Art , they giggled, Frej was a deep red Art dropped his head

"Didnt feel that long would you not agree my queen" he laughed 

"nope it didnt , well they say time passes quickly when you are having fun" she was now laughing the tears tripping her 

Art got off the floor looked round and grabbed his boxers pulling them on he sat beside Frej on the couch the pair of them laughing, Brian and Will stared at each other not sure if they where forgiven and it was safe to move,

"Are you going to leave the door open so the whole place can look in" Art finally said regaining some control. He wrapped his arm around Frej the sank back on to the couch ignoring the other to kissing, 

Will closed the door and shoved Brian to move, they headed to the kitchen to make food, Art and Frej broke from the kiss

"Are you hungry my king" Frej whispered 

"Hell yes, ooh do you mean food" Art smirked naughtily at her "Yeah I could do with a bite my queen" 

Frej got off the couch "Get out of the kitchen, ill cook, you two will burn the place down" She said 

They left the kitchen and found themselves a seat , Art was eyeing them laughing they where still unsure if she had forgiven them they looked like teenagers right now, Art got off the couch and went into the kitchen, as Frej made quick snacks for them all, he watched her moving her house coat hugged her figure, she turned and handed him their food he gave them their food and went back into the kitchen, Frej turned looking at him

"Its never good when you are in the kitchen with me for some reason my husband, you find me cooking a turn on and jump me" Frej bite her lip seeing the look in his eyes 

Art moved across the floor picked her up put her on the counter top edge , pulled himself free and moved her house coat , and plunged into her, 

"yessss" he groaned out Frej's legs Wrapped around his waist 

Her body arched back as he moved fast pulled Frej towards him, kissing her passionately

"Myyy qqquueenn iiiii" Art groaned as he felt Frej's body responded to his quickness

"mmmeee ttooo" Frej breathed on to his skin 

Frej felt her body losing control , they kissed deeply and passionately , Art felt her body contracting he pushed faster losing control as they came together , Art moan holding Frej close , as they regained control, of themselves. Once they had calmed Art moved from Frej lifting her down and fixing himself, he turned an walked in to the living room eating the food, he looked at Will and Brian who sat in quietness but where both flushed 

"We had to finish what you two interrupted" he walked to the couch taking a seat 

"Art do you think she has calmed down with us yet?" Brian asked quietly 

Art eyed Brian thoughtfully "Babe are they out of the dog house yet?" he called to Frej 

Frej came out of the kitchen and sat next to Art who had finished his food and snuggled up 

"I dont know sexy what do you think, have they suffered long enough yet?" she replied 

Art kissed Frej on the head smiling 

"You are evil my wife, your taking to much pleasure in them suffering, at an honest mistake"Art laughed 

"Nope im not, i get it , but they know what you and i are like, they should know better" she replied 

Frej turned to pick up the cup she had brought in with her, Art nodded at Brian and Will the pair of them moved like the wind Will held her legs while Art grabbed her arms and Brian tickled her Frej broke in to fits of laughter shouting at the three of them 

"Im so gona kick all your asses" she gasped between fits of laughter


	70. Different isnt the word

In spite of what night it was Brian leaned down and kissed bringing a deep moan from Frej , Will let go of her legs , Art burst out laughing , Brian lifted his head biting his lip , Frej lifted her arms and pulled him back down kissing him greedily Brian groaned deeply, Art ran his hand through Frej's hair. Will locked the door, Brian ran his had down on Frej moving under the house coat, 

"You looked breathtaking today my goddess" he moaned into their kiss

Frej groaned feeling Brian's hand on her skin, he moved towards her breast and started playing with her nipples, drawing deeper groans from her, Art eyes clouded with lust moved off the couch, he pulled open the house coat properly and buried his mouth on her heat drawing deeper groans and Frej's hips to buck on his mouth, Will reappeared at Arts side and nudged him Art looked up and seen the tube, and nodded Will opened the tube Art put his fingers in, moved them out and placed his mouth back and moved his finger round to Frej's ass rubbing over the opening bringing deep groans from her into Brian's mouth, 

"Artthurrrr" 

Brian sucked on her lower lips feeling her body arch a little in pleasure from Art's fingers pleasuring her, Will sat on a chair moaning and watching them, pleasure her. Art groaned on to Frej feeling the pleasure he was giving her, Art kept going driving in two more fingers stretching her and causing a deep moan, to start in Frej's chest.  
Art feeling Frej was close he hit Brian with his free hand, Brian broke the kiss with Frej and sat back, Art got up pulling his boxers off, he lifted Frej and pulled off her house coat, and turned her round , Art sat Frej down in front of him and sat on the couch, and moved her back and slowly moved inside her ass causing her to groan out deeply,

"Arthurrrr yyyeeess" 

Art slowly filled Frej up groaning as he did , once he was fully inside, he gave Frej time to adjust, he slowly started to move in and out drawing deep groans from Frej, Will was naked and on his knees in from for Frej, pushing his fingers inside 

"Yes my Frej, feels good doesnt , ooh you are enjoying this i can feel your pleasure" He groaned as he drove his fingers in and out feeling her walls clamping on his fingers 

Frej's head fell back on Art, he moaned deeply "Yyyeess mmyy quueennn" 

Art nodded at Will and held Frej still, Will moved and lined himself up and entered in to Frej causing deep groans from all three of them, Brian sat on the chair groaning moving his hand on himself , he had never seen Frej being taken like this it was so erotic to see the pleasure on her face the look of bliss her body arching, her hands gripping on Arts legs , then he looked at Will the look of pleasure on his face as he filled her up, the cloud came down on Brian as he watched Art and Will sync and Frej loss all words groaning and moaning at the pleasure they gave her, after a little bit Art felt Frej's body giving , knowing he couldnt hold off, Art looked at Brian nodding , Brian bite his lip moaning he got up, and used the lube on his finger, and moved behind Will moving them in bringing a deep groan from Will who bucked hard forward , Drawing a hard groan from Art 

"wwww....mmmm" she gave a strangled moaned her voice betraying her

Causing all three of them to moan in pleasure at her body betraying her , Brian keep pace with Art and Will as he moved his fingers in and out , feeling Will wouldnt hold much longer he moved his fingers, placed his hand on Will's hip stopping him moving, Art feeling Will stopped, stopped his movements , As Brian moved himself inside Will he leaned forward Frej reached up kissing him, he groaned deeply into her biting on her tongue and lip his hands grouping her chest roughly as the pleasure of Brian filling him while he had her filled took him over Frej groaned her walls clamping feeling Wills , pleasure drawing a deep groan from Art 

"Fuckkk" he groaned out 

Brian moaned as he finally filled up Will, He moved slowly holding Will in place, moaning deeply Wills hips moved, he moved Brian's hand groaning out, Art started to move with them Frej's body gave and her head fell back again as she moaned out Art groaned feeling her moan through his chest and her body riding the waves of pleasure, Will nodded at Art and they started to move fast , 

"Willl ommmyy" Brian groaned at the change of Will now moving on him 

Brian changed to match knowing he wouldnt hold long with the feeling of Will's intense pleasure 

Frej's body was quivering deeply from the pleasure , the sweat beads where running on them all, Will felt the massive wave take Frej , it was to much for him he drove faster the others matching as all control was lost from their combined pleasure Art buried his mouth on the Frej's shoulder as he felt Will and Frej cum he bite down in pleasure, Frej cried out 

"yy.....sss.....A......" 

He pumped hard a few times and gave groaning 

"Mmmmyyyy qqquuueeennnn"

Brian feeling Will give drove in hard and fast losing all control Will landing down on Frej's body his breathing erratic , Brian gave and came groaning 

"Yyyessss fuuuckk yyyesss"

Seeing Will's body weight on Frej he moved quickly, and moved Will to the couch, he was fighting for breath, moaning and groaning his body still riding the pleasure, Art wrapped his arms around Frej , peppering kisses on her neck as she fought for control, her body still shaking and quivering Art still inside could feel every wave and was moaning at her pleasure. Art finally lifted Frej and moved himself out and turned her to face him, holding her close to his chest, Brian appeared with a blanket and placed it over her as she fought to control herself , Will had finally brought himself back under control 

"Intense isnt the word " he finally spoke 

"last time he wasnt with us im am sure my love that was beyond" Brian smiled sitting on the couch arm next to Will Smiling down at him 

"My wife is still fighting for control here gents, that was more than different, holy hell" Art moaned feeling Frej still quiver

Brian looked at Frej "As amazing as that was , that will not be something we do alot, she normally has control again by now, i think it was to much" the worry showed in his eyes

Art felt Frej's breathing start to change and looked down to see she was quivering in her sleep

"Agreed she is sleeping and still, riding the wave of it, this is a rare time we will ever do anything together with her" Art looked at them both, they nodded in agreement   
"Go take our bed i will sleep here with Freja im not moving her" Art spoke 

Art moved himself and Frej so they where tight on the couch , he ran his fingers through her hair her body was finally still and she sleep he drifted off.


	71. Will's hidden love

When he woke he felt Frej still buried in against his chest, he leaned down kissing her, and gently moved to go to the bathroom, he grabbed shorts and pulled them on and heard Brian in the kitchen cooking, Art went to the bathroom, when he came out he walked into the kitchen 

"What you making?" Art asked 

"A proper feed, Frej will need food when she wakes, her body experienced an extreme it never has before she will be famished" Brian replied working away at the stove 

" That was bloody amazing and intense isnt the word for it" Art mused grabbing a coffee, and sitting on a counter top 

"Can i ask you something?" Art questioned then took a sip of his coffee

"Your going to ask about Will and I arent you?" Brian replied looking over his shoulder smirking 

" you know he is besotted with you also, he really is quite like Frej in so many ways, he is her softer side, i would say he is Frej if she had grown up in a loving family" Brian added   
Brian seen the look in Art's eyes as he digested the info, his best friend was in love with him

"We talk about everything, and he finally admitted it, he wouldnt do anything to endanger your friendship so you can stop you stop that thought , and anyway he wouldnt dare in case Frej would kill him, he knows you she wont share, your not the only one who has a very possessive streak, you and her are more alike then you and me, i was pissed, you know you she wont share, but me she does , then i just thought she loves me more and wants me happy" Brian laughed 

Art shook his head laughing "You really dont know my wife, if she thought it was returned she would, as you say we are very alike" 

" Is it ?" Brian asked 

"Never thought about it, my focus has always been Freja " Art shrugged 

"that food smells good" Frej said as she walked in the blanket wrapped round her, and stood between Arts legs and stole some of his coffee

"Will still recovering ?" she asked giggling pouring herself a cup after Art gave her that look for stealing some of his

"yep it took alot out of him, and he really cant handle his drink"Brian laughed 

Frej pinched his ass and shoved in between him and the stove, rubbing her ass on him.

"Woman i am cooking and you are evil" He moaned and kissed her 

Frej giggled and moved going back to Art who was laughing also she moved between Art legs he leaned down and they kissed , Will appeared at the door looking really rough from the drink,

"Never never ever again " He mumbled as he leaned on the wall not moving , Frej made him a coffee and walked over to him

"Noon Beautiful" she said giving him a kiss and his cup 

Will put the cup on the Fridge and pulled Frej close kissing her deeply causing them both to moan,

"now thats a wake up, noon my breathtaking Freja" he moaned holding Frej close 

He gave the other two a look that said i dare you she is mine for a few minutes, Frej buried in to his arms 

"Damn i do love you my William" she breathed on him at which Will picked her up and kissed her deeply pushing her back against the fridge.

Frej groaned in his mouth as Will moved himself inside , Brian and Art stared in shock at Will's lack of control as he drove in to Frej causing her to bite his lip and rip her nails on him, Will moved Frej to the near by counter and pulled her had against him, as he moved hard and rough biting her lip in return Frej's nails ripped harder on him, Will roared out 

"YES FREJA THATS IT HARDERR" and he bite her lip again 

"yessss Freja thats it im cumming with youuu" he groaned 

Feeling Frej's walls clamp on him her body arched back 

"Willliammmm yessssss" she cried out cumming 

Will snapped his hips a few more times and came groaning he leaned down and kiss her

"I love you too Freja" he moaned in her mouth 

Art and Brian where still in shock watching them, Frej looked round and seen their looks 

"William baby" she giggled 

Will turned looking at them , "What my weakness i lose all control when she uses my full name and tells me she loves me" he smirked 

Art laughed "I know that feeling, but that was flat out rough" he said still surprised at Will being so rough 

"What you think you two are the only ones that like it rough once in a while" He laughed keeping his Arms wrapped around Frej holding her close 

"You are also not the only two with a possessive streak, i remember the first day on the ship, i was pissed you where trying to show her around, had an urge to punch you, same as the when you finally got together, i know now that was my possessive streak kicking in" He smiled turned back to Frej she tiled her head up and he kissed her softly 

Art and Brian looked at each other in surprise 

"You really shouldnt underestimate my Will, as Brian says he is me with a stable family background and you know what i am like" Frej giggled 

"I hate to do this MY FREJA but we cant stay like this" Will smirked at the look on their faces he was enjoying they where so surprised, Will moved himself from Frej and grabbed a cloth cleaning her them him, 

"Ooh you dont bitch when he does it, does she bitch when you do that?" Brian looked at Art 

"Nope she normally moans that leads to more kissing and more making love" Art smirked 

"Why have a go at me?" Brian looked at Frej his eyes demanding

"So i can get more kisses, you clean me i bitch you kiss me , works every time" she smirked 

Brian blushed "Yeah you got me there, i supposed thats our thing" he muttered turning back to the stove putting the food back on the heat 

Art laughed at Brian blushing, he moved and Whispered to Will 

"we need to speak" he leaned back smiling 

Will and Art went to the room upstairs to talk Frej turned and moved herself to a counter where she could talk to Brian and see his face

"You told Art, Will is in love with him" She stated 

"You knew?" Brian asked 

"Hell yeah, seen it first time we had to go to a debrief, Will bite his lip and started to fidget and flushed a bit" she smiled 

Upstairs Art sat on a chair Will sat on the bed before Art could speak Will did 

"I see that look Brian told you, fuck " He shook his head and took a deep breath 

"I am taken aback, ill be honest Will, i have never thought about anyone but Freja that way" it was Art now who took the deep breath 

"I didnt want you to know, i didnt want to lose you, and to tear Frej between us Fuck im pissed with Brian" Will dropped his head 

"Stop , im trying to find words Will fuck sake , we arent going to fall out, and when you and Freja make love its so erotic because its you and Frej, i cant say if anything will ever happen ...... " Art muttered 

Will lifted his head looking at Art " I dont want you uncomfortable, thinking that when im with Frej and your there im thinking of you, IM NOT, trust me all my mind sees is Frej" Will smirked now 

Art looked his best friend and laughed " she really does bring out a very different side in you my friend" he laughed 

"you have no idea, i do miss it being just her and me on the field damn we had some very rough and hot times" he now was fully laughing and moaning at the memory 

"You never said" Art spoke 

"Hey we both stopped telling each other things, until recently it was all wedding talk, my friend she is a female you truly, deadly fast and one hell of a temper, i still know Brian sees her in me but she is a step above me, trust me my friend if you two had never happened no one would have got her not even Brian, and he knows that, she loves him, but you are the one she adores, tho i was tempted to tell her what you where at, because Arthur if i had to stick you moping after her, and moaning and groaning every time she walked past i was going to bloody kill you, never mind her biting her damn lip and stealing glances when she thought no one noticed " Will's laugh was deep when he finished 

Art was now blushing deeply, "You know Paul woke me once to tell me, he thought you where in her room, he wouldnt say why, i went to see, and heard moans from her room and your name, then silence , then heard a crash an ouch and stumbling, the door opened Freja appear in shorts and top , she had been sleeping and fell off the bed and cracked her head, remember the big bruise she had for half a day, she got after having a very interesting dream about you " Will was laughing telling Art

Art roared laughing the tears tripping him at Frej falling of her bed while dreaming about him. 

"Did you ever mention it?" Art gasped while laughing 

"Nope but that time at trinity i experienced what her dreams are like, damn i woke her while she was dreaming about us, What i left a bit out" Will laughed 

"Has she woke to your dreaming about her, Will you woke me in my room ,moaning and calling her name" Art laughed more causing Will to shake his head 

"You know for months when we where out on patrol, before anything happened, i refused to sleep always took watch so she didnt catch me" Will laughed " who are you to talk i heard you, night after night moaning her name " Will now smirked at Art 

Frej stood on the stairs listening to them, she had come to tell them the food was ready, but had got lost in there convo, Brian came up behind her 

"enjoying the conversation, my goddess" he whispered 

Frej push herself back against him "do you wake people dreaming about me also" she whispered back, 

"No i wake you when i dream about you, how many times now have i stole you from your bed, when we are on the field we keep our mouths locked, on each other, so Will doesnt hear, they are my possessive times when i will never share you" he whispered back 

"Or like the night Art was in a meeting , the house was full of your friends, i woke from sleeping after being on the field, came down found you and stole you to the washing room locked the door and took you , that was an hour of your friends hunting for you, that was fun" Brian breathed on to Frej's neck 

Frej moaned feeling her skin flush, she turned and kissed Brian harshly , then turned round and walked up the last few steps

"Well this is an interesting convo boys, food is ready, and im getting washed now out the pair of you" Frej looked from Art to Will they got up leaving 

"Your flushed was it what we said or Brian said, i heard him moan" Art whispered 

Frej ran her fingers on his boxers "Every night you moaned my name?" she whispered 

"Every night and morning told you, your where my last thought at night and first in the morning" Art moaned kissing her neck 

Art grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms that had been left for him pulled them on , then turned back to Frej 

"Tonight, you are going to tell me these dreams in detail, my queen and ill make you cry out from them becoming real" Art kissed and nipped her bottom lip and went for food


	72. What is this music ?

Later that day , Will, Brian and Thiel took a verti to the airport, Frej and Art went to Sanctuary, They had been ordered to take a proper honeymoon away from the brotherhood, Thiel would arrive in two days with the children. So for two days it was just Frej and Art at their house there, of course when they arrived there was a party waiting for them, the Minutemen, Brotherhood and settlers there and near by had to welcome the couple properly, and wouldnt miss out on celebrating with them. After food and a few drinks the couple took their leave, needs some alone time.  
When they got in Frej kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch, Art pulled off his, turned on a lamp and the big light off, grabbed a cushion threw it on the floor and sat on the floor, Frej moved behind him and started to rub his shoulders, 

"Freja you have the most amazing hands you know, i love when you do this" Art moaned

"My husband earns all the tlc i give to him" she replied 

"Whats tlc Freja ?" Art turned to look at her bemused

"It means tender loving care Arthur" she smiled 

"Hmm yes i like that, thank you my queen" he replied musing to himself 

"Are you going to tell me about these dreams now ?" Art asked 

"I dont remember much of them and trust me they cant come true my husband , we are already together, most where about how it would happen, tho none had me waking in my bed and you near naked and me holding on to you, and yo holding me as close as you where" Frej blushed 

"That was funny, Will and i had talked, you wouldnt tell us anything sober, so we decided to get you drunk to get you to talk. Problem by the time we did we where drunk also, and you got up going to the bathroom, and left us to digest that in this game. Will was a synth and soft , i was a whining twenty year old that was soft also, so we went in hunt for you, by the time we found you, well you had taken over the bed, Will spotted the spare room bed and took it, i was left looking for some where to sleep and thought fuck it stripped, lay down on the bed , i remember saying to a sleeping you this isnt what i had in mind for us sharing a bed first time" Art laughed and got up of the floor went to make them a coffee

"Then when i woke damn, you where draped across me your leg over mine, I got very warm very fast, my arm was wrapped around you, hell it felt right and good, but i freaked, didnt want you to get pissed with me, and tried to move then you spoke breathing on my chest damn i went rock hard in seconds from your breath, then you said what you did, and i pounced i admit it , all that time of waiting dreaming wanting exploded i had to take you show you, i was what you wanted and more." Art turned and looked at Frej he was deep red 

"You know when i woke later i thought i had been dreaming it all" Frej bite her lip 

"Your dreams where that detailed and energetic ?" Art now looked at her properly, the curiosity about her dreams had him, he had to know even a little glimpse 

"I fell of my bed and cracked my head on the table end and hit the floor, more than once, i have woke with the sheet wrapped around me, when i came to Sanctuary for the funerals i hadnt slept in days here in case of another" She blushed giggling 

"Tell me my Freja i know they cant be made real but tell me some of them" He moaned 

"Believe it of not that day in the cupboard was straight out of a dream, there was you coming to my room, and kissing me and sex against the wall , and way to many Arthur " She bite her lip flushing 

"That day in the cupboard was fun, you know Will caught us 6 times that week" Art laughed 

"6 he missed a few then" she laughed with him 

"So basically your dreams where us making love all over the ship?" he asked once he had stopped laughing 

"Yep, basically" she smirked 

"well we made love in my room come office now, Will's old room, the cupboard, the snipers nest, Cades office, My Queen there isnt much of the Prydwen we havent made love in" Art smirked " and not forgetting every room in all three of our houses now, and on the Vip verti" 

"Tell me My Queen where else is there you would like us to make love?" Art walked back over and sat beside Frej giving her a coffee

"The Citadel , Lost hills, every bloody where you are" she giggled 

"My wife i promise you if i ever travel away you are coming with me, as will our children once they are a little older" Art leaned forward and kissed her 

"Tell me Freja , what was it like, when you meet Roger and all, how did they find you , it doesnt say in your file " Art asked looking like an eager teenager again 

"Thats a question, and strange answer, Roger as you are aware, was like me, and you now i know, so was Kelly and their boys, hell the whole founding group where, we all followed the old ways, Roger said he had a dream, it was after Spindle ate a bullet, the dream he was walking down a hallway , and came to a door which was locked by computer and a secondary lock, and a mans voice said to him she's in here find her. Well Roger and Casdin and a few others ripped through the place, they found a scientist locked in a room , she had been beaten and locked the door, keeping herself safe from the people who had attacked, she had threatened to blow the whistle, she was the first Scribe, Roger asked her about this room, they where hunting for, she helped, showed them to the door" Frej answered taking a deep breath she got up and poured a whiskey 

She sat back down and continued "Conor McGraw broke the computer lock, Casdin broke the other, the scribe stated she didnt know what was in there, the room was locked for the full year she had been there, no one went in to it, they opened the door and found me in a tube, there was a medical bed with restraints, and lots of other equipment, xrays on the walls you name it, it was an experimentation lab i was kept in, the woman Beth was her name, well she defrosted me , and they put me on the bed, still sleeping. It was when i woke the fun began, i had no idea where i was who had grabbed me nothing, Roger stepped forward asked my name , i gave it and my date of birth the look of shock on his face was a picture, then he said , i am Roger Maxson , i went in to a fit of laughter and asked him if the drugs he was on where good" Frej was laughing now 

Art stared in shock shaking his head smirking at his wife's first meeting with Roger , 

"Well they took me out of the room and for a walk then i seen the FEV experiments and that they wherent lying it was suddenly real, the BOS the Enclave Mutants everything , I seen red took Rogers gun and went nuts putting down Mutants shooting scientists , took five of them to pile on me , to stop me, and that was when it hit me like a sledge hammer and i hit the ground on my knees and cried, Kelly sat with me, she was a good woman you know, a real sweet heart, but man could she kick ass " Frej smiled remembering 

"You shot scientists ?" he asked in shock 

"I stabbed one with a pencil i think it was, that said something about me never seeing my son again, and him being better off for it" Frej stated matter of fact  
Frej leaned down and grab a packet of cig's lighting one , she let Art digest the info waiting for his next question. Instead he took her whiskey off her and downed it. 

"I can just imagine Rogers face at meeting you, for the first time"Art laughed 

"The funniest thing was when they gave me my clothes, I was given my fallout t-shirt with a B.O.S solider in power armor on it, i cried laughing when i caught on" Frej laughed properly now 

"you had what on?" Art looked at her 

Frej got up and went to their room "Come help me " she called to Art 

He picked up the trunk and carried it to the livingroom

"Baby what have you in here it's heavy" he asked excited to see 

Frej opened the Trunk "Welcome to what i have left of my life from my world" she said 

Frej emptied the stuff her playstation, her xbox, laptop, Cd's Cd; player mobile clothes shoes, Art sat staring at them 

"Arthur Maxson you look like a 14 year old again , when i snuck you in to see liberty, go ahead, your as bad as me when you see new tech" she laughed as Art moved opening and checking everything his eyes wide 

"Annoys the hell outa me two gaming systems and no compatible tv for them or games " Frej laughed 

"This is what was used to play the music at Haylen's weddings" Art asked lifting the cd player 

Frej took it off him and found the adapted plug and set it up, she picked up the cd's 

"Any requests ?" she asked 

"Yeah that song you said about eat you alive, and we didnt dance to the song you said was me, it was a different one" Art replied 

Frej smiled "Ok Save the last dance first then " she put the music on and started 

Art got up and put his hand out to Frej she took it and they danced in the livingroom among all the stuff she had laid out, Frej giggled as Art whirred her around to the song, when the song ended he kissed her 

Frej went to player and went through her Cd's to find the one with the other song on it 

"Agreed My Queen , you do belong in my arms and it will be me taking you home" Art smirked 

Frej started the next Cd and song played Art watched Frej as she sang along with 

~Once you seep in  
Under my skin  
There's nothing ,there's nothing  
In this world that could wash you away  
Once you seep in yeah  
Under my skin  
There's nothing , there's nothing  
In this world that could wash you away 

I'm sorry, so sorry  
You beauty is so vain  
It drives me, yes it drives me  
Absolutely insane

I'd eat you alive ~ 

the song played on Frej was really singing with it , Art listened to the song and the words , looking at Frej , he had never seen her sing with such emotion before , when the song ended he smiled 

"I like that one " Art was smirking, Frej leaned down and changed the song number , this song was different 

"what is this Freja ?" He asked never having heard this type of music before 

"Its call rock or metal the band is another of my fav's, the song is called indestructible reminds me of you" She giggled 

Art listened "How does this remind you of me?" he asked wondering

"Well you said you where My Spartan" she smiled that smile he knew meant she was hiding something 

"yours worlds music is very different my queen" Art looked at Frej 

"You dont like?" she asked 

"I like just different, but yeah i like" he smiled holding his hand out to Frej 

She walked over to him took his hand he pulled her down kissing her


	73. At his will

"Tell me Arthur am i going to wake in the am and find that you have taken apart the Tech so you can see inside ?" she smirked sitting on his lap looking at him, his eyes kept drifting back to the new things 

"Maybe .... , possibly..... , im not going to wait till morning My Queen sorry i have to see" he muttered 

Frej laughed and got up off his knee and went to a cupboard taking out her special tool kit and put it on the table 

"Knock yourself out babe, I stripped them apart when i first got them, tho dont try and strip the phone it will break, ill show you how to do in the morning" Frej smiled 

Art's eyes light up and grabbed at the first piece of tech that came to hand , and sat at the table and started stripping it apart, Frej giggled watching him

"Have our scribes been allowed to check this stuff ?" he asked as he set to work removing screws and placing them in a row 

"No idea i only got it back a little while ago, Roger had it in Lost Hills , under lock and key not to touched until i was rescued, so doubt it baby" Frej answered picking up a few other bits she knew Art would love to take apart

"If you are ok with it baby can we let them have the stuff, to see what they can learn, your world was a bit more advance than ours in certain ways" Art talked as he worked quickly 

Frej watched his hands working so fast and precise , so strange to it was like when he was with their children he could be so delicate with his touch, Frej was lost watching his hands , Art looked up at her wondering why she hadnt answered and seen her watching his hands lost in her mind, and biting her lip, there was a slight flush on her skin

'what is she thinking and seeing' he thought to himself, smiling Art went back to taking apart the tech tho every so often he looked up to see Frej looking more flushed, it was getting harder for him to concentrate on stripping down the tech with Frej looking as she was, he sat the screw driver down , moved the chair and pulled Frej of her seat to his lap and kissed her she moaned deeply her hips grinding on his lap , Art broke the kiss 

"what where you seeing my queen" he whispered to Frej moving his hands to stop her 

"Your hands they are so strong and capable of taking any in hand to hand yet , capable of being so careful and delicate, then my mind wandered to the pleasure i have felt from your touch , like when you wake me tracing my tattoo, or when you make me cry in pleasure from your hands like our first time." she moaned whispering back 

Art bit his lip, stood up holding Frej he carried her to the bedroom kissing her as they walked, Art set Frej down

"my queen , im going to show you what i can do with my hands, now strip and lay on the bed " Art smirked at her flush deeper at being ordered by him.

He shut the shutters, turned on one of the lamps and stripped off , he turned to see Frej laying naked on the bed, her eyes locked on Art moaning and rubbing herself 

"My Queen, you really do drive me insane" Art growled and moved to the bed 

Art went to the top of the bed and with such speed that always threw Frej, he had Frej's hand tied ,then tied the other,

"Iii.... had my..... brothers... get rid... of these......" Frej looked from arm to arm 

"at the airport yes My Queen you did , but Will got a spare set for here, i fitted them , and hide it from you, now time for your legs" Art was smirking mischievously his eyes twinkling 

He moved to the bottom of the bed and tied up each of her legs. Art stood back looking at Frej completely at his will, he knew she could free herself if she so wanted, but instead she was choosing to give him this control, it was a massive turn on to see her so.  
He pick up a bottle of lotion of the make up table she had, he poured some on to his hands letting it heat he got on to the bed and then starting at Frej's feet he, started to rub and kiss and tease her, drawing soft steady moans from her, it was the most delightful sound to him, that his hands and mouth could bring her such joy and pleasure, he moved slowly savoring every moan he drew from her, he felt her body heating quickly and her nerves reacting faster to every move of his hands and mouth. Art ran his tongue along the inside of her leg from the ankle to her inner thigh near her heat he could see how wet she was just from him doing this to her, 

"My Queen you really do enjoy my touch, i think i like you in this state where i can adore you and drive you as insane as you drive me" he whispered on to her skin 

The feeling cause Frej's body to arch up, Art kissed her bud and flicked his tongue on it drawing a deep groan from Frej. Art then moved back down and did the same on the other leg, Frej was shaking already her moaning was getting deeper, he knew she couldnt talk, he found a little while back that this was her weakness she lost her voice fast from his mouth and hands, tho this was the first he had her in this state so open and vulnerable to him, he was taking great pleasure in it tho it was taking all his training and restraint to not just pounce on her, he moved his was back up to her and flicked her bud again and ran his tongue over her heat and opening 

"Freja you taste delightful" he moaned on to her 

He move away from her groin bringing a displeasured moan from her and moved his way up her torso making sure to cover every part of her body with kisses and his tongue his finger tips trailing lightly over her skin, Frej's body now arching and shivering at every touch made on her skin. Art made his way up to each of her arms and back to her neck , her moans steadily getting more and more erratic as he kept going, 

"Mine " he groaned on her skin as he licked and sucked her nipples 

Feeling more aroused than he ever had , at her being so lost to the pleasure he was making her feel, Art moved his hand down to her pussy and felt the covers on the bed wet from her cum, he looked up at Frej her eyes where closed she was biting her lip there was red from the blood she had drawn from his constant attention, her hands had the duvet wrapped in them

"Look at me" he ordered her 

Frej opened her eyes , Art had never seen the look in her eyes like this before it was waves of pleasure over taking her, her eyes were hazed, her mind lost in the pleasure he slipped a finger inside her, head went back and her eyes closed again she opened her mouth to call out but all that came was a deep groan of pleasure.  
Art had dreamed fantasied of bringing her to this state, he had fantasied of her at his will tied up, his to pleasure as he wanted, but the reality that he was now doing so was far more than he had ever been able to imagine.  
He drove and other finger inside her and felt her cum on his hand the juice from her cumming ran on his hand, He felt his control slipping, as he pushed her harder using his palm to rub on her bud as his fingers inside worked that magic spot he adored how, it undone her so fast, but this time with all the pleasure he had given her before she was cumming over and over, he moved himself between her legs , he pulled her legs feeling the straps move with her and lifted her legs round his neck and slowly moved just the tip inside . Frej gave a strangled cry of pleasure feeling of the tip of him enter her , he moved slowly keeping this pace of teasing her and feeling her clamping over and over, he finally broke it was to much he had to feel her pleasure on him properly, he moved her legs to his side and plunged into Frej, her body arched up , she tried to pull her hand to grab for him, but the straps limiting her hands reach, Art groaned at the sight of her trying to pull him down on her , He moved slowly in and out feeling that she was cumming harder now. Art brought his body down further on her and kissed her deeply 

"My Queen your pleasure has no words" he moaned feeling her cumming again 

He sped up his pace knowing he wouldnt be able to hold from the constant waves of her body, in pleasure moving hard and fast he groaned feeling Frej shake deeply below him, her body quivering at the core he gave to her pleasure, his movements becoming harder and fast as he drove himself in and out Frej's hips matching him, she was pulling the restraints hard trying to feel him under her hands, Art's mouth locked on hers, she groaned over and over in his mouth as he worked her harder feeling a massive wave crashing on her 

"Yes mine" he growled in her mouth and nipped her tongue 

Frej's hips snapped hard on him in response, he snapped his hips in response and felt his body giving into the pleasure, he snapped hard and fast over and over until he gave 

"YESSSS MINEEE FREJAAA" he roared out cumming 

He kept moving making sure to let her feel all the pleasure he did as he exploded inside her, his hands on her shoulders pushing her body down hard on his as he emptied the last of his cum into her, he shook deeply he had cum hard like he had never cum before. Art moved off Frej and lay beside her regaining his breath , he turned to his side trying to pull her close, and then he burst out laughing, Frej opened her eyes she was still riding the waves of what he had done, but there was that look that said are you stupid man. 

Laughing Art undid that straps and freed Frej and then pulled her close to him, her held her close her body was shaking as badly as this morning, in Jamaica 

He felt her breathing calm

"Can you speak yet my Queen?" Art asked kissing her head as he did 

"....y..e.ss ...a..b..i..t.." Frej said struggling to get her voice to work

"Sleep Freja , we can talk when you wake"Art said holding her close , after a bit her felt her sleep on his chest, and the shaking start to die down, he moved her and got a spare blanket throwing it over the top of her, he went to the livingroom, made himself a coffee, the tech catching his eye


	74. being taught a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we have the full Control freak of Arthur coming out, Freja pushes him to hard and he teaches her a little lesson, i didnt go to far with it... but you can see he may have matured, but he still wont bend to anyone not even his dream woman...

'She is right i feel like im seeing liberty again, when she sneaked me in ' he thought to himself and sat down to take apart the tech. He worked through the night taking apart and reassembling everything she had. He hadnt noticed the time passing, he noticed the light crack through the shuttered window, and check the time it was 07:00

"My Queen will be hungry and waking soon" he mused to himself ,

getting up he checked the fridge, and found it fully stocked for them, he took out some meat and eggs and other bits , turning the stove on and lifting out a frying pan and set about cooking them breakfast, as he worked away he heard Frej stir in their bed , and her bare feet on the floor as she came towards the kitchen, 

"Good Morning My Love, and when did you learn to cook" Frej spoke as she reached Art her hand resting on his butt as she looked at what he was cooking.

"Brian taught me, remember i asked and good as his word he taught me, ive been waiting on a time to show you, my new skill" Art smiled to himself and leaned towards Frej giving her a morning kiss.

Frej made coffee and sat at the island , watching Art cook, he placed the ready food on plates and placed the plate in front of Frej ,

"Up, come here beautiful" he said 

Frej got up and walked round the counter standing in front of Art, 

"Damn , how do you look so good in my top" Art moaned pulling Frej to him and kissing her, letting her go knowing he was losing control fast 

"Eat my queen you will need food and strength for today"He moaned, slapping Frej's butt as she turned to take her seat and eat

Frej giggled and wondered what he had in mind for their free day. 

They ate in silence Art's eyes drinking in Frej's figure in his top. 'How is it possible she gets sexier everyday to me' he thought to himself, as they ate there was knock at the door, Art got up and went to the door, opening it Preston came in

"Arthur , General, we have have received news of a signal, being heard over by Sunshine Tidings" Preston took a deep breath and a seat looking from Frej to Art 

"Nuka ?" Frej asked before Preston could say anything

"Yep, Nuka " he replied taking his hat off 

"Whats Nuka ?" Art asked feeling a little left out

"We need to get a message to the Airport, Thiel will have to keep the children there, I'll need decent power armor" Frej took a deep breath, then looked at Art "Your call if you want to come with me or one of the other two, Nuka is Nuka world the old amusement park, it was being run as a trade out post has been over taken by three Raider gangs under the rule of one over-boss, and a complete ass, if the game is right, im going to kill him and be offered his place by his second in command Gage, It might be better if you dont come, we cant risk us both, being caught there and neither of us to be with our children for a couple of months." 

Frej got off the chair pouring another coffee, she picked up the cig box pulled one out and light it taking a deep draw

"Your going no where without me, Brian and William will protect and look after our children ill have them both pulled off the field" Art said walking to the bedroom and sitting at the computer he sent a message

He came back , took one of the cigs

"Sit Freja start talking tell me everything you remember about this place" He looked a Preston "You werent surprised when she mentioned the game, she told you ?" He asked 

"Yeah, about everything, when we got here after she rescued us she already had Cod's working on gathering food from the settlement over west Abernathy, when we went for the castle she had us all armed properly, we all had power armor on she taught us how to use she knew far to much so i sat her down and asked her flat out and she opened up and told me every thing" Preston took the coffee Art offered him

"Ok talk hold nothing back for once my queen, tell all no matter how small all details you remember could help" Art spoke quietly in his elders voice

They sat for over two hours as Frej told them every detail she could remember about Nuka. Art and Preston listened to every detail. Art digested all the information Frej had given to him.

"Ok they have cameras watching the train and this gauntlet , they will see if you bring company, Ing Will Brian and a few others are on their way here, we will need to hack their security system, and take over their cameras to hide you wont be traveling alone. I am going with you, dont argue my wife, this time i wont allow you to win! " Art got up and made another pot of coffee, 

"Preston i want brotherhood trained minutemen at the settlement ready to move on order, we are going in with a force, this place will be brought back under control, what type of tech are we talking about Freja love?" Art asked as he carried the pot of coffee over to the small table.

"Arthur we need to get the Beryllium agitator, you know they arent far off finishing that reactor, we need to get it and war wont be long after that, we cant have us both stuck over in Nuka while we have a war nearing here. We need to think this through, Shaun is very ill he wont want to die before this is done" Frej interjected 

"Madison made sure we got more than one person inside, some synths were reprogrammed by her, we have constant intel being fed back to us, they are having major problems with the reactor it will take at least and 9 months before it is even close, and as for Shaun, he is trying some new treatment, he isnt as far advanced as the games made it out, we have the time to take care of Nuka, and i said .. Dont Argue ...with ME... Freja im coming with.. End Off !!" Art's eyes were on fire they had gone pale blue almost steel gray he locked on Frej's eyes making sure she knew he wouldnt back down 

Preston got up and went to hide in the bathroom the tension between Frej and Art was to much for him he needed to leave them to this. 

Frej stared back at Art but what he seen wasnt what he had expected his eyes seen the spark in hers but is wasnt anger or a fight that was alight, it was lust, he looked at her face and seen her fluster a slight pink hint rising through her sun kissed skin, she was licking her lips and eyeing him with hunger and want

Art got up off his chair walked over and picked her up of hers and kissed her passionately 

"Bed now " Art growled 

Frej moved fast to the bedroom, Art walked behind her, and knocked on the bathroom door

"Preston let yourself out, my wife and i are going to take some time alone, when everyone turns up, keep them busy till we appear, if they grumble tell them , my wife is with me and im not letting her out of the bedroom for a while" Art spoke through the door 

Preston opened the door 

"Let me leave before you make the General scream for you again, its bad enough hearing you two from outside the house, never mind being inside the house and hearing you" Preston laughed walking towards the door 

Art walked in through the bedroom door, but Frej wasnt on the bed, instead he heard the door close behind and felt himself going forward on to the bed as he was hit on the legs from the back , as he landed he felt Frej cuff him with the restraints crossed over each other

"Freja Jane Maxson what the hell ??!!" He said in shock 

"Roll on to your back Arthur !!" Frej's voice commanded 

Arthur rolled over and moved his way on to the bed to a more comfortable shape, he looked at Frej's eyes they were burning, 

"Sit up Arthur !!" She ordered 

she moved on to the bed tightened the restraints, holding his arms tight to the head board, keeping him locked in a sitting position, she moved down and opened his combats and pulled them off 

"Since you have decided you are taking charge of this mission, im taking charge in the bedroom, and im going to tease you , im going to undo you with my mouth, then im going to make you watch me pleasure myself, until i know you cant take it, and depending on how good you behave, i will release, you and let you fuck me, tho if you dont do, as you are told , ill keep you here at my will, do you get me Arthur?? " 

in spite of his need to be in control , Art found Frej being so dominating a massive turn on, the fire in her eyes was near consuming him, she had joked she would handcuff him he had even fantasized she would, on the nights she was on the field and he slept in their bed alone, needing relief he would imagine at being at the will of her mouth unable to move, but to experience it now, he was burning, the feeling of her taking the control back for a little was so damn sexy.

He nodded his head in reply to her question.

"Im Sorry did you answer me because im sure didnt hear any words leaving your mouth Arthur, now Do you get what i said Arthur ?!" Frej was enjoying having the control over the only man to weaken her just by looking at her

"Yes My Queen i understand you" he replied softly 

"Good " Frej replied she moved off the bed and stripped herself naked 

She climbed on to the bed, and on all fours made her way up to Arts legs , she stopped and opening his legs Frej moved herself in between, and began to kiss Art's inner thigh. 

Art felt the heat of Frej's mouth on his thigh, he moaned deeply as she opened her mouth, the feeling of her tongue on his inner thigh as she ran it along the his skin was heaven, he felt his dick move on it own straining for attention, as Frej slowly worked her tongue on him, he felt the coolness as she moved to his other thigh and then made her way along giving that thigh the same treatment as the other, he felt the heat of her hand on his ball sack her hand fondling them 

"Frej pleasee" he groaned 

He felt the mattress move as she moved herself lowering herself and licking on his ball sack , Art's head went back moaning out in pleasure, Frej continued to lick and suck on Art, she felt the heat between her legs getting stronger she loved to giving Art this pleasure to make him weak the way he did to her with his mouth and touch , Frej wet her hand and placed on to Art's hard on moving tightly but gentle as she licked and sucked on his ball sack , 

"fffrejaaaaa pleaseee" Art moaned 

His head back in pleasure his arms tight against the bed head board he tried to pull them but they wouldnt give, the headboard creaked with every tug 

"Arthur your misbehaving, do you really want to be left here all day and night, with no release from me teasing you?" Frej asked, she now ran her tongue now on his hard on 

"No my Freja ill behaveeeee" Art groaned 

Frej felt the fire inside her taking over , she finally had him at her will her , the way he had , had her at his so many times before, Frej worked on his hard on licking slowly and kissing every millimeter of him, flicking her tongue on the tip  
Art felt Frej take him into her mouth but she didnt close her lips instead she trailed her teeth gently along him from the base to the tip as she came to the tip she ran her tongue around the width of him and closed her lips, he looked down to see her head bobbing up and down on the top half of him her tongue doing that thing that drove him over the edge fast so many times, she slowed her movements and slowly moved down taking him completely in to her mouth, he felt himself hit the back of her throat, it was taking all the restraint he had not to just break the head board so he could get his hands in her head and fuck her mouth fast, he felt her move up and down , her free hand fondling his balls, Art was lost in the pleasure 

"Frejjaaaa yourrr teasinggg meeee" he groaned deeply 

Frej looked up at him, with the tip of his cock in her mouth her lips locked round it, her tongue flicking on it, Art had never seen her look more erotic than she did now, her eyes on fire, 

"Ohh fuckkk yesss" he moaned his eyes closed his head landing back on the headboard 

Frej moaned on to him at the sight of his pleasure and greedily sucked hard and fast on him, Art's hips kept trying to move but in this shape he couldnt do anything much but let Frej do as she wanted to him. Art felt the pressure build his balls tighten as Frej worked harder and faster, he was hitting the back of her throat she was moaning continually, he knew she could feel how close he was, as she worked him harder, Art felt himself cumming into her mouth 

"FREJAAAA FUCKKK YESSS BABYYYY" 

He roared as emptying himself in her mouth, he felt her mouth working on him making sure he emptied every thing into her mouth, he felt her tongue swallowing him greedly and her mouth moving up and the cool air hitting him as she released him from her mouth.

Frej sat up and kissed Art hungrily,

"Baby please let me lose" Art moaned into her mouth 

"No not yet, my love" she moaned on his lips, she opened the drawer on her side of the bed and pulled out a box 

"Brand new toy just for us " her lips had a sly smile on them 

"Freja baby pleaseee" Art moaned 

Frej moved some pillows to the end of the bed to lean on, and then moved herself, making sure Art could see her perfectly and could see everything she did, she opened the box and checked the toy and sat it on the bed dropping the off the bed, she moved her hand down slipping a finger in. 

Art bite his lip watching as she slide her finger in, Frej groaned as she worked her finger in and out, Art moaned watching her using her fingers to pleasure herself she moved another one in Art groaned deeper watch her delicate fingers working inside herself and seeing her pussy glisten, from her pleasure herself she moved her them out and started to rub on her clit, Art eyes where taken with the image of her rubbing fast on her clit moaning her back arched on the pillows , her voice moaning out "mmmmm aaaa yesss" over and over  
Frej picked up the toy and moved it slowly inside Art groaned deeply watching as she moved it in , stretching herself and moaning, in pleasure she moved the toy slowly at first, then she started to speed it up moving it harder and faster, her head tilted back in pleasure , the sound of her moaning was driving Art insane, he felt his hard on straining the fire with in taking over, watching her pleasuring herself, Frej's legs had been bent they went straight out as she, started to cum Art watched as she moved the toy out and placed it vibrating on her clit 

"Yessssssssssssss" Frej cried out as she came 

Art seen the juice running out as she came.

"FREJA RELEASE ME NOW !!" he roared 

Frej's head came back up looking through the haze of pleasure at him, 

"Now Freja or i will break this bed to get you !" he ordered the alpha in him taking over fueled by his need to make her scream from him

Frej bite her the lip at the look in Art's eyes , Frej moved slowly on all fours moving towards Art, once she reached his side , she moved her legs and placed the over his lap and slowly moved down taking him in to her very very slowly 

"Freja im not joking free me now !!" Art groaned 

Frej leaned forward and kissed Art biting his lip and then moving back she moved all the way down and started working her hips back and forth on Art, 

"Frejjaa noww" Art groaned 

Freja keep moving her hips back and forth, knowing she was pushing him further than before, but she was loving having him at her will, having control again and breaking him, she kissed and bite his lips, her body next to his, 

"Tell me Arthur , how good do i feel wrapped round your hard cock" she groaned in his ear 

Art's hands worked on the restraints, if she wasnt going to give him back control, he would take it, Finally he felt the material start to loosen on him. His eyes locked on Frej making sure she was unaware of what his hands did

"blissful , Freja kiss me " Art groaned

Making sure to keep her distracted and focused on his mouth and her pleasure, her mouth locked on his he nipped on her tongue as it explored his mouth, he finally had the material loss enough and his hands free, he moved his hands and in moments he had Freja on her back with him on top. His hips snapping fast and short into her, his hands pushing her down on him, 

"YYYESSS" Art roared 

as the pleasure took over , and he took back control ,Frej used a move Art had never expected from her on him, and he was on his back and she was on top moving fast and hard snapping her hips back and forth

"Freja stop it, dont push me woman" He growled 

Frej's eyes locked on him, her hips snapping on him as she moved them back and forth on top of him, Art felt her walls tighten, seen her head go back felt her nails ripping on his chest. before her orgasm could take over properly, he lifted her off him, 

"Arthur what the hell i was cumming" Frej moaned at him 

moving himself he landed her face down on the bed, pulled her hips back and drove into her, 'she is mine, she will bow again' he thought to himself driving in , as the volcano inside him exploded properly he slapped her ass hard, feeling the sting on his hand from the connection, with her bare skin

 

"You tried to take control back, after you yielded to me , and recently you have been testing again, today you went to far Freja , now im going to remind you, you are mine, you bowed to me, and when i say release me you will, and not keep teasing me, now MY QUEEN, you will have to be shown, why i am your KING , you will scream for me , i will fuck you hard and fast and rough, and for the next week you will feel today, as your reminder, NEVER TEST ME !" He roared the last three words as he drove harder smacking her with every movement out of her

His hand wove in Frej's hair he pulled her back hard, cause her to gasp out , in surprise at his unrestrained dominance of her, she felt her orgasm deepen in her from his words and him retaking the control, at his refusal to bow to her

"For weeks now you have been testing and pushing Freja, this was you going to far, not doing as i asked, tho the attitude after Will fucked you in front of me was a step way to far..." Art groaned as he drove hard feeling Frej start to cum he stopped moving "I have never had to teach you Freja, you willing bowed to me because i passed all your testing, tho the 8 months of your testing, so many times i came close to making you scream in front of everyone, on the Prydwen, and that damn castle, to show you and everyone, you where mine" 

Frej tried to push her hips back to gain some relief, his hand on her hips stopping her, Art felt her start to clamped the muscles inside, he moved himself out, he pulled Frej up and back to him by the hair 

"your testing again Freja, look at me" He growled , Art let go of her hair she turned looking at him, his eye tho on fire with lust, desire, hunger, want , and love, they where cold and steel was set in them, Frej seeing this bite her lip, her resolve melted , the fire for control and wanting to break him , disappeared , Art watched as her eyes changed 

"Good girl , now get on you back, never try this again Freja, next time i wont stop, and i will draw blood from spanking you, and fuck you until you will needs days in bed to recover" 

Art leaned down on Frej kissing her moaning into her mouth, he slipped his hand down to her dripping wetness he move his hand over her swollen raw lips , Frej moan but the moan was a mix of pleasure and pain, from his roughness, Art stopped and looked at her

"I have hurt you, i cant control myself when you push me that far, all i see is making you bow again" Art Moved his body 

And started to kiss Frej on her swollen lips and lick on them, drawing pleasured moaned from her, he moved his mouth to her bud and slide on finger inside her, her body arching in the pleasure of his touch being gentle he moved his mouth back up to hers kissing her torso on the way, 

"Did my kiss make you feel better, my queen" he groaned on her skin 

"Yes Arthur" Frej moaned in reply 

" you know i will definitely have to come with you now, other than to protect what is mine, i will have to kiss you better, every time you smart form you lesson" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck

He knew she was already so close , so used his finger on that magic spot of her he felt her walls clamping seen her body arch 

"Arthur yesss yesss" she moaned 

Art felt her cumming on his hand, once she did he moved his hand, Frej's eyes opened watching him wondering what he would do now, he moved his hand to his mouth and licked it clean

"You really do taste amazing My Freja" he groaned "Now you will sleep, i know the others will arrive soon, but fuck them, you will sleep, later when you wake we will make love properly" Art took a deep breath "Freja never again do this to me" 

Freja rolled to her side, she loved how Art always slept with her buried into his chest , Art looked down and seen the red welts on her ass, brusing already, his stomach dropped 'What have i done' he thought 

"You got a little rougher than normal, and stopped me trying to break you, im getting cold, please get the sexy body next to me, i want My Kings protection while i sleep" she mumbled dozing a little already 

"How do you do that woman?" He asked 

Moving himself against her pulling her as close as he could and trailing the blanket over them

"Im different, you know that, thats why i drive you as insane as i do" Frej gave a pleasured moan at feeling Art next to her


	75. Helping Brian

Frej felt Art's breathing change as he feel asleep next to her. Normally Frej healed fast but she knew from the first time her and Arthur had slept together, she would be tender for a few days, for some reason, Frej knew it went back to the explosion she had been on a tour , the one that meant she couldnt give birth naturally now, what ever the Enclave did to her healed most of her old wounds but this one, it also meant that she would be feeling this for a bit. Frej finally shut her mind down and drifted off against Art's chest.

 

Art woke Frej still slept next to him, He heard Brian's voice outside Arguing with everyone

 

"I dont give a fuck what he said , i want to see her now" Brian's voice could be heard

 

"Brian , it is their official honeymoon they are having time to themselves" Preston replied

 

"Cousin Shut it, dont push, or you will have to deal with us, never mind one very pissed Arthur and trust me a pissed Maxson is a scary thing especially that Maxson!" Keith's voice broke in

 

"Ha there is nothing about him that scares me i could take him down in seconds, and i want to see Freja, why she thinks she can do this with out ME" Brian went on

 

The voices kept going , Art felt Freja struggle in her sleep, ' _Shes having another nightmare, and that fucker isnt helping_ ' Art thought he was off the bed pulling on combats he was still angry with himself over earlier, he still couldnt believe he had hurt her, and then promised to hurt her more if she tried to do it again, He hadnt slept the best his dreams where of Freja injured by him.

He left the back bedroom closed the door, and was out the front door in minutes. Brian was threaten everyone now , his gun trained on Preston, Art walked up behind him and with a swift kick to the back of his legs and a grab on his gun Brian went do unarmed.

 

"Is there a fucking reason you are trying to wake My wife ?  who is sleeping right now. Or a reason you woke me ? Hearing you arguing because you dont like the fact I DECIDED she is doing the mission with out you, Not Freja, Freja wanted to go alone " Art seethed glaring at the blond man on the ground

 

" Dont push the fact my wife loves you Brian. Trust me i have no problem on sending you away, now i am going back to my wife, if i so much as imagine you are throwing another temper tantrum, i will order you to the FUCKING CITADEL, and trust me Freja wont argue it . " Art emptied the gun and threw it and it ammo at the man laying on the ground

 

Art looked at everyone else there, Will had his head dropped, Preston was moving from foot to foot, Keith was smirking. He turned and stormed back to the house, he heard them taking once he was back inside.

 

"Told you not to piss him off, seriously idiot, and hes right Freja wont argue to save you from being sent to DC. Remember she told you herself dont force her to choose Arthur will always come first, you knew that order was him not her. What the hell has gotten into you? " Will spoke

 

Art listened his back against the door, as much as he seen Brian as a twin and brother, part of him hated him and didnt want him near His Freja or His Will, ' _Why am i thinking of Will that way, whats gotten in to me_ ' Art shook his head, and went to make coffee, he heard Frej move off the bed, go to the bathroom and come out, 

 

"Thought you were going to make love to me ?" she giggled as she reached him

 

Art handed her a cup of coffee

 

"Sorry my Queen, Brian was throwing a temper tantrum over the order i gave" Art replied

 

Gazing at Frej ' _How does she still love me, i hurt her, i did the one thing i swore i never would, for control over her_ ' his mind whirled

 

"You were having nightmares again Freja, they have been getting worse, please talk to me" Art implored her

 

Frej took the cup and went to the couch, she took a seat, her ass still smarting, against herself she winched,

 

"Fuck fuck fuck" Art muttered

 

He turned to head to the bedroom, before he got two steps Frej's voice stopped him

 

"Dont you fucking dare, yeah i smart, and yeah i dont heal as fast there as other places, YES you went to fucking far, BUT so did I, I was trying to break you on purpose, trying to push you away, For the past 2 months ive been dreaming of the Institute murdering you and our children and putting me back in a fucking room." Frej took a deep breath

 

Art turned on the spot, staring at her he moved towards her , she light a cigarette , Art sat on the couch arm next to her. She looked up at him, he seen the tears in her eyes,

 

"Every fucking night its the same , blood everywhere you dead, our children dead in their cribs, and me laying on the floor unable to move unable to stop them, unable to even speak or scream, trapped and helpless, before i wake im stuck in a room and people in lab coats staring at me again" Frej dropped her head

 

"so ive been pushing you away, to save you in some mad way, so yes i tried to break you to make you weak, so i could walk away and blame you. I know you Arthur i know how to push your buttons so please stop." she stated matter of fact

 

Art stared at Frej, ' _she did it on purpose, because of her fear , form the fucking dreams, how could i not have seen it, she has been getting worse, as they got more frequent_ ' he thought to himself, he took a deep breath

 

"Freja. Next time you talk to me, no more of this, im your husband and push as hard as you want, im not going any where, you are mine, and by the way if you dont tell Brian to cut the crap, he is going to DC permanently, in truth hes pushing me the wrong way, im close to the edge with him, he has Hurt Will, betrayed his confidence, i wont have you or Will hurt" Art got of the couch took Frej's now empty cup and went to pour them more 

 

"Your not the only one hes pushing, Dont get me wrong i love him dearly, But in order of rating theres you then Will then him, hes self destructing i can see it, hes drinking constantly, Thiel wont talk to him, she has turned her back over that whole thing of him punching Paul and her, for helping her move stuff, Brian got the wrong idea and drunk went off on one, fuck sake Paul and Haylen have been staying with her" Frej shook her head 

 

Art heard the anger in her voice

 

"He needs to go to DC he needs counseling we dont have here Arthur, we need the specialists there remember he's alot he needs to deal and sort, he hates himself for what he did in the Enclave while working through their ranks, in order to do what was asked by us, Arthur he has killed innocent people to keep his cover, he needs help or he will kill himself and everyone around him on the way, I wont let Our children be in that danger , Or Our William so do what you feel is best, i wont argue it" Frej took the cup from him

 

Art leaned down and kissed her

 

"I really do love you, you can see what others ignore and are logical enough to say it as it is, thank you Freja" he smiled

 

"But if you ever do again to me what you have i will take you to DC and lock you in a room for my use only" he smirked and winked at her

 

Frej got up of the couch opened the curtains on the front window and then the shutters, and seen Will standing alone, watching Brian walking away leaning on Preston and RJ, She rapped the window Will looked over she waved him to come in, Will waited for the rest to be out of view and came in 

 

"What's up my beautiful one?" he asked closing the door behind him

 

Art poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him , Will took the cup and a seat on the couch next to Frej, snuggling up and stealing a kiss

 

"Bloody hell William Danse, are you trying to suffocate my wife, let her talk" Art chortled at the sight of Will stealing Kisses of Frej every time she tried to talk

 

"If i must, but i would rather just kiss her lips, they are so kissable, i know you agree" Will smirked at him

 

"Am i invisible again you two" Frej giggled "We need to talk about Brian, Will love. He is off the rails, He needs help , and you know it, and i dont want him near me right now, i can see the  bruise on your neck your hiding, ill fucking kill him, Dont bother to make an excuse, he punched Thiel and Paul, hes drinking 24/7 hes a danger to everyone, he's going to DC for help, im telling you because your My Will, and i know you love him baby but he needs to sort this" Frej took a deep breath "ARTHUR STAY WHERE YOU ARE" she roared

 

Art stopped dead he had been heading out the door, to go after Brian

 

"you had a faded bruise at my wedding on your ribs Will, for fucks sake did you think i didnt see it, how many times has he used you as a punch bag?" Frej was holding Will's hand staring in his eyes

 

"Twice that one on the ribs and last night drunk,..... he...... i dont know what he was seeing Freja it wasnt me he was screaming and tried to strangle me, i put him down fast, he crawled into a corner crying, hes having flash backs , ive never seen a case of PTSD like it, i agree he needs the help , i wont fight it, hell i cant fucking stand him right now, and if you dont make him get the help i will shoot him" Will looked at Frej

 

"Ok we sedate him and have him taken to DC simple as he needs help, he will hate us for it but .... " Frej leaned over and kissed Will

 

Art moved his hand of the door knob moving he sat behind Frej rubbing her shoulders,

 

Will gave him that look , Art shook his head no and mouthed "Ill Explain later" , Frej got up and kissed him and went to get ready once she was in the shower and couldnt hear them

 

Will asked "What happened ?"

 

"Me , her , shes been dreaming of me and the children being murdered , and her being captured again, last night she tied me up and it was going great, then she pushed i asked her to let me free , fuck i roared it at her and she ignored and kept going, i got free, and she kept pushing trying to get me to give, and you know me Will, i snapped it got far to rough, she is bruised on her ass where i hit her over and over to hard, and raw and sore , thank fully part of my reason held and when i seen her back down i stopped, but she is hurting today , from me losing control of my temper " Art had his head dropped

 

" I fucking hate myself right now, im so angry with me, she explained it all this morning, but it shouldnt have happened, i should have seen that her behavior and actions where connected, she has forgiven me, how the hell she has i dont fucking know" his voice was trembling as the tears ran down his face

 

"Stop Arthur , dont beat yourself up, if she went out of her way to push you, and admitted it , she knows your temper, its same as hers tho she is scarier sorry mate she fucking is, think its the fact shes smaller and as deadly as you, when she explodes it like a nuclear bomb going off, please tell me you have told her talk from now on?" Will asked trying to calm his friend

 

"Of course i have, My orders, im going with her, you my friend i am afraid are doing paper work and becoming Dad to all the children so no ignoring any , Thiel and Cod's will help and Curie, and Piper is staying in a guest room to help also, Sorry my friend i cant let her do this without me, and i have to make up to her what happened in any way i can, if the worst happens you will become their legal guardian i have it all set already, Stop i will do my best to make sure we are both back in one piece i promise, and if i try to die she will kick my ass" Art laughed now

 

"Never mind her i will bring you back then kill you myself" Will stared at Art

 

They held each others gaze , Frej stood watching them and felt herself heat up ' _so he does like Will that way, wonder if he has worked it out yet, should i tease them_ ' Frej smirked to herself

 

"You know being in love is a very confusing thing, cant be explained just is" Her voice carried across the room to them as she went back to the bedroom to grab shoes

 

' _Shes right , fuck ooh this is bloody great_ ' Art thought to himself fighting the urge to kiss his best friend

 

Will stared at him, _' Fuck it if he punches me he punches me_ ' Will thought as he leaned forward and took hold or Arthur's face kissing him softly , in spite of himself Art moaned , then pulled away staring is shock

 

' _What the fuck? But damn fuck, fuck_ ' his mind whirled he leaned forward and pulled the taller man towards him kissing him ravishingly feeling starved, He let Will go and was on his feet and over by the kettle, his head leaned down his knuckles white gripping on the counter top his mind whirling

 

He heard a little giggle coming from the door and turned to see Frej there her eyes on fire smirking that sexy smirk she did when she seen something she liked, Art moved like wind and had her in his Arms kissing her passionately, drawing a moan from her as her back went against the wall hard, Art stopped and pulled his head back

 

"When do we head out?" he asked

 

"No idea we will need X-O1 suits maxed out and fitted with a medic pump and other bits, only Ing can give us a time line" Frej replied

 

Art Turned to look at Will, who sat in shock at Art's response to him testing his best friend's reaction to being kissed

 

"Damn Arthur fucking hell, I expected you to punch me not to try and eat me" He finally said smiling blushing and flustered

 

"Yeah and Frej never expected a man existed that could match her, you said it yourself , she is a female me asshole, get over it , now i want you to calm down stop smirking like the cat that got the cream, and get me Ing , i want to know how long we have here together the three of us , and while your at it get me a scribe, lancer and Preston" Art smirked at him while he teased Frej in his arms

 

"Baby i need your help, your going to have to face Brian to sedate him with out punching him can you do that?" Art asked looking at Frej

 

"Ill do it , will be hard , he hurt OUR WILL and Thiel and Paul, but ill do it" she replied

 

"Good girl , ill send DC a message he is on his way , the verti pilot will transport him to Airport, and the fixed planes we have, will take him to DC, under sedation, until he's in secure unit for therapy" Art kissed Frej and let her down 

 

He headed to the Bedroom and sent mails out to all needed to carry out what was planned, as Will got up Frej was in front of him

 

giggling " took you long enough" she chimed and kissed Will

 

"Woman , dont you dare " Will started

 

"Ooh please i did 8 months , how many years have you been in love with him?" she replied

 

"He was obsessed with you, i didnt think i would stand a chance , and not that long, and its your fault, the way you looked at him i started to look at him differently trying to work what he had i didnt and well, your to blame , my story im sticking to it" Will smirked

 

Art stood watching them laughing to himself ' _I really do adore the pair of them, how the hell didnt i see it, he has always been My Will, why didnt i see what that truly meant_ '

 

"Yeah yeah what ever helps you sleep at night" Frej came back

 

"You do, i do so badly miss having you in bed at night, feeling that sexy naked body next to me" Will now had a mischievous smile on his lips 

 

"Really sure it isnt Arthur's strong arms rubbing on your arm you miss" Frej was laughing now

 

"Baby i do love Arthur and he is sexy, but you My Freja are a whole other level of sexy, that sexy ass, that little waist, those amazing tits, wrapped tight on me in bed at night mmmm woman " he was now moaning and laughing

 

Frej was blushing bright red now, Arthur in spite of what had just changed and happened roared laughing at the pair of them and Frej now embarrassed by Will's admittance about her figure

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	76. His possessions

Will disappeared out of the house and gathered everyone Art had asked for, When they arrived back at the house , all the shutters were open bar the back bedroom ones, and Art and Frej sat in the living room drinking coffee. The pair of them were smirking at each other as Will came back in through the door with every one Art had requested,

 

' _what the hell are they up two, ooh damn what am in for?_ ' Will's thought to himself watching them, he walked to the Kitchen and poured a coffee for himself 

 

"Ing we need two sets of X-O1 modded up Freja has the list of mods need a rough estimate how long will take to get them ready, for me and Freja" Art went into Elder Mode

 

Frej handed her friend the list, Ing scanned the list digesting all the mods being asked for 

 

"Two weeks, if you want faster you can bite me" She said smirking

 

The Lancer and Scribe held their breaths at the Proctors reply , Art burst out laughing

 

"Two weeks is perfect, and ill leave Teagan to do the biting" he laughed winking at her

 

"Cheeky fucker, good thing my sister is in love with you or i would smack you hard" She laughed walking towards Will "Where's my bloody coffee, think just cause your a Sentinel you dont have to make me coffee, you must be joking, the amount of power armor you have wrecked on me"

 

Art and Frej roared laughing at Ing picking on Will, who was now bright red being reminded of losing 9 sets of power armor

 

"Scribe you have sedatives ?" Art asked once he had calmed back down

 

"Yes sir i have mild and strong sedatives" She replied

 

"Ok the pair of you listen carefully, Scribe you will collect the strong sedative you have, but i want one that wont react to whiskey , you will come back here and you and my Wife will go to where Paladin Richter is sleeping and inject him with it, Sentinel Danse and Myself will be waiting to transfer him to a secure stretcher and he will be transferred to your Bird Lancer you will take him and the scribe to the Airport , he you will be meet and he will be transferred to one of our refitted planes and moved to secure unit in DC for Therapy for his PTSD, Scribe i hope you dont mind taking a trip you are going with you will give the file that Cade will give you to DR Fredrick's in DC ... Do you have family there ?"  Art asked

 

"Yes Sir my family are from the capital" She replied

 

"Ok how do you feel about having sometime there call it a holiday, your only duty will be to report to me on Richter first what Dr Fredrick's initial report on him is and then  recovery and his progress and are you ok with that ? or have you someone here you would rather be here for? " Art replied

 

"No sir my husband and son are back in DC, we havent seen each other in over a year now" the scribe replied looking rather excited at some home time

 

"Perfect , that is perfect i do hate when families are kept apart like that" Art smiled

 

"Ok pair of you off you go lets get this done the faster he gets help the faster we can get him back on his feet" Art ordered them 

 

"Whats happened with Brian Arthur? " Ing questioned

 

"Hes lost the plot , hes drinking 24/7 he punched Paul Rhys , Thiel and tried to kill Will, and earlier was waving a gun are Preston" Frej replied before Art could

 

"Oh fuck .... damn , Fredrick's is the best in this field if anyone can help Brian it will be her" Ing drank down some coffee digesting the info

 

The scribe reappeared and they all headed out, Frej took the syringe and slipped it up her sleeve and went in to Brian, as she reached his bed side he opened his eyes, he could see the hatred seethe in her eyes , he knew then she had seen Will's neck 

 

"Here to kill me Freja" he mumbled

 

"No im here to help you, please dont fight me Brian, my anger is barely under control right now, you are going to DC to the specialist unit to get help, because what i see in front of me isnt My Brian" She breathed out

 

"I wont fight you, thank you" he muttered

 

Frej took out the syringe, she felt her anger melt as she looked in his eyes, he was screaming for help and the hatred he held for himself right now was shining out, Frej took his Arm and rolled up his sleeve and injected him, she handed the syringe back to the scribe and held his hand as he started to drift  

 

"I am sorry My Freja , tell Will im sorry i love you both so much, now i have lost you, him and Thiel" there were tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke drifting off

 

Freja leaned down as he slept and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you too"

 

She got up and went out and waved to Art and Will they went in moved him to the stretcher, strapped him in and carried him to the waiting Bird Ing and the scribe boarded with him the bird took off and in minutes was gone, Art and Will walked back to the house where Frej was waiting 

 

"He asked me to apologize to you Will , he was crying" she was sitting on the couch a tear rolled down her cheek

 

Will sat behind her holding her , Art sat in front taking her hands he kissed where the tear was, then kissed up to where it had rolled down her cheek up to eye

 

"Told you i will always kiss all your tears away" he spoke softly

 

Frej smiled softly feeling her stomach flip in love even tho she felt sadness that Brian had to go to the unit because he hadnt opened up to any of them, she knew in his head he seen it as weakness, but to Freja it wasn't knowing when you needed help and asking was anything but weak, what had happened with her and Art she wasnt even aware of her personality changing due to the dreams and fear, but now it had been shown to her she would make sure to talk to Art or Cade if needed, she knew PTSD only to well.

 

Art Nodded at Will he swooped Freja up and carried to the big bed, stripped her off and then himself and got into bed next to her holding her close, just snuggling her, Art had gone to the bathroom first and then to the bedroom and climbed into the bed and wrapped himself up to her, Frej Felt Wills half hard dick go fully hard behind her, she giggled Art knew that giggle was a dirty one and smirked, he couldnt resist

 

"Let me guess he just stood to attention on your back baby " he was smirking looking at Frej she seen the look and went with it

 

"Yep tho it was only at half mast from a naked me, im not sure how i should feel about that" She answered sounding wounded with a smirk

 

"Dont worry sexy im always at full mast for you" Art winked and their plan began

 

Frej moved her hand on down on Art he moaned as her hand rubbed on him , she moved forward and kissed him Art moved his hand over her waist , and ran his fingers gently along Will's straining hard on

 

"Arthur dont fucking tease me, you dont want to open what you dont truly want " He groaned

 

Frej broke the kiss moaning as Will's fingers slide into her

 

"Mm yess, who says he doesnt want " she breathed out heavily

 

Frej moved down in between them her mouth kissing Art's body as he groaned out , her mouth going to work on him, Art grab Will pulling him closer , Will moved towards him Art wrapped his hand around him and moved slowly, Groaning from Frej's mouth

 

"Not to much Freja i want to fuck you senseless my queen" he groaned out

 

Will moaned deeply at Art's hand, his body shaking already from the feeling of his hand on him. He had spent so many times fantasizing what it would be like, Frej slowed her movements

 

"thats it Freja , fuck yes" he moaned

 

As he did Will's mouth crushed his drawing a deep groan from them both, Will lifted his head up and moved Frej and drove his fingers inside her she groaned deeply on Art

 

"Fuck Freja what is that" Art groaned deeply starting to shake from the new pleasure of her deep groaning on him, from Will pleasuring her

 

His hand moved tighter on Will as Frej kept groaning Will moved his fingers harder feeling her cumming and in response to Art's tighten movement

 

"Calm down Art fuck im gona explode before we get to what ever you two have planned" he groaned out hard

 

"Freja please stop i am losing control fast" He groaned

 

Frej moved her head off Art, her head landed on his waist as Will pushed her hard feeling her cumming hard

 

"Art please this works three ways right now" Will groaned

 

"Sorry, that was, what was that?" Art moaned releasing Will

 

Will took a minute to regain control, working on Frej she was now grinding hard on his hand

 

"You never tried that shape i told you about? that is what it is.... it takes a blow job over and above" Will moaned and leaned down biting Art's lip

 

"Fuck Freja you are cumming hard beautiful" Will kept pushing her hard

 

Art moved himself and was under Frej licking and sucking on her clit

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck oooooooo fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessss mmm" Frej cried out as she broke cumming

 

Art moved Will's hand and pulled her down on him mouth licking her as she came her body was shaking deeply , Art let her go once she was done and smirked

 

"Tell me Freja did you react this deeply from Will and Brian together ? " he asked

 

"No she didnt, looks like OUR Girl has a weakness for us three in bed " Will smirked

 

"This will be fun, what do you think brother?" Art was full out smiling mischievously

 

"I think we lost alot of time, over you not seeing what she did" Will decided it was his time to pick on Art

 

"My fault really , your the one didnt say a bloody word" he came back with

 

Frej had moved to the end of the bed recovering and giggling

 

"Art your so bloody straight male, i honesty thought you would snap my neck, if i had walked in and said hey Art how you doing today, by the way im in love with you and want to suck you , and then fuck you, really how do you have seen that conversation going" Will snapped back

 

"Yeah ok you have point i might have , but for fucks sake Will , yeah i am madly in love with Freja she is my everything , but ill admit i have had a crush on you for years, tho it took till today for me to work that out , but you know" He smirked his eyes sparkling

 

Frej was now flat out in fits at the pair of them , who now where staring at each other Art laying on the bed and Will on his knees both rock hard , it was the funniest sight she had ever seen

 

"Ill admit it , she is My Freja , and i have always called you My Will , and does she really think she hasnt been noticed laughing at us right now" Art said

 

sitting up both their eyes locked on Freja who was laughing so much she fell off the bed and kept laughing.The pair of them moved looking over the edge of the bed at her in hysterics, at them.

 

"I think she has finally gone completely insane Arthur " Will looked at her bemused

 

Frej's giggles subsided , she opened her eyes wiping the tears and seen them looking at her over the bed, and broke into a new fit at the look of bemusement on Will's face

 

"Have you feed her drugs, in that coffee earlier?" Art asked Will feeling as lost as him

 

"Nope, you know i hate them things, i think shes just lost it" Will started to laugh at the sight of Frej crying on the floor and fighting for breath from laughing so much

 

Art got of the bed and picked her up of the floor, Will moved to make sure she was lay on the middle of the bed so she didnt fall again.

 

When she finally regained control and calmed down her breathing

 

"Sorry but you looked like a married couple" she sniggered trying to stop herself laughing again

 

"Well technical my beautiful wife there are three of us in the marriage , you have two husband's and you have known that for a while" Art smirked

 

"Really and what was Brian, Will's and my bit on the side ?" she came back with

 

"Yep" Art answered

 

Will and Frej both looked at him taken aback at what he said, Art smiled getting up ,

 

"What?!! as i said MY FREJA and MY WILL, no one elses ever!" Art smirked and grabbed a housecoat heading to the living room

 

"Will i think you just got claimed in to Arthur's personal possessions" Frej looked nervous wondering how he would react

 

"Im in best company then my Freja, .... Freja if you ever want to talk , im here i have been having bad dreams since we made love, of you dying on me, but i know they are just dreams, and you aren't going anywhere, if you need me ever i am here, please just say, Arthur well he is like you, but Freja he loves you deeply more than life itself, Cade was going to kill him during the delivery he kept trying to get into you, please just talk, you know its not weakness we are both her for you, you know what Arthur went through when he found out you nearly died, we get it better than you think" Will spoke softly holding her close

 

"Thank you William, and i will i promise anything and i will talk to you both" she smiled on his chest

 

Art stood at the side of the door against the wall listening smiling , now everything was perfect for them, ' _yes perfect Me Freja William and the kids , i couldnt ask for more_ ' he thought going into the bathroom smiling satisfied

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	77. About time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freja, Arthur and William, what can i say they just fit in my head hehehe ;) hope you enjoy

Art came out of the bathroom and heard Will still talking to Frej

 

"Freja look at me please" Frej lifted her head her eyes locked on his "I worship you Freja .. please dont say anything let me talk.. you are more than everything... you are all .. i wish the first time i ever meet you i had kissed you.. damn tho as Lone you probably would have broke my neck...you have taught me to feel properly.. to accept me as me.. to love without fear.. and damn woman.. i am proud that my best friend and the only other person i love in the same amount as i do you.. calls me you other husband .. cause if it was fucking possible trust me woman i would marry you.. thats something i swore i would never again do...and as for the kids i know i am not their father.. but i will always see and treat them as their father.. yes i do adore Brian as i know you do ... but as i told him.. i will never love him like i do you or Arthur .. " Will took a deep breath Frej reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him Will moved his head back after the kiss

 

"Freja woman bloody hell let me talk.. Arthur is right you are a nightmare at times.. Tho in a good way .. cant complain when your giving me kisses .. ooh how i dreamed of your kisses for months ... did i tell you the first time we got to the Prydwen and i was showing you around .. when you poked joking asking is i was there .. i wasnt thinking about work... i was thinking about the fact you where the perfect size to fit next to me when sleeping" Will smirked

 

 

"Ahh fuck Freja there is so much i want to tell you.. so much i have hidden from you.. about how i feel and what i wish .. because i didnt want to over step.. with you and Arthur .. now thats all changed because Arthur acted as only Arthur can .. hell if i had been him and he had come to me and told me he loved the woman I worshiped and trust me Freja he does .. i would have snapped his neck.. but Arthur is 100 times the man i will ever be .. he smiled and at that moment the fact he loved you and well as.... it is now loves me so much he was willing to share.. so you or me would never feel torn.. and you my sweet beautiful Freja .. i have seen so many try to win his attentions.. for all the wrong reasons.. wanting the power.. wanting to change him to hurt him to use him .. and he stayed fast ignoring and refusing everyone .. waiting .. wish i had done that .. instead of believing that crap Kathy came out with.. i was well played there.. and now im rambling FUCK" Will gave up trying

 

Frej giggled , Art stood listening and now laughed

 

"Yes you lost track completely there" he said as he walked in ,

 

he opened the housecoat and threw it to the side, he moved up behind Frej and kissed her neck he was rock hard

 

"Arthur " Frej moaned softly

 

"told you im always at full mast for you my queen" He breathed on her skin

 

his right hand running down her body his left running on Will , drawing moans from them both

 

"Arthur i want to ask you something .. more i want you to experience what i did... but .... i worry it may be a step to far for you... it .. damn ..... " Will stopped taking a deep

breath

Art looked up at Will searched his eyes and knew what he was asking, he bite his lip the idea was so tempting , he felt the heat rise in his body , to give himself to Will in such a way to prove his love for him in this way... yes he could more than do that, and to feel what Will had felt tho it would be a rare thing , he knew he was to much an alpha to bow that much , he was the one in control of them, they were his to please, yes he felt pleasure from Freja as he pleasured her , but to give up that control often he could not do, but this time at least once yes he could, he had to have Will give himself to him, and to feel the pleasure his Freja had from him. Yes he really could do that.

 

"I know what you are thinking and trying to ask, this time yes but , well will talk all that later My William" Art smiled his eyes soft

 

Will moaned and moved from Frej and came up behinds Art's back kissing his neck, Art moaned at his kiss, and in response kissed Frej savagely pulling her hard against him, drawing a deep moan from her

 

"My queen you really are loving the three of us " he moaned in her mouth

 

"Yes, that passion has always been there My King, we fit perfect" she moaned back

 

"Yes we do" Will groaned kissing

 

and biting Art's neck and shoulders He grabbed the tub off Arthur side of the bed and covered his fingers , he tested first by rubbing one of his fingers over the opening probing a little, while Art had his mouth on Frej and fingers buried inside her,

 

"Oh damn fuck, that feels strange but so good" Art moaned breaking his kiss with Frej

 

"Wait a little please , i want to have My Queen below me, i must have my queen feel this with me" Art moaned

 

Will smiled, he understood that to have Frej feel the pleasure with was heaven, Art moved his fingers and pulled Frej down on to the bed and moved himself slowly inside

 

"My King yesssss, yours always" she moaned not knowing why the last came out

 

but it caused Art to almost roar in pleasure as he filled Frej up, talking all his resolve to keep control

 

"Yes Arthur yes" Frej groaned

 

Art finally filled Frej up completely he leaned down kissing her deeply, moving in and out of Frej slowly the feeling of her heat, wetness and tightness was always heaven to him, as he moved Frej moaning softly her eyes opening and closing as the pleasure built in her , Art watched her face , feeling the fire inside him get warmer at the pleasure on her face the flush on her skin, as he did Will moved behind Art moving his hand on his ass, feeling Will's hand on him Art groaned

 

"Now?" Will asked softy

 

"Yes yessss... " Art replied almost begging him

 

Will moved his finger to the opening and slowly started to rub around it, testing to see how the other would enjoy , he keep doing so drawing groans form Art

 

"Dont tease me Will fuckk" Art moaned

 

deeply Will moved his finger into the opening bring a deep hard groan from Art , he slowly keep moving his finger, giving Art time to accept and enjoy him filling him, Art head dropped forward on Frej. Freja lifted her hands and place them on Art's face lifting his head , his eyes closed in pleasure, his breathing hard , biting his lip, he opened his eyes looking at Frej

 

"very different, but amazing isnt it" she softly spoke

 

Art brought his torso down closer to Frej his body weight on his elbows and lower arms now, and kissed her deeply wanting her to feel even a little of his pleasure, Will could feel Art enjoying it,  he moved his finger back and started to move another in with the first, as the two fingers worked in he felt Arts body shake he placed his hand on his back trying to keep him from shaking to deeply

 

"Ohh my ooo.. ... fu..ck..." Art groaned out

 

giving up on words Will smirked, he was so turned on he had brought Art to this state, moving the two fingers back he added a third and moved it in Arts hips buck forward hard bring a deep groan from him and Frej, Will moved the fingers in and out with speed now

 

"Wil..ll i... w....mmm " Art tried to talk

 

Will stopped his fingers moving and moved them out giving Art a chance to calm back down

 

"Arthur you need to breath deep and slowly if its to much say i will stop, promise me" Will softly ordered

 

"I..i promis..e " Art finally manged

 

"My king lay down on me, dont give me that look, i have held you body weight before" Frej spoke kissing Art

 

Art leaned down his body weight on Frej , she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck and ear softly whispering in his ear, in between the onslaught of pleasure she unleashed , Art moaned on her skin

 

"My queen im going to fuck you fast once i get a chance, im losing control from your words" Art groaned out

 

regaining the control of his voice for a bit.. Will moved behind Art and moved himself to the opening gently probing Art with the tip of himself, Will was shaking at his core just at getting to pleasure Art in this way was almost to much for him, Art shook but Frej's arms held him, Will slowly started to enter , taking his time so he caused the man he adored no pain in any way, Art pulsed inside Frej causing her muscles to contract, the feeling making them both moan deeply, Will moved steadily he was 3/4 the way into Art now , his breathing was heavy and he was groaning deeply ,when he finally filled Art up, Art groaned out as the last of Will entered, his hips bucked on Frej. All Art could do was moan , he had never felt anything so amazing , the heat of Frej wrapped around him and Will filling him up he was beyond anything he ever dreamed

 

"are you ok , can you move?" Will groaned

 

"Yes, that i can do ,damn" Art groaned back

 

Art moved himself back on to his hands opening his eyes, he looked down at Frej she could see the volcano inside him was fully exploding in pleasure , she moaned at the sight, Art smiled he loved that his pleasure gave her pleasure, He started to move his hips in and and out slowly as he did he moved Will in and out of him

 

"OHH FUCKK YESS" he roared in pleasure

 

"Mine, your both mine" he kept moaning

 

as he started to speed up Frej's walls where clamping on him again, from the pleasure and at the sight of Art losing all control, she was shaking below him was he drove fast and hard, Will was groaning deeply his hands on Art's hips as he drove himself back and forth on him

 

"I ca...nt... lo..ng.. f....k..A..t.h..u..r..." he groaned feeling himself losing control

 

 

Frej leaned up and kissed Art savagely biting his lip and tongue

 

"MMM YESSS MMYY QQUUEENNN MMMOOREEEEEE" he roared

 

as she became aggressive matching his lose of control, Will Pushed Art forward causing Art's movements in to Frej to become short hard snaps, her nails ripped on his back in response to his roughness Art groaned hard and bite her shoulder, Will started to move himself hard and fast in and out of Art , Art could feel himself losing all , he couldnt hold on much longer

 

"My queen cum with me "He hoarsely groaned in her ear as he bite her

 

"I am my kingggggg fuuckk yyyeessssssssssssssssssss" Frej groaned

 

as her body shook deeply and the wave hit her hard, harder than last time she had experienced this, Art feeling her cumming let go and drove a few more snaps into her as he emptied himself into her

 

"BBB...III.....SSSSS....." he roared his words leaving him again

 

 

Will keep going pushing them both hard, before he finally gave he tried to pull out to cum, and felt Art's strong hand reach back holding him in place as he came inside him pumping himself empty

 

"YES FUCK WOW" Will screamed out

 

after he came he pulled out and landed on the bed , it shook from all three of their bodies reacting to the pleasure they had just had felt.

Art couldnt move he had never felt like this before, his body and mind overloaded with the pleasure , all he could managed was to make sure his full weight wasnt on his Frej , he was still inside her and could feel the pleasure inside her body as well as her shaking outside, Art finally gained some form of control over his body, tho Frej's ongoing pleasure in her body was pushing him over the edge again, he was rock hard again inside her.

 

"My queen, your pleasure has caused a reaction in me" He purred on her skin

 

"Arthur she is beyond anything right now look at her eyes, she is still in the clutches of the orgasms" Will moaned

 

He had moved to give her a kiss, and got lost by the look in her eyes, he looked at Art

 

"I have an idea to deal with your current full mast " Will's smile was naughty and dirty

 

Art had never seen that look on Will face at anyone but Frej

 

"Talk and make it fast, because right now i have an urge to see if your as good with your mouth as My queen, tho i am sure you will be close but she .... wow" Art moaned

 

Frej moaning next to him her body still shaking, he moved himself from her causing them both to moan displeasured

 

"That was exactly my idea " Will moaned looking down at Art's hard on hungrily 

 

Art sat up next to Frej, Will moved fast and was on his knees in front of him his tongue ran along him from the base to the tip, Art moaned hard his hands locked in Wills hair

 

"Be warned this will be quick Freja has left in a state, and i cant promise i will be gently or have control, right now all i want to do is fuck your mouth hard and fast and cum in in it, and as you have seen restraint is not strong with me in the bedroom. So are you sure William? " Art moaned harshly

 

Will response was to move his head and take Art into his mouth 

 

"Fuck yesssssssss" Art hissed

 

His hands locked tight in Will hair, as he started to move Will's head back and forth on him , groaned deeply the heat the warmth , and Will groaning was pushing him fast over the ledge he was standing on, from feeling Frej contacting on him hard and fast earlier from her on going pleasure , he moved Will's head faster , felt himself hitting the back of his throat causing him to explode in Will's mouth and down his throat

 

"Yes mine" he hoarsely groaned

 

He pumped a few more times emptying himself , Will's hand  still fondled his ball sack , Arts grip loosen in Will's hair , he looked down at his best friend still in shock at what today had released in him, Will moved his head up his mouth opening but trailing his tongue on Art, he finally looked up at Art, their eyes locked Art pulled him up kissing him softly , neither of them had noticed Frej had recovered and was laying on her stomach watching them with that naughty look in her eyes and on her lips, as they broke Art turned to check on her and seen her eyeing him

 

"My Wife what are you thinking right now?" he asked feeling excited

 

"That looked fun, but next time boys wait for me, i want to join in" she purred

 

Art groaned and leaned down lifting her head and kissed her

 

"Woman you are amazing, damn ...... i love you" He whispered on her lips

 

 


	78. Knowledge is power

Frej giggled and moved off the bed and was pulling on clothes

 

"Woman where the hell do you think you are going? You are barred from leaving this house, you have to stay in naked until further notice" Art growled

 

"We will need food gents, and nothing personal, but if you two keep doing what you have with me, i wont be in any state to cook, and i know you two can cook, but you arent in any state to cook today either, so im going to run over to the bar and order up food. Problem Gents? " She looked at each of them

 

"No problem at all our sexy wife, but dont take to long, i want to make you shake again, and cry in pleasure" Art growled

 

Frej giggled pulled on shoes and was out the door

 

"You know i made her cry in pleasure once and i mean cry and the noises from her as she came, she bloody soaked my uniform, bloody good thing i had a spare, being it was her and it always end up and over night mission, so i always carried a spare" Will was beaming admitting that

 

"yeah? when was that? how the hell did we drift so far apart? " Art shook his head

 

"I dont know, it wasnt Freja she made sure we stayed close, Far Harbor changed everything , please Artie dont bring back anyone else" Will sniggered

 

"trust me i have no damn plans on it, im going to level , Brian is or was like a twin, a dear friend, but part of me has always wanted to rip his throat out, i dont know if thats still my ego talking, or what, but part of me a tiny tiny tiny part hated him. Dont get me wrong Will, I do love the guy like a brother, but i cant shake the feeling something i dont know what.... in me hates him more than life, and you being so close to him, i may have pushed you away, for that i am sorry William" Art took a deep breath

 

Will was taken aback by Art's frankness, he had noticed at times that Art had looked at Brian with venom, he had thought he was imaging it, being how close they were, in a weird way he got what Art meant , he had heard Frej once fighting with Brian, he had tried to talk her round to leave Art, he just wouldnt listen when she said Art came first, he had heard Brian gloat how Will now placed him before her and Art, he didnt,  Will was sure it was drink on Brian's side, hurting her for the fact she was so devoted to Art , he remember her response to him

 

"Aww whats wrong your ego getting in the way Lancelot , you dont Fucking call Me Guinevere, my loyalty is for fucking life, keep pushing and ill have you fucking sent to Canada " she had said snarkily

 

Art was watching Will he seen he was replaying a memory

 

"What are you replaying? " Art's voice broke in

 

Will got up , peaked out the window, seen Frej had been stolen by Cait and Piper , he turned and looked at Art telling him all about it

 

"She called him Lancelot, ouch" Art pulled a face, and then smirked 

 

"Will we both know you cant officially marry Freja , well cause i have" Art laughed "But you like Freja and i come from families that have always believed and done things differently, so on that point .... " Art was struggling to find they words

 

"Well you know how Freja and i had our hand fastening, and in that tradition, it isnt well the same as ... " Art moved his hand to the bridge of his eyes,

 

' _holy hell how hard is it to say would go you like to go through a hand fasting with Freja and I'_ he thought rubbing the bridge of his nose

 

"Yes Arthur i would love to, tho are we talking just Freja or you both" Will's voice cut in smiling

 

Art dropped his hand, and looked at Will ' _Damn i really do fucking love him, i love how he and Freja can do that_ ' He thought as the smile spread across his face

 

"Both of course , why wouldnt it be " Art replied sounding like an overexcited teenager

 

Will moved from where he stood beaming he pulled Art up of the bed and kissed him slowly and deeply, Art moaned into Will's mouth , Will broke away

 

"If Freja doesnt get back here soon im going to take you without her" Art growled

 

Will laughed "she would kill us, and i know you wont bend but Arthur , she can still kick your ass"

 

"You dont have to tell me, She took me down in seconds and had me handcuffed to the be.....d" Art looked at the handcuffs

 

"You want to tie her up again dont you " Will looked at Art

 

"Lets just say i have and idea for Our Freja" the smirk grew across Art's face

 

He whispered to Will his idea

 

"Oh Hell Artie, fuck yes " Will felt himself get hard

 

"Ok Combats, and we wait in the living room the food will be here at the same time as her, then we shall put our plan in action, and the fastening we shall arrange for two days time, quite just us Kells the children and one or two others we trust, Or do you want more ? Or to wait? im sure you want your Sisters and Brother here for it" Art spoke thinking out loud

 

Will in his room pulling on combats he came back in

 

"They might be a tad miffed, but no that sounds perfect , tho one of us will have to speak to Thiel" Will replied

 

"Yes i will , i want your stuff out of them bloody rooms you made for yourself, your place has always been on her left hand side, so you will share our bed, and it will be OUR bed" Art ordered as he pulled on his combats

 

"We could use them as dressing rooms i suppose" Will mused

 

"We will find some use for them, namely , your spare here for the children so we will need to get it cleared out and Cribs in there and out of here, I hope you dont mind me going with Freja on the mission, but i need to make up to her what happened, i know what your going to say, but William i must in order to forgive myself for ever hurting her, i will spend this life and the next making it up to her" Art walked out of the room and into Will's old room

 

"Get your fucking ass in here and help me move your crap" Art laughed calling to him

 

Art and will worked for over an hour moving stuff, Art got Frej's tools and took apart, Wills bed, they debated what to do with the bed, Will finally won it was to be burned, they had everything sorted and the cribs in the room feeling very proud of themselves , tho they stunk of sweat, they decided to have a cold beer as a reward Art grabbed the beers from the fridge and handed one to Will

 

"Art do we own a bottle opener?" Will asked

 

"Give it here" Art put his hand out,

 

and opened the bottle with his teeth, and handed it back to Will with a quirky smile, he dropped himself on the couch, cracked open his own bottle and took a swig, Frej finally came back in to find , Art and Will in combats no tops covered in sweat drinking beer, her jaw dropped as she gazed at them drinking in the smell of their musk and their appearance she felt herself go from her normal state of controlled arousal to flat out horny and soaking in seconds, Sheffield stood behind her helping her to carry across the food,

 

"Frej your blocking the door, i cant get in with the rest of the food" Sheffield chimed behind her

 

Art and Will looked at her and seen her arousal , her eyes burning , biting her lip, Art could tell she was trying to suppress a moan

 

"Umm yes sorry Sheffield" Frej said

 

moving from the spot she stood on and making her way to the table laying down two plates, Sheffield laid down the other

 

"Thank you very much for the help" Frej said

 

As Sheffield headed out of the house closing the door and leaving them alone, Art and Will's heads turned to keep looking at Frej

 

"Yeah ok well done boys , god i hate the pair of you at times, now come and eat, i have a funny feeling we will all need our strength" Frej stuck her tongue out at them

 

Art and Will looked at each other smiling and made their way to the table taking seats, Frej got cutlery for them and joined them for food. Art Sat on one side of Frej will the other they spent the entire of dinner teasing her, causing her moan alot

 

"the pair of you are evil" She moaned out after a serious barrage of hands slipping on her

 

"No my queen we are causing you to lose all control, we are going to make you speechless, and have your body react on its own to every kiss and lick and drive into you we do" Art purred

 

Art watched as the heat with in her rose higher, He had been feeling massively turned on and his hunger for her had gone threw the roof, since Will had told him earlier what she had said to Brian, He had always known she would never betray him but hearing what she had said was such a damn turn on, tho he had found it funny he remember when Brian had asked were the ships name had come from, so he knew what Frej had said had gone right over his head, but he got it, he remember the day after she taught him to arch a frag she had gone out and returned late that night, she had stopped by his room he had been asleep, he woke the next day to find a pile of books in with them was a book about King Arthur, the others were politics and pre war economy , sciences, weaponry , and a few mythology books from other civilizations Egyptian, roman, celt norse, Shakespeare, poetry and a few fantasy books,  in all she had left a pile of 40 books, the note with it had said ~ _enjoy and remember knowledge is power, prove me right_ ~ , no signature, he still had the note he had shown her it she had blushed and smiled. She was right she was no Guinevere.

 

"What are thinking about?" her voice softly broke through his thoughts

 

Art looked round to find her gazing into his eyes, Will was missing putting their plan in action

 

"You are no Guinevere" he said

 

Frej shook her head, a soft laugh came out

 

"Well i know for a fact you couldnt have heard that exchange, you had a meeting with 3 Elders, so let me guess Will did" Frej shook her head giving that look

 

"Yes he did" Art whispered with a moan


	79. Perfect

He moved and pulled Frej of her chair and on to his lap , and kissed her passionately his tongue driving into her mouth, he pulled at her clothes moaning into her mouth,

 

"Up now" Art growled

 

Frej got up off Art's lap , he got up and pulled her top off throwing it over his shoulder, he pulled the buttons of her jeans open and almost ripped them trying to get them off her, Art groaned seeing her naked in front of him

 

"No underwear, about time" he moaned as his mouth crushed hers

 

He pushed the plates up the table , and picked up Frej and placed her on the table edge. Art pulled open his own combats freeing himself. He kept his eyes locked on Frej, drinking in the view of her naked on the table , Art moved forward again pulling Frej towards him , their mouths locked , Frej bite on his lower lip then ran her tongue across it drawing a harsh moan from Art and a shudder of pleasure, Frej groaned feeling his hard on rub on her wet heat

 

"Fuck me" Frej moaned on his lips

 

"With the greatest pleasure" Art spoke on her lips

 

Frej moved a hand from his back and down to his waist, Art moved himself back a little to give her the room to line him up, feeling the tip of himself on her heat

 

"Move your hand now" Art ordered

 

Feeling her hand move Art thrust forward and filled her up, Frej's head went back

 

"yes Arthur yes so good yes" she called out

 

Frej's legs locked on Art's waist as he moved hard and fast into her, he body tight on his, he groaned hard as he moved

 

Will heard Frej call out ' _He couldnt wait could he, he really has no restraint , when it comes to her, tho neither do i_ ' Will laughed to himself moaning with every sound being drawn from Frej,

 

Will walked to the table and sat down moaning her head was back, but her body was tight on Art's, his head was bowed his mouth kissing and nipping the top half of her breasts, Art was breathing hard, Will seen the sweat on his body , and he was shaking, Will had seen the fire in Art's eyes explode when he told him what Frej had said, he knew were this came from, her unwavering loyalty to him, her belief in him , just her being her had caused this, it was hypnotic to watch, Will stood up moved and brought his mouth down on Frej, kissing and taking all her moans from Art pleasuring her, Art lifted his head hearing Frej's moans being stifled. Seeing Will's mouth locked on Frej he snapped his hips in to her causing her to bite Will's exploring tongue, Will almost roared in pleasure from it, Art snapped again enjoying bringing Will to the same state of arousal as him, he kept driving hard and rough into Frej feeling her cum hard on him twice. He moved himself out, Frej's head snapped forward breaking away from Will's onslaught, Frej opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out.

 

"Bedroom" Art barked

 

Frej gave that look , that said legs dont work

 

"William can you help Freja to the bedroom, seems her legs have stopped working" he purred

 

feeling his hunger going up further

 

"Damn that is sexy, no voice or leg control, perfect" Will moaned

 

on Frej's neck as he picked her up, Will carried  Frej in to the bedroom , they had candles light and flowers all over the place, they had done their best at romantic, Frej drank in the sight her stomach flipped she reached up and kissed Will, as he laid her on the edge of the bed, he stripped off and lay beside her, his hand moving between her legs, his mouth locked on hers, they moaned into each other, Frej moved to her side, and ran her hand on Will's chest moving down to his groin, but she didnt take hold of him instead she trailed her fingers up and down on his hard on, Will's hips kept bucking as she did,

 

Art stood at the door watching, ' _She is teasing him perfect, i really do know my wife so well_ ' he moaned to himself

 

Art moved on to the bed behind Will, and started to kiss on his neck nip his shoulders.

 

"Art please dont, i .... ooh fuck you feel so gooddd" Will groaned out

 

He rubbed himself back on Art, Art moved his hand to Will's hip and moved him forward locking him in place, never breaking the contact of his mouth on Will's skin, Frej's fingers kept trailing on Will,

 

"Frej pleaseeeee, im begging you pleaseee, stop teasing me" Will moaned

 

as Frej moved from his mouth to his chest, running her tongue alone his chest, moving she leaned to Art

 

"change of your plan My King, instead of what you had planned for me" she whispered finally finding her voice, making sure Will couldnt hear Art moved his head , he looked Frej in the eyes, he smirked, Frej moved back, Art moved and rolled Will on to his back Frej grabbed on arm Art the other and the restraints were on him.

 

"huh, what? ohh" Will muttered

 

Frej gave him that smile , and the look , Will groaned hard

 

"Please Frejaaaa" he whispered

 

Frej started at his ankles peppering his skin with kisses and her tongue, slowly savoring his taste in her mouth and on her tongue, Art's mouth found Will's neck he kissed and nipped him, Will groaned in deep pleasure, his groin bucking up begging for attention from one of them, but neither giving it to him, they both made their way slowly on his body covering every part of him but the one part he wanted them on

 

"P...l...e..a..s...e...." he begged them

 

Art moved from Will, his attention now fixed on Frej who was between Will's legs licking and kissing him on his ball sack, Art picked up the tub opening it he covered his fingers and himself , he moved behind Frej

 

"My Queen you have no idea, how badly i want you right now in this shape" he growled

 

Frej giggled on to Will, who moaned loudly at the feeling, Art came close behind Frej, he picked up with one hand and using the other he took hold of Will , and moved Frej down slowly on to Will, causing them both to groan hard, Frej's bent her legs and slowly taking control of the decent, Art seeing her do so let go of her, as she slide down on to Will, Frej moaned as Will filled her up and she moved down on him, finally she took all of him inside her, Art moved and released Will's hands, Will pulled Frej down holding her close to him, his hips started to moved in and out slowly, Art sat back watching

 

'perfect, perfect ' he mused to himself ,

 

this had been the plan all along, he knew she would be thinking they would be tying her up, Art moved behind Frej, and leaned down kissing her back his hand rubbing on her ass, drawing a groan from Frej, he slipped his finger in and started to move it in and out, Frej was groaning deeply in pleasure, Will kept his pace, Art added and other finger into Frej

 

"Arthu....rr.." Frej groaned out

 

her body starting to shake again Art kept moving his finger in time with every thrust of Will into Frej, feeling her cumming and moved his fingers out , and moved himself into position and as her orgasm ended he started to move himself into Frej, she groaned harshly in to Will's chest , Will stopped moving feeling Art filling her up, his mind whirled at the feeling of them inside her together, he loved when Art and him did with Frej

 

"Ohh do you know how good this feels when we do this" Will breathed out harshly

 

Art kept moving in to Frej slowly finally filling her up, he had to admit, that yes it was very erotic to feel Will so close

 

"I am now aware yes, fuck in hell" Art groaned

 

as it hit him fully, before when they had done this , it had never occurred to Art he had never noticed in truth, but now the feeling of Will being so close , was driving Art insane with pleasure, Art nodded at Will and they started to move in perfect sync in and out of Frej slowly, Frej groaned on to Will's chest her hands grabbed at the bed sheets, the pleasure was more this time, because of what had changed , Will and Art sped up their movements Frej shook deeply on Will's chest , his arms held Frej tight , the feeling of her shaking in the combined pleasure they were giving to her was pushing Will over the edge fast, he started to move harder and fast, Art matched his pace feeling Frej's orgasms building and hitting fast,

 

"yes Freja blissful" Art groaned

 

He felt himself losing control as he drove in hard and fast his knuckles white as his grip on Frej's hips tighten , Will felt that deep feeling in his groin build faster, his movement became as erratic as Art's his body gave,

 

"My Frejaaaaaa" Will growled out

 

as he pumped a few more times cumming emptying into her, Art feeling Will cum and a big orgasm hit Frej gave

 

"ffuuuccckkk yyyeessssss" Art gave cumming he pumped a few more times Art moved himself out

 

"Will move your arms " his voice groaned

 

Will moved his arms, Art picked Frej up off Will's chest, Will moved from the center of the bed, Art laid Frej down in the center and then lay on her right hand side , wrapping his arm around her , pulling her tight to him, she was shaking deeply, every so often a soft moan escaped her throat, Will moved in on her left. He pulled the blanket over the top of them , he kissed Frej gently on the lips.

 

"this is perfect" Will muttered sleepily

 

His arm draped over Frej and landing on Art he dozed off, Art lay holding Frej her breathing was calming and the shaking dying down she snuggled in to him as much as she could


	80. You've winded her

Art got up off the bed, much to Frej's displeasure, and went to the computer to send a mail for Thiel, and Kells and a few others, he came back to the bed and settled in , Frej burrowed into him again, giving a happy sigh

 

"Dont worry my wife im not leaving this bed again until morning, when we shall shower together as normal, i promise" Art muttered on her skin kissing her

 

 

Art woke early to feel Will's hand rubbing on Frej's breast's drawing sleepily moans from her, Art's Felt his groin go hard, he moved Frej's leg onto Will and moved himself inside slowly drawing a deep rumbling moan from Frej

 

"My King" her voice came out husky

 

She moved her hand to her mouth wetting it and brought it down to Will's groin, Will bucked into her hand

 

"Yes" Will gasped as her hand moved up and down on him,

 

Will moved his hand to her bud rubbing , Art moved slowly, taking his time moving inside , feeling Frej already contacting from pleasure, Will moved his head forward and landed an barrage of kisses on Frej's neck , He could feel her groans and moans vibrate on his lips as he did, he moved his rubbing on her bud faster with each vibration.

 

"Divine" Art growled out

 

as he finally filled Frej feeling her cumming from Will's constant rubbing on her, Frej's hand now moved fast on Will, Art moved with sped knowing that they where both close he had to push them over the edge, He kept the pace biting on his own tongue to stop himself losing control,

 

"yes yes yes yes" Will called out as he exploded on to Frej's hand ,

 

hitting towards her chest Art stopped and pull out rolling Frej on to her back , and moved himself back in , and slowly moved in and out, he felt Frej's walls clamp down

 

"Mhmhmmm yes Freja" Art growled

 

feeling her cum and started to kiss her mouth so she groaned into him, Will lay watching while he recovered, feeling himself harden again he moved getting up from the bed, Art felt him moving , he lifted his head and his eyes locked on Will .

 

"Where are you going ?" Art asked with a groan

 

"Shower , if i stay here ill try and jump you" Will answered blushing

 

"My Queen" Art purred

 

Frej leaned up and whispered into Art's ear, the smirked spread across his face, he moved out from Frej, she was up off the bed and in front of Will's groin in seconds her mouth locked on him, Will's head went back

 

"Freja ooohh dammnn" he rasped as her warm mouth took him in,

 

she moan on to him making his hips buck forward, Art moved up behind Will kissing his back and shoulders Freja got up off her knees and took Will's hand guiding him to the bed, She moved to the bed and started kissing Will's chest , Will's arms locked around Frej he pulled her legs round his waist and entered her all in one go , then landed her on the bed edge on her back, moving in and out of her , he climbed on to the edge of the bed on his knees, he leaned down on Freja kissing her as he moved slow and deep in to her, Will felt Art move up behind him Art's hand moved down on Will's body he moved his fingers down on his ass rubbing over the opening drawing ragged groans from Will, Art bite his lip his mind whirled. As much as Art loved to do this with Freja he was nervous as hell, as he was the first time with her right now, he adored Will and wanted to have him in every way the way her did Frej, but Frej had been pure that way, Will had experience his ego was worried,

 

"you know ive only experienced this twice, i dont mean Frej under that i have had once, i mean i was more the Alpha between Brian and I" Will's voice purred and groaned in pleasure

 

 

Art's mind snapped the thought that Will hadnt bowed to Brian , but was to him his nerves were gone, just lust filled his mind , he moved his already lubed finger inside Will, drawing a harsh groan of pleasure, he moved his finger in and out Will's mind flowed with pleasure this was mind blowing, Art moved his finger back and moved another in Will's breath was ragged , in pleasure , he had stopped moving knowing if he did he would lose all control, He leaned down locking his mouth on Frej, Art watched as Will body now moved into this new shape he growled hard, and moved the fingers with speed , he then moved the back and added the third , doing his best to stretch Will as much as possible, on cock size Art was well like him wide, Will was well endowed also but like his height was longer, he didnt want Will to feel any discomfort , he wanted him to feel the lust that was coursing through Art right now , Art keep moving the fingers feeling Will had no resistance, he moved them out and lined himself up

 

"Are you sure, you can give this to me Will?" Art's voice rumbled from his chest

 

Will broke his Kiss with Frej , he looked her deep in the eyes , and moaned ' _he still hasnt caught on i bowed long ago_ ' he thought looking deep into Frej's eyes

 

"Art i bowed a long time ago, if i hadnt i would have fought you for her" Will groaned

 

Art growled in response , and moved himself slowly and gently in, millimeter by millimeter into Will, Wills body dropped down on Frej, her arms held him as he moaned on to her skin, Arts free hand held on his hip, keeping him steady as he started to fill him

 

"Fuck Art.... you... umm wow .....i seen ...but damn.... your big...." Will groaned out in exquisite pleasure of feeling Art move inside

 

"He is that, you can imagine how i chaffed after our first time" Frej giggled in Will's ear

 

Art moaned if he wasnt in the throws of lust and pleasure right now, he knew he would be red from them talking about him like this Art finally hilted inside Will

 

"Is it to much " Art asked his nerves back

 

"No it is perfect Art , your perfect,.... fuck and i cant move yet" Will groaned

 

His body adjusting to feeling Art inside him , was hard enough his mind was in heaven but to feel Frej locked around him , was beyond , now he really got how devine it truly was, he felt Frej's walls move on him as his dick pulsed inside her, Art slowly moved in and out of Will, drawing moans from Will his body shaking already in pleasure , he finally gathered himself and moved himself up the new shape sent a pleasure spike through his body, Frej's hips moved below him in sync with Art, they kept moving slowly, Will's breathing was hard, his body frozen from the pleasure, then fire erupted inside him

 

"Stop moving" He growled harshly Art and Frej stopped

 

"Are you ok baby? " Frej's voice filled with worry

 

"Better than ok, my heart , just im taking over you two are moving far to slow" The smirk spread on his lips his eyes blazed with desire lust and hunger

 

Will started to moved back on Art hard and fast driving in to Frej as he moved forward. Art's hand locked on his hips trying to slow him knowing he was spiraling fast to fast out of control. Will didnt slow he kept the rhythm he had built , her felt Frej's muscles contracting over and over as she came screaming his name her hands trying to pull his body down to her's, Will moved his head down and crushed her mouth kissing her savagely growling in to , he heard a rumbled groan from Art as he felt the heat of him cum, Arts hips snapped hard forward knocking Will forward and hard into Frej causing him to explode at the same into her and biting on Frej's lip at the same time, Art slowly moved himself out from Will, and fell on to the bed his breathing harsh, he gazed over at Will and Frej, Will was muttering on to Frej's lips, as she fought to catch her breath

 

"Will she struggling to breathe, your full body weight just winded her" Art was on his feet in seconds ,

 

Helping Will up , his best friends body was struggling to respond to his orders, Art dropped him on to the bed, and disappeared to get a clean cloth and towel for Frej, he came back to find her still struggling from breath, he gently cleaned and dried her and then turned his attention to Will, before going to the bathroom to take care of himself, he came back and climbed on to the bed and picked Frej, up almost cradling her in his arms

 

' _she is so delicate, light and fragile like this_ ' he gazed down at her

 

"Breathe my Queen , thats it take deep breaths , focus on me and my voice, breathe" his voice soft and his eyes locked on hers

 

and she tried to bring her breathing under control Will finally gained some control and moved and came up beside Art

 

"Fuck is she ok , please dont tell me i hurt her when i landed on her" his voice was strained

 

"She will be ok , just winded her you bloody idiot " Art was smiling

 

"Well fuck you too, not my fault your the one that had to have that last control stroke, tho gatta admit that was damn ...... " Will's voice came out deep the lust still there

 

"Yeah i know been through it remember, but i didnt bloody wind her" Art ribbed at Will

 

"Bite me Artie " pulling a face at him still smiling

 

They heard a giggle and looked down to see Frej breathing back to normal giggling at the pair of them again

 

"Such an old married couple" she burst out laughing properly

 

Art response was to plant a kiss then tickle her , she went into fits of laughter

 

"Old, really? ill show you old woman" he laughed as he tickled her

 

Will laughed getting off the bed he pulled on boxers and headed to the living room, to make coffee and food , the laughter from the bedroom making him smile ' _never thought i could feel this happy or content_ ' he mused to himself as the sound of Frej's laughter and Art's voice picking on her carried through the house.


End file.
